Sehnsüchte und andere Schwierigkeiten
by S.E
Summary: Geschichte ist fertiggestellt!
1. Familienidyll

Sehnsüchte und andere Schwierigkeiten

* * *

Was tun wenn Heitzi keine neune Geschichte schreibt.. genau selbst ne neue anfangen 

WICHTIG !!!

Habe soeben erfahren, dass ein Ghostwriter (Cerris Stifte) unterwegs ist und LÜGEN über Callendil erzählt. Ich will das dementieren. Deshalb hier die richtige Geschichte von Callendil und Haldir. UND ES WAR NICHT UNEHRENHAFT!!!

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien außer die Figuren, die ich erfunden hab

                    Ganz besonders Callendil … mein Schatzzzzzzzzz

Rating: PG 13 – noch… kommt immer auf meine Laune drauf an… kann auch schnell 

                            Umschlagen…fang ja erst an.. nein nicht auf G… ganz bestimmt nicht R

Paring:              gute Frage… Callendil/ ?         Haldir/? Hmm.. wird bestimmt noch geklärt

Zeitlinie:           Anfang 3. Zeitalter Lothlorien zu Beginn, dann Bruchtal, Düsterwald .. na eben

                        Überall wo Elben sich so Rumtreiben

Diese Geschichte widme ich Steffi… aus gegebenem Anlass. … nehm ich das wieder zurück..

* * *

Kapitel 1

Familienidyll

„HALDIR!"  Der junge Galadhrim drehte sich um und sah hinauf zu seinem Talan. „Was denkst du dir eigentlich. Du kannst dein Heim doch nicht in diesem Zustand zurücklassen! Komm sofort zurück!" „Ja, _naneth_. Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du nicht gleich ganz Lothlorien informieren würdest."

Er lehnte seinen Bogen an den Stamm des Mallorn Baumes und stieg die Treppe hinauf zu seinem Talan. 

Seine Mutter war damit beschäftigt, auf seinem Tisch aufzuräumen. Pfeilspitzen und Federn lagen herum. Dazwischen lag angebissenes Brot und ein halbgegessener Apfel.

„War das dein Frühstück?" Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein das Abendbrot. _Naneth_ ich hab es wirklich eilig. Ich muss in zehn Minuten auf dem Übungsplatz sein, sonst werde ich einen Monat Strafdienst an den Südgrenzen halten müssen!" 

„Du musst dir gar keine Gedanken über deine Zukunft machen! Wenn dein Hauptmann diesen Saustall sieht, wird er dich niemals befördern und glaub bloß nicht, dass DU jemals Hauptmann wirst. Dazu braucht man Disziplin und Verantwortungsbewusstsein!" 

„NANETH! Bitte… ich bin sehr verantwortungsbewusst. Sonst würde ich nicht hier sein und dir helfen. Immerhin ist Callendil hier um dir zu Seite zu stehen! Sie wird auf Rúmil aufpassen wenn das Kind da ist!" 

„Ach du kennst deine Schwester. Sie ist jetzt in dem Alter… da denkt man nicht unbedingt an die Familie, erinnere dich als du die 200 gerade überschritten hast." „Das ist zu lange her! Und es liegt ein ganzer Krieg dazwischen. Ich muss jetzt gehen!" 

Er gab seiner Mutter noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und streichelte sanft über ihren  dicken Bauch. Das Kind würde nun bald kommen. 

Haldir nahm seinen Bogen und rannte zum Übungsplatz. Als er über den Bach sprang entdeckte er seine Schwester, die gerade ihren jüngeren Bruder badete.

Sie lachte und wischte sich eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht. Haldir musste kurz inne halten. 

Wie verzaubert stand er da und betrachtete das Mädchen. Nein, Mädchen war sie sicher nicht mehr. Eine junge Elbin, die ihre langen silbergrauen Haare genauso trug wie die jungen Elben ihres Alters. Sie hatte die Haare vorne geflochten und hinten mit einer silbernen Spange zusammengeführt und befestigt.  

Aber im Gegensatz zu  den Jungs trug sie ein graues eng anliegendes Kleid, das nun schon reichlich nass war, da ihr kleiner Bruder sie nass spritzte.  Haldir war immer wieder gefesselt von der Schönheit, die von ihr ausging. Sie sah so zerbrechlich aus, mit ihrer zarten hellen Haut, die Gesichtsformen waren fein und vollkommen symmetrisch. Ihr Körper groß und schlank aber nicht dünn, ihre weiblichen Formen zeichneten sich durch das nasse Kleid deutlich ab.

  Der Galadhrim wollte schon die Hand nach ihr ausstecken als er ihre Stimme vernahm. „Rúmil, halt jetzt still, oder ich werde dir zeigen, was man mit einem Kleinen Brüder alles machen kann, ohne das es später sichtbare Wunden gibt!" „Du wirst es nicht wagen!" sagte der Junge trotzig. Er war mit seinen 10 Jahren erstaunlich flink. 

Doch Callendil bekam ihn zu fassen und tauchte ihn in den Fluss. Sie grinste und ließ ihn zappeln. 

Da erblickte sie Haldir und ließ sofort los. „Hallo, großer Bruder! Müsstest du nicht schon längst auf dem Übungsplatz sein? Alagos ist schon vor fünf Minuten vorbeigekommen. Ich hoffe ich sehe euch heute Abend?" „Ähm.. ja ich muss weg!" 

Und schon war der stolze Krieger verschwunden, der einst sogar an Lord Glorfindel's Seite kämpfte.  

Natürlich kam Haldir zu spät zum Rapport und sein Hauptmann sah ihn missmutig an. „Wir sprechen uns nach der Trainingstunde. Alle an die Zielscheiben. Ich möchte keinen einzigen Pfeil neben dem schwarzen Kreis sehen!" brüllte der Hauptmann und die Soldaten begaben sich zielstrebig an die Abschusslinie. 

Haldir konnte sich den ganzen Tag nicht wirklich auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren. Beim Bogenschießen war es einerlei. Denn er traf immer, egal was er tat. Er musste nicht einmal wirklich zielen. Die Pfeile trafen immer. Beim Schwertkampf tat er sich schon wesentlich schwerer. 

Er bekam einfach nicht das Bild seiner Schwester aus dem Kopf, er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen warum. 

Beim Mittagessen setzte sich Alagos neben ihn und blies ihn sanft ins Ohr. „Alagos, lass das!" flüsterte Haldir erzürnt und beobachtet gleichzeitig die anderen Männer im Raum. Aber niemand beachtete sie. 

„Sehen wir uns heut Abend?" fragte der junge Krieger, dessen Haar nur eine Nuance dunkler war als Haldirs, aber seine Augen so tiefblau waren wie das Meer. 

„Sicher!" sagte Haldir mehr beiläufig und zerbröselte das Brot, das auf seinem Teller lag. „Haldir?"

 „Hm…" 

„Du isst wie ein Zwerg!"

 „Jaja!" 

„Haldir!"

 „Was ist?" 

„Du hörst mir gar nicht zu!" 

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich geb' auf! Wir sehen uns heut Abend bei DIR!" 

Alagos stand auf und ging hinaus zum Übungsplatz. Haldir sah ihm verwundert nach. „Ähm, Ja bis später!"  

Der Hauptmann kam in die Unterkunft und alles Soldaten standen auf. Er kam direkt zu Haldir und befahl ihm, ihm zu folgen.

Sie gingen in das kleine Büro hoch oben in dem Talan, Dargor's, dem Hauptmann der inneren Einheit. 

„Haldir, ich muss mir dir reden!"  Der junge Elb stellte sich steif vor seinen Hauptmann und hielt den Kopf in die Höhe. „Ich habe den Befehl, eine Truppe zusammenzustellen, die die nördlichen Grenzen bewachen. Ich suche noch einen geeigneten Stellvertreter!" Haldir sah ihn verwundert an und senkte kurz seinen Kopf um ihn aber sofort wieder in die ursprüngliche Position zu bringen. 

„Nördliche Grenzen, hîr?" „Ja ich möchte dich gerne an meiner Seite haben. Du bist der geborene Führer und ich weiss, dass du genau der Richtige Elb bist!" 

„Ich fühle mich geehrte, mein Hauptmann!" „Gut, das freut mich. Wir werden in einem Monat aufbrechen und die dort stationierten Soldaten ablösen." „Ja hîr!" Haldir legte seine Hand auf die Brust und verbeugte sich, ehe er den Raum verließ.

* * *

Callendil zog ihren Bruder aus dem Wasser heraus und beobachtete gleichzeitig Haldir, der in den Büschen verschwand. Warum war er so eigenartig in der letzten Zeit, frage sie sich, zum hundertsten Male. „Komm jetzt Rúmil, Mutter wartet sicher schon und ich hab auch noch genug zu tun!" 

Der Kleine Elbenjunge lachte seine Schwester hämisch aus. „Klar, du willst nur wieder mit diesem Thalos rummachen!" 

„Halt bloß dein dummen Mund Rúmil! Ich will gar nichts von dem der ist doch viel zu unreif!"

„Er ist doch immerhin 50 Jahre älter als du!"  „Eben!" 

Callendil half Rúmil sich anzuziehen und brachte ihn nach Hause. Ihre Mutter wartete bereits.

„Wurde auch Zeit, dass ihr kommt! Rúmil du hilfst mir jetzt beim aufräumen und Callendil, du verschwindest in deinem Talan. Du hast ja wohl noch etwas zu erledigen!" „Ja _naneth_!" 

Das Elbenmädchen setzte sich ans Fenster ihres Wohnraums und nahm die Tunika, die sie gestern zerrissen hatte, als sie vom Baum sprang um ihren großen Bruder zu ärgern. Sie musste lächeln beim Gedanken daran. 

Er hatte sie gesucht, weil sie nicht zum Abendessen erschien. Sie wollte lieber alleine sein und träumte auf ihrem Baum von einem großen Elbenprinzen, der sie aus dieser Langeweile rettete. Es war nicht leicht eine Elbin zu sein, wenn man Krieger sein wollte. 

Sie träumte wie der starke Elb sie auf seine Arme nahm und davon trug. Sie sanft auf einer Lichtung niederlegte und ihr langsam die Kleider auszog. 

Es war immer der gleiche Traum, wie sie den Elbenprinz liebte, wie ihr dämlicher Bruder kam und den Prinz verjagte. Jedes Mal stand Haldir da und sah seine nackte Schwester an, mit einem Blick, den sie nicht deuten konnten. 

Das Schlimmste war allerdings, dass sie sich jedes Mal dafür schämte, sie kam sich immer vor, als hätte sie ihn betrogen.

Diesmal war sie so wütend auf Haldir gewesen, als sie wieder wach wurde, dass sie vom Baum sprang und ihren Bruder schlagen wollte. 

Doch leider rechnete sie nicht mit der Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit ihres Bruders. Er sprang zu Seite und zog gleichzeitig seinen Dolch, den er bei sich trug. 

Callendil rollte sich auf dem Boden ab und riss sich dabei ihre Tunika auf, das sie doch seinen Dolch streifte.  

Haldir half seiner Schwester sofort auf und sah sie besorgt an. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Ist dir nichts geschehen?"  Callendil sah ihn wütend an, obwohl sie mehr wütend auf sich selbst war. 

Aber Haldir legte seine Hand nur für einen Augenblick auf ihre Wange und entfernte danach ein Blatt aus ihrem Haar. Die Elbin hatte das Gefühl, ein Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter und sie hatte völlig vergessen was sie sagen wollte. 

„Callendil? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Erst jetzt kam sie wieder zu sich. „Sicher doch!" schnauzte sie ihn an und stapfte davon. Ihre Wange glühte noch von seiner Berührung. Warum hat er das nur gemacht?

Nun saß sie am Fenster und nähte den Riss. Sie hasste zu nähen, genau wie alle andren Hausarbeiten. Sie war froh, wenn ihre Ausbildung endlich losging, im Herbst.

Ihre Wange begann wieder zu glühen. Sie musste unbedingt mit ihrem Bruder reden. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

Am Abend erreichte sie den Talan ihres Bruders und ging hinauf. Sie hörte Geräusche und wusste deshalb, dass er zu Hause war. „Haldir?" rief sie ihn und öffnete den Vorhang zu seinem Wohnraum, doch er war leer. Nur einige Kleidungsstücke lagen herum. „Du solltest eigentlich auch ordentlicher sein wenn du mal Hauptmann werden willst!" brummte sie vor sich hin und hob eine Hose auf. 

Die Geräusche kamen aus dem Schlafraum und Callendil konnte sie nicht wirklich zuordnen, da sie Alagos Stimme ebenfalls hörte und es waren zärtliche Worte die gesprochen wurden. 

Sie öffnete ganz zaghaft den Vorhang und was sie zu sehen bekam versetzte ihr den Schock ihres Lebens.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Erst mal sehn was die anner geschrieben hat und dementieren!!


	2. Erkenntnisse

Sehnsüchte und andere Schwierigkeiten   
  


* * *

  
Was tun wenn Heitzi keine neune Geschichte schreibt.. genau selbst ne neue anfangen  
  
Ach ja genau.. es gibt immer noch nix neues von Heitzi.. mach mir langsam sorgen  
  
!!!!!WICHTIG  
  
Ghostwriter Cerrie Stift ist wirklich nicht nett zu Haldir, er war nie so... glaubt ihr bloß nicht  
  
Disclaimer: siehe Kap 1  
  
Rating: PG leicht R.... ok ich hab gelogen ... und schäm mich auch  
Es kommt zu Slash!!! Ich konnte sie nicht zurückhalten!  
  
Paring: Callendil/ selbst ist die Elbin Haldir/ Alagos (so süss)  
  


* * *

  
Kapitel 2  
  
Callendil stand da, wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Und ihre Gefühle waren genauso aufgewühlt, wie das Meer bei einem tobenden Sturm. Sie wollte weglaufen, doch ihr Körper verweigerte die Befehle des Kopfes. Sie konnte nicht einmal ihre Augen abwenden. Sie stand einfach nur da und starrte zu ihrem Bruder.  
  
++  
  
Haldir fühlte sich matt und ausgelaugt. Der Tag war anstrengend und dank seiner mangelnden Konzentration musste er heute einiges einstecken, vor allem die Neckereinen Alagos. Obwohl er am Abend eigentlich zu seinen Eltern wollte, zog er es vor, sich gleich in seinen Talan zurückzuziehen.  
  
Er saß am Tisch und versuchte einige Pfeilspitzen an die neuen Pfeile anzubringen. Seine Gedanken schweiften erneut ab.  
  
In einem Monat würde er an den nördlichen Grenzen sein und seine Familie sicher für ein Jahr nicht sehen. Seine Mutter wäre alleine mit den Kleinen, Vater würde sicher helfen wo er nur konnte. Doch auch er war nun mal ein Soldat. Nur gut dass er in ihrer Nähe war, als Ausbilder war er in der guten Position jeden Abend nach Hause zu dürfen. Außerdem hatten sie Callendil... Ja seine Schwester, sein kleine Schwester! Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein! Klein war sie sicher nicht mehr. Eigentlich erwachsen, eine Elbenfrau, der die Elbenwelt zu Füßen lag. Doch sie ließ alle abblitzen, es schien so als ob sie sich für die Liebe überhaupt nicht interessierte. Was eigentlich merkwürdig war, da sie ständig mit ihrer Freundin zusammenhing, die nun wirklich nie etwas anbrennen ließ. Nun ihre Freundin Emmeliel war auch gut 100 Jahre älter, was eigentlich so gut wie nichts war. Doch in diesem Alter zählten die jungen Elben noch jedes Jahrzehnt.  
  
Haldir lächelte bei dem Gedanken, ihm ging es genauso als er in dem Alter war, doch leider kam IHM Sauron dazwischen und er musste in den Krieg ziehen. Seine Jugend verbrachte er mit seinem Vater, der Adjutant war von dem großen Lord Glorfindel, der einst einen Balrog tötete und in die Geschichte einging, als einer der größten Krieger der Elben (Obwohl in seinen Adern auch Noldor Blut floss – wie sein Vater immer zu sagen pflegte). Sein Zelt stand genau wie das seines Vaters neben dem Lord. Während des ganzen Krieges. Haldir hob eine Augebraue bei dem Gedanken an den großen Balrogtöter.  
  
Ein Geräusch schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Jemand kam die Stufen herauf. „Alagos! Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" fragte Haldir neugierig. „Verschafft mir die Ehre? Wir waren verabredet vergessen?" Haldir sah seinen Freund ungläubig an. „Du wolltest heute herkommen?" „Was ist mir dir los?" Der Galadhrim lächelte: „Also wirklich, Alagos. Ich hab keine Ahnung, irgendwas stimmt mit mir heute nicht!" „Ach nein, dass dir das auch schon aufgefallen ist. Worüber grübelst du nur?" Haldir holte tief Luft und versuchte die Frage zu beantworten. „Ich weiss nicht, ich glaube es hat was mit Callendil zu tun!" „Deine Schwester?" Der Freund sah ihn verwundert an. „Was hat sie angestellt? Hat sie Thalos endlich erhört? Kommt dein Beschützerinstinkt durch!" „NEIN!" brüllte Haldir fast. Alagos musste herzhaft lachen und strich sanft über Haldir's Haar. „Du weißt aber noch, dass du nicht ihr Vater bist, hoffe ich." hauchte er ihm ins Ohr und küsste ihm die Ohrspitzen. Haldir sog scharf die Luft ein. „Ich will ja auch keinen alten Elben-Vater, sonder dich mein stolzer Krieger!" ergänzte Alagos und drehte Haldir's Kopf zu sich, der zu lächeln begann. „Nein mit Kindern hab ich wahrlich nichts im Sinn. Wir sollten erst einmal unser Leben genießen. Wenn wir an die Grenzen gehen wird es ernst genug!" „Was ist dann los mit Callendil?" fragte Alagos erneut „Nichts vergiss es einfach, ich dachte nur ich .. ach nichts!"  
  
Jetzt wurde der Freund erst richtig neugierig. „Los raus mit der Sprache, oder ich werde dich dazu zwingen!" „DU willst mich dazu zwingen?" fragte Haldir mit einem amüsierten Unterton „Ja genau!" „Dass will ich sehen!" „Gerne!" Alagos setzte sich auf den Schoß Haldirs, der es neugierig geschehen ließ. Er nahm eine Feder vom Tisch und fuhr Haldir über sein Ohr. Er schloss die Augen und drückte seinen Freund dichter an sich heran. Dann zog er Alagos Kopf heran und küsste ihn. Er führ sanft mit seiner Zunge über dessen Lippen. Doch statt dem stolzen Krieger Einlass in seinen Mund zu gewähren, stand er geschwind auf und ging einige Schritte von Haldir fort. „Was soll das?" fragte der größere der Beiden. Doch Alagos lächelte nur verführerisch und zog sich in den Schlafraum zurück. Haldir folgte ihm.  
  
Als er sein Schlafzimmer betrat, sah er seinen Gefährten nicht sofort. Er hatte sich versteckt und prompt stürzte Alagos sich von hinten auf ihn und drückte ihn aufs Bett. Er setzte sich auf Haldir so, dass dieser sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. „Erzählst du es mir nun?" Beide mussten von ihrer Rangelei bereits schwer atmen. „Was erzählen, es gibt nichts!" Alagos drückte dem Galadhrim einen Kuss auf den Mund, den Haldir sofort erwidern wollte, doch er zog den Kopf zurück. „Alagos bitte! Wir haben nicht lange Zeit! Spürst du nicht wie es mich nach dir verlangt?" Der Junge Krieger lächelte. „Natürlich spüre ich es. Ich sitzt ja schließlich drauf!" Endlich ließ er Haldir los, aber nur um ihm seine Tunika zu öffnen. Haldir tat ihm nach. Voller Leidenschaft entledigen sie sich ihrer Kleidung und sie dachten nur noch an ihr Verlangen, vergessen war alles andere.  
  
Ihre nackten Körper lagen aufeinander und ihre Zungen durften nun ihr Spiel beginnen. Erst miteinander, dann ging jede für sich auf eigene Wege. Während Haldir den Bauchnabel griff Alagos geschwind unter das Bett und griff nach dem Fläschchen Öl, damit er endlich die Erfüllung bekäme die er sich schon seit dem Morgen erträumte.  
  
Haldir hörte das Geräusch des Entkorkens und sah auf. Alagos lächelte: „Komm mein künftiger Hauptmann und erfülle mich mit deiner Männlichkeit!" Haldir lächelte und strich dem jungen Galadhrim sanft einen Zopf hinters Ohr. Er betrachtete die Schönheit, die so bereit vor ihm lag. Obwohl Alagos genau wie er Galadhrim war, war er doch von anderer Statur. Sein Haar war um einiges dunkler, so golden wie ein Weizenfeld im Herbst und seine Haut schimmerte fast in derselben Farbe wie sein Haar. „Ich liebe diesen Körper!" dachte er laut und Alagos protestierte. „Nur den Körper?" Doch Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich liebe dich genauso!" Mit einem Kuss besiegelten sie ihre Liebe aufs Neue und Haldir nahm das Öl und begann es auf Alagos zu verteilen, als beide ein Geräusch hörten. Die Elben drehten sich zum Durchgang, wo im gleichen Moment der Vorhang auf ging.  
  
„Callendil!" Alagos war der erste, der sich vom Scheck erholte und unter Haldir weg rutschte. Die beiden Anderen starrten nur einander an. Bis Callendil, die Nächste war, die sich wieder rühren konnte. „Wie kannst du nur...?" Doch mehr konnte sie nicht sagen, Tränen übermannten sie und ein zentnerdicker Kloß steckte ihr im Hals. Sie rannte einfach hinaus.  
  
Haldir reagierte erst, als Callendil schon fort war. Er stand auf und schmiss das Ölfläschchen an die Wand. „Das hat ja passieren müssen!" brummte er vor sich hin und setzte sich zurück aufs Bett. Alagos legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter. „Du hast es ihr noch immer nicht gesagt?" Haldir ließ die Schulter hängen und schüttete den Kopf. „WARUM?" „Ich weiss es nicht. Ich weiss es wirklich nicht." Alagos küsste Haldir's Nacken. „Du solltest ihr nachgehen. Ihr müsst endlich miteinander reden." Der Galadhrim nickte und suchte seine Kleider zusammen.  
  
Callendil rannte, sie rannte einfach nur darauf los. Die Tränen trübten ihren Blick und so stolperte sie, fiel, stand wieder auf und rannte weiter.  
  
Unbewusst lief sie zu den Stallungen. Als sie vor ihrer Stute stand hatte sie nur den Wunsch fort zu reiten. Sie nahm das Pferd und ritt in die Nacht. Sie ließ ihrem Pferd die Entscheidung wo es hinging.  
  
Nach einigen Stunden unterwegs, begann plötzlich das Pferd zu scheuen. Ihre unachtsamkeit wurde bestraft und Callendil stürzte. Sie fiel unglücklich auf den Arm und sah für kurze Zeit nur Sterne. Wütend auf sich selbst schimpfte sie vor sich hin, bis sie Geräusche hörte. Sie roch sie bereits, doch ehe das Elbenmädchen etwas unternehmen konnte waren eine Horde Orks um sie herum. Nichts um sich zu verteidigen, nahm sie ihr Schicksal hin. Sie ging auf die Knie und senkte den Kopf. „Bitte tötet mich nicht!" flehte sie. Doch die Orks lachten nur und riefen ihr etwas zu das sie nicht verstand, sie sprach deren Sprache nicht. Einer der Orks nahm sie am Hals und zog sie hoch. Das Elbenmädchen, dachte sich übergeben zu müssen, dieser Gestank war nicht zu ertragen. Ein Dolch zerteilte ihre Tunika. Die Orks grölten und sie riefen sich Sachen zu, die Callendil nicht deuten konnte. Sie hatte einfach nur Todesangst. In ihrer Verzweiflung schrie sie nach ihrem Bruder.  
  
So das wars.. Teil 2, Ob ihr sie Hilfe bekommt? Weiss ich noch nicht (evil grin) kommt drauf an wie ich morgen gelaunt bin und was in den Reviews steht.  
  
Bis zum nächsten Mal. 


	3. Dummheit

++++++++  
  
!!!!!WICHTIG Dieses Märchen Geschwister von Cerris Stifte ist frei erfunden! Ähnlichkeiten mit erfundenen Personen sind rein zufällig...  
  
Ich kann hiermit bestätigen, dass nur diese Geschichte die Wahrheit ist, die reine Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit...  
  
ICH bin die autorisierte Autorin dieser fast biographischen Geschichte!  
  
Die Jungendzeit in Lorien und ein Bruder, der .... sehr dumm ist  
  
+++++++++  
  
Disclaimer: siehe Kap 1  
  
Rating: PG 13 ... etwas Gewalt..  
  
Timeline: Anfang 3. Zeitalter (oh.. ja Timeline super Film)  
  
Paring: Callendil/ selbst ist die Elbin Haldir/ Alagos ach ja  
  
@all: Danke für die tolle Resonanz  
  
@Seni: Ich habs Calle ausgerichtet, und ich denke diese  
Schwärmerei.. wird sich auf andere Jungs ausbreiten... oder  
nicht.. mal sehen. Ja Oberons ist einfach Cool  
ich glaub ich werde sleepy fragen ob ich ihn mir mal ausleihen  
darf  
  
@Ondin: So jetzt zu dir! So du magst Haldir nur als  
arroganten Arsch? Tss.. OK ich ja auch aber ich kann unmöglich  
MEINEN Haldir dazu machen.. dafür lieb ich ihn zu sehr! Aber er  
wird seine Überlegenheit anderer Rassen schon noch zeigen  
dürfen.. (unter den Nägeln brennt)  
  
@ diese unverschämte Person, die mich hier diskriminiert... so was  
aber auch und das muss ich mir bieten lassen aber auch. 1. Was  
mein Haldir tun wird und lässt erzählen MIR die beiden aus 1.  
Hand! DEMENTI: Callendil ist nicht schwanger.. und schon gar  
nicht von ihrem Bruder! Und Alagos ist es auch nicht! (TSS)  
  
@ Eirien: So mach nur weiter so!  
  
@ Yedra: Auch du mein Sohn Brutus! Und vergiss nicht ... ich  
liebe Elladan  
  
@ die die ich vergessen hab: sorry mag euch trotzdem  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kapitel 3 Dummheit  
  
Callendil bekam kam kaum noch Luft. Die Orkklaue die ihre die Kehle zudrückte und der fürchterliche Gestank machten es ihr unmöglich richtig zu atmen. Dazu kam die Angst.  
  
Der Ork sprach sie an, aber das Mädchen verstand ihn einfach nicht. Sie spürte wie der Ork ungeduldig wurde und versuchte sich auf die Laute zu konzentrieren. Es war die schwarze Sprache Mordors, das war ihr klar. „Ich verstehe dich nicht!" keuchte sie. Durch ihr Sprechen musste der Ork festgestellt haben, dass sie erstickte und ließ ihren Hals los. Stattdessen packe er sie am Kinn und sah sich ihr Gesicht ganz genau an. Er lachte und wollte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund drücken, als ein anderer Ork ihn unsanft zur Seite stieß. Dadurch ließ er Callendil fallen und sie landete auf ihrem verletzten Arm. Ihr Schrei war fast bis Caras Galadhon zu hören. Noch bevor sie in die erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit fiel, hörte sie den anderen Ork in ihre Sprache sprechen: „Du bringst uns eine Menge Vergünstigungen ein, Elbenweib! Wenn unser Herr dich erst einmal besitzt, werden wir bestimmt eine ordentliche Belohnung erhalten! Jetzt werde ich dich..." mehr konnte sie nicht hören, da der Strudel der Ohnmacht sie aufnahm.  
  
+++  
  
Haldir lief zum Talan seiner Eltern. „Wo ist deine Schwester?" wollte seine Mutter wissen. Sie sah das besorgte Gesicht ihres Sohnes. „Sie ist fortgelaufen! Ich muss sie finden!" Celarion, sein Vater sah ihn ernst an. „Was ist geschehen? Habt ihr schon wieder gestritten?" „Sie.. sie hat uns beobachtet!" „Wen? Wobei?" fragte Taetholil. „Mutter, sie war bei mir. Ich war in meinem Talan ... mit Alagos, wir... Sie hatte sich hereingeschlichen. Sie sah... wie wir.." „Schon gut, ich kann es mir denken!" schnaubte seine Mutter. „Ich will es aber wissen, was hat er mit Alagos gemacht?" brach es aus Rúmil heraus, der dem Gespräch ganz aufmerksam lauschte. „Sei still Rumil!" befahl Celarion in seinem Hauptmannston. Der Junge Elb sah sofort zu Boden. „Wir müssen sofort aufbrechen und sie suchen, wie ich meine Tochter kenne, wird sie sicher eine Dummheit machen. Diese Kinder!" Taetholil nickte. „Ich habe dir so oft gesagt, dass sie es wissen sollte. Warum nur, jetzt haben wir die Bescherung!" „Für Vorwürfe haben wir nun keine Zeit. Ich werde einige Männer zusammenstellen! Du siehst nach ob ihr Pferd im Stall ist!" befahl er Haldir im gleichen Ton, mit dem er zuvor Rúmil zum schweigen gebracht hatte.  
  
Natürlich was die Stute nicht im Stall und die Elben machten sich in verschiedenen Richtungen auf die Suche nach der Ausreißerin. Sie nahmen die erfolgsversprechensten Spuren zur Hilfe.  
  
Celarion ging mit vier Männern nach Osten zu den Ufern des Anduins. Haldir nahm Thalos mit, der von dem Verschwinden erfahren hatte und unbedingt mit wollte. Außerdem wollte Alagos mit, er fühlte sich schließlich nicht ganz unschuldig und betete darum, dass es ihr gut ginge. Sie gingen an die Nordgrenze, obwohl alle hofften, dass sie nicht so dumm wäre in den gefährlichen Norden zu reiten.  
  
Haldir war die Anspannung deutlich anzusehen, er ließ den Blick über den Boden streifen und achtete auf jeden Grashalm der umgeknickt war. Schließlich waren sie Elben und konnten auch im Dunkeln gut sehen. Außerdem half ihnen der schon fast volle Mond.  
  
Haldir brummte immer wieder vor sich hin. „Dieses dumme Kind!" „Sie ist kein Kind mehr und alleine verantwortlich für ihre Taten. Gib dir nicht die Schuld!" versuchte Alagos ihn zu beruhigen. „Natürlich ist das seine Schuld. Was hast du ihr diesmal an den Kopf geworfen? Nur weil du Probleme mit Elbinnen hast musst du deine Schwester so behandeln? Sie hat besseres verdient!" schnauzte ihn Thalos an. „Hört auf! Lasst sie uns erst einmal finden und dann könnt ihr euch zerfleischen" sagte Alagos in einem barschen Ton.  
  
Sie suchten bis der Morgen graute. An den Grenzen des Waldes entdeckten sie schlißlich ihr Pferd. Es kam langsam auf Haldir zu und schmiegte seinen Kopf an das Bein des Elben. „Wo ist Callendil?" fragte er das Pferd mit sanfter Stimme. Aber die Stute wurde sichtlich unruhig und Haldir gelang es nicht, sie in Bewegung zu setzten. „Wir sind hier an den Grenzen, wo sind die verdammten Wachen?" rief Haldir wütend.  
  
Sofort erschienen zwei Elben zwischen den Bäumen. Haldir ritt ihnen entgegen. „Wir suchen eine junge Elbin, sie muss hier über die Grenze geritten sein!" Die Wachen verbeugten sich kurz und einer der Beiden erstatteten Bericht. „Wir haben eine Elbin aus dem Wald reiten sehen. Sie ritt wie der Wind. Bei der Geschwindigkeit müsste sie bereits am Spiegelsee sein!" Haldir wurde immer wütender. „Das ist ihr Pferd! Also kann sie es wohl kaum bis zum See geschafft haben! Habt ihr irgendwelche verdächtigen Geräusche vernommen?" Die beiden Wachen hatten Haltung angenommen, ganz automatisch, obwohl Haldir nicht ihr Vorgesetzter war. Doch sein Blick zeigte ihnen, dass er es bitter ernst meinte. „Wir haben SIE nicht gehört. Nun eigentlich vielleicht doch, wir haben einen Schrei gehört. Der hätte von einer Frau stammen können. Außerdem gehen Orks um. Man kann sie sogar riechen!"  
  
Haldir ließ sie ohne Kommentar stehen und gab seinem Pferd den Befehl weiter zu reiten. Alagos schüttelte den Kopf und sagte zu einem der Wachen: „Wir werden später darüber reden! Das ist ja unfassbar! Geht sofort zu eurem Hauptmann und erstattet ihm Meldung!"  
  
Die drei Elben ritten zügig auf dem schmalen Pfad, der zum Spiegelsee führte. Nach kurzer Zeit entdeckten sie eine Horde Orks. In ihren Klauen befand sich tatsächlich Callendil. Thalos wollte sofort los und sie herausholen, doch Haldir hielt ihn auf. „Wir müssen gemeinsam vorgehen!"  
  
Sie beobachteten das Lager dieser Bestien. Sie bereiteten sich langsam auf den Aufbruch vor. Callendil lag achtlos im Dreck. Keiner bewachte sie. Es war auch nicht nötig, da sie noch nicht bei Bewusstsein war. Da Haldir die Sprache verstand, lauschte er ihrer Unterhaltung. Er wurde unruhig, als ein Ork vorschlug sich das Elbenweib nun vorzunehmen. „Warum soll nur unser Herr die Freude an dem Ding haben! Wir müssen es ihm doch nicht sagen! Sie ist eben bei der Gefangennahme verletzt worden! Elben sind nicht so empfindlich wie Menschen! Das wird sie nicht umbringen!" Haldir konnte seine Wut nicht mehr zügeln und stand auf. „JETZT REICHT ES" Mit gezielten Pfeilen streckte er den Ork nieder, der sich bereits an Callendil zu schaffen machen wollte. Sofort war die ganze Meute in Aufregung. Die anderen Elben begannen ebenfalls ihre Pfeile abzuschießen. Währenddessen ging Haldir in das Lager um seine Schwester heraus zu holten.  
  
Die beiden Elben gaben ihm Rückendeckung.  
  
Was Alagos leider nicht sehen konnte, war der Ork der zwar einen Pfeil in seinem Rücken hatte aber noch lebte. Er zog seinen Dolch und stand auf. Er rammte ihm das Metal in die Seite. Haldir ging sofort in die Knie und legte sich schützend über seine Schwester. Doch ehe der Angreifer ein zweites Mal zustechen konnte war er von zwei Pfeilen nieder gestreckt, diesmal endgültig. Haldir hat seinen Doch in der Hand und verteidigte seine Schwester wie ein Löwe ihr Junges. Mit der einen Hand hielt er seine Wunde. Alagos und Thalos streckten einen Ork nach dem anderen nieder. Sie legten ihre Bögen nieder und kämpften mit ihren Schwertern weiter, bis kein Ork mehr lebte. Schließlich rannten sie gemeinsam zu Haldir und seiner Schwester. Haldir's Tunika war bereits voller Blut. Er bracht in Alagos Armen zusammen. „Wir müssen sie nach Hause bringen" sagte er und Alagos schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir müssen erst einmal dich nach Hause bringen! Dich hat es schlimm erwischt!" „Ich kann sie nicht alleine lassen, sie ist doch meine kleine Schwester!" Alagos gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Natürlich ist sie das. Wir werden sie nicht hier lassen, Thalos kümmert sich um sie. Er wird sich ihre Verletzung ansehen." Haldir schüttelte zwar den Kopf, doch Alagos ließ ihm keine Wahl. Er ließ sich den Galadhrim auf das Pferd setzten und ritt mit Haldir so schnell es ging zurück zu den Grenzwachen. Sie hatten die nötige Ausrüstung um ihn notdürftig die Wunde zu versorgen. Er betete darum, dass ein Heiler dort war.  
  
Zurück blieben Thalos und Callendil. Er nahm sie auf seinen Schoß und untersuchte sie. Ihr Arm war gebrochen aber sonst schien sie unverletzt zu sein. Er schiente den Arm provisorisch und wickelte sie in seinen Umhang ein. Schließlich kam sie wieder zu sich. Sie blinzelte langsam. „Haldir!" rief sie. „Nein, Kleine. Ich bin es!" Sie sah auf und erkannte Thalos. „Was tust du hier?" „Eine Ausreißerin aus den Händen der Orks befreien!" sagte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Du hast mich gerettet? Ich danke dir!" Sie setze sich auf und sah sich um. Überall lagen die toten Orks herum. Sie bekam wieder angst. „Bring mich weg von hier!" bat sie. Er half Callendil auf und langsam führte er sie fort und setze sich auf sein Pferd. Sie konnte ein Schmerzensschrei nicht verhindern. „Es tut mir Leid. Wir sollten auf Hilfe warten. Haldir wird sicher..." „Hör mir auf mit dem! Ich will diesen Namen nicht mehr hören!" „Callendil er hat dich!" „Lass es! Es ist mir vollkommen gleich was er hat oder nicht hat! Ich hasse ihn! Bring mich nur schnell nach Hause." Als Thalos hinter ihr saß, drehte sie sich kurz um und gab ihm einen Kuss. Thalos wurde es merklich heißer. „Ich danke meinem Retter! Wenn wir zu Hause sind werde ich mich ausführlicher Erkenntlich zeigen!" hauchte sie in einem Ton, der ihn nun endgültig aus der Fassung brachte. Vor allem hatte er keine Lust mehr ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, zu sehr freute er sich schon auf die Belohnung, die er sich schon so viele Jahre ersehnte.  
  
So das wars erst mal  
  
Ich setzt mich ja schon dran aber ich hab doch auch nur 2 Hände und einen Kopf..  
  
Irgendwann bekomm ich das auch mit der richtigen Formatierung hin .. habt Geduld Fortsetzung folgt 


	4. Belohnung

++++++++  
  
Die Jungendzeit in Lorien und ein Bruder, der .... sehr dumm ist Ich glaube die Geschichte verselbstständigt sich mal wieder.. Also fragt mich bloß nicht wies weiter geht... ich lass mich inspirieren. Ich weiss nur wie sie aus geht (evil grin).  
  
Ich denke ich werde mal wieder meilenweit davon entfernt sein eine Komödie zu schreiben... woran das wohl liegt  
  
@ Seni: Klar sobald ich das OK von Sleepy hab.. geht's auf nach Düsterwald  
  
@ little Lion: Inspiration ist alles.. ich mach mich gleich an Helena  
  
@ Eirien: Komm du mir nur in die Finger  
  
@ alle: viel Spass mit dem neuen Kap. Ich weiss nicht wann das Nächste kommt. Nächste  
Woche wird ne Harte..  
  
+++++++++  
  
Disclaimer: siehe Kap 1  
  
Rating: R wegen Gewalt und erzwungene sexuelle Handlungen  
  
Timeline: Anfang 3. Zeitalter  
  
Paring: Callendil, Singleelbe aus Lothlorien Haldir/ Alagos  
  
#########  
  
Kapitel 4 Belohnung  
  
Alagos brachte Haldir zum Lager der Wachen. Dort wurde der Verletzte versorgt und in einem Talan untergebracht, da ihm verboten wurde weiter zu reisen. Ein Bote wurde nach Caras Galadhon geschickt um Bescheid zu geben, dass Callendil gefunden wurde. Eine Einheit wurde zur jungen Elbin geschickt, damit sie sicher in den Wald zurückkehren konnte.  
  
Sie weigerte sich strikt bei den Wachen zu bleiben und ließ sich von Thalos nach Hause bringen. Der Anblick von Alagos hatte ihr genügt um alle Schmerzen dieser Welt auf sich zu nehmen um nur weit weg zu sein, von ihm ... und ihrem Bruder. Sie ritten bis zum Abend als sie die hohen Bäume der Stadt sahen  
  
Zuhause wurde sie von ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter in Empfang genommen. Sie ließ sich bereitwillig von ihrer Mutter in den Arm nehmen. „Es tut mir so Leid. Ich wollte euch keine Sorgen bereiten. Es war dumm von mir!" Taehtolil streichelte ihrer Tochter sanft übers Haar. „Ach Kleines, das Wichtigste ist, dass du wieder hier bist! Aber bitte mach das nie wieder! Du hättest tot sein können. Alleine in den Norden zu reiten, du müsstest doch eigentlich alt genug sein um dies zu wissen!"„Ja naneth, ich weiß, ich habe nicht nachgedacht! Ich war einfach nur..."  
  
Callendil sah zu Boden und zog an ihrem Verband, ihre Hände mussten irgendwas tun. Ihre Mutter fühlte sofort, was in ihr vorging. Sie führte ihre Tochter in ihren Talan und ließ einen Heiler kommen, der ihren Arm ordentlich versorgte.  
  
Während der ganzen Zeit sprach Callendil kein Wort. Sie ließ sich ihren Arm schienen und verbinden ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. Sie starrte einfach nur vor sich hin und sah die Bilder von ihrem Bruder und Alagos, die nackt auf seinem Bett lagen.  
  
Erst die Stimme ihrer Mutter holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Kleines, du bist doch sonst nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Warum bist du so wütend auf deinen Bruder? Weil er einen Elben hat und keine Elbin..."sie machte eine Pause und zwang ihre Tochter sie anzusehen. „...oder ist es, weil er dich nicht gefragt hat?"  
  
Erste Tränen verließen die Augen der Elbin. „Ich... ich... glaube es ist ... weil... er ist doch mein Bruder. Ich dachte immer er ist auch mein Bester Freund und dann sagt er mir DAS nicht!" Sie wischte sich ihre Tränen mit dem Ärmel ganz unelbenhaft ab. „Ich hasse ihn!" „Sag das nicht Kleine, du bist jetzt nur wütend. Haldir wird dir erklären, warum er tat, was er tat. Aber du musst ihm die Möglichkeit geben es dir zu erklären. Denn eins weiß ich genau. Er würde niemals wollen, dass du unglücklich bist. Er liebt dich doch!"  
  
Callendil's Augen wurden dunkel. Wut spiegelte sich darin. „Er liebt nur sich! Ich will ihn nicht wieder sehen. Ich hasse ihn. Lass mich jetzt schlafen. Mir schmerzt mein Arm ich möchte ruhen!" „Tu das mein Kind. Aber hör auf wütend auf deinen Bruder zu sein. Warte erst einmal ab was er dir zu sagen hat." Sie gab ihrer Tochter noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und deckte sie zu, nachdem sich Callendil in ihr Bett gelegt hatte. Sie schloss die Augen und antwortete ihrer Mutter nicht, stattdessen drangen noch einmal Tränen der Wut aus ihren Augen. In ihrem Arm pochte ein dumpfer Schmerz, der sie zusätzlich wütend machte. Aber sie wollte keine Schmerzmittel. Sie wollte den Schmerz fühlen.  
  
+++  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit erwachte Haldir und schreckte sofort auf. Ein stechender Schmerz ließ ihn wieder auf das Lager zurück fallen. „Du solltest langsam machen!"sagte Alagos, der neben ihm saß und lächelte. „Du hast eine Menge Blut verloren, außerdem hast du eben dafür gesorgt, dass die Wunde wieder aufgegangen ist!"  
  
Haldir erhob sich diesmal langsam und mit Hilfe Alagos. „Wie spät ist es?" fragte er verwirrt als er die Sterne sah. „Abend! Du hast den ganzen Tag geschlafen! Es hat dir gut getan glaube mir!"  
  
„Wo ist sie? Wo ist Callendil!"fragte Haldir fast panisch, er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern was mit ihr geschehen ist, nur dass er sie zurückgelassen hatte. In der Wildnis, bei den Orks. „Sie ist bereits in der Stadt. Thalos hat sie nach Hause gebracht!"  
  
Haldir stand auf und nahm seine Tunika und zog sie vorsichtig an. „Was tust du da?"fragte sein Partner. „Ich werde nach Hause reiten. Ich muss mit ihr sprechen!"„Du wirst nirgends reiten! Du bist gar nicht in der Lage dazu. Hast du vergessen, dass du von einem Ork verletzt wurdest?"„Das ist mir vollkommen gleich. Hilf mir lieber!" befahl er in einem Ton, dem einem Hauptmann gleichkam.  
  
Alagos schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist wohl nicht ganz bei Trost! Du wirst noch eine Nacht hier blieben, bis du soweit bist auch nur langsam zurück zureiten. Sei vernünftig!" Er strich Haldir sanft die Geschichtszüge entlang und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Ich kann es dir nicht erlauben, dass du dich unnötig in Lebensgefahr bringst. Callendil geht es gut. Sie liegt jetzt in ihrem Bett und schämt sich!"  
  
„Das tut sie nicht. Ich kenne sie. Sie ist wütend. Sie wird nie wieder mit mir sprechen wollen. Ich kann das doch nicht zulassen .Sie ist doch meine Schwester."„Ja aber du bist nicht ihr Vater. Wenn sie schmollen will lass sie! Wir werden mit ihr reden wenn es an der Zeit ist. Aber DU wirst jetzt ruhen!"  
  
Er nahm ihm wieder die Tunika ab und drückte ihn sanft zurück auf sein Krankenlager. Er gab seinem großen Galadhrim einen sanften Kuss und strich ihm behutsam über die Ohren. Haldir musste scharf einatmen. „Lass das!"sagte er in einem versucht-scharfen Ton, das aber eher einem flehen gleich kam. „Och komm, mein großer Krieger, ich will dich doch nur sanft in den Schlaf bringen!" „Du bringst mich so nicht sanft in den Schlaf, sondern raubst ihn mir!" Alagos' Augen blitzten kurz auf. „Ich könnte dir ja etwas Entspannung verschaffen!"Haldir sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Hat man dir auf den Kopf geschlagen? Du verbietest mir nach Hause zu reiten, willst aber mit mir SO ETWAS anbieten? Du bist wohl nicht ausgelastet genug!" „Wenn du in meiner Nähe bist, bin ich eigentlich meistens ausgelastet, danke! Du fehlst mir!"  
  
„Alagos! Wir haben doch gestern erst..."„Ja aber da wurden wir ja wohl etwas unsanft unterbrochen, von einem Familienmitglied deinerseits."„JA genau mein Lieber, deshalb sind wir nun hier!"„Nein das sind wir nicht! Wir sind hier, weil DU es ihr immer noch nicht gesagt hattest. Wir sind jetzt über 20 Jahre zusammen und doch hast du ständig neue Ausreden gefunden um es ihr nicht zu sagen. Wovor hast du so Angst?"  
  
Haldir sah seinen Geliebten an und strich ihm über sein goldblondes Haar. „Ich denke ich hatte Angst sie würde genau so reagieren, wie sie jetzt reagiert hat. Das sie es nicht verstehen würde. Das sie DICH dafür hassen würde. Ich möchte niemals, dass sich die beiden Elben, die ich am meisten Liebe, hassen! Ich weiß, dass du Callendil magst und du sie auch nicht unglücklich sehen willst!"  
  
Alagos nickte und wurde sichtlich unruhig. „Schlaf jetzt. Du hast Recht. Ich werde dich zu Hause richtig versorgen können!"er grinste schief und gab Haldir noch einmal einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss bevor er ihn verließ.  
  
Er lief ein Stück in den Wald, wo er unbeobachtet seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen konnte. Er lehnte sich an einen Baum und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Warum, warum hing er nur so verdammt an dieser Göre? Fragte er sich immer und immer wieder. Er hatte keine Lust seinen Geliebten mit einer Elbin zu teilen. Ganz egal wer sie war. Haldir war ihr ja schon fast hörig, hallte es in seinem Kopf. „Verdammtes Weib"brummte er und begann seine unbändige Wut an dem Baum, hinter sich, auszulassen.  
  
+++  
  
Callendil wurde von ihrer Mutter geweckt. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht im Heilschlaf verbracht und nun ging es ihr bedeutet besser. Sie konnte wieder einigermaßen klar denken und kam sich nun wirklich dumm vor. „Naneth, es tut mir Leid wegen gestern! Ich war wohl nicht ganz bei Sinnen!"„Das ist wirklich schön zu hören meine Kleine, ich hoffe du handelst auch entsprechend!"„Ja! Ich werde mit meinem Bruder reden. Ich ... weiß nicht was ich mir gedacht hab. Es ist doch eigentlich schön, wenn er seine Liebe gefunden hat. Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist!" Taeholil gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss und stellte ihr etwas zu essen hin. „Hier iss was. Du hast im übrigen Besuch! Thaols steht unten und will wissen wie es dir geht!"Callendil atmete tief durch. „Kannst du ihm sagen, dass ich ihn später sehen möchte. Es geht mir noch nicht so gut. Ich weiß, dass er mir das Leben gerettet hat. Aber ich will mich nicht jetzt bei ihm bedanken. Er soll heut Abend kommen. Ich möchte noch etwas schlafen!"  
  
Taetholil lächelte und gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss. „Das werde ich tun. Ich werde später noch einmal bei dir vorbei sehen. Jetzt muss ich mit Rúmil zum Heiler. Er hat gestern den gesamten Vorrat an Keksen in sich hineingestopft und hat jetzt Bauchschmerzen. Ich hoffe, dass er etwas daraus gelernt hat."  
  
Callendil musste herzhaft lachen, das machte ihre Mutter glücklich. Callendil strich ihrer Mutter über den Bauch. „Ich hoffe, dass unser Jüngster, friedlicher wird!"Taetholil schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bezweifle es ganz ernsthaft!" + Die junge Elbin schlief tatsächlich noch bis zum Abend. Ihre Mutter musste bereits da gewesen sein, da das Abendessen auf ihrem Tisch stand mit einer Nachricht, dass sie mit ihrem Vater noch etwas spazieren ginge und Rúmil bei seinem Freund übernachten durfte.  
  
Callendil atmete tief durch. Alleine. Sie hat den ganzen Baum für sich. Die Elbin griff sich an den Arm und fühlte nur noch ein Ziehen. Er konnte unmöglich gebrochen gewesen sein. Nur belasten konnte sie ihn noch nicht.  
  
Das Abendessen duftete herrlich. Frisches Obst, aufgeschnitten und zu einer Rosette gelegt. Ihre Mutter musste aus jedem Essen ein Augenschmaus machen. Frisch gebackenes lembas lag dabei und ein frisch gebrühter Tee, der leider fast erkaltet war. Aber Callendil genoss das Essen, sie hatte einen riesen Hunger.  
  
Sie hörte jemand die Treppe heraufkommen. „Callendil? Darf ich hereinkommen?"die Stimme Thalos drang an ihr Ohr. Sie atmete tief ein. Was blieb ihr anders übrig als sich zu melden. Er war ihr Retter und außerdem gab es keinen zweiten Ausgang aus ihrem Zimmer.  
  
„Ja Thalos komm ruhig herein!"rief sie und überlegte sich schon wie sie ihn abwimmeln könnte. Er trat schon ein, noch bevor sie ihren Gedanken zu Ende spinnen konnte. „Hallo Thalos, setzt ich doch zu mir!"sagte sie höflich. Der junge Elb setzte sich Callendil gegenüber. Er lächelte das Mädchen an und seine grünen Augen leuchteten. „Du siehst besser aus"begann er und ergänzte sofort „Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass du nicht gut ausgesehen hast. Du bist das schönste Geschöpf, das je durch Lothlorien gewandelt ist" sprudelte er los. Callendil wurde etwas verlegen. „Ach Thalos, sag so was nicht! Das glaubt dir doch keiner! Aber danke, es geht mir auch besser. Der Arm war wohl nur verstaucht. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern was der Heiler gesagt hatte."„Kein Wunder, verwirrt wie du warst!"  
  
Thalos stand auf und kniete sich neben Callendil. „Hast du dich auch von dem Schrecken erholt? Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein, bei den Orks! Ich bin so froh, dass wir rechtzeitig kamen, noch bevor sie dir noch schlimmeres antun konnten."  
  
Callendil schluckte hart. „Ja, du hast Recht und ich kann dir gar nicht genug danken, dass du mich aus den Klauen dieser Bestien befreit hast. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was sie mit mir anstellen wollten." Jetzt nahm er ihre Hand und küsste sie sanft. „Du musst dir keine Gedanken mehr machen. Ich bin jetzt hier und werde dafür sorgen, dass dir niemand etwas tun kann!" Callendil lächelte ihn an und strich ihm über sie Wange. „Danke mein Retter! Wie kann ich mich nur erkenntlich zeigen?"Thalos beugte sich über sie und küsste sie auf den Mund.  
  
Callendil war so überrascht, dass sie starr sitzen blieb. „Dein Bruder hat dich nicht verdient. Er hätte dich bei ihnen zurück gelassen!"hauchte der junge Elb während er ihren Hals küsste. In Callendil kam erneut die Wut auf ihren Bruder hoch. Er hatte sie also wirklich im Stich gelassen. Es war ihm völlig egal was aus ihr würde.  
  
Thalos küsste ihre Ohren und ein Kribbeln kam über sie. Erneut küsste er sie und diesmal küsste sie zurück und öffnete ihren Mund, damit er mit seiner Zunge in sie eindringen konnte. ‚Wieso behandelt er mich nur so?' fragte sie sich in Gedanken.  
  
Sie fühlte wie sie hochgenommen wurde und auf ihrem Bett zur Ruhe kam, ohne dass sich ihre Lippen trennten. Thalos öffnete die Schnürung ihres Kleides und küsste ihr Schlüsselbein. ‚Warum hat er mir nicht gesagt, dass er verliebt ist?' grübelte sie. Der Elb küsste ihre Brüste und spielte mit seiner Zunge an den Warzen, die steif sich ihm entgegen stellten. Ein erneuter Schauer überkam Callendil. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen.  
  
‚Warum hat er mich seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr in den Arm genommen?' Thalos's Hände suchten den Weg unter ihr Kleid und fuhr ihre Schenkel entlang.  
  
‚Warum hat er mich nicht gesucht und gerettet. Warum muss ich jetzt hier mit IHM liegen?' schrie es ihn ihr.  
  
Sie spürte seine Hände an ihren Schenkeln. Sie spürte wie er mit einem Finger in ihre Weiblichkeit eindrang. Sie fühlte nichts. Sie hörte ihn in ihr Ohr stöhnen. „Ich begehre dich schon so lange. Callendil, Schönste, Arda! Du bist so wunderbar. Ich werde es unvergessen für ich machen!"  
  
‚Was tust du hier?' fragte sie sich. Auf einmal kam sie zu sich. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem und seine Finger in ihr. Es schmerzte sie. Sie wollte das nicht.  
  
„Lass mich!"rief sie schließlich und versuchte ihn von sich herunter zu schieben. Doch der Elb war so in seiner Lust gefangen, dass er nicht auf ihre Worte achtete. „Du musst nichts machen ich werde alles tun!"hauchte er lüstern. „Du sollst aufhören!"rief sie nun laut.  
  
Das schien Thalos erst recht in Wallung zu bringen. „Du magst es etwas härter? Gerne ich auch!"Er hielt mit einer Hand ihre Arme fest. Callendil's Augen tränten, von den Schmerzen, die er ihr zufügte und der Wut die in ihr tobte.  
  
Sie spürte wie er sich mit der freien Hand die Hose herunter zog. „Nein!" flehte sie. Doch er schien sie überhaupt nicht mehr zu beachten. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, sobald sie es versuchte traf sie der Schmerz in ihrem Arm wie ein Blitz und sie konnte nur noch schreien. Sie schrie, bis er endlich aufhörte.  
  
Er ließ sie los und blieb regungslos auf ihr liegen. Callendil versuchte ihn von sich herunterzunehmen. Doch wie von selbst wurde er hochgehoben und zu Boden geworfen.  
  
Was sie zu sehen bekam ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen. „HALDIR!"rief sie. Sie stand auf und warf sich um den Hals ihres Bruders. „Es tut mir so Leid! Ich wollte nicht... Er hat sich einfach auf mich gestürzt. Ich wollte es nicht... ich habe ihn nie gewollt. Er hat mich doch gerettet. Er wollte seine Belohnung!"  
  
Haldir legte seinen Finger auf ihren Mund. „Schhhhhh.. Jetzt ist alles gut. Er wird nie wieder Hand an dich legen. Das schwör ich dir." Sie schmiegte sich fest an ihren Bruder und hörte sein Stöhnen. Erst jetzt sah sie seine blutige Tunika.  
  
„Haldir, was ist geschehen? Du bist verletzt! Warum?"„Warum dein Bruder verwundet wurde? Dumme Göre du! Er hat dir dein verzogenes Leben gerettet, deshalb!"„Alagos, bitte!"sagte Haldir völlig ruhig. „Bring ihn hier raus. Ich möchte mit Callendil sprechen!"  
  
Während Alagos den Bewusstlosen Thalos aus dem Talan schleppte setzte Haldir seine Schwester zurück auf ihr Bett und schnürte ihr Kleid wieder zu. „Ich muss dir so viel erklären. Bitte las mich erst ausreden bevor du mich verurteilst. Aber eins zu allererst. Ich liebe dich meine Schwester!"  
  
Fortsetzung folgt. OK eigentlich wollte ich einen ganz fiesen Cliffhanger machen... aber ich bin einfach so nett. 


	5. Entschuldigung

HINWEIS: Ha! Hab Stifti eingeholt... ihr geht wohl schon die Puste aus. Es liegt ja auch daran, dass es schwerer ist Lügen zu erfinden als die Wahrheit zu schreiben so wie ich !!! ;-)  
  
Disclaimer: siehe Kap 1  
  
Rating: R wegen.. ähm.. na ja etwas Slash denk ich..(ok wahrscheinlich übertieben)  
  
Timeline: Anfang 3. Zeitalter  
  
Paring: Callendil, armes einsames Elblein Lothlorien  
Haldir/ Alagos  
  
Ich will mich für die Lieben Mails Teles und reviews bedanken... jetzt weiß ich auch warum das den Autoren so wichtig ist :-)  
  
Ich denke ich werde meine Kommentare zu den reviews besser an den Schluss legen, ich will euch ja nicht langweilen...  
  
Also viel Spaß bei der Entschuldigung  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kapitel 5 Entschuldigung  
  
Mit riesen Augen sah Callendil ihren Bruder an. „Du ...?"begann sie doch Haldir unterbrach sie sofort, in dem er seinen Finger erneut auf ihren Mund legte. „Ich möchte dir erst erklären warum ich mich dir nicht früher anvertraut habe. Um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich das, glaub ich, selbst nicht so richtig. Aber ich versuche dir meine Gefühle zu beschreiben. Ich... habe mich in Alagos verliebt... schon vor vielen Jahren, es war eher Zufall. Aber der sorgte dafür, dass wir einander fanden, nicht nur als Freunde, sondern als Liebende. Ich weiß dass Alagos und ich füreinander bestimmt sind. Ich weiß aber auch, dass DU es nicht willst, es niemals willst. Du hast noch keinen meiner Partner gemocht. Aber bei Alagos, kommt mir deine Ablehnung besonders stark vor. Du liebst ihn nicht wahr?"  
  
Callendil zu Boden und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, tu ich nicht!"„Aber warum bist du dann so gegen unsere Beziehung? Möchtest du nicht, dass ich glücklich bin? Liebst du mich nicht auch?"  
  
Callendil stand auf und lief zum Ausgang. Doch Haldir hielt sie auf. „Nein, diesmal lass ich dich nicht gehen! Was ist los mit dir?"  
  
Sie traute sich nicht ihren Bruder auszusehen. Er hielt ihr Kinn fest. „Los Kleines, rede mit mir."Die junge Elbin schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Es war sowieso alles vorbei, also konnte sie es gleich sagen. „Haldir, ich.. weiß nicht. Ich .. es tut mir weh, wenn ich dich mit jemand anderem sehen! Ich will dich doch für mich haben. Bist du nicht mehr mein Freund?" dickte Tränen liefen ihren an Wangen herunter.  
  
Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und lächelte. Jetzt sprach sie wieder so, wie das kleine Elbenkind, das stets versuchte, mit ihren Kulleraugen ihren Willen durch zu setzen. „Ich werde doch immer dein Freund sein. Du bist doch meine Rose, ich werde dich immer in meinem Herzen tragen. Du sollst dich nie wieder in solch eine Gefahr begeben. Callendil, du hättest tot sein können. Das hätte ich nicht ertragen!"  
  
Sie brach weinend in seinen Armen zusammen. „Ach Haldir, ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist. Ich.. ich wollte dir eins auswischen und sieh dich an, ich hätte dich um ein Haar getötet! Ich bin doch nur ein dummes Mädchen. Du hättest nicht kommen sollen, dann hätte ich meine verdiente Strafe bekommen. Thalos wusste genau, was ich verdiene."  
  
Haldir's Augen verdunkelten sich: „Thalos, dieser Dreckskerl. Er wird es noch bereuen, sich an dir Vergriffen zu haben. Du, meine Kleine, hast nichts dergleichen verdient. Niemals, niemand verdient so behandelt zu werden."  
  
Er streichelte ihre Wange und wischte ihr die Tränen weg. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ...ich nicht geglaubt hab, dass du mich gerettet hast, das ich auch nur denken konnte, dass du mich nicht mal retten wolltest. Wie konnte ich nur an dir zweifeln?"schluchzte sie „Schhh...ist doch gut. Ich verstehe doch deine Beweggründe!"hauchte er leise in ihr Ohr um sie zu beruhigen.  
  
Doch stattdessen begann sie noch mehr zu zittern. Er drehte ihren Kopf zu sich und Callendil blickte in seine eisblauen Augen. Sie wollte etwas sagen doch die Worte fanden nicht den Weg zum Mund. Stattdessen bewegten sich ihre Köpfe immer näher auf einander zu.  
  
Sie konnte seinen Atem spüren. Er konnte die Tränen an ihren Wimpern erkennen. Ihre Lippen trafen sich. Sie berührten sich erst ganz leicht. Keiner der Beiden traute sich etwas zu unternehmen. Bis sie fast zeitgleich ihren Kuss verstärkten.  
  
Callendil krallte sich an seiner Tunika fest, während Haldir sie näher an sie heranzog. Ihr Kuss schien unendlich zu dauern. War er doch so selbstverständlich und doch ganz fremd.  
  
„Ich störe euch nur ungern!"sagte Alagos mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
Die Geschwister trennten sich sofort und sahen beide Alagos an, als ob sie beim Kekse klauen erwischt worden wären. „Alagos!"überschlug sich Haldir's Stimme fast. „Ja, so heiß ich, danke dass du mich daran erinnerst. Ich wollte nur wissen was ich mit Thalos tun soll. Er ist wieder zu sich gekommen und tobt."  
  
Callendil ließ ihren Bruder los und rannte in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie schämte sich für alles, was Thalos mit ihr getan hatten, was sie mit ihrem Bruder tat, aber vor allem was sie fühlte.  
  
Alagos wartete nicht auf eine Antwort von Haldir sondern verließ sofort den Talan. Haldir war hin und her gerissen wem er nun folgen sollte.  
  
Er ging zu Callendil, die auf ihrem Bett saß und vor sich hin starrte. Sie sah kurz auf und gab sich Mühe ihre Stimme fest klingen zu lassen. „Geh, er braucht dich jetzt dringender als ich. Ich komm zurecht. Es geht mir gut!" Noch ehe er widersprechen konnte hörten beide die vertrauten Stimmen ihrer Eltern, die aufgeregt mit einander sprachen.  
  
Nach dem Taetholil in Callendil's Zimmer eintraf, warf sich Callendil gleich an ihre Mutter, die sie liebevoll tröstete. Haldir ging hinunter und sah nach seinem Gefährten.  
  
Er fand ihn bei seinem Vater und Thalos. „Alagos, ich muss mit dir reden!" sagte er zu seinem Partner und nahm ihm Thalos ab. Er sah den Soldaten an und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. „Du vergreifst dich an niemandem mehr!" Doch bevor er noch einmal zuschlagen konnte, hielt ihn sein Vater auf. „Lass ihn Haldir, ich werde ihn zu Celeborn bringen und er wird ein Urteil über ihn fällen. Du bist viel zu aufgebracht."  
  
Mit diesen Worten packte Celarion den Elben, der sich heftig wehrte. Doch gegen den harten Griff seines Vorgesetzten hatte er nichts entgegen zusetzen, außer wüster Beschimpfungen. „Lass mich los. Sie wollte es doch. Ich habe nichts getan, das Callendil nicht auch wollte. Sie hat sich mir förmlich aufgedrängt. Sie wollte dass ich es ihr besorge"  
  
Das war zuviel für Haldir und er rannte ihnen hinterher. Er versetzte Thalos einen Schlag, dass er bewusstlos zusammenbrach. Celarion sah seinen Sohn ernst an. „Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen!"„Nicht nötig? Macht es dir nicht aus, dass dieser Bastard DEINE Tochter gegen ihren Willen nehmen wollte?"Haldir's Stimme überschlug sich fast und er musste sich die Seite halten, die ihm wieder schmerzte.  
  
„Haldir, du musst noch lernen deine Gefühle in den Griff zu bekommen, wenn du einmal ein guter Hauptmann werden willst. Wenn dich Dagor gesehen hätte, wäre er sicherlich enttäuscht von dir!" „Aber Vater es geht doch um Callendil!"„Ja ich weiß. Er wird büßen. Seine Strafe wird sicher nicht leicht für ihn werden."  
  
Celarion ließ seinen Sohn einfach stehen und nahm den bewusstlosen Thalon auf die Schulter und trug ihn zu Celeborn's Palast.  
  
Haldir sah den beiden noch einige Zeit nach, bis ihm einfiel, dass er noch etwas ganz dringendes zu erledigen hatte. Aber Alagos war bereits fort.  
  
Haldir fand ihn in dessen Talan. Er trat vor die Tür und öffnete einen Spalt. „Darf ich herein?" Von innen kam nur ein unverständliches Brummen, das Haldir als ja interpretierte.  
  
Der Wohnraum sah aus, als ob ein Sturm gewütet hatte. Der Tisch war umgeworfen und alles, was sich darauf befand, lag nun quer verstreut im ganzen Zimmer. Alagos war damit beschäftigt seine Hand zu verbinden, was ihm nicht gelang. . Haldir ging zu ihm und nahm seine Hand und verband sie ordentlich. „Du muss ziemlich wütend sein auf mich!"stellte Haldir trocken fest. „Aber du sollst dich niemals meinetwegen weh tun!"„Ich hab es nicht mit Absicht getan. Ich hab mich an den Scherben geschnitten, das war alles!"murrte Alagos. „Sei bloß nicht so eingebildet!"  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, Liebster. Ich wollte dich nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich das getan hab!" Alagos Augen begannen zu funkeln. „Was weißt du nicht? Warum du auf Thalos eingedroschen hast, obwohl nichts passiert war. Oder weil du deine Schwester ganz und gar nicht geschwisterlich küsst?"  
  
Alagos wischte sich schnell eine Träne weg. Haldir nahm seine Hand und küsste die noch feuchte Fingerspitze. „Alagos, ich liebe dich. Du musst nicht eifersüchtig sein auf Callendil. Sie ist meine Schwester. Ich muss sie doch beschützen!"  
  
„Sie ist alt genug. Außerdem hat sie doch Eltern. Das ist deren Aufgabe!" „Ich hab mich ihr ganzes Leben um sie gekümmert!"„Deshalb küsst du sie? Macht ihr das auch schon immer?"  
  
Haldir sah in diese dunkelblauen Augen, in denen Enttäuschung zu sehen war. „Nein... Es war nicht was du denkst, eine Art Trost, mehr nicht. Was du denkst. Ich liebe DICH!" „Und sie liebt dich!"„Natürlich tut sie das, wir sind Geschwister!"„Nein, siehst du das nicht? Sie lieb dich wie einen Elben. Sie begehrt dich!"  
  
Haldir sah Alagos ungläubig an. „Wie kannst du das nur denken? Sie sieht nur auf zu mir. Nein, du irrst dich und mein Bedürfnis nach körperlicher Nähe erfüllst du mehr als genug. Komm jetzt her. Ich will nicht mehr über meine Familie sprechen. Lass uns lieber über uns reden."  
  
Er begann an Alagos Ohr zu knabbern. „Haldir, wie kannst du das reden nennen?" „Ich wollte nur sehen, ob du mir dein Ohr schenkst!" Der jüngere Elb drückte sich etwas näher an seinen Partner. „Du kannst mich haben, mit Haut und Ohr. Ich bin dein!"  
  
Ihre Lippen fanden zueinander und sofort begannen ihre Zungen um die Vorherrschaft zu kämpfen, bis sie atemlos von einander lassen mussten. Haldir hob Alagos hoch und legte ihn über seine Schulter. „Haldir lass das! Du bist verletzt, ich bin zu schwer. Lass mich sofort runter!"  
  
Doch der Galadhrim ließ ihn erst auf seinem Bett herunter. Alagos sah ihn besorgt an. „Haldir du übertreibst es!" Doch Haldir war bereits dabei seine Tunika auszuziehen. Alagos sah sich den Verband an, Blut drang bereits durch. „Haldir du bist verrückt! Ich werde einen Heiler holen!"„Ich brauche keinen Heiler, ich brauche dich!"„Haldir sei vernünftig. Du blutest." „Nein, es ist nicht frisch. Ich fühle mich gut, glaub mir doch!"  
  
Alagos küsste Haldir und legte gleichzeitig die Hand auf den Verband. Er öffnete ihn und sah sich die Wunde an. Sie war in der Tat geschlossen, doch Alagos war nicht davon überzeugt, dass Haldir keinen Heiler benötigen würde. Sein Geliebter hatte jedoch die besseren Argumente.  
  
Nachdem die Wunde frisch verbunden wurde, begann Haldir seinen „Heiler"zu entkleiden. Er küsste ihn und spielte mit dessen langen Zöpfen, die auf seiner Brust lagen. Seine Lippen wanderten immer tiefer, bis er schließlich seine Leggins erreichte. Ganz langsam öffnete er den Verschluss.  
  
Alagos atmete scharf ein. „Was tust du da?" Mit einer raschen Bewegung war Alagos seiner Hose entledigt. „Haldir!" sagte er gespielt empört. Doch der ließ sich gar nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und drückte Alagos zurück auf das Bett. „Sei jetzt still und nimm meine Entschuldigung an." Der jüngere Elb gab auf. Es kam nur noch ein „Jaaaaaaaaaa..."über seine Lippen und er verkrallte sich in den silberblonden Elben, der endlich dort weitermachte, wo sie aufgehört hatten, vor einer Ewigkeit... die Nacht war noch lange und ihr Verlangen nacheinander fast unstillbar.  
  
Fortsetztung folgt  
  
@ Andavagoriel: *strahl* freut mich wenn's dir so gut gefällt ...  
  
@ Onin: Ich hoffe dieses hat dir auch noch gefallen ;-)  
  
@ Seni: Ich hoffe dir hat meine Inspiration von Eomer  
gefallen (ja Heitzi ich weiss es ist deiner, ich hab ihn nur  
kurz ausgeliehen. Ihm ist nichts passiert)  
  
@ Little Lion: Selbsterkenntnis ist der beste Weg.... Gelle, nur  
die Frage wohin.. wenn ich das nur selbst wüsste. Ich hoffe die  
Fehler halten sich in Grenzen...  
  
@Heizi: Ich würde doch nie denken dass du „Solche"Gedanken  
hast...*Ganz unschuldig schau* Einen Dreier?! Warum musst DU mich  
immer auf solche Gedanken bringen???? Hmmm? Schön das du  
hergefunden hast.. stolz bin  
  
@Eirien: Schön dass du auch hergefunden hast. Mal sehen wie  
es mit der Familie weitergeht... und mit Stiftchen... der ...Person...  
der ;-)  
  
@ Cerris Stifte: Tsss.. Galadial Mirror, da hats doch nur Bilder  
drin (obwohl ich zugeben muss gelegentlich äußerst  
inspirierende). Ich hoffe du siehst endlich ein, dass Haldir ein  
Held ist und Callendil ehrenhaft! Außerdem brauch ich keine  
Fantasie, ich schreibe die Wahrheit!!!!!!! Und Du?  
  
Apropos Thalos Drecksack??? Ich nehme gerne Vorschläge an,  
zwecks Bestrafung... bin auf  
eure Fantasie gespannt. 


	6. Ansichtssache

HINWEIS: Ein alter Bekannter von mir taucht auf.. danke noch mal an Sleepy Tiger :-)  
  
Disclaimer: siehe Kap 1  
  
Rating: R wegen Slash der dumme SEX ist immer noch nur angedeutet.. ich schäm  
mich ja... beim nächsten Mal.. denk ich... mal sehen... ob ich den Mut finde  
  
Timeline: Anfang 3. Zeitalter  
  
Paring: Callendil, armes einsames Elblein Lothlorien  
Haldir/ Alagos  
  
Danke für euer reges Interesse.. genießt es.. ich hab am Wochenende Besuch und komm vor Di nicht mehr zum Scheiben.. also teilt's euch ein  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kapitel 6 Ansichtssache  
  
Der Weckruf ging durch die Stadt und Haldir's Augen erwachten wieder zum Leben. Alagos lag auf seiner Brust und sein Haar kitzelte seine Schulter. „Liebster wir müssen aufstehen!"hauchte er dem jungen Krieger ins Ohr. Doch der schmiegte sich nur noch fester an ihn. „Noch nicht, ich habe gerade so schön geträumt!"„Geträumt? Von was?"  
  
Jetzt drehte Alagos deinen Kopf zu Haldirs. „Von einem stolzen Elbenhauptmann, der es wirklich gut versteht, Entschuldigungen vorzubringen."„Kenn ich den Kerl?"„Ich weiß es nicht, aber er ist unglaublich gut!"  
  
Haldir gab ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen. Doch Alagos antwortete mit einem Kuss. „Du wirst ein grandioser Hauptmann werden, Haldir o Lorien!" Dieser bedankte sich ebenfalls mit einem Kuss. Sofort spielte Alagos' Zunge mit Haldir's Lippen, doch der zukünftige Hauptmann weigerte sich den Mund zu öffnen. „Wir müssen los!" „Och bitte, nur ein ganz klein wenig!" „Alagos! Lass das!"Doch er hatte bereits seine Hände wandern lassen. „Ich bekomme so keine Hose an!" „Die brauchst du auch nicht!" „Hattest du heute Nacht nicht genug bekommen?" „Nein mein Lieber, hab ich nicht. Ich bekomme nie genug von dir. Sie dich an, willst du so aus dem Talan gehen?"fragte Alagos gehässig und betrachtete Haldir's hervorstehende Männlichkeit. „Du bist unmöglich!"hauchte er und versuchte aufzustehen. Doch der Junge Elb hatte Haldir bereits fest im Griff. „Ich werde dir helfen in die Hose herein zu kommen." „Alagos... nein nicht ... lass dass, nein ...mach lieber weiter... ja ok... du hast mich überredet!"  
  
„Alagos? Kommst du?"kam eine Stimme von unten. Der junge Galdhrim leckte gerade die letzen Reste Haldirs von seinen Lippen und rief: „Ich komme gleich! Geh schon vor!" Haldir blickte kurz auf zu seinem Liebhaber. „Da hast du es gehört.... „ hauchte Alagos...doch mehr konnte er nicht herausbringen, da Haldir dafür sorgte, dass auch er seine Erfüllung bekam.  
  
+++  
  
Callendil stand an ihrem Fenster und sah wie ihr Vater seine Soldaten sammelte. Sehnsüchtig sah sie ihnen hinterher. Es würde noch eine Ewigkeit dauern bis sie endlich auch eine von den Elben sein würde, die als Soldaten ausgebildet werden. Immerhin hat sie lange genug dafür gekämpft.  
  
Aber solange hatte sie Aufgaben im Haushalt zu erfüllen und musste sich um Rúmil kümmern. Sie hasste ihr Leben.  
  
Das Mädchen nahm einen Apfel, der vom Abend übrig war und schlich sich aus dem Talan. Sie wollte an diesem Morgen lieber etwas durch den Wald steifen, alleine sein und über ihr Leben nachdenken, das irgendwie nicht nach ihrer Vorstellung verlief. Natürlich wurde sie von ihrer Mutter erwischt und als sie darum bat etwas in den Wald gehen zu dürfen, hatte ihre Mutter ziemliche bedenken.  
  
„Kind, du warst gestern nicht gerade in bester Verfassung. Ich lasse dich ungern alleine hinaus."„Ach naneth! Es ist doch alles gut und... und Thalos ist doch eingesperrt" „Leider nur vorläufig. Er behauptet sogar vor deinem Onkel dass du einverstanden mit allem warst!" Callendil musste sich setzen. „Celeborn glaubt ihm doch nicht etwa?" Taetholil atmete tief ein. „Ich denke schon, dass er dich glauben möchte. Doch er hat doch nur das Wort deines Bruders." „REICHT DAS ETWA NICHT?"  
  
Wutentbrannt rannte sie hinaus und ignorierte die Rufe ihrer Mutter. Ihr Weg führte sie wie von selbst zu Haldir's Talan. Erst als sie in seinem Wohnraum stand merkte sie überhaupt wo sie war.  
  
„Was in Eru's Namen mach ich hier?"fragte sie sich und wischte die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. „Dummes Mädchen!" Wie magisch wurde sie von seinem Schlafzimmer angezogen. Der Ort an dem der Ärger überhaupt angefangen hatte. Es sah aus wie immer. Sogar die Decke lag ordentlich auf dem großen Bett. Sie legte sich drauf und nahm das Kissen in ihre Arme. Es roch nach IHM.  
  
Neue Tränen machten das Kissen nass. „Blöder Kerl. Warum willst du lieber ihn, als...." Ein Geräusch schreckte sie auf. Jemand kam herein. Voller Panik sah sie sich um. Eine Waffe! Sie musste sich verteidigen. Er sollte sie nicht mehr anrühren!  
  
Sie fand nur einen halbfertigen Pfeil, der neben dem Bett lag. Sie nahm ihn und öffnete schnell den Vorhang. Sie war bereit für ihn... Doch es war Haldir!  
  
„Was tust du hier?"fragte sie erstaunt. „ICH? Ich wohne hier, vergessen?" „Das meine ich nicht.. Blödelb... Ich will wissen warum du nicht bei deiner Einheit bist! Ihr müsstet doch schon seit über einer Stunde auf dem Trainingsplatz gequält werden.  
  
Haldir nahm seine kleine Schwester in den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ach Kleines. Ich wurde heute freigestellt. Ich muss zu Celeborn. Aber was tust du hier?"  
  
Callendil drückte sich fest an ihren Bruder. „Ich habe gehört, dass Celeborn IHN nicht bestrafen wird"sagte sie. Doch Haldir hielt sie fest und streichelte ihr liebevoll über den Rücken. „Hier ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gefallen. Wenn unser Onkel nichts tun wird, werde ich es tun. Liebes, ich habe gesehen, was er vorhatte und er wird nicht so davon kommen!" „Ich will ihn nie wieder sehen!" „Er wird fern bleiben von dir. Dafür sorge ich! Du wirst dich nur mit dem Elben vereinen, den DU möchtest." „Dich, Haldir!"Es war kaum mehr als ein leises flüstern, diese zwei Worte.  
  
Haldir sah seine Schwester an und streichelte ihre Wange. „Callendil, du sollst einen Elben suchen, der für dich bestimmt sein wird." „Ich hab ihn schon gefunden. Ich will keinen anderen!" „Callendil nein! Du weißt doch gar nicht was Liebe ist!" „OH DOCH, behandle mich nicht wie ein kleines Kind. Ich bin nicht Rúmil!" „Verzeih mir!" „Haldir, magst du mich denn gar nicht?" Er hörte tief in sein Herz. „Ich liebe dich Callendil, du bist mir der wichtigste Elb auf der Welt... du und Alagos!" „Ach der! Woher willst du wissen das du ihn mehr liebst als mich?" „Das weiß ist nicht!" „Warum vereinigst du dich dann mit ihm und ... nicht.. . mit mir? Nur weil du keine Elbinnen magst?" „Du bist meine Schwester!" „Na und?" „Das ist nicht richtig!" „Woher willst du das wissen? Willst du dich an den Typen binden?"  
  
Haldir hielt einige Zeit inne und überlegte, ob er die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Doch er hatte sich geschworen sie nicht mehr zu belügen. „Ja das haben wir vor." „Aber wenn es nun mit jemand anders schöner ist. Du... kannst doch nicht..." „Callendil, Alagos ist nicht mein erster Partner, das weißt du genau." „Haldir, würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?" „Natürlich Kleines, jeden!" „Ich möchte das du ... das du....mit mir.. ich möchte, dass du mein erstes Mal bist... Bitte erfülle mir diesen einzigen Wunsch... Wenn dir Alagos, dann immer noch mehr bedeutet, werde ich es akzeptieren!" „Callendil das kann nicht den erst sein!" „Doch!"  
  
„HALDIR? CALLENDIL? Ist jemand da?"Rufe drangen zu ihnen. Haldir ließ seine Schwester los und sah nach. „Schnell kommt! Eure Mutter! Es ist soweit... das Kind kommt!"  
  
+++  
  
Zwei Jahre später sitzen alle gemeinsam am Tisch und nahmen das Abendmahl ein. Callendil hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass Thalos nur strafversetzt wurde. Er durfte sich ihr nicht mehr als hundert Schritt nähern, sonst drohte ihm Verbannung. Er durfte auch nicht zurück in seinen Talan, sondern blieb an den Südgrenzen der Stadt. Celarion hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er keinen leichten Dienst hatte und jede Fehlhandlung strengstens bestraft wurde. Keiner von ihnen hatte ihn seit dem Vorfall wieder gesehen.  
  
An diesem Tag war Haldir ausnahmsweise anwesend. Er verbrachte die letzten 1 ½ Jahre an der Nordgrenze und war Dargor ein guter Stellvertreter. Doch vor zwei Wochen wurde er zurückbeordert. Er sollte eine Gruppe nach Eryn Lasgalen begleiten.  
  
Ihm wurde noch nicht gesagt was es mit dieser Reise auf sich hatte. Doch sein Vater klärte ihn auf. „Wir werden Celeborn und Galadriel zu König Thanduil begleiten. Wir wurden eingeladen den 2. Geburtstag von seinem Sohn Legolas zu feiern. Er ist über das dahinscheiden seiner Königin hinweg!" „Was heißt hinweg? Er konnte seine Frau doch eigentlich nicht wirklich leiden!"stellte Taetholil schnippig fest. „Ich bitte dich. Es war auch deine Königin, meine Frau!"„Das ist mir gleich. Thranduil hatte schon immer jemand besseres verdient. Er wurde von seinem Vater zu dem Bündnis gezwungen. Das wussten wir alle in Eryn... aber sie machten eben beide das Beste draus. Du weißt genau wie ich, dass beide ihre Liebhaber hatten."  
  
Callendil musste lachen. „Ihr meint, sie haben Liebhaber gehabt, echt? Und keiner hat etwas gesagt?"„Nein! Es wurde und wird nicht darüber geredet. Das gilt auch für dich Fräulein!"  
  
„Was ist ein Liebhaber?"wollte Rúmil wissen. „Jetzt nicht!"sagten Haldir, Callendil und Celarion gleichzeitig. Taetholil lächelte ihren verwirrten Sohn an und nahm ihn auf den Schoß. „Ein Liebhaber ist etwas sehr schönes. Jemand der einem alles gibt was man möchte und dafür belohnt wird!" Der junge Elb überlegte kurz und sah dann Haldir an. „Was gibt dir Alagos?" „Wie kommst du jetzt da drauf?"stellte der Krieger eine Gegenfrage. „Weil ich ada mit nane darüber reden gehört hab, dass Alagos dein Liebhaber ist!" Haldir überlegte kurz und lächelte. „Alagos ist mehr als mein Liebhaber. Wir geben einander alles, weil wir einander bedingungslos lieben." „Gibt's du ihm dann auch deinen Bogen?"„Ja jeder Zeit!"„Wow, mir würdest du ihn nie geben!"„Nein sicher nicht!"  
  
Callendil stand auf. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis nach frischer Luft. „Mir auch nicht!"flüsterte sie und verließ den Baum. Haldir wollte ihr folgen, doch sein Vater nahm ihn sofort wieder in Beschlag. „Du wirst zu Celeborns Leibgarde eingeteilt. So kannst du deine Familie begleiten."„Hast du das arrangiert?"fragte der junge Galadhrim. „Sicher, es muss doch auch etwas Gutes haben, mit dem Lord von Lothlorien verwandt zu sein."„Warum nicht Alagos?"  
  
Celarion sah seinen Sohn ernst an. „Ich kann doch nicht die ganze Nordgrenze ungeschützt zurücklassen!"„Adar, es wäre ein Elb, einer von 100!" „Hmmm.. dir scheint wirklich viel daran zu liegen, deine ‚Liebhaber' dabeizuhaben?"„Celarion, nicht vor den Kindern!"  
  
Doch schon kam ein Krieger durch die Türe, in voller Rüstung. Haldir's Augen begannen zu leuchten. Alagos trat ein und verbeugte sich vor Celarion und legte seine Hand aufs Herz. „Ihr hab nach mir rufen lassen?"fragte er und lächelte gleichzeitig Haldir zu.  
  
„Ja, Soldat! Wir benötigen einen Wächter, der dafür sorgt, dass meine Familie sicher nach Eryn Lasgalen kommt. Ihr wurdet mir wärmstens empfohlen."  
  
Wieder verbeugte sich Alagos. „Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, euch und die eurigen sicher in den grünen Wald zu bringen."  
  
„Gibt's du Haldir auch deinen Bogen?"frage Rúmil den jungen Krieger. Alagos lächelte. „Warum soll ich Haldir meinen Bogen geben? Er hat doch einen eigenen?"„Na wenn du doch sein Liebhaber bist!"Alagos bekam große Augen und seine Gesichtsfarbe erhielt eine leichte Rotverfärbung. „Rúmil, geh und sie, ob Orophin schon wach ist!" Beleidigt zog der Junge ab.  
  
+++  
  
Callendil saß in ihrem Talan und versuchte ihren Bogen neu zu spannen. Sie war allerdings viel zu aufgewühlt um sich so zu entspannen, sodass sie die nötige Kraft auf brachte. Schließlich schmiss sie den Bogen in eine Ecke und legte ihren Kopf in ihre Arme. Warum war ihr Leben so schlecht. Was hatte sie den Valar nur getan. In ihrem Kopf hallten ständig der Satz Haldirs im Kopf: Weil wir uns bedingungslos lieben! Warum durfte sie nicht bedingungslos lieben. Sie war doch alt genug. All ihre Freundinnen und ihre Freunde hatten mehr oder wenig feste Partner. Nur sie saß da und wartete auf ihren Prinz, der einfach nicht bereit war sie zu erhören. Wegen diesem anderen Elben.  
  
+++  
  
Zwei Tage später ging die Reise los, eine Reisegesellschaft von 30 Elben und 20 Wachen. Sie ritten zwei Wochen lang unbehelligt durch Mittelerde als die den Rand des grünen Waldes erreichten. Callendil war schlecht gelaunt wie schon lange nicht mehr, als sie erfahren hatte das Alagos zu ihrem persönlichen Schutz eingeteilt wurde. Am Waldesrand wurden sie bereits von einer Delegation des Königs erwartet. Ein stattlicher Elb, etwas eigenwillig gekleidet begrüßte die Gäste aus dem goldenen Wald.  
  
„Willkommen liebe Elben aus Lorien. Wurde auch mal wieder Zeit dass ihr vorbeischaut!"Er grinste breit. Callendil war völlig verwirrt. Hatte sie doch selten einen Elben so reden hören. Er musste es gespürte haben, denn er ritt direkt zu ihr. „Willkommen schönste Elbin, jenseits den Anduin. Mein Name ist Oberon Temonis und ich habe die Ehre euch zum alten Thranduil zu bringen, folgt mir!"  
  
Fortsetztung folgt  
  
Hab ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich Oberon richtig super finde... :-)  
  
@ alle.. wollt euch noch mal danken  
  
@ Heitzi... streng halt deine Fantasie an.. du hast ja ne Menge davon.. #  
  
@ Seni... Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl.. Düsterwald mit all seinen Sorgen.. ich freu mich  
schon aufs nächste Kap.  
  
@ Eirien... wenn du mir noch etwas gut zuredest.. werde ich mich überreden lassen  
  
@ Cerris Stifte... keinen Dummen Kommentar.. schon keine Puste mehr.. hämisch grins..  
Wetten dass meine Früher zum Zug kommt (ganz uneigennützig) 


	7. Gewürze

HINWEIS: Ich möchte mich noch einmal bei Sleepy Tiger bedanken... ich liebe Oberon!!!!  
Bekommst ihn auch fast neu wieder zurück (  
Für alle die Oberon nicht kennen: Ihr müsst unbedingt den Jäger erlegen lesen!  
  
Disclaimer: siehe Kap 1  
  
Rating: R wegen SEX ... ok etwas detaillierter ...wer?. sag ich doch nicht  
  
Timeline: Anfang 3. Zeitalter  
  
Paring: Callendil, armes einsames Elblein Lothlorien  
Haldir/ Alagos  
  
Ein dickes Dank für das Lob und die Anregungen... und den anfeuernden Zurufen... Ich hoffe ihr seid zufrieden mit mir. Ähmm und reviews wie immer sehr erwünscht...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kapitel 7 Gewürze  
  
Der etwas eigenwillige aussehende Elb führte die Gruppe sicher zu König Thranduil's Höhlenschloss. Callendil beobachtete Oberon sehr genau. Sie war fasziniert, von dem Elben, der beschloss neben ihr reiten zu wollen.  
  
Obwohl er ebenfalls blond war, war sein Haar doch um einiges dunkler als ihr eigenes. Sogar noch dunkler als das von Alagos. Seine bunte Kleidung währe in Lothlorien undenkbar. Trotz seiner schweren Brokatroben konnte man den muskulösen Körper erahnen.  
  
Er erzählte dem Mädchen alle möglichen Geschichten und sie hing förmlich an seinen Lippen. Taetholil versuchte öfters ihre Tochter von dem Elben weg zu bekommen. Doch er ließ es nicht zu. Sie genoss die Gegenwart, denn der reife Elb überschüttete sie mit Komplimenten und sie kam sich auf einmal wirklich wie eine Elbin vor, nicht mehr wie ein Kind, oder eine lästige Schwester.  
  
„Nun silme, wie gefällt dir unseren kleinen Wald? Ist wohl was anderes als eure riesen Bäume?"Callendil sah sich um und lächelte. „Nun Lord Temonis...ich finde eure Bäume wunderschön...wisst..."„Es heißt Oberon meine Liebe!"er nahm ihre Hand und küsste die Innenfläche. Callendil's Ohrspitzen liefen rot an. „Meine Freunde dürfen mich Oberon nennen... na ja und der König!"  
  
„Wir ihr wünscht... Lord Oberon"„Nein nur Oberon... du Liebreiz in Person!" „Oberon, ich... ich habe bereits einige Jahre in Düsterwald verbracht. Meine Mutter stammt von hier!"  
  
Oberon lächelte uns sah hinüber zu Taetholil. „Ja... deine Mutter. Ich kenne sie sehr gut. Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen. Sie ist kaum älter als ich!"Er fuhr sich bei den Worten über sein offenes Haar. Er trug keinerlei Zöpfe, nur eine Spange hielt einen Teil seines Haares zurück. „Das hab ich gehört Oberon! Halt dich zurück oder ich werde dir dein wichtigstes Teil entfernen!"rief Celarion und nahm die Hand seiner Gemahlin. „Und lass die Finger von unserer Tochter. Wir beobachten dich ganz genau! Denk daran!"  
  
Callendil sah ihren Vater verwirrt an. Doch Oberon lenkte sie sofort ab. „Ach lirulin nin hör nicht auf deinen Vater, er ist etwas böse mit mir"Er beugte sich zu ihr und begann zu flüstern. „Er hat es nie verkraftet, dass ich der Berater Thranduils geworden bin und nicht er!"„Mein Vater wollte Berater bei Thanduil werden? Mein Vater ist der Bruder Celeborns.. warum sollte er das wollen?"„Als kleine Wiedergutmachung! Weil Celeborn eine Noldo geheiratet hatte! Selbst Thingol war nicht begeistert...er hat es aber geduldet!"  
  
Callendil sah ihn mit großen Augen an und wandte ihren Kopf dann zu ihren Eltern und dem Lord und der Lady. „Ich glaube ich werde eine interessante Zeit hier verbringen, Oberon... aus Eryn Lasgalen"  
  
Während des ganzen Weges beobachtete Haldir seine Schwester und den Elben aus dem Grünen Wald ganz genau. Auch ihm war der Anblick mehr als nur ein Dorn im Auge. Er kannte Oberon Temonis. Der mehr war als nur ein Draufgänger und Herzensbrecher. Es gab kaum jemand in Düsterwald, der die alte Geschichte nicht kannte... Die Geschichte von Oberon und dem Wein.  
  
Am großen Tor des Schlosses wurden sie von Thranduil persönlich begrüßt. Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen Celeborn zu begrüßen und Galadriel zu ignorieren. Die wiederum selbst den König von Eryn Lasgalen keines Blickes würdigte. „Das kann ja lustig werden!"flüsterte Oberon Callendil ins Ohr und beide lächelten.  
  
+++  
  
Am Abend wurde dem hohen Besuch aus Lothlorien ein Festmahl bereitet. Die Gäste aus Bruchtal verspäteten sich um einige Tage. So war der Adel Eryn Lasgalen mit den Lorien-Elben alleine. Callendil saß neben Oberon und ihrem Bruder, der Alagos neben sich sitzen hatte.  
  
Neben König Thranduil saß eine Elbin, die Callendil nicht kannte. Sie lächelte der jungen Galadhrim zu und Oberon flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Das ist Seni... die derzeitige Konkubine des König."Callendil sah ihn verwundert an. „Ich verstehe nicht!" Oberon lächelte „Sie ist seine Geliebte, sein derzeitiges Betthäschen."  
  
„Oberon... ein Wort noch und du kannst dir deine Zunge mit lembas servieren lassen!"zischte Celarion. „Kleines, sie ist seine Gefährtin. Lass dich nicht verwirren und lass dir von diesem ... Temonis bloß nichts geben."  
  
Callendil wechselte ständig ihre Blicke zwischen ihrem Vater, Oberon und dem König. Sie fragte sich warum es solche Spannungen zwischen ihrem Vater und Oberon gab.  
  
Nach dem Essen schlug Oberon ihr vor, einen kleinen Verdauungsspaziergang zu machen. „Es würde mir eine Ehre sein!"nahm die Elbin lächeln an.  
  
Haldir sah ihnen misstrauisch hinterher, während die Beiden den Saal verließen. Oberon führte die junge Elbin in einen wunderschönen Garten, der sich mitten in den Höhlen befand. Es war ein Teil, der Höhle, die nach oben hin offen war.  
  
Sie setzten sich auf eine Bank und Callendil betrachtete die Sterne. „Ich liebe die Sterne von Eryn Lasgalen."„Ja meine hübsche Elbin. Sie sind so schön, wie deine Augen."Callendil lächelte. „Sprecht ihr mit allen Elbinnen so?"„Nein, nur mit den wirklich hübschen!" Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie.  
  
Callendil begann sich unwohl zu fühlen. Sie wollte aufstehen, doch Oberon hielt ihre Hand fest. „Sorge dich nicht niben nin." Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. Die Elbin stand auf und sah Oberon entsetzt an. „Bitte nicht!"flüstere sie.  
  
Der weise Elb lächelte. „Verzeiht, Schönste aller Elbinnen, ich wollte euch nicht ängstigen. Ich dachte auch euch verlangt nach der Nähe eines Anderen. Ich spüre es!"  
  
Callendil sah zu Boden. „Komm, Kleines setzt dich zu Onkel Oberon. Ich werde dir nicht mehr zu nahe treten."Zögernd setzte sie sich neben den Elben. „Willst du mir nicht erzählen, wer dir dein Herz geraubt hat?" „Es ist nicht... so wie ihr denk Lord Oberon."„Nur Oberon Kleines!"„Ich, ich habe mein Herz nicht weggegeben. Ich bin ... ich habe niemanden!"Er nahm ihre Hand erneut und streichelte sanft darüber. „Natürlich! Ich fühle es, wie du dich nach jemandem sehnst... wer ist es... vielleicht kann ich dir behilflich sein."  
  
Callendil zögerte kurz, beschloss dann endlich jemandem ihr Herz auszuschütten. „Er liebt jemanden anderes!"stellte sie fest. „Aber woher willst du das wissen?"„Haldir hat es mir erzählt?"„Haldir? Der Elb, der für den Schutz von Celeborn zuständig ist?"Callendil nickte.  
  
„Ihn liebst du?" „Ja" „Und er liebt dich nicht?" „Doch!" „Aber?" „Er liebt nicht nur mich!" „Hmmmm! Kennst du deine Konkurrenz?" „Ja sicher, sie sind doch ständig zusammen. Ich sehe ihn gar nicht mehr alleine und was das allerschlimmste ist... Er will mit IHM den Bund eingehen!" „Hmmmm! Du meinst er kann sich eigentlich nicht sicher sein?" „Ja genau! Er ist so dumm und hört nur auf die Worte Alagos... und mich.. mich beachtet er gar nicht mehr!"  
  
Oberon dachte kurz nach, begann eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen und zu grinsen. Wusste er doch genau wie er dem traurigen Mädchen helfen konnte.  
  
„Weißt du was, Kleines. Ich kann in die Zukunft sehen und glaube mir! Du wirst deine Chance bekommen."  
  
Callendil wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange und sah den Elbenlord fragend an. „Wie könnt ihr Wissen was geschehen wird? Habt ihr einen Spiegel wie Galadriel?" „Wie Galadriel? Also bitte Kleines. Sie braucht vielleicht so was! Aber wir Tawarwaith sehen in die Zukunft wenn wir wollen... einfache Konzentration genüg."  
  
Callendil hatte das Gefühl, das dieser Elb ihr nicht wirklich die Wahrheit sagte. Aber nahm es einfach hin. „Warum mögt ihr Galadriel nicht?" Nun lächelte er breit und seine Augen begannen zu blitzen. „Nun... sie ist Noldor... das genügt doch. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ihr das ertragen könnt!" „Sie ist eine sehr gütige Frau. Sie ist weise und klug. Außerdem hatte sie noch nie jemandem etwas Übles getan!"verteidigte sie Callendil. „Nun... aber ihr Sippe! Aber lassen wir das... ein so hübsches Köpfchen sollte sich nicht darüber Gedanken machen. Lass uns zurückgehen. Ich denke dein Abend wird sehr viel versprechend. Vertrau mir einfach."  
  
Callendil machte sich weiter keine Gedanken mehr über die „Weissagung"des Oberon. Sie glaubte, dass er ihr einfach nur eine Freude machen wollte.  
  
Am späten Abend saßen die Elben im großen Saal vor einem großen Kamin und es wurden Geschichten erzählt und Lieder gesungen. Callendil saß neben ihrer Mutter und lauschte der Geschichte, die gerade ein Elb aus Eryn vortrug. Dann kam die Elbin Seni zu Taetholil. Die beiden Frauen umarmten sich und begannen sofort angeregt sich miteinander zu unterhalten, was die Elben störte, die den Lieder lauschen wollten. So gingen die Frauen Arm in Arm hinaus und begannen zu kichern, wie zwei junge Elbenmädchen."  
  
Callendil lauschte derweil der Musik und merkte gar nicht, dass sich Haldir neben sie setzte. „Na, Schwester, so alleine?"erst jetzt sah sie ihn und sofort fühlte sie sich flau im Magen. „Ich höre der Musik zu!"sagte sie mürrisch. „Wo ist dein ... Alagos?" „Er ist mit Lord Temonis bei den Stallungen. Er wollte Alagos eine neue Pferderasse zeigen!" Das Mädchen begann zu ahnen, was der Elbenlord vorhatte. Doch sie wollte es nicht auf diese Art, nein Haldir eifersüchtig machen... das war nicht richtig. Das hat er nicht verdient. „Warum bist du nicht mir gegangen, du magst doch Pferde auch? Ich komm auch mit!"sagte sie und wollte schon aufstehen. „Ich hab noch nicht leer getrunken!"  
  
Callendil nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand und trank den Inhalt in einem Zug leer. „So jetzt hast du leer!"sagte sie und stand auf. Doch Haldir erhob sich nicht, sondern sah sie nur an. „Was ist? Komm, wir müssen doch noch die Ställe suchen! Ich finde ja nur mit Glück mein Zimmer!"  
  
Doch Haldir blinzelte nur und öffnete den obersten Verschluss seiner Tunika. „Ich... fühle mich nicht so wohl!" Callendil legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn. „Du bist ja ganz heiß! Ich werde ein Heiler holen." Doch Haldir hielt ihre Hand auf seiner Stirn fest. „Oh nein lass nicht los... Das tut gut!"  
  
Callendil begann sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen. „Ich denke wir sollten einen Heiler aufsuchen. Bitte Haldir!" Doch nun lächelte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich... denke ich hatte nur etwas viel von diesem Wein, den mir Oberon in die Hand gedrückt hat." Callendil nickte. Jetzt verstand sie. Es mussten ja nicht alle wissen, das ihr Bruder zu viel getrunken hatte.  
  
Gemeinsam verließen sie den Saal, ohne dass es jemandem auffiel. Während sie die dunklen Gänge der Höhlen durchschritten, drückte sich Haldir immer dichter an seine Schwester. Der Schweiß stand ihm schon auf der Stirn.  
  
Kurz vor der Zimmertür gaben Haldir's Beine nach. Er lehne sich gegen die Felswand, die in diesem Gang glatt und poliert war. Callendil hielt ihn fest und kam ihm dabei sehr nahe. Ihre Wangen trafen sich und Haldir drückte sein Gesicht an das Callendils. Während sie die Haut ihres Bruders auf sich spürte hatte sie das Gefühl, dass kleine Explosionen in ihrem Kopf stattfanden. Nie im Leben hatte sie so etwas gefühlt.  
  
„Komm wir haben es nicht mehr weit."Beide nahmen sich zusammen und es gelang ihnen in ihrem Zimmer anzukommen. Haldir setzte sich auf das Bett und lächelte. „Ich weiß nicht... was mit ... mir los ist, aber ich... es fühlt sich so hart an... Ich halt diese Kleidung nicht mehr aus.."  
  
Sofort begann er seine Tunika zu öffnen. Callendil wollte eigentlich sich wieder Sorgen machen, doch alles an was sie Denken konnte war die nackte Haut ihres Bruders. „Lass mir dir helfen!"hauchte sie und zog ihm die Stiefel aus. Callendil spürte immer mehr wir sich Hitze in ihr ausbreitete. Ihr ganzer Körper schien fast zu brennen. Ihre Kleider fühlten sich an, wie Nadelspitzen.  
  
Das Licht, das hier leuchtete war eindeutig zu hell. Sie schloss die Augen und öffnete sie auch nicht, als sie die Hände Haldir's auf ihren Wangen spürte. Er zog sie dichter an sich heran. So dicht, dass sich ihre Lippen berührten. Callendil spürte sofort, wie das Feuer in ihr nachließ.  
  
Als sie ihre Hände über seinen nackten Körper legte wurde auch ihr Herzschlag wieder ruhiger, der schon drohte auszusetzen, weil er sich förmlich überschlug. Wie gut muss das Gefühl sein, wenn diese harte Kleidung weg wäre, dachte sich das Elbenmädchen und begann gleichzeitig ihre Schnürung zu öffnen.  
  
Sie öffnete die Augen und sah in die blauen Augen ihres Bruders, die sich nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr befanden. Sie hob die Arme und Haldir wusste sofort was zu tun war. Er zog ihre das Kleid über den Kopf.  
  
Noch bevor das Kleid den Boden berührte saßen die Beiden schon eng umschlungen auf dem Bett und küssten sich. Callendil spürte den rauen Stoff Haldir's Seidenleggins. Sie störte, sie tat weh. „Haldir, bitte!"hauchte sie und stellte sich vor ihren Bruder. Er öffnete den Verschluss seiner Hose und Callendil zog daran.  
  
Endlich waren diese grausamen Foltersachen von ihren Körpern und sie fühlten nur noch die weichen Hände des Anderen. Nur noch die harte Bettwäsche störte, aber der Boden war so weit weg. Doch solange sie sich berührten war es gut... Sehr gut sogar... sie konnten sich nicht mehr loslassen.  
  
„Was ist das nur?"fragte die Elbin. „Ich hab keine Ahnung!"hauchte Haldir ihr ins Ohr. „Wir...sollten das nicht..."flüsterte Callendil ganz leise, in der Hoffnung, dass er nicht darauf einging. Doch er hatte es gehört.  
  
„Nein, wir sollten nicht. Aber wir müssen!"  
  
Ihre Lippen trafen sich und noch bevor Haldir seine Zunge auf ihre Lippen legte, erwartete ihre ihn schon. Der Kuss wurde zu einem Leidenschaftlichen Spiel, das nicht zu enden schien.  
  
Solange sie sich nur berühren war es gut. Callendil spürte seine Hände auf ihrer nackten Haut. Es war ein unbeschreiblich schönes Gefühl. Sie waren so sanft so weich. Die Decke war so hart und rau. Wieso hatten sie nur so raue Stoffe im Grünen Wald, fragte sie sich. Schließlich trennten sich ihre Lippen, denn Luft holen müssen nun mal auch Elben.  
  
Ganz sanft legte Haldir seine Schwester auf den Rücken und begann ihren Körper zu erkunden. In dem ganzen Durcheinander der in seinem Kopf herrschte, konnte er doch einen einigermaßen klaren Gedanken fassen. ‚Sei behutsam! Sie hatte noch nie einen Elben!' Das war alles wozu seine Gedanken fähig waren. Er würde Behutsam sein... Er würde ihr nie wehtun, er würde es langsam geschehen lassen. Aber es würde geschehen, es WAR richtig!"  
  
Langsam glitt seine Hand über ihren Körper. Er streichelte sanft über ihre Brüste, die sich ihm entgegenstreckten. Ganz vorsichtig umkreiste er ihre Brustwarzen und Callendil reagierte mit einem leisen Stöhnen darauf. Seine Lippen wanderten nun nach unten. Erst küsste er ihr Kinn, ihre Kehle und ihr Schlüsselbein. Schließlich erreichten seine Lippen ihre Brüste und er hauchte über ihre nun steifen Brustwarzen. Er begann sie zu küssen und daran zu saugen.  
  
Callendil begann sich in seinen Haaren festzukrallen. Ihre Leidenschaft wurde zur Begierde. Ganz von selbst öffnete sie ihre Beine ein kleines Stück. Und so als ob es für Haldir das Zeichen wäre, wanderte seine Hand weiter hinunter, über ihren Bauch zum lockigen blonden Dreieck zwischen ihren Beinen.  
  
Vorsichtig strich er mit einem Finger über ihre Weiblichkeit, was Callendil mit einem Stöhnen belohnte. Haldir ließ von der Brust ab und suchte erneut ihre Lippen auf. Während ihre Zungen miteinander spielten, drang er mit seinem Finger in sie ein. Die Elbin stöhnte ihm in den Mund und Haldir drückte sein erigiertes Glied gegen ihren Schenkel.  
  
Callendil wollte ihn in die Hand nehmen ihren Bruder verwöhnen, dieses unheimlich tolle Gefühl mit ihm teilen, doch sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Zu überwältigend war, all das was sie spürte, während er ihre Klitoris berührte. Es war ja nicht so, dass die nicht selbst viele Male sich selbst berührt hatte und sich zum Höhepunkt gebracht hatte. Aber jetzt, wo der Elb, den sie liebte sie dort berührte, war das Gefühl umso intensiver.  
  
Sie spürte genau, wenn er nicht sofort aufhören würde, würde sie schon zum Höhepunk kommen und die Hitze und die Schmerzen würden wiederkommen. Nein! Das wollte sie nicht. Gerade als er einen zweiten Finger einführen wollte, nahm Sie seine Hand heraus und küsste sie. „Noch nicht! Langsam, du....machst mich...ich... möchte noch nicht!"war alles was sie sagen konnte und begann an seinen Fingern zu saugen. Wie gut er schmeckte, oder war es sie? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so feucht gewesen zu sein.  
  
Haldir hatte sich so gut es ging zusammengerissen, sich ihr vorsichtig genähert. Obwohl er am liebsten sie genommen hätte und hart und schnell in sie eingedrungen wäre. Doch das hätte ihr wehgetan... Ihr erstes Mal. Sie hatte seine Hand weggenommen und er antwortete darauf mit einen brummen. Doch schon hatte er seine Finger in ihrem Mund und er konnte nur schnell die Augen schließen. Seine Selbstbeherrschung drohte sich in Wohlgefallen aufzulösen.  
  
Callendil begann nun ihrerseits mit ihrem Mund auf Wanderschaft zu gehen. Sie eroberte seine Brust und küsste auch seine Brustwarzen. Sie war überrascht, dass auch sie auf ihre Berührung reagierten. Sie legte ihren Bruder auf den Rücken. Er stöhnte auf bei der Berührung des rauen Lakens. Sie setzte sich auf seine Oberschenkel und streichelte den muskulösen Körper ihres Bruders. Sie kannte diesen Körper und doch war er so fremd. Wie versehentlich streifte sie mit ihrer Hand seine Erektion, was dazu führte das Haldir' Körper zu zittern begann.  
  
Die Elbin streichelte seine Hand die er auf ihre Wange legte. Als seine Hand nach unten zu wandern begann berührte sie seinen Schaft mit ihren Fingerspitzen. Ganz sanft fuhr sie mit ihren Fingerkuppen über seine Spitze und verteilte so die Flüssigkeit, die bereits heraustrat.  
  
Haldir setzte sich auf. Er musste etwas tun. Er konnte nicht bewegungslos daliegen. Er streichelte seine Schwester über die Brust hinunter zu ihren Bauchnabel und kehrte schnell zu ihrer Weiblichkeit zurück. Damit er wieder in sie eindringen konnte spreizte er etwas seine Beine. Er umkreiste ihre Liebesknospe und drang mit seinem Finger in sie ein. Vorsichtig nahm er einen zweiten Finger zur Hilfe, während Callendil noch immer sein Glied in der Hand hielt, jedoch ohne etwas zu tun. Zu sehr war sie in ihrer Lust gefangen.  
  
Schließlich drang Haldir tiefer in sie ein um sie etwas zu dehnen. Callendil stöhnte auf doch der Schmerz ließ schnell nach. Denn Haldir begann sofort wieder ihre Klitoris zu streicheln. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus, immer mehr Flüssigkeit verließ seinen Schaft, der bereits Callendil über die Hand lief.  
  
Er verließ ihre feuchte Scham und legte sie zurück auf die Decke, die wieder in ihrem Rücken schmerzte. Wie konnten sie nur jemals Stoff ertragen, doch das war momentan einerlei. Sie wollte ihn nur spüren. Als sich Haldir über sie beugte öffnete sie ihre Beine und Haldir konnte so dazwischen knien. Er beugte sich über sie und als sich ihre Körper trafen fühlten sie sich vereint. Der Galadhrim küsste seine Schwester und ihre Zungen berührten einander, während er in sie eindrang. Er wollte so vorsichtig sein, sich zurückhalten, doch die Lust überkam ihn und er drang in einem kräftigen Stoß in sie ein.  
  
Die Elbin ließ ein Schrei los. Ihre Hände verkrallten sich in seinem Rücken. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu zerreißen. Durch den Schrei wurde Haldir bewusst was er tat und zog sich aus ihr zurück. Doch Callendil, wollte alles, nur nicht das. „Bitte, bitte Haldir hör nicht auf. Es ist gleich vorbei. Bitte komm zurück!" Er küsste sie und drang wieder in ihre feuchte Höhle ein. Wie eng sie doch war, dachte der Elb und begann einen langsamen Rhythmus und stimulierte gleichzeitig ihre Klitoris mit einem Finger.  
  
Callendil bäumte sich bereits unter ihm auf und schlang ihre Beine um seine Schenkel. Sie wusste nicht was sie fühlen sollte, der Schmerz oder die unbändige Lust, die die Bewegung ihres Bruders in ihr auslöste. Je schneller Haldir mit seinen Bewegungen wurde, desto weniger wurden die Schmerzen und umso größer wurde ihre Leidenschaft. Es dauerte nur ein paar Stöße als Callendil mit dem Namen ihres Bruders zu ihrem Höhepunkt kam. Haldir folgte einige Augenblickte später. Er stieß ein letztes Mal in seine Schwester und vergoss seinen Samen ihn sie. Callendil fühlte es.  
  
Der Elb brach auf ihr zusammen. Es gelang ihm gerade noch sich aus ihr zurück zuziehen und fiel neben ihr auf das Laken. Noch bevor beide etwas sagen oder tun konnten fielen sie in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
  
Die Türe öffnete sich und Alagos trat ein. „Callendil, ich wollte nicht stören, aber weißt du wo Hal...."Weiter musste er nicht sprechen, denn er sah seinen Geliebten, neben seiner Schwester liegen, nackt. Er flüchtete aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.  
  
So ich hoffe ich hab jetzt den ein oder anderen glücklich gemacht :-)  
  
@ Seni: Ich hoffe du bist glücklich und fühlst dich wohl in Eryn Lasgalen... ich war auch  
ganz mutig... @ little Lion: Ich liebe Oberon ja auch und hoffe ihm gerecht zu werden.  
  
@ Sleepy... ich hoffe du bist zufrieden mit deinem Schwerenöter  
  
@ Cerris Stifte: So wohl kein Mut mehr zu lesen.. bzw zu schreiben... das wird der Neid sein  
er aus dir spricht ... ha..  
  
@ Eirien: Ist doch was geworden gelle  
  
und noch mal ein Dank an alle 


	8. Strafe?

HINWEIS: Ich versuche das Kapitel on zu bringe... leider streikt FF.net.. na so was.  
Ich hoffe ich schocke nicht zu viele.. aber es wird schon ziemlich happig...  
Also nix für sensible Gemüter... seid gewarnt  
  
Disclaimer: siehe Kap 1  
  
Raiting: sehr R wegen GEWALT! und erzwungener sexueller Handlungen!!!  
  
Timeline: Anfang 3. Zeitalter  
  
Paring: Callendil, armes einsames Elblein Lothlorien  
Haldir/ Alagos  
  
Ein dickes Dank für das Lob und die Anregungen... und den anfeuernden Zurufen... Ich hoffe ihr seid zufrieden mit mir. Ähmm und reviews wie immer sehr erwünscht  
  
@ Seni: Freut mich wenn du zufrieden bist... oh edle Elbin :-) Oberon hat mal wieder was  
angerichtet...  
  
++++  
  
Kapitel 8 Strafe?  
  
Alagos rannte förmlich Taetholil und Seni um. Er hatte sie gar nicht wahrgenommen. So sehr war er in seinen Gedanken gefangen. Erst als Haldir's Mutter in ansprach sah er auf. „Alagos, was ist geschehen? Du bist ja völlig bleich?"  
  
Er wollte nicht zeigen wie sehr er gekrängt war und hielt krampfhaft seine Tränen zurück. „Deine sauberen Kinder treiben es miteinander!" Er erkannte seine eigene Stimme nicht wieder. So kalt und rau. Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort sondern ließ die Elbinnen stehen und rannte die dunklen Gänge entlang zu seinem Zimmer.  
  
Taetholil und Seni liefen nun schnell zu Callendil's Zimmer. „Sie würden das nicht machen! Ich weiß, dass sie sich lieben. Aber Haldir hat sich für Alagos entschieden, schon seit langem!"versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. Seni legte die Hand auf Taetholil's Schulter. „Wir werden sehen! Es kann alles ganz harmlos sein. Wenn Eifersucht im Spiel ist, täuschen einen gelegentlich die Sinne. Ich hätte die Sterne nach deinen Kindern befragen sollen!"„Ach Seni, mach darüber keine Scherze. Es ist bitterernst." „Oh, seit wann bist du so ernst geworden? Wenn es wirklich so ist, dass sich deine Kinder lieben, dann ist es der Wunsch der Valar und du solltest es akzeptieren."  
  
Sie erreichten Callendil's Zimmern. Die Türe stand noch offen und die Elbinnen traten ein. Der Anblick war ziemlich eindeutig. Die Geschwister lagen nackt nebeneinander auf Callendil's Bett und hatten sich fest umschlungen.  
  
Taetholil ging an das Bett und versuchte Haldir zu wecken, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Nicht mit Anstupsen, mit Rufen, mit Schlagen und mit Brüllen. „Seni hier stimmt was nicht!" Die Vertraute Thranduils ging an das Bett und legte ihre Hand auf die Stirn des Galadhirm. „Er glüht förmlich"stellte sie fest und berührte auch Callendil sanft. „Sie genauso! Weißt du was die beiden heute getan haben?"  
  
Die Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nur, dass Callendil mit Oberon spazieren war. Sonst war nichts. Ich habe sie sofort befragt als sie zurückkamen. Aber sie hatten sich nur unterhalten. Ich weiß, seine Gegenwart ist nicht gut für das Mädchen, aber sie ist einsam, Seni. Sie will es nicht wahrhaben, dass...Haldir sie nicht will!"  
  
„Na ja, danach sieht es mir hier aber nicht aus!"sagte Seni lächelnd. Taetholil versuchte die Decke unter den Kindern wegzuziehen, doch es gelang nicht. Was sie allerdings sah, war das Blut auf der Decke. Sie schluckte hart und wurde wütend auf ihren Sohn.  
  
„Wie konnte er das nur tun? Warum hat er das getan?"fragte sie sich laut. „Es ist doch völlig irrational und unlogisch!"  
  
Beide Frauen sahen sich an und sofort war ihnen alles klar. „OBERON!" sagten sie gleichzeitig. „Ich werde etwas holen, das gegen sein ‚Gewürz' hilft. Bleib du bei den Beiden. Ich werde dem König Bescheid sagen!"sagte Seni. „Muss das sein? Ich will die ganze Sache nicht in die Öffentlichkeit tragen. Sie werden es nicht wollen!"entgegnete Taetholil.  
  
„Ich werde nur den König in Kenntnis setzen. Oberon hat nur eine Schonfrist bekommen. Sollte er noch einmal etwas Derartiges tun, würde er endgültig verbannt!"  
  
Während die Elbin des Königs das Mittel für die Kinder holte suchte Taetholil etwas um die Schlafenden zu bedecken, ihr gefiel der Anblick ganz und gar nicht. Da sie aber nichts in dem Zimmer fand, was man als Decke verwenden konnte, begann sie erneut an der Decke unter den Kindern zu zerren. Diesmal mit Erfolg.  
  
Die beiden Schlafenden merken nicht, dass sie herumgeworfen wurden. Sie legten sich einfach wieder dicht aneinander. Nach dem ihre Mutter sie bedeckte versuchte sie erneut die Beiden zu wecken. Erfolglos.  
  
Es dauerte unendlich lange bis Seni mit dem Tee zurückkam. „Was sagt der König?" „Er ist außer sich und lässt Oberon gerade zu sich kommen." Taetholil schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum hat er das nur getan?"  
  
Die beiden Elbinnen gelang es den Kindern den Tee zu geben. Das Fieber ging sofort zurück und nach einer halben Stunde erwachte als ersten Haldir.  
  
Er öffnete die Augen und sah sich umgeben von blondem Haar, von gleicher Farbe wie sein eigenes. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis er sich orientieren konnte. Es war so schön die nackte Haut seines Gegenübers zu spüren. „Callendil!"schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er setzte sich auf. Zu schnell! In seinem Kopf begann es zu hämmern. Er fühlte sich unendlich schlecht. Warum hatte er das nur getan. Seine eigene Schwester. Aber was das Schlimmste für ihn war, dass es ihm gefallen hatte. Es war unglaublich schön gewesen. Nicht so wie mit Alagos, aber es hatte ihm gefallen.  
  
„Haldir!"wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er drehte sich um und sah seine Mutter am Bett stehen und diese Gefährtin des Königs. „Mutter, ich... was tust du hier...wir... ich!" „Schon gut! Ich weiß, du hast das nicht gewollt. Oberon hat euch... eine Droge gegeben, die euch dazu zwang!"erklärte sie ihrem Sohn. „Er hat es erneut getan. Aber warum?"fragte der Galadhrim wütend. „Das musst du ihn selbst fragen.  
  
„Haldir?"kam die leise Stimme Callendils, die ebenfalls erwachte. „Was ist geschehen?"fragte sie und setzte sich langsam auf. „MUTTER!"Sie sah Taetholil entsetzt an. „Was machst du hier?"„Schhh. Kleines, alles in Ordnung. Wir haben euch gefunden. Oberon hat euch Drogen gegeben und deshalb habt ihr...nun... ist es eben geschehen!"  
  
Callendil wollte am liebsten im Erdboden versinken. Am allerwenigsten wollte sie jetzt ihre Mutter sehen. Sie verstand doch überhaupt nicht. Sie hatte den schönsten Moment ihres Lebens erlebt und nun wollte sie ihr den wegnehmen.  
  
„Verschwindet! Alle!"schrie sie und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. „Aber Kleines, es ist doch gut. Keiner macht euch einen Vorwurf. Es war nicht deine Schuld und auch nicht die Haldir"versuchte ihre Mutter sie zu beruhigen. „Ihr sollt verschwinden. Ich will alleine sein!"  
  
Haldir gab den Frauen das Zeichen zu gehen und nahm Callendil in den Arm, nachdem sie alleine waren. Sie wollte sich erst dagegen wehren, doch sie konnte ihm nicht widerstehen. Er fühlte sich so gut an. „Bitte, Kleines. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Ich wollte niemals das es geschieht!"  
  
Sie sah ihn mit weinenden Augen an. „Es hat dir nicht gefallen? Du fandst es nicht schön?"ihre Augen sahen ihn flehend an. Haldir's Herz drohte zu zerspringen. Er konnte so nicht leben, er wollte es auch nicht. Dazu liebte er sie zu sehr. Er musste ihr noch einmal wehtun und sie würde loslassen und frei sein. „Ich wollte dir niemals wehtun."Er sah das Blut auf dem Bett. „Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Es war wie ein Drang!"„Du hast nichts falsch getan. Ich wollte es doch!"  
  
Haldir stand auf. Er musste etwas tun. Er konnte sie nicht mehr ansehen und suchte seine Kleidung zusammen. „Ich... wollte es... nicht. Ich habe es nie gewollt. Ich liebe dich Callendil, aber nicht so... nicht auf diese Weise." „Was willst du mir damit sagen?"Sie wollte es eigentlich gar nicht wissen. „Ich fand es ganz und gar nicht schön! Du bist meine Schwester. Ich habe kein Verlangen nach dir. Ich liebe nun mal Alagos. Mit ihm möchte ich zusammen sein. Nicht mit dir. Ich liebe dich, verzeih mir!"  
  
Er flüchtete aus dem Zimmer und ließ seine völlig verstörte Schwester zurück. Er war sich sicher richtig gehandelt zu haben. Er musste sie belügen. Wenn sie wüsste wie es in ihm aussah, würde alles noch schlimmer. Denn eines hatte gestimmt. Er liebte Alagos über alles.  
  
Seine Mutter stand noch im Gang und wartete auf ihn. „Haldir!"Er nickte ihr zu. „Naneth, es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte es nicht. Ich habe es ihr gesagt. Du musst zu ihr. Sie wird es nicht gleich verstehen."„Haldir, du musst Alagos finden. Er hat euch entdeckt in dem Zimmer. Er ist völlig verstört. Versuch ihm klarzumachen was geschehen ist. Er wird verstehen, dass es nicht euer Wille war!" Noch bevor sie richtig ausgesprochen hatte machte er sich auf die Suche nach seinem Geliebten.  
  
Als Taetholil in das Zimmer zurückkehrte, war Callendil gerade dabei sich ihre Tunika zu zumachen. Das Kleid, das sie zuvor trug lag noch immer auf dem Boden. Sie setzte sich an den Spiegel und begann ihre Zöpfe zu lösen. „Ich muss sie neu flechten. Wie sehe ich nur aus. So kann ich mich nirgends sehen lassen."„Callendil, es ist mitten in der Nacht. Was hast du vor? Du solltest schlafen in wenigen Stunden geht die Sonne wieder auf."„Ich habe genug geschlafen, danke. Ich werde mir das Schloss etwas ansehen, schließlich war ich noch nie hier!"  
  
„Darf ich dir dein Haar machen? So wie früher?"fragte die Mutter. Callendil reichte ihr die Bürste. „Hab ich dir je erzählt, was das letzte Mal geschah als wir in Eryn Lasgalen waren? Du warst ja mit Rumil zuhause geblieben!" Callendil schüttelte den Kopf. „Erzählst du mir die Geschichte. Ich möchte jetzt nicht alleine sein!" Taetholil begann die Haare ihrer Tochter zu bürsten.  
  
„Vor drei Jahren war ein großes Fest hier in Eryn... Nun Oberon, er... experimentiert gerne mit Kräutern, musst du wissen. Nun er hatte ein Pulver entwickelt, dass dafür sorgt, dass die Elben... nun sagen wir es mal so.. ziemlich willig werden."„Du meinst man kann jemanden damit verführen?"„Ja genau Kleines, nur das es in diesem Fall nicht freiwillig war... Oberon mischte das Pulver in den Wein – Angeblich war es ein versehen – doch keiner glaubt ihm wirklich. Jedenfalls haben ziemlich viele Elben von dem Wein getrunken und... nun in dieser Nacht war Eryn ziemlich mit Leben erfüllt. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau wie und was alles geschah, aber es muss hoch hergegangen sein. Es wird nicht mehr darüber gesprochen."  
  
Callendil drehte sich zu ihrer Mutter um. „Hast du auch von dem Wein getrunken?"Ihre Mutter lächelte „Nein mein Schatz...dein Vater und glaube mir... er war nie leidenschaftlicher, aber das bleibt unter uns!" „Naneth, hat Oberon uns auch so ein Pulver gegeben?"„Ja, höchstwahrscheinlich. Hast du etwas von ihm bekommen?"  
  
Die junge Elbin dachte kurz nach. „Ich nicht, aber Haldir hat einen Wein bekommen und ich habe auch davon getrunken."„Na siehst du niben nin, es muss dir also nicht unangenehm sein. Es war nicht eure Schuld. Temonis wird dafür bezahlen. Er und seine Ifrey werden den Wald verlassen!"Callendil konnte ihre Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten.  
  
„Warum darf ich ihn nicht lieben?" Taetholil nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm. „Kleines, du wirst jemanden finden, der dich liebt, der den Boden anbetet auf dem du gehst und dem auch dein Herz gehört. Ich weiß es genau. Außerdem hat es Seni in den Sternen gesehen. Du wirst einen Elbenfürsten finden!"  
  
„Ich will keinen Elbenfürsten. Ich will gar niemanden. Ich will alleine sein, für alle Ewigkeiten!"sagte Callendil trotzig. „Ich bin eine dumme kleine Göre!" Callendil stand auf und lief in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Erst wollte sie sich auf das Bett setzten. Doch als sie es sah hatte sie nur noch den Wunsch hinaus zu gehen.  
  
„Komm Kleines, lass uns doch etwas spazieren gehen!" Callendil nickte und ihre Mutter legte ihr ihren Umhang um. „Es ist noch kalt draußen und ich denke dass etwas frische Luft uns gut tun wird."  
  
Die beiden Frauen gingen hinaus aus den Höhlen und setzen sich in einen Pavillon, der im königlichen Garten aufgestellt war. Taetholil musste schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken, das genau an diesem Ort ihr Sohn gezeugt wurde. Sofort kam ihr der Gedanken was wäre, wenn Oberon auch bei Callendil ganze Arbeit geleistet hätte. Wenn sie ein Kind erwarten würde von ihrem Bruder. Das würde sie sicher nicht überleben, lebenslang an diese Nacht erinnert. Doch soweit wollte sie gar nicht denken.  
  
Sie saßen einfach da, hielten ihre Hände und betrachteten den Sonnenaufgang. Kurz nach Sonnaufgang fand Celarion seine Familie. „Hier steckt ihr. Ich such euch schon eine Ewigkeit. Kommt jetzt frühstücken. Thranduil hat etwas von Oberon erzählt was ist los?" Callendil sah ihre Mutter flehend an. „Bitte sag ihm was nötig ist. Ich möchte noch etwas alleine sein!" Taetholil gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss und nickte nur. „Bleib nicht so lange fort und verlass auf keinen Fall den Garten. Dort draußen wartet der Tod auf dich"  
  
+++  
  
Haldir suchte lange nach Alagos. Er fand ihn schließlich in dem Garten der Höhlen. „Alagos, da bist du ja. Ich suche dich schon seit einer Ewigkeit!"  
  
„Verschwinde!" „Bitte, hör mich an. Es war nicht so wie es den Anschein hatte." „Hat es dir gefallen? War es schön eine Frau, deine eigene Schwester zu nehmen?"Alagos Stimme war rau und verbittert. „Bitte glaub mir, ich tat es nicht freiwillig, es war eine Droge!" „Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet! Hat es dir gefallen?"  
  
Haldir wurde wütend, wie konnte er nur eine solche Frage stellen. Was sollte er antworten?  
  
„Was soll das? Willst du dich quälen oder mich?" „Hat es dir Spaß gemacht deinen Schwanz in sie zu stecken?"schrie Alagos hysterisch. „Ja es war wunderschön! Ich habe jede Sekunde genossen!"schrie Haldir zurück.  
  
Alagos drehte sich um und verließ den Garten. Haldir sah ihm noch nach und seine Augen blitzen vor Wut.  
  
Als der junge Elb verschwunden war setzte er sich auf den Boden und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Wieso hab ich das nur getan?"fragte er sich.  
  
+++  
  
Alagos rannte aus den Höhlen, direkt in den kleinen Wald, der zum Schlossgarten gehörte. Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen und er hatte nur den Wunsch alleine zu sein, mit seiner Verzweiflung und seiner Wut.  
  
Er lief ein Stück zwischen den dichten Bäumen, als er eine Gestalt entdeckte. Er wollte sofort wieder umkehren, doch die Person hatte ihn schon entdeckt.  
  
„Alagos!"Er schloss kurz seine Augen. Callendil wollte er als letztes jetzt sehen oder gar sprechen. Aber sie kam auf ihn zu. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, sie hatte geweint. Warum? Sie hatte doch alles erreicht was sie wollte, hatte ihren Bruder unter Drogen gesetzt und ihn verführt. Er hatte es einfach geschehen lassen. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich.  
  
„Glaube mir, es war nicht seine Schuld! Wir waren nicht bei Sinnen!"sagte sie leise. „DU! Du hast erreicht was du wolltest, nicht wahr? Weißt du was du mir damit angetan hast?" Callendil sah zu Boden. „Sie mich gefälligst an!"schrie er. Sie sah ihm verängstig in die Augen.  
  
Alagos musste schlucken, es waren SEINE Augen, warum musste sie diese Augen haben, die er so sehr liebte! Er hielt sie an ihrem Arm fest und zog sie zu sich. Es tat ihr weh.  
  
„Weißt du es?"  
  
Callendil schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wurde noch nie betrogen, da sie noch nie geliebt wurde, nicht so wie Alagos Haldir liebte.  
  
Alagos Wut stieg als er Callendil's unschuldiges Gesicht sah. Er warf sie hart zu Boden und kniete sich auf sie.  
  
„Ich werde dir zeigen was das für ein Gefühl ist!"  
  
Er zerrte ihre die Leggins von den Beinen. Sie zerriss dabei. Callendil konnte sich nicht bewegen und starrte den Elben nur an, ohne zu schreien, ohne sich zu wehren. Er riss ihre Tunika auf und betrachtete ihren Körper.  
  
Was fand Haldir nur an ihr? Sie war nur eine Elbin, eine wunderschöne zugegeben, die so wunderbar roch. Er kannte diesen Duft. Sie roch sogar nach IHM.  
  
Alagos beugte sich über sie und sah ihr in ihre eisblauen Augen. Warum hatte sie SEINE Augen?  
  
Callendil zitterte am ganzen Leib und wagte sich nicht zu bewegen. Sie starrte ihn nur an und begann zu flüstern. „Es tut mir Leid!"Doch er hörte sie nicht einmal. Er öffnete seine Leggins.  
  
Mit all seiner Wut drang er in sie ein und drückte ihr gleichzeitig den Mund zu. Ihr Schmerzenschrei erstickte in seiner Hand. Ihre Tränen waren das einzige Zeichen ihrer Pein. Doch Alagos führte zu Ende was er mit seiner Wut begonnen hatte und als Andenken gab er ihr seinen Samen. Erst danach ließ er von ihr ab. Völlig außer Atem, Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.  
  
Er stand auf und schloss seine Hose, er sah auf die hinab. „Wenn du ein kleinwenig Anstand hast, lernst du hieraus etwas und lässt die Finger von Elben, die bereits vergeben sind" Callendil starrte ihn nur einfach an, sie bewegte sich nicht. Nicht einmal ihre Beine schloss sie. „Du hast meine große Liebe zerstört!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Wald, die Höhlen und Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
Zurück blieb eine völlig verstörte Elbin, die sich aufrichtete und sich übergeben musste. Als sich ihr Körper beruhigt hatte nahm sie ihre Tunika und Leggins, wie sie war zog sie ihre Kleider an, versuchte die zerrissene Hose notdürftig zu verschließen und die Tunika hineinzustopfen. Sie wickelte sich in ihren Umhang und ging zurück in die Höhlen.  
  
‚Du hast es verdient!' sagte sie sich während sie versuchte ihre Schmerzen zu ignorieren. Sie spürte wie das Blut und der Samen an ihren Beinen herunter liefen und sich irgendwo in den Leggins sammelten.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt  
  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... ich verfalle wieder in meine blutrüstige Phase scheint mir... mal sehen wie lange sie anhält... 


	9. Schuldgefühle

HINWEIS: Öhm... Noch mal danke an Sleepy.. nach diesem Kapitel bekommst du ihn  
Frisch gewaschen und gebügelt zurück.. na vielleicht borg ich ihn mir hin  
Und wieder zum Spielen aus  
  
Disclaimer: siehe Kap 1  
  
Rating: PC 13... ich will euch ja zu Atem kommen lassen  
  
Timeline: Anfang 3. Zeitalter  
  
Paring: Callendil, armes einsames Elblein Lothlorien  
  
Haldir/Alagos... zurzeit in Trennung lebend  
  
Danke für alle Reviews.. hoffen wir, dass es jetzt wieder besser läuft mit FF.. Antworten am Schluss. Macht nur weiter so... hach... freu mich auf viel Post  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kapitel 9 Schuldgefühle  
  
Callendil ging durch die Höhlen und versuchte nicht bemerkt zu werden. Der Umhang war fest um sie gewickelt und sie mied belebte Orte. Kurz bevor sie ihr Zimmer erreichte legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Die Elbin fuhr herum und wollte schon zuschlagen, als sie ihr Gegenüber erkannte. „Seni!"ihre Stimme klang merkwürdig heißer.  
  
„Callendil, was ist geschehen?" Die Vertraute des Königs sah das Mädchen entsetzt an. „Nichts!"antwortete sie und lief weiter zu ihrem Zimmer. Aber die Tawarwaith gab nicht auf und folgte ihr.  
  
Als Callendil in ihrem Zimmer ankam brach sie zusammen. Sie fiel auf den harten Steinboden und begann zu weinen. Seni nahm sie in ihre Arme. „Kind was ist geschehen?" Sie nahm ihr den Umhang ab und sah die zerrissene Kleidung. „Callendil, ich werde sofort deine Mutter holen!"„NEIN!"Die junge Elbin hielt Seni am Arm fest. „Bitte nicht. Ich will nicht dass mich jemand sieht. Niemand! Du darfst niemandem etwas sagen. Versprich es mir, schwöre es bei Varda!" „Schhhhh. Beruhige dich Kleine. Ich werde es niemandem sagen, wenn du es nicht möchtest. Aber dann lass dir bitte von mir helfen. Du bist verletzt!"  
  
Callendil nickte und ließ sich zu ihrem Bett bringen. „Bleib liegen. Ich hole alles Nötige und erklär deinen Eltern, dass du schlafen würdest. Versprich mir hier zu bleiben" Die Elbin nickte.  
  
Es dauerte eine unendlich lange Zeit, bis die weise Elbin zurückkehrte. Callendil lag zusammengekauert auf ihrem Bett und hielt ihr Kissen fest. Sie schloss die Augen nicht, denn sie sah sonst Bilder die sie nicht sehen wollte. Seni streichelte ihr liebevoll über das Haar. „Es ist alles gut. Deine Eltern werden dich bis zum Mittag nicht stören. Lass dich nun versorgen."  
  
Callendil stand auf und gemeinsam zogen die beiden Frauen die Kleidung aus. Seni wusch sie vorsichtig und salbte ihre Wunden. „Möchtest du baden?" Callendil nickte und ließ sich ein Kleid anziehen. „Erzählst du mir wer dir das angetan hat? Ich werde schweigen, ich verspreche es!"Callendil sah zu Boden.  
  
Schließlich fasste sie doch den Mut und begann der Wahrsagerin des Königs ihr Herz auszuschütten. „Ich... habe es verdient! Er hat ja so Recht. Wie konnte ich nur so egoistisch sein?"„Kleines niemand verdient es so behandelt zu werden. Du hast es nicht freiwillig getan, nicht wahr?"  
  
Callendil schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tat so weh! Es war so ganz anders als mit Haldir!"sie begann erneut zu weinen. „Warum hab ich es nur gewollt. Ich habe ihn unglücklich gemacht!"Seni nahm sie in den Arm und wiegte sie hin und her. „Es war Alagos, nicht wahr?"Callendil nickte. „Er hat mir gezeigt, was ich ihm angetan habe und ich verstehe!"  
  
Die Tawarwaith war entsetzt. Was hatte dieser Bastard ihr nur eingeredet. Sie konnte das Mädchen doch nicht in diesem Glauben lassen. Es war kaum fassbar. „Callendil, bitte hör mir jetzt genau zu. Was mit deinem Bruder geschehen ist, war nicht eure Schuld, ihr hättet es gar nicht verhindern können. Auf keinen Fall. Hat dir jemand von Oberons Gewürzen erzählt?" Callendil nickte. „Also, vor drei Jahren haben wir alle hier ziemlich verrückt gespielt. Glaube mir, dank Oberon haben nicht unbedingt Elben zueinander gefunden, die auch zueinander gehören. Ich weiß von einigen, die sich vereint haben und Ihre Partner waren wo anders. Aber wir haben es akzeptiert und hingenommen. Sogar Lord Glorfindel...und der Zauberer...aber das ist eine andere Geschichte."  
  
Callendil wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Du meinst, dass ihnen verziehen wurde?"„Nicht nur dass, niemandem wurde ein Vorwurf gemacht...außer Oberon. Er hatte sein Fett abbekommen. Er kam mit Mühe und Not einer Verbannung davon.... Jedenfalls hatte Alagos keinen Grund so zu reagieren. Niemals! Nicht einmal wenn es eure volle Absicht gewesen wäre. Ich denke du solltest wenigstens mit deinem Bruder darüber reden!"  
  
„Worüber?"fragte Haldir, der gerade die Tür öffnete. Er sah schlecht aus, blass und sein Haar war zerzaust. Callendil sah ihn ängstlich an. „Nicht, gar nichts. Ich will nicht mit dir reden! Verschwinde!"Ihn zu sehen überstieg ihre Kräfte bei Weitem. „Hast du Alagos gesehen?"fragte er kalt, aber seine Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache. Er hatte Angst, machte sich große Sorgen um die beiden Elben, die er über alles liebte. „VERSCHWINDE!" schrie Callendil fast hysterisch. „Er war nicht hier!"sagte Seni völlig ruhig und behielt Callendil in ihren Armen. Haldir drehte sich wortlos um und verließ den Raum. „Ich will sie nie wieder sehen, beide... niemals wieder!"erneut ergossen sich ein Schwall von Tränen auf dem Kleid der älteren Elbin. „Ja mein Kind... das wird das Beste sein."  
  
+++  
  
Callendil saß in der Badewanne, die mit heißem Wasser gefüllt war. Der Duft unzähliger Kräuter drang in ihre Nase. Erst jetzt war ihr bewusst wo sie sich befand. Wie kam sie hier her? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, aber ihre Kleidung lag fein säuberlich zusammengelegt über einem Stuhl. Sie war alleine.  
  
Sie betrachtete ihre Hände und fühlte sich schmutzig. Mit dem Schwamm der neben ihr lag seifte sie sich ein und begann sich zu schrubben, all der Schmutz und das Grauen der letzten Stunden versuchte sie wegzuwaschen. Solange bis ihre Haut gerötet war, von der vielen Reiberei.  
  
Schließlich tauchte sie unter und alles war auf einmal so ruhig. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl. Sie blieb Unterwasser und fasste einen Entschluss. Sie nahm das Gefühl dieser absoluten Stille und des Friedens in sich auf und vergrub die Pein und den Schmerz ihres Herzens tief in ihrer Seele, dort wo es niemand finden würde. Sie beschloss nie wieder zu lieben und schwor es bei den Valar.  
  
Schließlich musste sie wieder Luft holen und tauchte mit Schwung auf. Ihr erster Atemzug, war wie eine Wiedergeburt. Sie streifte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Na Kleines, geht es dir wieder bessern?"  
  
Callendil drehte sich erschrocken um. „Naneth! Was tust du hier?"„Ich wollte mal sehen wie es dir geht. Seni wollte, dass wir dich etwas in Ruhe lassen. Aber mein Mutterherz hat sich nach ihrem Baby gesehnt!"  
  
Callendil stand auf und stieg aus der Wanne. Nass wie sie war ließ sie sich von ihrer Mutter in die Arme nehmen. Taetholil sah den geschundenen Körper ihrer Tochter, was war nur Geschehen. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass das ihr Sohn gewesen sein sollte. „Iëll nin. Was ist geschehen? Willst du mit mir darüber reden?" „Nein naneth, bitte frag nicht. Es ist gut. Ich bin darüber hinweg... Ich habe aus meinen Fehlern gelernt!"„Niben nin, du hast doch keinen Fehler begannen!" „Naneth, bitte ich werde sofort gehen, wenn du mich weiter bedrängst!"  
  
Taetholil nahm ihre Tochter erneut in den Arm und streichelte sie liebevoll. „Ganz wie du willst!" Sie half ihrer Tochter sich abzutrocknen und gab ihr das Kleid. „Oberon erhält heute Abend sein Urteil, möchtest du dabei sein?"„Nein, nicht wenn ich nicht muss."„Du musst nicht, Thranduil hat Haldir's Aussage, die genügte ihm."  
  
+++  
  
Am Abend hielt Thranduil eine Versammlung in seinem Thonsaal. Seine Berater saßen an seiner Seite. Celarion und sein Bruder Lord Celeborn saßen ebenfalls dort und Seni, des Prinzen Gouvernante, wie ihre offizielle Bezeichnung war, stand hinter Thranduil, leicht versetzt. Haldir stand mit seiner Mutter hinter seinem Vater.  
  
Als Oberon hereingeführt wurden, wollte der junge Galadhrim sich sofort auf den Elben stürzen, doch seine Mutter hielt ihn zurück. „Beherrsche dich ionn nin"  
  
Oberon lächelte selbstgefällig. „Nun alter Ork...was ist dir eingefallen, wie du mich quälen kannst? Wie wäre es mit deinem kleinen rothaarigen Leibwächter... mit dem würde ich gerne einige Jahre in einem Verließ einsperren lassen, ich liebe diese grünen Augen, die immerzu sein Verlangen widerspiegeln." „Oberon! Sei still, oder ich werde dich sofort töten!"schrie Thranduil und Oberon konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Dir wird dein Lachen schon vergehen. Ich habe mit allen beteiligten geredet und bin daher zum Schluss gekommen..."Oberon unterbrach den König. „Mit ALLEN Beteiligten? Was ist mit dem Mädchen, hat sie dir erzählt was SIE wollte?"  
  
Haldir trat hervor und noch ehe jemand reagierten konnte, hatte er Oberon an der Kehle gepackt. „Weißt du was du meiner Schwester angetan hast? Weißt du was du mir angetan hast?"„Ich habe...euch...eine aufregende Nacht... geschenkt!"flüsterte Oberon, der kaum noch Luft bekam.  
  
Nun war der Tawarwaith nicht erst über fünttausend Jahre alt geworden, weil er unachtsam war. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er Haldir auf dem Boden und kniete über ihm. „Du riechst verdammt gut, kleiner Baumelb! Wenn ich Zeit hätte würd ich gerne mit dir... Aber lassen wir das."Haldir versuchte sich zu befreien, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen.  
  
„Hör mir gut zu, mein Sohn! Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr Geschwister seid... obwohl mir das, wahrscheinlich egal gewesen wäre. Aber ihr hattet euren Spaß, also reg dich nicht so auf. Dein Liebhaber wird sich schon wieder beruhigen. Warum seid ihr nur so furchtbar steif... Na ja an den falschen Stellen eben!"  
  
„Oberon lass den Jungen sofort los!"hinter ihm stand eine Wache mit dem Schwert an Oberons Kehle. Er ließ von dem Galadhrim ab und stand auf. Er wollte Haldir helfen aufzustehen. „Nichts für ungut Kleiner!"Doch der junge Elb schlug ihm die Hand aus und stand ohne Hilfe auf.  
  
Seni flüsterte ein Paar Worte in Thanduils Ohr. Er stand auf und räusperte sich kurz. „Oberon Temonis, du bist hiermit aus Eryn Lasgalen verbannt, genauso wie aus allen andren Elbengebieten. Solltest du dich noch einmal dem Wald nähern wirst du sofort getötet." Seine Gefährtin flüsterte ihm erneut etwas ins Ohr und Thranduil nickte.  
  
„Wie es der Brauch schon bei meinem Vater war, sei es dir gestattet 1 Andenken aus Eryn mitzunehmen. Wähle mit Bedacht, es wird das einzige sein, das dich an deine Heimat erinnern wird!"  
  
Oberon lächelte wieder. Er sah nicht aus, wie jemand, der so eben heimatlos wurde. „Gebt mir die Ifrey mit, die in euren Kerkern verrottet."„Die Diebin? Sie hat versucht meine Krone zu stehlen, ich sollte sie eigentlich töten... diese Menschen! Ein Fluch Ardas!" „Sie hat es ja nicht geschafft, außerdem hab es ja wohl ich verhindert!" „Ja auch du, Oberon hast mal etwas Gutes getan in deinem Leben und nicht nur Elben verführt! Warum die Ifrey.. die ist nicht von hier, sie hat nichts mit Eryn Lasgalen zu tun!"  
  
Oberon lächelte und seine Augen begannen zu blitzen. „Ich liebe diese Ifrey und sie mich! Ich werde sie hier nicht zurücklassen und in deinen Kerkern verrecken lassen. Sie hat etwas Besseres verdient, sie und unser Kind!" Ein raunen ging durch den Saal.  
  
Thranduil war außer sich. Seni musste ihn zurüchalten. „DU... DU hast es geschaft eine... Gefangene zu schwängern???? Du BASTARD! Holt die Gefangene!"  
  
Während die Anwesenden warteten kam eine Frau herein und brachte zwei Kinder, die nicht aufhörten mit weinen. Seni lief sofort ihnen entgegen. „Oh mein Blättchen was ist den los... Seni ist doch hier!"Sofort hörte der Junge auf zu weinen und drückte seine kleinen Ärmchen fest an ihren Körper.  
  
Der zweite Junge wurde Taetholil gebracht. „Schhhh. Orophin, mein Kleiner was ist denn los?"„Legi böse.. hat mich haut!"„Wir werden das später bereden!"„Hadi...Hadi..!"Der Junge wollte zu seinem Bruder und Haldir nahm ihn auf seinen Arm, während die Tür auf ging und eine Frau hereingebracht wurde.  
  
Die Frau hatte ein rotes Kleid an, das schon ziemlich mitgenommen aussah. Aber stolz stand sie vor dem König und hatte ihr Haupt hoch erhoben. Ihre schwarzen langen Haare hingen wild herunter. Sie hatte sicher schon seit Tagen sich nicht Pflegen dürfen.  
  
Oberon stellte sich neben die Frau. Thranduil setzte sich und nahm seinen Sohn entgegen. „So...Ifrey.. Tremonis will dich mit in die Verbannung nehmen. Ich spiele mit dem Gedanken zuzustimmen. Dann wären wir zwei Übel auf einmal los! Ihr erwartet ein Kind?" Die Ifrey sah erst Oberon an und dann den König. „Ich wollt mich freilassen?"„Wenn du dich noch einmal unserem Wald näherst wirst du sofort sterben! Schwanger oder Nicht!" Die Ifrey grinste. Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Niemals werde ich wieder einen Fuß in diesen Wald setzten. Die Bewohner sind mir zu unfreundlichen... na ja fast alle!"  
  
So wurden die Beiden hinaus geführt aus den Höhlen. Es sprach sich wie ein Lauffeuer herum. Das Lord Oberon Tremonis den Wald verlassen musste und eine Menschenfrau mitnahm. Der ganze königliche Garten war gefüllt von Elben, die dem Verbannten die letzte Ehre erwiesen. Etliche Elbinnen weinten und einige Elben wischten sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Kurz bevor er das Tor aus dem Schlossbereich durchschritt drehte er sich noch einmal um, ohne seine Menschenfrau loszulassen.  
  
„Es war mir ein Vergnügen... meine Lieben.. . ich werde euch vermissen, im Gegensatz zu eurem verbitterten, vertrockneten, verklemmten Kerl, der sich König nennt." Er verbeugte sich noch einmal und verließ hocherhobenen Hauptes die Sicherheit des Schlosses und wurde mit seiner Gefährtin zu den Grenzen geführt.  
  
Kaum waren sie durchs Tor geschritten, küsste er seine Ifrey..."Lass uns zu seinem Clan gehen... Ich wollte schon immer sehen wie es in der Eiswüste ist!"„Aber ich werde dort getötet!"„Nein Kleines, mit Sicherheit nicht... denn schließlich hab ich dich erlegt... und der Beweis dafür trägst du hier!" Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch während sie sich küssten. In der anderen Hand hielt er einen Reif auf Mithril, den Thranduil sicher bald vermissen würde.  
  
Ff  
  
@ Heitzi: Hey... ich kann nichts dafür... das ist der Einfluss einer gewissen Autorin.. die  
mich zu so etwas beflügelt *ganz unschuldig schau* Aber keine Sorge... ich  
werde mir was einfallen lassen (hoff ich). Jedenfalls freuts mich, wenn dir mein  
vorheriges Kapitel gefallen hat...(hab mir ja auch Mühe gegeben...)  
  
@ Seni: So jetzt hoffe ich dass du zufrieden bist... und Ruhe kommt in dein Wald  
zurück.. damit du dein Blättchen versorgen kannst. Du solltest dich beeilen, wenn  
du Oberon noch die Meinung geigen willst. Na vielleicht treffen wir mal wieder auf  
den sympathischen Exil Elben.  
  
@ Eirien: Shushi... ich sollte es auf das Shushi schieben...gute Ideee.. gib ihn uns roh und  
zappelnd!!!! Also wenn ich wieder mal was Schlüpfriges brauch geh ich zum  
Japaner und wenn es wieder mal blutrünstig werden soll...nehm ich Heitzi.. oder  
Beides für beides?? Ach ich werds Mal ausprobieren.  
  
@ Cerris Stifte: Ha... scheit wohl vorbei zu sein... na wie ich gesagt hab..Wahrheit setzt  
sich immer durch. 


	10. Hilfe

HINWEIS: .... Home sweet home  
  
Disclaimer: siehe Kap 1  
  
Rating: PC 13...  
  
Timeline: Anfang 3. Zeitalter  
  
Paring: Callendil, armes einsames Elblein Lothlorien  
  
Haldir/Alagos... zurzeit noch? in Trennung lebend  
  
Danke für die review... musste schnell weitermachen... ein innerer Drang nach Harmonie Zwingt mich dazu .... Oder war es noch nur wieder die Vorstellung nach Versöhnung und der anschließenden.....nein...bestimmt nicht...ich doch nicht  
  
Antworten am Schluss. Sind ziemlich kurz...bin etwas gestresst.. zu viel zu Lesen.. zu viel zum Schreiben.. ach  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kapitel 10 Hilfe  
  
Es war spät in der Nacht, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Morgen grauen würde. Callendil lag in ihrem Bett und hatte sich fest in ihre Decke gewickelt. Sie konnte nicht schlafen, nicht seit dem letzten Traum. Sie war aufgewacht, mit dem Gefühl zu ersticken. Ihre Hand lang auf ihrem Mund und erstickte ihren eigenen Schrei. „NEIN! Ich werde mich nicht von Träumen ängstigen lassen. Ich lebe und ich bin nicht verletzt!" Trotzdem konnte sie nicht mehr schlafen.  
  
Sie lag jetzt schon die 6. Nacht wach in ihrem Bett und fühlte eines ganz deutlich. Sie war einsam. Sie sehnte sich nach nähe und Liebe! „Nein, Liebe nicht, es tut dir nur weh!" sagte sie sich und setzte sich auf. Sie schlag ihre Arme um ihre Knie und weinte.  
  
Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. „Du musst lieben! Ohne Liebe stirbt man!" Sie ließ sich ihn die Arme ihres Bruders fallen. „Es tut mir so leid, ich wollte es nicht! Bitte verzeih mir!"flüsterte sie und versuchte gleichzeitig den Schmerz zu ignorieren, den ihr Herz aussandte. „Schhhh. Kleines, es muss dir nicht Leid tun. Hör endlich auf damit. Ich bin dir nicht böse. Du hast nichts unrechtes getan. Ich war ungerecht zu dir, verzeih mir!"  
  
Callendil sah in die eisblauen Augen ihres Bruders. „Ich werde nie wieder versuchen dir zu nahe zu kommen. Ich werde dich nicht mehr lieben!"Ihre Stimme war kaum vernehmbar. „Callendil, ich werde dich immer lieben, du bist meine Kleine Schwester. Alagos ist derjenige, dem mein Herz gehört, mit dem ich die Ewigkeit verbringen will. Kannst du das nicht verstehen! Ich liebe ihn und kann nicht ohne ihn leben. Er fehlt mir jetzt schon so sehr. Ich habe so große Angst ihn zu verlieren, dass es mich fast in den Wahnsinn treibt. Ich weiß nicht einmal wo er ist."  
  
Alles in Callendil krampfte sich zusammen. Alleine der Name brachte ihr Schmerzen. Sie versuchte ihren Blick zu halten. ‚Würdest du ihn auch Lieben wenn du wüsstest dass er mich genommen hat, brutal, wie ein Stück Vieh, nein wie eine Hure und mich verletzt hat, mein Herz zerschnitten und meine Seele mit Füßen getreten hat?' In ihrem Kopf schrie die Frage förmlich und wollte nach außen getragen werden. Doch Callendil sagte schließlich: „Ich wünsche euch alles Glück. Aber bitte zwing mich nicht daran teilzuhaben!" „Ich verstehe dich kleines. Ich danke dir und auch Alagos wird dir dankbar sein!"  
  
Callendil schloss die Augen. ‚Ich werde ihm seine Visage polieren wenn er mir noch einmal über den Weg läuft!' Die Worte in ihrem Kopf ängstigten sie und ihre Hände begannen zu zittern. „Lass mich bitte etwas alleine. Ich möchte noch etwas schlafen!"  
  
„Möchtest du mit uns morgen frühstücken?" Callendil nickte und Haldir gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Schlaf gut, kleine Prinzessin."  
  
Er verließ das Zimmer. Callendil wickelte sich wieder in ihre Decke. Sie spürte die Stelle, wo er ihre Stirn berührte, sie brannte wie Feuer. Sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Es würde ihm das Herz brechen, er würde sterben und sie hätte ihren Bruder auf dem Gewissen. Nein, sie würde damit leben, genau wie dieser Bastard.  
  
+++  
  
Sie verbrachten noch eine Woche in Eryn Lasgalen. Die Bruchtal – Elben erreichten schließlich den Wald und Elrond, seine Gemahlin Celebrian kam mit ihren Zwillingen. Celebrian erzählte während den Abendessens ganz stolz, dass sie im nächsten Jahr ein Mädchen erwarten würden und so wurde gleich für den nächsten Tag das nächste Fest vorbeireitet.  
  
Callendil verstand nicht, wie die Tawarwaith so viele Feste feiern konnten. Ihr waren die vielen Elben unangenehm, obwohl sie sich in der Menge immer gut verstecken konnte. Zu dem Fest hatte sie wirklich keine Lust, aber ihre Mutter und Seni drängten sie dazu.  
  
Jetzt saß sie vor dem Spiegel und flocht ihre Haare. Sie zog ihre graue Lorien Uniform an und betrachtete sich ein letztes Mal im Spiegel. „Gut!" Sie war mit sich zufrieden. Man konnte nicht einmal sagen ob sie ein Elb oder eine Elbin war.  
  
Als sie in den Festsaal kam tat König Thranduil gerade dein Unmut kund über den verbrecherischen Diebstahl seiner Krone und dass er Oberon jagen wird über alle Gebirge und Meere auf Arda. Elrond hörte ihm zu und versuchte immer wieder beruhigend auf ihn einzureden. Lord Glorfindel hingegen unterstütze des Königs Wut, indem er Öl ins Feuer goss. „Er hat es nicht verdient auch nur dieselbe Luft zu atmen. Wir hätten ihn schon vor drei Jahren töten sollen." Seni zog den König von dem blonden Balrog-Töter weg und versuchte den König zu beruhigen.  
  
Callendil sah gerade noch wie die rothaarige Leibgarde des Königs den Vanya unauffällig zum Ausgang führte, direkt an Callendil vorbei.  
  
Sie sah sich von der Tür aus das Treiben an. Was sollte sie hier nur? Sie kannte niemanden und wollte auch niemanden kennen lernen. „Sollte eine Leibwache nicht bewachen?"hörte sie hinter sich eine Elbenstimme, die ungewöhnlich tief war. Sie drehte sich sofort um und ihre Augen starrten in die schönsten Augen die sie je erblickt hatte.  
  
„Was?"war das einzige was ihr Mund verließ. „Ihr Soldaten in Lorien dürft euch nicht wundern, wenn Orks sich in euren Wäldern rum treiben. Wenn alle Soldaten so aufmerksam sind wie du!" „Noldor! Hüte deine Zunge, wenn du sie noch benutzen willst!"fauchte sie ihn an. „Ah, Elladan! Du hast schon Bekanntschaft mit Celarions Tochter gemacht?"fragte Galadriel ihren Enkel. Callendil sah ihm noch einmal verachtend nach und ging zu ihrem kleinen Bruder.  
  
+++  
  
Zurück in Lothlorien fühle sich Callendil sofort wieder wohler. Seni hatte die Gruppe der Lorien-Elben begleitet, mit samt Prinzen. Sie hatte den Wunsch mal wieder andere Luft zu atmen. Die Laune des Königs war derart schlecht, dass schon die Diener um ihr Leben fürchteten, wenn das Frühstücksei zu hart war. Der Prinz spürte die gereizte Stimmung und wurde quengelig. Weil den König das zusätzlich reizte stimmte er zu, seine Gefährtin und seinen Sohn mit nach Lorien ziehen zu lassen.  
  
Am Abend ihrer Heimkehr zog sich Callendil sofort auf ihren Lieblingsbaum zurück und sah in die Sterne. Sie liebte die Sterne über Lothlorien, es gab nichts Schöneres. Sie bemerkte eine Gestalt, die auf den Baum zusteuerte. Konnte sie nicht einmal hier alleine sein? Warum mussten alle sie bemuttern. Sie war doch kein Kind mehr.  
  
Schnell erkannte sie Seni. „Darf ich zu dir hinauf kommen?"Callendil nickte, obwohl sie lieber alleine wäre. Die Tawarwaith setzte sich neben die Galadhrim und gemeinsam sahen sie in die Sterne. „Ach sie nur Kleines! Dort oben.. ganz deutlich!" Callendil sah in den klaren Sternenhimmel. „Was? Es sieht doch aus wie immer... Alle Sterne sind an ihrem Platz!"„Ach das mein ich doch nicht. Natürlich sind sie an ihrem Platz. Ich sehe ganz deutlich deine Zukunft. Schon lange konnte ich nicht mehr so klar sehen!"  
  
Callendil schüttelte den Kopf. Sie glaubte nicht an Hellsehen, oder Sterndeutung. Sie war fest der Meinung, dass die Valar niemals ihre Taten verrieten, oder gar erklärten und es schon gar nicht in die Sterne schrieben. „Du wirst einen wunderschönen Elbenlord verführen!"„SENI!"rief Callendil entsetzt auf. „Einen Lord verführt man nicht! Außerdem will ich keinen Lord, ich will gar niemand!"  
  
„Leider hast du das nicht zu bestimmen. Die Valar haben dir schon den Partner fürs Leben ausgewählt und er ist ein schmucker Junge!" Sofort dachte Callendil an die Schönheit ihres Bruders. Niemals würde es einen Elben geben, der ihr besser gefallen würde. „Dieses schwarze Haar, ach ich könnte mich glatt verlieben!"  
  
Callendil sah die Elbin entsetzt an. Schwarzes Haar? Richtige Elben haben blondes Haar. Noldor haben meist schwarzes, einige Tawarwaith hatten dunklere. Es gab auch einige Sindars die in Lothlorien leben, die dunklen Haare hatten. Aber für Callendil war es genauso undenkbar wie die Vorstellung jemanden zu lieben und sich berühren zu lassen.  
  
„Seni, du bist hoffnungslos romantisch. Aber es hilft dir bei mir nicht. Such dir ein anderes Opfer für deine Sterndeuterei. Mir geht es gut. Ich bin so froh wieder zuhause zu sein. Ab Morgen darf ich wieder mein Training und meine Ausbildung fortführen."  
  
Die ältere Elbin lachte, eine herzerfrischendes Lachen. „Kleines, du bist unverwüstlich. Du wirst es in deinem Leben weit bringen. Aber versprich mir eines. Wenn die Schatten sich seines Herzens bemächtigen wollen, komm zu mir und lass dir helfen!" Callendil lächelte „Ja das werde ich."  
  
+++  
  
Sobald Celeborn Haldir aus seinen Diensten entließ machte sich der Galadhrim auf die Suche nach Alagos. Er wurde bereits im Wald gesehen. Diese Tatsache alleine machte ihn glücklich. Er wusste, dass sein Gefährte lebte, ob er ihn allerdings auch liebte war auf einem anderen Blatt.  
  
Haldir ging direkt zu Alagos' Talan, das er jedoch verlassen vorfand. Die Räume waren in einem schrecklichen Zustand. Die meisten Möbel waren umgestoßen und der Boden lag voller Scherben, zerbrochene Teller, Becher und Krüge. Im Schlafraum war das Bett umgekippt.  
  
Haldirs Sorge um seinen Geliebten stieg. Warum war er nur so wütend? Er musste doch fühlen, wie sehr er ihn liebte.  
  
Der Galadhrim setzte seine Suche außerhalb fort. Dabei traf er auf seinen Hauptmann. „Haldir! Ihr seid wieder zurück. Wir haben erst ein einem Monat mit euch gerechnet. Es ist aber gut so! Wir haben zu wenige Soldaten in der Stadt. Bitte übernehme ab morgen das Kommando, bis ich die Ablösung schicken kann."Haldir nickte. „Wie ihr befehlt, hir nin! Habt ihr Alagos gesehen?" Der Hauptmann nickte. „Er ist zur Wache in den Gärten der Lady eingeteilt. Ihr habt Glück. Er wollte eigentlich an die Nordgrenze zurück. Aber ich habe hier zu wenige Männer. Ich fand es schon eine Fügung der Valar, dass ihr ihn vorgeschickt habt." Haldir versuchte seine Freude zu verbergen, verbeugte sich vor seinem Vorgesetzten und ging zum Garten der Lady und sprach ein Dankesgebet zu den Valar.  
  
Haldir entdeckte Alagos unter dem Tor des Eingangs zum Garten. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals hinauf. Er hätte ihn am liebsten sofort in den Arm genommen. Wie sehr er ihn doch vermisste. Als die Soldaten Haldir hereinkommen sahen, nahmen sie sofort Haltung an. „Alagos! Folge mir!"befahl er den jungen Soldaten in einem perfekten Hauptmanns Ton.  
  
Er folgte Haldir ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Unterwegs kam ihnen die Ablösung entgegen. Haldir hatte 12 Stunden Zeit bis er seinen Dienst antreten musste. 12 Stunden in denen er Alagos zurückgewinnen musste.  
  
Er führte Alagos hinaus aus der Stadt, bis sie eine Lichtung erreicht hatten. Ihre Lichtung. Schließlich blieb Haldir stehen und drehte ich um. Die Beiden Elben standen direkt gegenüber.  
  
Was Haldir in Alagos Augen sehen konnte verwirrte ihn, Angst und Verzweiflung.  
  
„Alagos, warum bist du fortgelaufen? Ich hatte so große Angst um dich!" Alagos sah Haldir verwundert an. „Angst um mich? Warum?" Alagos war überrascht.  
  
„Warum? Du bist verschwunden! Du hast mich einfach stehen lassen und bist davon gerannt! Zu niemandem hast du ein Wort gesagt. Ich bin fast gestorben vor Angst!"  
  
„Wäre ich nur sofort weg!"sagte Alagos mehr zu sich, drehte sich um und wollte fort. „Bleib!"rief Haldir in einem scharfen Befehlston, schärfer als beabsichtigt. „Bitte, Alagos. Ich liebe dich!"fügte er sanft hinzu.  
  
Der junge Elb drehte sich um. Haldir sah die Tränen in seinen Augen. „Ich wollte es nicht! Es tut mir Leid. Sag ihr das!" Er lief weiter und begann zu rennen. Haldir folgte ihm und hielt ihm an seinem Ärmel fest. „Alagos, bitte was ist nur los? Hast du noch immer nicht verstanden? Ich möchte nur mit DIR zusammen sein! Bitte, bitte geh mit mir den Bund ein!"  
  
Alagos sah sein Gegenüber entsetzt an. „Ich.. ich kann nicht! Jetzt nicht mehr! Wie kannst du nur an so etwas denken? Nach allem was ich getan habe? Callendil wird niemals..."Er konnte nicht weiterreden und riss sich los.  
  
Haldir sah ihm verständnislos nach.  
  
+++  
  
Callendil wollte sich gerade in ihr Bett legen, als ihr Bruder rief. „Darf ich kurz mit dir sprechen?" Sie ließ ihn herein. „Kleines ich brauche deine Hilfe!"Sie sah die Verzweiflung in seinem Gesicht. „Ich werde nicht schlau aus ihm. Er will nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein. Es muss etwas mit dir zu tun haben, das war das einzige, das ich aus seinen wirren Worten herausbekommen habe. Was ist hier nur los?" „Er hat dir was gesagt?"fragte sie mit rauer Stimme. „Irgendetwas wollte er nicht und dass es ihm Leid täte!"‚Das glaube ich gern, Mistkerl' dachte sie sich. „Es ist nichts, ich habe keine Ahnung was er will!"erklärte sie Haldir kalt.  
  
„Würdest du mit ihm reden?"flehte Haldir. ‚Ich werde ihm mein Dolch in seine Eingeweide rammen!' schrie es in ihr. „Ich werde mit ihm reden!"  
  
Callendil zog sich an und achtete darauf, dass Haldir sie nicht beobachten konnte. Er führte sie anschließend zu Alagos' Baum  
  
„Lass mich alleine mit ihm reden! Warte in deinem Talan, ich werde sehn was ich tun kann!"sagte sie und stieg die Treppe hinauf zu Alagos Räumen. Es schien Licht, so wusste sie, dass er zu Hause war.  
  
Während sie die Stufen hinauf stieg pochte ihr Herz so stark, dass sie Angst hatte es würde gleich zerspringen. Sie hatte furchtbare Angst, ihre Hände zitterten. Der Dolch an ihrem Gürtel gaben ihr etwas Sicherheit.  
  
Ohne anzuklopfen trat sie en. Alagos stand am Fenster und sah hinaus. Er drehte sich um und sah sie an. Callendil hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Automatisch wich sie zurück. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass es so schlimm werden würde. Ihre Hand lag auf dem Griff des Dolches.  
  
„Warum willst du meinen Bruder nicht mehr? Hast du Geschmack an Frauen gefunden?"Ihre Stimme klang kalt und verbittert. „Callendil bitte, ich... es tut mir so Leid..."„Spar dir deine Worte ich will sie nicht hören! Ich will nur wissen, ob du Haldir wirklich liebst?"„So sehr, dass es schmerzt. Ich kann nicht mehr in seine Augen sehen!"  
  
„SIEH MICH AN!"befahl die Elbin. „Ich wünsche mir nur eines, dass mein Bruder glücklich ist. Also mach IHN glücklich. Bestrafe IHN nicht dafür, das DU getan hast. Ich habe mit Haldir nicht über das Geschehene gesprochen. Niemand weiss davon. Niemand weiss was du mir angetan hast. Sprich niemals davon, am allerwenigsten mit Haldir. Es würde ihn töten!"  
  
„Callendil, ich.. weiß gar nicht .. Es tut mir so Leid... ich war von Sinnen.. Ich weiß es ist unverzeihlich..."„Ja das ist es. Ich will dich nie wieder sehen müssen! Es wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen, ich werde damit leben. Aber bleib fern von mir. Ich hasse dich! Dir habe ich unzählige Alpträume zu verdanken! Vergiss das niemals und solltest du meinen Bruder unglücklich machen werde ich dich töten!"  
  
Sie drehte sich um und verließ den Talan. Auf dem Boden angekommen fiel sie auf ihre Knie und musste sich übergeben.  
  
Wie konnte Haldir IHN nur lieben....  
  
Ff  
  
Hey...wer möchte gerne eine schöne romantische Versöhnung?? Und wie romantisch :-) ????  
  
@ alle: Warum keine Versöhnung...?? Ich tu mein Bestes...  
  
@ Marry Hawk: Hoffe dir gefällt die Geschichte auch weiterin...  
  
@ LittleLion: Unser Oberon ist eben....Oberon ... und Lothion ist Lothion gelle  
  
@ Seni: Danke für deinen seelischen Beistand...leider hatte Elrond keinen Vergessenszauber  
dabei ... aber ich hoffe ja auf die Zukunft.. und sie wird dunkelhaarig?!  
  
@ Eirien: Ich glaube du hast pech... Glorfindel ist grad mit nem rothaarigen durchgebrannt  
  
@ Stiftchen: ja ich weiss... Bilder schießen ist wichtiger... 


	11. Wie ein Traum

Sehnsüchte und andere Schwierigkeiten +++ by S.E.  
  
*********************************************  
  
HINWEIS: OK ich habs geschafft.. was für eine harte Arbeit :-) aber ich hoffe sie gefällt  
euch. Also bin ich auf eure Meinung gespannt! (Schweißperlen auf der Stirn)  
  
Disclaimer: siehe Kap 1  
  
Rating: R. .... Wegen SEX... Slash!!! Also seit gewarnt  
  
Timeline: Anfang 3. Zeitalter  
  
Paring: Callendil, armes einsames Elblein Lothlorien  
  
Haldir/Alagos...  
  
Dank an alle...  
  
*********************************************  
  
Kapitel 11 Wie ein Traum  
  
Callendil konnte sich nicht erinnern wie sie dort hingekommen war. Aber sie stand vor Haldir's Talan und er hielt ihre Hand. „Jetzt sag schon?" „Bringst du mich nach Hause?"fragte sie leise. „Danach kannst du zu deinem Prinzen gehen und ihn lieben oder....Ich will nur schlafen!"  
  
Er brachte seine Schwester zu ihrem Baum. „Es war nicht leicht für dich, nicht wahr. Verzeih mir!" Callendil sah ihn mit müden Augen an. „Es ist nichts, es ist wirklich spät und die Reise war ansträngend."  
  
Haldir brachte sie hinauf in ihr Schlafraum. Ohne sich auszuziehen legte sie sich hin. „Schlaf gut meine Rose. Ich kann dir gar nicht genug danken!"  
  
Sie sah seine leuchtenden Augen. „Dein glückliches Gesicht ist mir dank genug. Verschwinde jetzt! Ich will schlafen!"  
  
Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ließ sie alleine. Alleine mit ihrer brennenden Stirn.  
  
Haldir rannte die ganze Strecke bis zu Alagos Talan. Die Stufen berührte er kaum, als er die Treppe empor stieg.  
  
Im Wohnraum war Alagos damit beschäftigt die Scherben aufzusammeln. Er hörte die leisen Schritte eines Elben und sah auf. Haldir stand vor ihm und lächelte.  
  
Alagos sah die wunderschönen blauen Augen seines Elben und war wie verzaubert. Er merkte erst zu spät, dass er noch eine Scherbe aufheben wollte und schnitt sich. Blut tropfte aus dem tiefen Schnitt. Haldir kniete sich vor ihn und nahm die Hand. „Darf ich sie dir verbinden?" fragte er leise. Alagos nickte, unfähig zu sprechen. Der ältere Elb holte Verbandstuch und versorgte die Hand. „Es ist doch nichts!"flüsterte der Jüngere. „Nur ein kleiner Kratzer."„Hatten wir das nicht schon einmal?" Haldir lächelte und Alagos sah verschämt zu Boden.  
  
„Lass mich dir helfen"sagte schließlich Haldir und stellte die Möbel wieder auf. Als beide gleichzeitig ein Kissen aufheben wollten berührten sich ihre Hände und sie sahen einander an. Alagos konnte eine Träne nicht zurückhalten und Haldir stellte sich ganz dich vor ihn.  
  
Mit seinem Daumen wischte er sie fort. „Ich liebe dich Haldir o Lorien!" Haldir drückte sich etwas näher an sein Gegenüber. „Ich habe dich immer geliebt und werde es immer. Alagos mein Stern!" Sanft küsste er seinen Geliebten und Alagos blieb fast der Atem weg. Wie sehr hatte er diese Lippen vermisst, doch war es richtig was er tat?  
  
Der jüngere Elb ging ein Schritt zurück und schob Haldir etwas von sich weg. „Es tut mir Leid! Ich...kann nicht!"Er drehte sich um uns sah zum Fenster hinaus. Wie sehr sehnte er sich nach dem Körper seines Geliebten, doch war es auch richtig?  
  
Aber Haldir wollte nicht so schnell aufgeben. Er trat hinter Alagos und legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. „Vertraust du mir nicht mehr?"fragte Haldir leise. „Nein...du, hast nichts Falsches getan!" „Warum willst du mich dann nicht?"  
  
Alagos ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich will dich doch!"flüsterte er kaum hörbar. Doch Haldir hatte gute Ohren. „Dann nimm mich!"  
  
Haldir drehte ihn um und nahm ihn fest in seine Arme. „Lass uns das Vergangene vergessen. Es ist nicht ungeschehen zu machen. Ich wollte es nicht aber es ist geschehen, weder ich noch Callendil können es rückgängig machen. Wir können es aber hinnehmen. Bitte versuch du es auch. Für unsere Liebe!"  
  
Alagos sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Wie sollte er einfach hinnehmen was ER getan hatte, sie hatten eine Ausrede, einen Grund. Das Pulver! Was hatte er vorzuweisen. WUT! Doch das rechtfertigte nicht seine Tat. ‚Mach meinen Bruder glücklich' hatte sie ihm gesagt und nichts würde er lieber tun. Er würde es für sie tun, für Callendil und für Haldir. Wenn die Valar wünschten, dass Haldir alles erfährt, würden sie dafür sorgen und so lange wollte er seinen Hauptmann glücklich machen und an ihm gutmachen, was er seiner Schwester angetan hatte. ‚Mögen mir die Valar verzeihen'.  
  
Er spürte die Lippen Haldirs auf den Seinen. „Willst du den Bund mit mir eingehen, Alagos o Lorien?" ‚Sagt was ihr Valar. Kann ich es zulassen? Was soll ich nur tun?' flehte er in Gedanken. Ihre Blicke verschmolzen und Alagos spürte die warme Hand Haldirs auf der Seinen und es fühlte sich richtig an. „Ich möchte nichts lieber, als mit dir die Ewigkeit zu verbringen. Ich gehe mit dir gerne den Bund ein Haldir o Lorien. Mögen wir alle Schatten besiegen!"  
  
Ein Kuss besiegelte ihren Schwur und während sich ihre Zungen in Alagos Mund trafen trug Haldir seinen Alagos zum Schlafgemach.  
  
In der Tür ließ er ihn wieder runter. „Sieht noch etwas .... ungemütlich aus hier!"stellte Haldir fest. Gemeinsam stellten sie das Bett wieder auf und legte die Matratze zurück. Nachdem die Bettwäsche wieder auf ihrem Platz war, setzte sich Alagos an das Fußende des Betts und beobachtete Haldir, der einen Hocker zurück an seinen Platz stellte.  
  
„Haldir?" „JA?" „Wie lange möchtest du noch Ordnung schaffen?"  
  
Haldir drehte sich um und lächelte.  
  
„Bis du endlich nackt bist!" gab er zurück und begann Alagos Tunika aufzuknöpfen. „Aber wie ich sehe, brauchst du dafür zu lange... lass dir helfen!"  
  
„Ich..äh...!"mehr konnte Alagos nicht erwidern, da er schon die Lippen Haldirs spürte.  
  
Plötzlich hatte auch er es sehr eilig und zerrte an Haldir's Uniform herum, die er noch immer trug. Dabei ließen sie sich gemeinsam auf das Bett fallen, ohne ihren Kuss zu trennen.  
  
Es war so schön die nackte Haut den anderen zu spüren und den Duft einzuatmen.  
  
Haldir begann sich von dem Kuss zu lösen und den Körper des anderen zu erobern. Er küsste seinen Hals und Alagos legte bereitwillig seinen Hals in den Nacken. Er küsste sein Brustbein und begann mit den kleinen Brustwarzen zu spielen, seine Zunge umkreiste die hart gewordenen Spitzen und Alagos stöhnte lustvoll auf.  
  
Während Haldir mit seiner Zunge auf Wanderschaft ging, öffnete er die Leggins seines Partners, denn etwas war gefangen, in der enge des Stoffes, das befreit werden wollte. Wie sehr hatte er sich nach ihm gesehnt. Über einen Monat waren sie getrennt, ohne zu wissen ob er seinen Geliebten jemals wieder spüren durfte. Schon alleine der Anblick von Alagos hervorstehender Männlichkeit brachte Haldir dazu zu stöhnen.  
  
Mit seiner Zunge berührte er sanft die rosige Spitzte seines Glieds und sammelte die Flüssigkeit auf, die bereits langsam hervortrat.  
  
Ein scharfes zischen kam aus Alagos Mund. Er konnte sich kaum zurückhalten Während Haldir mit seiner Zunge arbeitete und begann Alagos ganz in sich aufzunehmen, verkrallte sich der junge Galadhrim in Haldir's Haaren. „Haldir bitte..." Er hielt inne und sah zu Alagos hoch: „hmm?" „Ich will dich in...!" Doch mehr konnte er nicht sagen da die Welle der Lust ihn überrannte. Er konnte nicht einmal atmen, zu schnell kam sein Höhepunkt und er ergoss sich in Haldirs Mund.  
  
Haldir erhob sich und küsste seinen Liebhaber, der völlig außer Atem war. Alagos öffnete seine Augen und lächelte. „Nimm mich, bitte."Haldir küsste ihn erneut. „Keine gute Idee, wir haben nichts...um dich vorzubreiten!" Alagos zog in zu sich herunter. „Es ist mir gleich! Tu es!"  
  
Haldir lächelte und nickte schließlich, denn sein Verlangen stieg ins Unermessliche. Er streifte sich seine Hose ab, die er noch immer trug. Sein Augenmerk richtete sich auf eine Dose mit Fett, die für die Waffenpflege verwendet wird. Er entdeckte sie neben sich liegend. ‚Danke für das Chaos' dachte er sich und nahm das Fett. Nie wollte er seinem Partner Schmerzen zufügen um Lust zu empfinden.  
  
Er bereitete Alagos langsam vor und dank des Fetts drang er langsam und tief in ihn ein. „Haldir!"stieß Alagos aus und der Galadhrim hielt inne. „Beweg dich endlich... oder ich...werde wahnsinnig!"stöhnte Alagos und Haldir tat ihm den Gefallen. Er sorgte dafür, dass auch Alagos erneut zu seiner Erfüllung kam, indem er, sowohl den richtigen Punkt traf, als auch im gleichen Rhythmus dessen Männlichkeit massierte.  
  
Sie erreichten fast gleichzeitig ihren Höhepunkt und während Haldir sich in seinen Partner ergoss, liefen Alagos eine Träne aus seinem Augenwinkel.  
  
Atemlos brach Haldir auf ihm zusammen. Alagos streichelte sein blondes Haar und küsste ihn.  
  
„Ich liebe Dich, Haldir o Lorien. Ich gebe dir mein Herz und meine Seele!"  
  
Haldir beugte sich über seinen Geliebten und küsste seine Nase. „Ich liebe dich Alagos o Lorien, nimm mein Herz und meine Seele sie ist dein."  
  
Ein Kuss besiegelte ihren Bund, den sie vor sich und den Valar geschlossen hatten.  
  
++  
  
Wird fortgesetzt... will ja wissen was meine arme Callendil macht.  
  
Dank an alle revierwer  
  
@ Cerris: 1. Ja lesen ist nicht jedermanns Sache  
2. so ist die Technik...aber ich bin stolz auf ff.net.. eine Woche kein Chaos :-)  
DICKES LOB! (wenn auch die alerts nicht wirklich richtig funzen)  
3. tzz  
4. wem es gefällt :-)  
5. was du so als wichtig erachtest ...(wobei ich nicht glaub dass du es tun wirst...oder)  
6. Schleichwerbung???  
7. Aufzählungen sind sch....  
8. siehe unten  
mein persönliches 9tens... sie mag mich??? Ich bin gerührt.schnief  
  
@ seni: Ich hoffe die Valar stehen allen bei und es wird irgendwann gut werden :-) Ich liebe  
deine Revs ...  
  
@ Eirien: Ob sich das Geheimnis auf ihre Zunkunft auswirkt weiss ich noch nicht, steht in  
in den Sternen...frag also Seni.  
  
@ LitteLion: Ich bin stolz dass du Lothion gekannt hast.. ich hab mir schon überlegt, ob es  
irgendwer merkt ... na dein Baby... Oberon macht sich an alles ran was gut  
aussieht und nicht bei 3 auf den Bäumen ist.. obwohl.. wahrscheinlich würde  
er auch die nehmen. 


	12. Begegnungen

Sehnsüchte und andere Schwierigkeiten +++ by S.E.  
  
*********************************************  
  
HINWEIS: Dammich ... mir fällt heute keiner ein.. ähm... ach ja doch: Dieses Kapitel möchte ich Thomas K. aus H. widmen, der mich Samstag Nacht mit Costa Cordalis, Wolfgang Petri und Dschingis Khan gefoltert hat... zum Seelischen Ausgleich habe ich dieses Kapitel gebraucht... also seid mir nicht böse... Es war ein Notfall  
  
Disclaimer: siehe Kap 1  
  
Rating: R wegen Gewalt...jedoch nicht sehr plakativ :-)  
  
Timeline: Anfang 3. Zeitalter  
  
Paring: Callendil, armes einsames Elblein Lothlorien  
  
Haldir/Alagos...  
  
Antworten am Schluss... So jetzt gibt's mal wieder etwas Callendil... nicht so viel wie's sein sollte aber es wird..  
  
*********************************************  
  
Kapitel 12 Begegnungen  
  
Callendil hatte ihre Ausbildung wieder aufgenommen. Ihr Vater war ein strenger Ausbilder und seine Tochter nahm er besonders hart ran. Aber ihr war es recht. Sie hatte keine Zeit über ihr Leben nachzudenken. Das Training dauerte von Morgens bei Sonnenaufgang bis spät Abends. Meistens schaffte es Callendil gerade noch etwas zu Essen und fiel dann in ihr Bett.  
  
Ihren Bruder traf sie noch seltener. Er hatte noch immer die Wache der Stadt unter sich, doch sie waren zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten unterwegs. Nur bei der Feier des Bündnisses zwischen Alagos und ihm sah sie beide.  
  
Callendil wäre lieber in Mordor gewesen, doch sie stand es tapfer durch. Alagos sprach sie nicht an, und blickte nur gelegentlich verschämt zu ihr herüber. Keiner der Familie zwang die Beiden Freunde zu sein. Dachten doch alle noch, es ging um die Angelegenheit mit Oberons Pulver. Aber dem war nicht so und das wussten nur die Beiden.  
  
Nur Haldir litt wirklich unter dieser Situation. Er fand es schrecklich, dass die beiden Elben, die er liebte sich nicht ausstehen konnten. Aber er versuchte nicht die Zwei zusammenzubringen.  
  
Als sich das Brautpaar zurückziehen wollte verabschiedete sich Callendil von ihnen. Sie gab Haldir einen Kuss und wünschte ihm alles Glück dieser Welt. Dann nahm sie allen Mut zusammen und stellte sich vor Alagos. Er sah so glücklich aus. Er liebte ihren Bruder. „Ich wünsche auch dir, dass du glücklich bist, sei Haldir ein guter Partner und mach ihn glücklich!"  
  
Für ein paar Sekunden war es völlig Ruhig im Raum. Man hätte eine Feder fallen hören. Alagos wollte Callendil's Hand nehmen. Doch kurz vorher zog er sie wieder zurück. „Es bedeutet mir unendlich viel, dass du das gesagt hast. Callendil ich danke dir und verspreche, dass ich meinen Gemahl glücklich mache, solange ich auf Arda wandle."  
  
Seni stellte sich hinter Callendil und nahm sie in ihre Arme. Nachdem die Männer fort waren drehte sie das Mädchen um und lächelte sie an. „Du bist eine außergewöhnliche Elbin. Ich mehr als stolz auf dich."  
  
+++  
  
Ein halben Jahr später bekam der Goldene Wald hohen Besuch. König Thranduil beehrte das Volk der Galadhrim mit seiner Anwesenheit. Er kam vom Rückweg aus Bruchtal und wollte seinen Sohn abholen. Aber als man seine Augen sah wusste man, dass es wohl eher die Gouvernante war, nach dem es ihm sehnte. Ihre Begrüßung fiel etwas unköniglich aus, da er sie unverhohlen in den Arm nahm und sie innig küsste, während Legolas auf ihrem Arm war und sich fast erdrückt fühlte. Diese Szene sahen nur die Anwesenden in Lord Celeborns Palast und so war die Zahl der Zuschauer auf wenige begrenzt.  
  
Callendil war anwesend, da sie Orophin abholen wollte, der den ganzen Tag mit Legolas gespielt hatte. Sie trug noch ihre Uniform und stand stramm vor dem König, so wie es für eine Soldatin gehörte.  
  
„Ihr seid mir bekannt! Doch woher kenn ich euch?"fragte der König als er die Elbin betrachtete. „Ich bin die Tochter Celarions und Taetholils."Dem König dämmerte es. „AH... ich weiss, Oberon!"  
  
Sofort verfinsterte sich Callendil's Blick. Doch Seni lenkte sofort ein. „Mein König, es wird mir eine Ehre sein euch in eure Unterkunft zu bringen!" Callendil atmete erleichtert auf. „Darf ich den Prinzen mitnehmen? Dann können die Kinder noch etwas Spielen. Ich bringe sie später zurück!"  
  
Seni lächelte. „Gerne mein Kind, aber wir werden ihn bei dir abholen!"Sie stellte Legolas auf den Boden und er ging bereitwillig mit der jungen Elbin und seinem kleinen Spielgefährten mit.  
  
Der König jedoch ging mit seiner Gefährtin, in sein Quartier und spielte etwas mit ihr.  
  
+++  
  
Haldir und Alagos wurde zurückversetzt an die Nordgrenzen. Ihr Leben war nicht gerade romantisch. Sie hatten mit den anderen Soldaten einen Gemeinschaftstalan, in dem sie sich zum Schlafen aufhielten. Nur der Hauptmann hatte einen eigen Talan, der gleichzeitig als Hauptquartier diente.  
  
Ihre wenigen gemeinsamen Stunden, außerhalb des Dienstes, verbrachen sie weit ab auf einer kleinen Lichtung auf der sie sich ungestört lieben konnten, das genügte ihnen.  
  
Sie genossen ihre Beziehung und im Lager wurde zur Kenntnis genommen, dass sie ein Paar waren, das den Bund eingegangen hatte. Obgleich nicht jeder begeistert war. Doch sie spürten keine Anfeindungen. Solange sie gleichgestellte Soldaten waren gab es keine Probleme. Sobald Haldir das Kommando in Vertretung übernahm, hielt sich Alagos streng an alle Regeln und Vorschriften, außerdem drosselte er sein aufbrausendes Temperament.  
  
Die Angriffe der Orks wurden häufiger und die Grenzen dementsprechend noch stärker bewacht.  
  
Alagos stand auf seinem Wachbaum und war wütend. Am Abend zuvor hatte er ein paar Stunden mit Haldir verbracht. Sie waren auf der Lichtung und liebten sich.  
  
Es war so lange her, dass sie beieinander lagen, Wochen oder waren es schon Monate? Er wusste es gar nicht mehr so genau. Denn immer war ihnen etwas dazwischen gekommen.  
  
Sie langen zusammen im Gras, eng umschlungen. „Meinst du die Angriffe werden zunehmen?"frage Alagos nachdenklich und spielte mit einem von Haldir's Zöpfen. „Wenn ich das wüsste, würde ich Thranduil's Sternendeuterin den Rang ablaufen! Aber ich denke es wird sicher noch schlimmer weden. Solange die Brut aus unserem Wald draußen bleibt ist es mir jedoch gleich!"antwortete Haldir völlig ruhig. „Und was ist mit Bruchtal und Eryn Lasgalen? Schließlich stammt ein Teil deiner Familie dorther!" „Natürlich will ich nicht, dass irgendein Elbenreich den dunklen Mächten zum Opfer fällt. Nicht einmal die Noldors haben es verdient. Außerdem lebt meine Cousine in Bruchtal. Ich meinte außerhalb! Sollten sich doch die Menschen mit den Orks rumschlagen!" „HALDIR! Das ist nicht dein ernst?" „Natürlich ist es das. Ist doch deren Schuld, dass das Böse weiter existieren durfte. Alagos ich war dabei. Ich habe die Schwäche der Menschen gesehen, die Schwäche deren Anführer. Niemals würde ich mich mit einem Menschen einlassen!"  
  
Alagos küsste seinen Galadhrim und lächelte. „Niemals ist eine ziemlich lange Zeit, mein Lieber. Auch wenn ich dir hierbei zustimme. Wir sollten nur im äußersten Notfall mit diesen Barbaren Kontakt aufnehmen. Ich verstehe nicht, wie die sich so derart vermehren, wie die Karnickel. Schau dir doch nur mal ihre Frauen an. So... unförmig und...so schmutzig..." „Alagos lass es!" „Was?" „Frauen!" „Was ist mit Frauen?" „Du hasst alle! Gleichgültig welcher Spezies sie angehören!" „Stimmt nicht!" „So, dann sag mir eine Frau, die du zu deinen Freunden zählst. Hier bei den Soldaten...Zuhause... Du.."Haldir vermied es seine Schwester zu erwähnen, doch er sah, dass Alagos an sie dachte. „Ich...habe schon bei Frauen gelegen!"protestierte schließlich der jüngere Elb, stand auf und suchte seine Uniform zusammen, die verstreut auf der Lichtung lag.  
  
Haldir betrachtete ihn und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte seinen wunden Punkt berührt. „Du hast es sicher genossen!"gab nun Haldir schnippisch zurück. Er fühlte die Eifersucht, doch hatte sich sofort wieder im Griff. „Verzeih!" Alagos sah ihn jedoch nur wütend an und verließ wortlos die Lichtung.  
  
Nun stand er auf dem Baum und hielt Wache. Seine Einheit war gut trainiert und übersah nicht die kleinste Maus, die in ihr Gebiet eindringen wollte.  
  
Weit außerhalb des Waldes sahen sie eine Gruppe Menschen, die sich gehetzt umsahen. Sie wurden von einer Horde Orks gejagt.  
  
Sowie Alagos es sehen konnte, bestand die Gruppe aus einem Mann, einer Frau und zwei kleinen Menschen, möglicherweise Kinder. Sie wurden von 10 Orks zu Fuß gejagt. Alagos konnte sie schreien hören. Es würde nicht lange dauern, da hätten die Orks sie eingeholt.  
  
Ein Reiter tauchte auf.  
  
Alagos fühlte, wie seine Männer unruhig wurden. „Jeder bleibt auf seinem Posten. Solange sie nicht in unser Gebiet eindringen wird nicht angegriffen."Die Elben wurden still und sahen dem grausamen Spiel zu.  
  
Der Reiter erreichte die Menschen vor den Orks. Die Frau und der Mann setzten die Kinder auf das Pferd. Man konnte die Frau etwas schreien hören. Doch die Elben sprachen nicht die Sprache der Menschen. Der Reiter schüttelte den Kopf, doch die Frau gab dem Pferd einen Schlag, sodass es davon raste. „Wie Brutal doch die Menschen sind!"dachte sich Alagos.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten die Orks die beiden Menschen erreicht. Der Mann verteidigte sich so gut es ging und es gelang ihm und seiner Frau die Hälfte der Orks zu töten. Alagos hätte den Beiden nicht so viel Kampfkraft zugetraut. Schließlich wurde der Mann von einem Orkschwert am Bein verletzt und brach zusammen.  
  
Zwei Orks hielten ihn aufrecht und zwei weitere schnappten sich die Frau, die sich verzweifelt versuchte sich zu wehren. Jedoch ohne Erfolg. Ihr wurden die Kleider vom Leib gerissen und die Orks vergingen sich an ihr, während der Mann zusehen musste.  
  
Alagos schloss die Augen und eine Träne mischte sich zwischen seine Wut und Verzweiflung.  
  
Die Elben hörten die Schreie noch lange. Die Menschen waren zäh! Bis dem Mann mit einem kräftigen Stoß ein Schwert in den Bauch gerammt wurde um ihn ins Jenseits zu befördern. Mit seiner letzten Kraft versuchte er die Frau zu erreichen, die ihm entgegen kroch, nachdem der letzte Ork von ihr gelassen hatte. Doch bevor sie sich berührten schmiss sich ein weiterer Ork auf sie und es dauerte nicht mehr lange, da rührte sich auch die Frau nicht mehr.  
  
Die Orks grölten und führten einen Freudentanz auf, der durch das Surren von Pfeilen unterbrochen wurde. Die Orks fielen einer nach dem anderen um.  
  
Neben Alagos tauchte Hauptmann Dagor auf, gefolgt von Haldir. Sie hatten ihre Bögen noch gespannt und schossen die letzten Pfeile ab.  
  
Alagos stand sprachlos vor seinem Hauptmann. Er sah kurz zu Haldir hinüber, dessen Gesicht eine völlig neutrale Maske war.  
  
„Hauptmann, uns wurde befohlen außerhalb unserer Grenzen nicht einzugreifen!" Dagor stand vor Alagos und hielt kurz inne. Vor den Männern wollte er nichts sagen. „Haldir, übernimm das Kommando ich werde Alagos mitnehmen." Haldir nickte nur kurz und sah zu Alagos. Noch immer sah der junge Galadhrim nicht, was Haldir fühlte. Er folgte dem Hauptmann wortlos.  
  
++  
  
„Alagos, ich möchte dir nicht zu Nahe treten, denn du hast nach den Vorschriften gehandelt. Ich werde dich auch nicht bestrafen. Ich möchte, dass du über deine Handlung nachdenkst. Beziehungsweise über deine ‚nicht Handlungen'. Ihr habt Urlaub ab nächster Woche, nicht wahr?" Alagos nickte. „Gut, ich würde mich freuen, wenn du eine Woche davon an der Südgrenze Dienst tust. Dort ist die Grenze nicht so klar gezogen wie hier. Sieh dich um und lerne!"  
  
Alagos verstand genau, was der Hauptmann von ihm wollte, das machte ihn erst recht wütend, aber nur auf sich selbst. „Ich werde an die Südgrenzen gehen, Hauptmann. Darf ich sie etwas fragen?" „Ja natürlich." „Glaubt ihr, ich habe es gerne getan? Glaubt ihr, es war ein vergnügen, zuzusehen, wie jemand zu Tote gequält wird? Aber ich konnte keinen meiner Männer opfern für diese Menschen!"  
  
Der Hauptmann holte tief Luft und sah Alagos an. „Du bist ein wirklich ausgezeichneter Soldat. Du weißt deine Einheit zu führen. Du bist ein guter Taktiker. Es wird ein großer Krieger aus dir, das weiss ich. Aber denk bitte an eines. Verliere dabei nicht das Wesentliche aus dem Auge. Der Schutz des Lebens und der Achtung einander. Ich rede hier nicht von Orks. Es geht um Respekt aller Rassen, die sich mit uns gegen das Dunkle aus dem Osten stellen." Alagos nickte.  
  
+++  
  
Die Einheit kehre in der darauf folgende Woche nach Caras Galadhon zurück Haldir und Alagos genossen zwei Tage ihr Zuhause, bevor der junge Soldat in den Süden zog. Er hatte mit Haldir nicht wieder über den Vorfall gesprochen und auch Haldir sprach nicht davon.  
  
Callendil hatte ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen und war an die Grenzen versetzt worden. Haldir wusste nicht ob er sich darüber freuen sollte, oder ob er froh war. Doch er vermisste sie, sie und ihr lachen und ihre....  
  
+++  
  
Callendil stand auf ihrem Wachbaum und sah in die Nacht hinaus. Es war kalt. Seit einem Monat war sie nun auf ihrem neuen Posten, nachdem sie ein Jahr die Grenze zum Fluss bewacht hatte. Doch sie musste alle Grenzen kennen lernen. Leider konnte man so nicht wirklich Freundschaften schließen. Denn sie gehörte noch keiner festen Einheit an und wurde von allen nur ‚Frischling' gerufen. Sie nahm an den Festen und Zusammenkünften teil, die die Soldaten veranstalteten, doch sie hielt sich immer im Hintergrund. Jeder Annäherungsversuch, erstickte sie im Keim. Sie wollte es so.  
  
Es war kalt an der Grenze. Der Schutz der Herrin endete hier. Das konnte man spüren. Sie fror nicht. Sie war eine Elbin. Die Kälte kam von innen heraus.  
  
Callendil hörte jemand den Baum hinaufklettern. Ihre Ablösung konnte es noch nicht sein. Sie war erst eine Stunde oben. „Callendil, bist du da?" „Ja!"antwortete sie. Eine andere Soldatin kam. Sie war das nächste, dass Callendil als Freundin bezeichnete. „Haltharil, hast du keine Wache?"„Nein, erst in einer Stunde. Es sind neue Elben eingetroffen. Ich habe sie gesehen! Schmucke Jungs, sag ich dir!"  
  
Callendil schüttelte den Kopf und lachte, ohne dabei die Gegend außer Acht zu lassen. „Dir ist nicht zu helfen!"„Nein nicht mir, dir! Callendil, die halbe Einheit ist hinter dir her und du zeigst ihnen nur die kalte Schulter. Stehst du nicht auf Elben?" Callendil gab der anderen Elbin einen Stoß in die Rippen. „Natürlich mag ich Elben, ich hab nur keine Lust auf SEX, das ist alles!"„Callendil!" „Was? Das ist es doch, darum dreht es sich doch bei euch ausschließlich." „Dir ist nicht zu helfen! Darf ich dir einen Tipp geben?"„Nur wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt!"„Du solltest gelegentlich jemanden an dich heran lassen, dann ist dir auch nicht mehr kalt"  
  
Jetzt sah Callendil die Elbin verwundert an, doch ehe sie was sagen konnte hatte sich Haltharil auf den Weg nach unten gemacht. So beobachtete Callendil weiterhin die Grenze.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte sie erneut jemanden zu ihr herauf kommen. „Haltharil, gib's doch endlich auf! Ich hab kein Interesse!"  
  
„Schade! Aber das wird sich sicher bald ändern!"  
  
Callendil's Blut gefror als sie die Stimme hörte. Sie drehte sich um und zog gleichzeitig ihren Dolch. „Thalos!"  
  
Wird fortgesetzt...  
  
Ich liebe Cliffis (evil grin) kann nix dafür.. siehe oben Hinweis!!!  
  
@ Seni: Dein Liebesleben liegt mir natürlich auch am Herzen :-) und das deines Königs...  
  
@ Eirien: Du weiss nichts gar nichts... du wirst dich noch wundern... 


	13. Wiedersehen mit Folgen

Sehnsüchte und andere Schwierigkeiten +++ by S.E.  
  
*********************************************  
  
HINWEIS: OK ich hab zwar gestern Passion of Christ gesehen... aber das Kapitel  
war vorher fertig. Deshalb keine Panik.. keine plakative Gewalt  
Ich glaube Cerris Stifte hat aufgegeben.. schade.. versucht sie zu ermuntern..  
Ich schaffs leider nicht.  
Apropos Folter...wer hat Herr T aus H erzählt er solle MICH weiterfoltern,  
damit's spannend bleibt tsss  
  
Disclaimer: siehe Kap 1  
  
Rating: R wegen Gewalt  
  
Timeline: Anfang 3. Zeitalter  
  
Paring: Callendil, armes einsames Elblein Lothlorien  
  
Haldir/Alagos...  
  
*********************************************  
  
Kapitel 13 Wiedersehen mit Folgen  
  
„Verschwinde!"sagte Callendil barsch und schritt instinktiv einen Schritt zurück, direkt an den Rand der Plattform. Sie konnte nicht springen, es war zu hoch, sie würde sich alle Knochen brechen.  
  
„Nicht doch Kleine! Ich möchte mich nur erkenntlich zeigen! Willkommen an den Südgrenzen!"  
  
Sie spürte noch einen Stich, bevor sie auf die Knie fiel. „Vergiftet!" schrie es in ihrem Kopf, als sie den kleinen Pfeil aus ihrer Schulter zog. Die Elbin ließ ihn und ihren Dolch fallen, während sie selbst nach vorne kippte. Das letzte was Callendil sah, war wie sich Thalos grinsend über sie beugte. Dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.  
  
+++  
  
Alagos brachte seine wenige Habe in den Gemeinschaftstalan, der ihm zugewiesen wurde. Der Hauptmann dieser Einheit war sehr überrascht, dass ein so erfahrener Soldat in seiner Ausbildungseinheit dienen sollte. Denn seine Befehle gaben keinerlei Aufschlüsse über ihre Beweggründe an.  
  
Jetzt stand Alagos ihm gegenüber und erwartete seine Aufgabe. „Thalos!" rief der Hauptmann seinen Adjutanten. Alagos bekam große Augen, als er den Namen hörte. „Bring mir die Einsatzpläne für heute Nacht und Morgen!"Der Soldat nickte und holte die gewünschten Papiere. Als er sie seinem Hauptmann übergab sah er sich den Soldaten an, der vor dem Tisch stand.  
  
Thalos wurde sichtlich nervös. „Benötigen sie mich noch, hir?" „Nein danke, Du hast dir deinen Urlaub verdient, nach einem halben Jahr ununerbrochenem Dienstes. Bis nächste Woche!" Thalos verbeugte sich und hielt sich die Hand an die Brust, wie es üblich war. Ohne Alagos zu beachten verließ er den Talan.  
  
Der Hauptmann warf einen Blick auf die Pläne. „Ich denke...ich werde sie zur 3. Einheit schicken, das ist diejenige welche den meisten Kontakt mit Fremden hat." Alagos nickte und warf einen Blick auf die Pläne. An den Nordgrenzen machte sie der Hauptmann oder Haldir. Er selbst unterstützte ihn gerne dabei. Jetzt war er nur ein einfacher Soldat, nicht einmal ein niedriger Offizier.  
  
Als er mit seinen Augen über das Papier flog ist ihm sofort ein Namen aufgefallen. Er sah entsetzt hin. „Callendil!" „Wie meinen?"fragte der Hauptmann. „Verzeiht, hir, ich habe mir erlaubt auf den Plan zu sehen." „Und was habt ihr da so interessantes gesehen?" „Callendil!"  
  
Der Hauptmann sah sich das Blatt an und nickte. „Ja gute Soldatin, ziemlich schweigsam, aber außergewöhnliche Kriegerin. Sie sollte nur mehr Kontakte zu ihren Kameraden halten. Kennt ihr sie?" „Ja.. sie.. ist ... meine Schwägerin!" „Ich dachte sie hat nur Brüder!" „Ja Haldir, ist mein Gefährte, wir sind den Bund eingegangen." Der Hauptmann sah ihn nun das erste Mal direkt an. „Haldir, von dem hab ich schon viel gehört. Wird sicher ein ausgezeichneter Hauptmann! Nun dann kann ich euch nur beglückwünschen!" Alagos nickte nur knapp. „Danke, hir!" „Ich werde sehen, wie ich eure Freizeit angleichen kann!" „Nicht nötig, hir. Wir ... sind...nicht... die besten...Freunde!" „Oh, sie ist also nicht nur hier so in sich gekehrt?" „Nein, doch.. ähm.. nein. Es ist wegen... er ist hier bei ihr!" „Soldat, würdet ihr bitte die Worte so in Reihe setzten, dass man auch versteht was ihr sagen wollt." „Hir, Thalos und sie. Sie dürfen nicht zusammen sein. Er wird sie ..oh ich muss es verhindern!" „Würdet ihr mir jetzt sofort erklären was los ist? Was ist mit Thalos?"  
  
Alagos schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich sein Gesicht. „Thalos wurde wegen Callendil aus der Stadt verbannt. Er hatte sich an ihr...vergriffen! Wie kann es kommen, das sie zusammen in einer Einheit sind?"  
  
Der Hauptmann stand auf und wühlte in einigen Papieren, zog eines heraus und ließ sich unelbisch auf seinen Stuhl fallen. „Sie wurde ausdrücklich angefordert. Er hat sie hergeholt!" „Wer?"fragte Alagos, obwohl er genau wusste wer es war. „Thalos! Warum nur? Er ist ein guter Soldat!" „Dem jegliche Aussicht auf eine höhere Laufbahn verbaut wurde!"  
  
„THALOS!" schrie der Hauptmann, doch vor dem Talan war nur der wachhabende Soldat. „Wenn ihr erlaubt, möchte ich Callendil aufsuchen. Weiss sie, dass Thalos hier ist?"  
  
Der Hauptmann überlegte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie war zweimal bei mir, doch da war Thalos außer Dienst. Es könnte nur sein, dass sie sich in ihrer Freizeit gesehen haben."  
  
„Sicher nicht, sonst wäre sie nicht mehr hier! Kann ich gehen?" Der Hauptmann nickte. „Minurion, geht sofort zur Einheit 2. Callendil soll unverzüglich bei mir erscheinen!"„Zu Befehl, Hauptmann!"  
  
Die beiden Soldaten erreichten Callendil's Wachposten nach einer Stunde, doch er war verwaist. Als sich Alagos umsah entdeckte er ihren Dolch, einen Pfeil und Blut.... Minurion sah entsetzt der Blutspur nach, die sich bis zur Treppe hinzog. „Bitte nicht!"flehte Alagos leise.  
  
„Weißt du wo Thalos sie hingebracht haben kann?"Der Wachsoldat sah Alagos verwundert an. „Thalos? Ihr glaubt dass es Thalos war?"„Ich weiß es, also antworte!"  
  
„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum und wo er sie hingebracht haben könnte. Vielleicht war es ein feindlicher Angriff. Orks oder so!"„NEIN! WO IST ER?" „Ich weiß es nicht. Es gibt eine Lichtung etwas versteckt, dort trafen wir uns gelegentlich mit anderen Elbinnen, wenn...nun.."„Schon gut! Wo ist der Ort?" Minurion zeigte in die Richtung und beide machten sich auf den Weg.  
  
+++  
  
Das erste was Callendil spürte, war der Duft des Waldes, der ihr in die Nase drang. Sie lag auf dem Boden, mit dem Gesicht im Gras. Ihr war übel. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und die Schulter brannte wie Feuer. Warum war sie hier? Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern. Thalos! Schoss es ihr in den Kopf. Sie wollte sich aufrichten, musste aber feststellen, dass ihre Arme am Rücken zusammen gebunden waren.  
  
Die Elbin rappelte sich mühsam auf und lehnte sich gegen einen Baum. Ihre Beine zog sie dicht an den Körper.  
  
„Na Prinzessin, aufgewacht?"  
  
Thalos saß auf einem Baustumpf und bearbeite mit einem Dolch ein Stück Holz.  
  
„Was willst du von mir?"fragte sie mit fester Stimme. Sie wollte keine Angst mehr haben. Sie hatte es sich geschworen. Was konnte er ihn antun? Sie höchstens töten und dann währe sie endlich erlöst aus diesem Leben, das sie so nie wollte.  
  
„Ich will mich bedanken dafür, dass du mein Leben verpfuscht hast. Das du mich meiner Familie beraubt hast. Das du meine Liebe ausgeschlagen hast. Und wofür? Sie dich an. Callendil ich kenne dich dein ganzes Leben, du hast noch nie so elend ausgesehen! Auch wenn die anderen sagen wie hübsch du wärst. Ich weiß wie hübsch du wirklich bist. Aber nicht jetzt, nicht hier! Das alles weil du MICH nicht wolltest!"  
  
„Idiot! Du hast nichts aber auch gar nichts mit meinem Leben zu tun. Du hast keine Ahnung und wirst niemals eine haben."Sie konnte ihre Wut kaum bändigen und zerrte an ihren Fesseln.  
  
Er stand auf und schlug sie ins Gesicht. „Was glaubst du wer du bist?  
  
„Mistkerl verschwinde!"fauchte sie ihn an, während sie ihm ihr Blut vor die Füße spuckte. Ihre Wut überlagerte ihre Angst bei Weitem.  
  
„Immer noch ein kleiner Wildfang. Leider wird dich nun niemand mehr einfangen können. Dein Ruf eilt dir voraus, heleg ed- hun. Wir hätten soviel Spaß gehabt. Aber du hast lieber mein Leben zerstört und ich werde dich dafür töten! Ich werde es langsam machen. Damit du es auch genießen kannst. Danach werde auch ich in Mandos Hallen ziehen!"  
  
Er nahm sein Dolch, drehte Callendil etwas zur Seite und schnitt an ihrem Handgelenk entlang. Die Elbin wehrte sich, doch dadurch wurde der Schnitt noch tiefer, bis sie ihm den Dolch aus der Hand schlagen konnten .Thalos schlug sie erneut und nahm den Dolch wieder auf.  
  
Der Elb setzte sich vor sie auf den Baumstamm und sah zu wie sich langsam eine Lache um Callendil bildete. Das Blut drang in ihre Tunika ein, es lief an ihrer Hand entlang auf den Boden, dort bedeckte es das Gras und den trockenen Boden.  
  
Thalos beobachtete das bizarre Bild schweigend und setzte sein Schnitzen fort.  
  
Callendil starrte fassungslos auf ihr eigenes Blut. Einen pochenden Schmerz durchzog ihr ganzer Arm. Doch sie unternahm nichts. Wie in Trance beobachtete sie wie Thalos den Zweig mit seinem Dolch spitzte. Die Elbin hatte nur noch den Wunsch zu schlafen. Die Müdigkeit übermannte sie und zu keinen klaren Gedanken war sie mehr fähig.  
  
„Soll ich dich erlösen?"fragte Thalos nach einer Ewigkeit. Er nahm an, dass sie nun bald das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. Callendil hörte zwar die Worte, aber sie verstand den Inhalt nicht mehr.  
  
Thalos wurde aus irgendeinem Grund unruhig. Doch Callendil war es gleich, sie machte sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber.  
  
Der Elb stand auf, nahm seinen Dolch und kniete vor Callendil. Er wollte es ihr ins Herz rammen, das einfach nicht von selbst aufhören wollte zu schlagen.  
  
Callendil sah Thalos an und betrachtete ihn, während er vor ihr kniete. Das letzte was sie dachte war, dass seine Tunika ganz schmutzig wurde von ihrem Blut. Sie lächelte. „Dreckskerl, sie zu wie du die Flecken wieder herausbekommst!"versuchte sie ihm in Gesicht zu schreien, doch es blieb beim Gedanken, da ihre Lippen keine Worte mehr vorbringen konnten.  
  
Eine Gestalt tauchte hinter Thalos auf und Callendil sah noch den Dolch auf sich zukommen, dann gewann die Dunkelheit die Herrschaft über ihre Gedanken.  
  
Wird fortgesetzt...wenn ich meine Gummibärchen bekomme  
  
@ Yedra: Ach ja DU warst es...tsss als ob ich nicht schon genug mit gemacht hätte, ich geb mir Mühe und versuche auch ohne Schlager spannend zu bleiben... bitte bitte nicht mehr!!  
  
@ Eirien: WAS HEISST HIER LORIEN PACK??? Komm du mir nur her! Und überhaupt. Ich lese T+N wann ich will und sooft.. man kann nie zu inspiriert sein. Aber ich gebe mir Mühe den Film von gestern nicht einfließen zu lassen...(hoffentlich sieht ihn Heitzi nicht..wäre nicht gut für dich...warum? Gibt's beim nächsten Mal ;-)  
  
@Seni: Meine Liebe Nanny...für dich und einen Thrulli tu ich doch fast alles :-) Und Callendil? Na ich sehe eine Veränderung in ihrem Leben?! Aber bei Mandos solls auch schön sein hat man mir erzählt... 


	14. Waffenstillstand

Sehnsüchte und andere Schwierigkeiten +++ by S.E.  
  
*********************************************  
  
HINWEIS: So jetzt geht es auch mal wieder weiter, nun ich hatte ein sehr schönes WE.. und ich gönn uns mal ein etwas ruhigeres Kap...viel Spass.  
  
Diclaimer: siehe Kap 1  
  
Rating: R wäre glaub ich etwas übertrieben  
  
Timeline: Anfang 3. Zeitalter  
  
Paring: Callendil, armes einsames Elblein Lothlorien  
  
Haldir/Alagos...  
  
Dank an alle Leser revs wie immer am Schluss  
  
*********************************************  
  
Kapitel 14 Waffenstillstand  
  
Es war unglaublich friedlich. Alles war dunkel und Callendil fühlte eine angenehme Wärme. So fühlt es sich also an, wenn man in Mandos Hallen ist. Doch wie sieht es wohl aus, frage sie sich. Die Elbin traute sich nicht die Augen zu öffnen.  
  
Ein dumpfes Geräusch drang an ihr Ohr, wie ein Pochen. Es wurde immer lauter, bis sie das Gefühl hatte ihr Kopf würde zerspringen. Dann hörte sie Stimmen, erst war es ein leises Flüstern. Nicht einmal ihre Elbenohren wussten was sie sagten. Schließlich wurden auch die Stimmen immer lauter.  
  
„Callendil, öffne deine Augen!"hörte sie schließlich und tat wie ihr befohlen. Ein gleißendes Licht zwang sie die Augen wieder zu schließen. „Soldat, öffne deine Augen!" Diesmal öffnete die Elbin die Lider langsam und ließ sich ihre Augen an das Licht gewöhnen.  
  
Sie erkannte das Gesicht ihres Hauptmanns und wollte sofort aufstehen. Doch ein Schwindel warf sie zurück auf das Kissen.  
  
„Ruhig, Soldat! Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist in Sicherheit. Kannst du dich an etwas erinnern?" Callendil überlegte. Sie hielt Wache, Haltharil kam dann der Pfeil von Thalos, die Fesseln, der Schmerz das Blut und SEIN Gesicht.  
  
„Wo ist Alagos?"fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme „Er ist vor der Tür!" „Ich möchte ihn sehen!" Der Hauptmann gab entsprechende Befehle und Alagos trat an ihr Bett. „Du bist wach! Ich bin ja so froh!"Seine Stimme klang sanft denn genau das fühlte er auch. „Du hast mich gerettet!"stellte Callendil erstaunt fest. Alagos reagierte darauf nicht. „Danke"sagte sie zaghaft und sah ihm schließlich das erste Mal seit Eryn Lasgalen in die Augen. Die Elbin fühlte sich unwohl, doch seine Augen spiegelten Erleichterung wider. „Es muss dich bestimmt einiges an Überwindung gekostet haben!"  
  
Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er freiwillig ihr Leben gerettet hatte.  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass du lebst. Du bist die Schwester meines hervenn. Ich wünsche dir, dass es dir gut geht, nicht nur wegen Haldir auch meinetwegen."  
  
Callendil wich seinem Blich wieder aus. Sie wollte ihn weiter hassen. Er sollte nicht nett sein zu ihr. Aber sein Blick bewies das Gegenteil.  
  
„Du hast mir keinen gefallen getan!" „Callendil! Du weist nicht was du da sagst. Du lagst eine Woche im Heilschlaf!" sagte Haltharil die hinter ihr auftauchte.  
  
„Du solltest morgen wieder reiten können und Alagos wird dich nach Caras Galadhon bringen!"erklärte der Hauptmann und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
„Haltharil, lässt du mich einen Moment mit IHM alleine?"Erleichtert verließ die Soldatin das Krankenzimmer.  
  
„Was ist passiert? Wie kommst du überhaupt hierher?"wollte Callendil von Alagos wissen. „Ich wurde hierher beordert und traf Thalos. Als ich deinen Namen auf den Einsatzplänen sah, wollte ich dich warnen. Aber ich war zu spät. Er hatte dich schon verschleppt. Dank der Hilfe von Minurion fanden wir die Lichtung, auf die Thalos dich gebracht hatte. Du warst an einen Baum gelehnt und deine Augen waren geschlossen. Bei dem ganzen Blut, dachte ich, dass du tot sein müsstest. Der Mistkerl versuchte dich zu erdolchen, doch ich konnte ihn mit einem Pfeil stoppen." „Wo ist er?" „In Mandos Hallen!"  
  
Sie legte ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht und begann zu weinen. Alagos stand neben ihr und bewegte sich nicht. Was hätte er tun sollen um ihre Situation zu verbessern? Nichts. Sie weinte und duldete ihn neben sich.  
  
+++  
  
„Fühlst du dich stark genug für den Rückweg?"frage Alagos die Elbin während sie die Pferde packten. „Du bist noch viel zu blass!" „Wenn wir gelegentlich ein Pause einlegen! Ich möchte nur nach Hause, also lass uns schnell aufbrechen." Ihre blauen Augen sahen müde nach Norden. „Wir werden uns Zeit lassen!" versprach Alagos.  
  
Haltharil stand mit den anderen Soldaten, die keinen Dienst hatten um Callendil zu verabschieden. „Ich werde dich besuchen kommen, sobald ich Urlaub habe!"Callendil nickte und lächelte. „Ich würde mich freuen!" Die Frauen umarmten sich, es fühlte sich gut an.  
  
Der Rückweg war für Callendil beschwerlicher als sie zugeben wollte. Mit Mühe konnte sie sich auf ihrem Pferd halten. Sie rasteten jede Stunde und Alagos bestand darauf, dass sie zweimal lagerten, damit Callendil schlafen konnte.  
  
Sie wehrte sich nicht, dafür war sie viel zu müde und erschöpft. Nicht einmal mit Alagos alleine zu sein störte oder beunruhigte sie. Sobald die Elbin den Boden berührte schlief sie ein.  
  
Am 3. Tag kamen sie in Caras Galadhon an. Alagos brachte Callendil direkt zu ihrem Talan. Ihre Eltern und Brüder nahmen sie freudig in Empfang. Rúmil nahm sie in seine Arme und Orophin wollte sofort auf ihren Arm. Taetholil gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Willkommen zu Hause Kleines! Auf ihr Beiden, lasst eure Schwester erste einmal atmen. Sie ist noch geschwächt."  
  
Sie nahm Orophin und lächelte Callendil an: „Du willst dich sicherlich ausruhen!"Die Mutter konnte ihre große Besorgnis nicht verbergen. Schließlich waren sie durch Boten informiert worden, über die schrecklichen Ereignisse an den Südgrenzen. Callendil nickte und ging hinauf in ihren Talan, ohne sich noch mal nach Alagos umzusehen. Sie wollte sich heute nicht mehr mit ihm auseinandersetzen. Ihre Kraft reichte nicht mehr um ihre Wand des Abscheus und des Hasses aufrecht zu erhalten.  
  
Als sie ihn ihren Wohnraum eintrat kam es ihr vor, als würde sie gegen eine Wand laufen. Haldir stand da und stellte Essen auf den Tisch. Callendil war sich nicht sicher ob sie ihn sehen wollte. Doch als sie sein besorgtes Gesicht erblickte, viel ihre Mauer, die sie so mühselig in den Jahren aufgebaut hatte, in sich zusammen. Sie wollte nur in seinen Armen sein. Die Elbin ging auf ihren Bruder zu und umarmte ihn, wortlos.  
  
Erleichtert nahm er seine kleine Schwester in den Arm. „Ich bin noch nie so froh gewesen dich zu sehen!"Callendil ließ ihre ganze Anspannung heraus und begann zu weinen. Solange war sie stark geblieben, doch nun wollte sie nicht mehr.  
  
„Halt mich bitt eine Weile!"bat sie. „Solange du mich brauchst!"  
  
„Es war so schrecklich, ich dachte ich müsste sterben. Er hat mich sterben sehen wollen. Er hat mich so sehr gehasst! Jetzt ist er tot. Warum hab ich ihn nicht gewähren lassen? Es hätte doch nichts an meinem Leben geändert." „Nein Kleines, denk nicht einmal an so etwas. Ich hätte ihn GLEICH töten sollen. Dieser Bastard. Er wollte dich schließlich gegen deinen Willen, gewaltsam nehmen. Es gibt wirklich nichts Verwerflicheres."  
  
Callendil hatte das Gefühl ihr Kopf zerspring. Ihr wurde übel. „Bitte Haldir, lass das Thema. Es gibt schlimmeres und man überlebt es und man lebt damit ohne Alpträume...irgendwann!" Sie befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung und legte sich auf ihr Bett.  
  
„Warum sagst du so etwas?"fragte Haldir, der ihr gefolgt war. Entsetzten war auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Vergiss es einfach. Ich bin zu erschöpft. Ich will nur schlafen! Bleibst du hier bis ich eingeschlafen bin?"Sie sah ihn mit flehenden blauen Augen an. „Solange wie du willst, Kleines."  
  
Während sie sich in ihre Decke eingerollt hatte sagte Callendil: „Du musst zu deinem Gemahl. Er wartet bestimmt schon auf dich!" Haldir strich ihr sanft über den Kopf. „Ich werde ihm ewig dankbar sein dafür, dass er dich gerettet hat." „Ich ... hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich meinetwegen Sorgen machen würde! Er hat mich überrascht!"„Habt ihr endlich Frieden geschlossen?"„Nein, soweit würde ich nicht gehen. Waffenstillstand vielleicht."  
  
„Ich liebe dich Kleines!"hauchte er, nachdem sie eingeschlafen war. Er wartete noch eine Weile und betrachtete das blasse Gesicht seiner Schwester. Wie gerne würde er ihr helfen. Warum hatte sie sich nur so verschlossen?  
  
Schließlich kam Alagos herauf und wollte nach dem Rechten sehen. „Wie geht es ihr?"Haldir's Herz sprang vor Freude, als er die Stimme seines Geliebten vernahm. Er überbrückte die Entfernung zu Alagos in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit. „Sie schläft endlich. Du hast mir entsetzlich gefehlt!"hauchte Haldir und küsste seinen Partner leidenschaftlich, bis sie wieder Luftholen mussten. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen! Ich möchte dir meine Dankbarkeit, für die Rettung Callendils zeigen." „Das war nicht der Rede wert!" „Doch das war es! Komm jetzt!" „Ja mein Hauptmann!"  
  
+++  
  
Haldir und Alagos lagen eng umschlungen auf ihrem Bett und Haldir spielte mit Alagos Zopf. „Erzählst du mir was vorgefallen ist? Ich meine nicht die Version die in den Berichten stehen wird, sondern was wirklich passiert ist. Callendil muss etwas Schreckliches passiert sein. Ich habe ein ganz eigenartiges Gefühl. Ich glaube irgendwas anders ist mit ihr noch passiert."„Was meinst du? Sie lebt doch!"„Nein, vielleicht hat er sie doch vorher genommen!"Alagos schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sicher nicht. Er wollte sie nur tot sehen und er hat sich Zeit gelassen. Sie hatte so viel Blut verloren. Wie konnte er nur zusehen wie sie langsam verblutete?"„Er war abgrundtief böse. Seine Seele war schwarz. Callendil leidet. Er muss sie genommen haben. Sie hat es ... angedeutet!"„Angedeutet?" „Ja, ich fühle es. Sie will nur nicht darüber reden."  
  
Alagos stand auf und zog sich an. „Was ist?"„Nichts, ich habe etwas vergessen. Ich muss noch zum Hauptmann, der Wache, ich muss mich zurückmelden. „Alagos? Hast du einen auf den Kopf bekommen? Wir haben Urlaub, nur noch 3 Tage. Aber die gehören nur uns! Niemand erwartet dich. Dein Bericht hast du doch schon an der Grenze abgegeben. Ich hab ihn gelesen!" „Verzeih mir ich brauch etwas frische Luft!"Alagos drehte sich um und verließ den Talan.  
  
Er flüchtete aus der Stadt und suchte eine ruhige Ecke. Er ließ sich unter einem Baum nieder und nahm den Kopf zwischen die Arme. „Ich bin das Monster!" sagte er sich immer wieder. Wie sollte er nur mit dieser Schuld leben. Solange er sie hasste war es kein Problem. Aber nun?  
  
+++  
  
Callendil erholte sich schnell und kam wieder zu Kräften. Sie sprach nicht wieder über die Ereignisse an den Südgrenzen. Sie packte ihre Erlebnisse ebenfalls tief in ihre Seele und errichtete ihre Mauer erneut.  
  
Haldir versuchte noch einmal von ihr die Wahrheit zu erfahren, doch sie gab ihm zu erkennen, dass sie nicht darüber sprechen wollte. Er wollte sie auch nicht unnötig quälen und ließ es vorerst dabei.  
  
Alagos und Haldir gingen wieder zurück an ihre Nordgrenze und taten ihren Dienst. Callendil wurde ebenfalls der Nordgrenze zugeteilt. Sie konnte nicht widersprechen. Schließlich war es ihr Befehl.  
  
Einen Monat nach dem Haldir an die Grenzen zurückgekehrt war, traf auch Callendil ein. Er war wirklich froh darüber, seine Schwester gesund zu sehen. Hier war er ihr Vorgesetzter und so behandelte er sie als seine Untergebene, höflich aber reserviert. Sie war nicht unglücklich darüber.  
  
„Ich bin froh, dich in meiner Einheit zu haben. Wir können jeden Elben gut gebrauchen. Die Orks versuchen immer öfters in den Wald einzudringen. Du wirst in einem Gemeinschaftstalan deiner Wache untergebracht. Ich habe auch eine Gute Nachricht für dich, wir haben einige Elben aus der Südgrenze bekommen. Deiner Einheit wurde Haltharil zugewiesen."„Das freut mich in der Tat. Danke, Haldir! Wann wirst du offiziell zum Hauptmann befördert?" sagte sie lächelnd, denn es war längst kein Geheimnis mehr dass es bald so weit sein würde.  
  
„Sobald Hauptmann Dagor von unserem Lord zurückkehrt."Er lächelte. Callendil liebte es wenn ihr Bruder so glücklich war. Es erwärmte ihr gefrorenes Herz. „Danke mein Hauptmann."sagte sie schließlich ebenfalls lächelnd. „Ich werde dir von Alagos alles zeigen lassen!"Callendil nickte zwar, fühlte sich aber nicht sonderlich wohl bei dem Gedanken. Alagos kam wie aufs Stichwort herein, noch ehe sie etwas einwenden konnte. Sie hatte das Gefühl eines abgekarteten Spiels. „Hallo Callendil!"sagte er sichtlich unsicher. „Alagos"kam ihre knappe Antwort.  
  
Der Elb führte seine Schwägerin durch das Lager und zeigte ihr alles Nötige. Bis sie schließlich in den Gemeinschaftsunterkünften waren. „Hier ist dein neues Zuhause!"sagte Alagos und lächelte. „Nicht sehr gemütlich!" Callendil holte tief Luft. „Ich bin ja nicht hier um Spaß zu haben, sondern um meine Heimat zu schützen!"Er stellte sich vor sie. Automatisch wich sie einen Schritt zurück. „Verzeih!"Er wich ebenfalls zurück. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken!"Callendil nickte. Sie wusste er würde ihr nichts tun. Aber sie konnte kein Vertrauen fassen. „Ich wollte nur... Callendil, versuche doch dich etwas ... zu öffnen... Du hast es verdient!"  
  
Callendil sah ihn mit eiskalten Augen an. „Wie DU meinst!"Sie drehte sich um und sortierte ihre Kleidung in eine Kiste die vor ihrem Bett stand. Alagos zog sich zurück  
  
+++  
  
Callendil verrichtete wie alle anderen Soldaten ihren Dienst und in ihrer Freizeit war sie viel mit Haltharil zusammen, die es nicht nehmen ließ Callendil verkuppeln zu wollen. Sie hatte es sogar 2 Mal erreicht, dass Callendil mit einem Elben traf. Doch mehr als eine Unterhaltung ließ sie nicht zu.  
  
„Callendil, ich bete darum, dass ein Elb kommt und dein Herz erobert und dein Eis zum Schmelzen bringt. Callendil schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Du bist wirklich schlimm. Es gibt doch Wichtigeres im Leben!"bekam Haltharil zur Antwort. „Das glaubt du ja nicht mal selbst! Komm lass uns zum Wachposten gehen. Wir werden sicher schon erwartet."  
  
Es war einer der wenigen Einsätze, die die beiden Elbinnen gemeinsam hatten. Sie hielten in dieser Nacht gemeinsam Wache, ihre Bögen immer in den Händen.  
  
Callendil sah eine Gestalt die Grenze übertreten. Noch ehe sie drei Schritte in den Wald eintreten konnte hatte sie ihren Pfeil abgeschossen.  
  
Die eindringende Gestalt hielt sofort inne und starrte auf den Pfeil, der nur einen Zentimeter vor seinem Fuß. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte es die Wache nur wagen. Doch noch ehe er etwas unternehmen konnte spürte er die blanke Klinge eines Schwertes an seiner Kehle. „Nette Begrüßung!"sagte er gequält. Er wollte das Schwert von seinem Hals entfernen. Irgendwie kam ihm das wie ein Spiel vor. Doch ehe er sich umsah lag er auf dem Boden und die Spitze des Schwertes war auf seine Kehle gerichtet.  
  
Seine Kapuze war heruntergerutscht und sein schwarzes Haar kam zum Vorschein. „Hallo kleine Wächterin... Scheint mir so, dass du heute etwas aufmerksamer bist!"sagte er grinsend und Callendil hatte das Bedürfnis zu zustechen. „Ich sollte dich auf der Stelle töten Elladan!"  
  
Wird fortgesetzt  
  
@ Mary: Dein Wort war mir befehl :-) Ich freu mich, dass sie dir gefällt.  
  
@ Lion: Du weißt doch, ich würde meinen Haldir niemals so leiden lassen *eg* zumindest nicht heute und nicht so..  
  
@ Seni: Danke für die Gummibärchen.. hach jetzt geht's besser.. wir sind ja jetzt nicht allzu verwöhnt... aber betrachte dich als geknuddelt  
  
@ Eirien: Grummel 


	15. Blitzschlag

Sehnsüchte und andere Schwierigkeiten +++ by S.E.  
  
*********************************************  
  
HINWEIS: Achtung HARMONIE WARNUNG!! Ziemlich fluffig das Kapitel.. ach  
Es muss der Frühling sein  
Dieses Kapitel widme ich Cupido...spitz die Pfeile mein Kleiner  
  
Diclaimer: siehe Kap 1  
  
Rating: PG13 ...  
  
Timeline: Anfang 3. Zeitalter  
  
Paring: Callendil, armes einsames Elblein Lothlorien die ihren Prinzen trifft  
Haldir/Alagos...  
  
Danke an eurem regen Interesse... hab nicht viel Zeit also ..viel Spaß  
  
************  
  
Kapitel 15 Blitzschlag  
  
Callendil's Herz schlug hinauf bis zum Hals, als sie in seine sturmgrauen Augen blickte. War es möglich? „Callendil! Was tust du da? Das ist der Enkel der Herrin!"hörte sie neben sich Haltharil's entsetzte Stimme. „Ich lehre ihm Anstand und Demut!" antwortete Callendil und schickte ihrer Freundin ein Lächeln.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Elb nutzte die Unachtsamkeit der Elbin und ehe sie sich versah, lag sie auf dem Boden und er saß auf ihr. Das Schwert lag außerhalb ihrer Reichweite. Sie sah zu ihm hinauf. Warum roch er so gut? Warum verlangte es ihr nach seinen Lippen? Callendil war völlig verwirrt.  
  
„Geh sofort von mir runter!"fauchte sie ihn an. Doch Elladan lächelte nur „Wer wird denn so ungehalten sein? Kleine Galadhrim!" Er beugte sich über sie und küsste ihren Mund, der gerade eine Antwort brüllen wollte.  
  
Es war wie ein Blitzschlag, als er ihre Lippen berührte. Callendil schloss ihre Augen und vergaß die Welt um sich herum. Gegen ihren Willen erwiderte sie den Kuss, intensivierte ihn. Ihre Zungen berührten sich leicht. Wie gut er schmeckte, nach Honig und Blumen. Sie fühlte kleine Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch, die an den Blüten Nektar sammeln wollten. Dieser Kuss sollte niemals Enden.  
  
Haltharil stand sprachlos neben den Beiden und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Wurde auch Zeit!" flüsterte sie. Neben ihr tauchte ein 2. Elb auf. Haltharil hatte ihren Bogen bereits gespannt, als sie den Ankömmling erkannte. Da war derselbe Elb, der gerade auf dem Boden des Goldnen Waldes lag und einen seiner Wächter küsste, ein Doppelgänger, ein Zwilling.  
  
Sie kannte natürlich die Zwillinge aus Bruchtal, wer nicht! Fast alle Galadhrim kannten die Söhne Elronds, obwohl sie selten ihre Mutter oder ihre Großeltern besuchten. Nur ihre Schwester Arwen lebte die meiste Zeit in Lothlorien.  
  
Elladans Bruder grinste ebenfalls breit, als er seinen Bruder auf dem Boden liegen sah. „Na Bruderherz, du hast dir aber nicht viel Zeit gelassen, um die kleine Galadhrim zu erobern. Sie ist dir schon verfallen! Sie ist wohl doch nicht so ein Eisblock."  
  
Durch die Stimme des Bruders wurde Callendil wieder in die eiskalte Realität zurückgeholt. Gegen den Willen ihres Herzens, trennte sie ihre Lippen von denen Elladans und stieß ihn mit aller Kraft, mit ihrem Knie, zwischen die Beine. Anschließen warf sie ihn von sich herunter.  
  
Völlig außer Atem stand sie auf. Der dunkelhaarige Elb krümmte sich auf dem Boden und sah mit einem gequälten Lächeln zu seinem Bruder hinauf. „Tja Elrohir, ich glaube du hast sie erschreckt! Warte das nächste Mal bis....wir fertig sind!"  
  
Elrohir half seinem Bruder auf und Callendil wollte ihm sofort an die Kehle springen. Aber Haltharil hielt sie zurück. „Tu das nie wieder!"schrie sie Elladan an.  
  
„Was ist hier los?"Keiner der Anwesenden hatte Haldir bemerkt, der mit dem Bogen in der Hand hinter Haltharil auftauchte. „Nichts!"brummte Callendil und verschwand auf ihrem Wachbaum.  
  
Haldir sah ihr besorgt nach, richtete jedoch sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Zwillinge. „Willkommen in Lothlorien, Lords aus Imladris! Darf ich euch zu meinem Talan begleiten. Ihr seid sicher erschöpft und eine Pause würde euch gut tun."Elrohir nickte und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Hallo Haldir. Es ist nett, wie wir von den Bewohnern des Goldnen Waldes begrüßt werden. Deine Schwester ist charmant wie eh und je!"  
  
Haldir wollte nicht darüber reden, während alle Wachsoldaten um sie herumstanden. Er führte die Zwillinge in seinen Talan. Dort ließ er sein seine Hauptmann-Verhalten fallen und lächelte den Beiden zu. „Schön euch mal wieder zu sehen!" Sie umarmten sich freundschaftlich. „Seid ihr alleine gereist? Es ist viel zu gefährlich! Wie konnte es Lord Elrond nur zulassen?"  
  
Die Zwillinge lächelten sich an. „Wir haben nicht direkt um Erlaubnis gebeten. Wir haben ihm einen Brief hinterlassen, in dem wir ihm mitteilten, dass wir unsere Mutter besuchen wollten"erklärte Elladan.  
  
„Ihr habt etwas ausgefressen!"Elrohir schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht ganz, aber mein großer Bruder wollte unbedingt diese bezaubernde Galadhrim wieder sehen, die wir in Eryn Lasgalen getroffen hatten.  
  
Haldir sah Elladan überrascht an. „Es gibt Galadhrim in Eryn?"„Bei dem großen Fest vor ein paar Jahren, weißt du nicht mehr? Ihr ward doch schließlich länger dort als wir." Haldir erinnerte sich nicht gerne an diesen Aufenthalt. „Wen hast du denn ins Visier genommen?" Auf einmal fühlte sich Elladan unwohl. Was wenn Haldir ganz und gar nicht gut findet, nach was ihm verlangt. „Ahm..."er druckste herum. Elrohir ergriff deshalb das Wort: „Mein lieber Bruder hat einen Narren an deiner Schwester gefressen!" „ELROHIR!"schrie Elladan empört.  
  
Haldir wechselte seinen Blick zwischen den beiden Noldor. „Callendil?" fragte er schließlich. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie von seiner Schwester redeten. Elladan nickte. Er zupfte an seiner Tunika herum. „Was willst du von meiner Schwester?"Haldir hatte das Gefühl sie beschützen zu müssen. Elladan spürte die Kälte, die sich im Zimmer breit machte.  
  
„Ich liebe sie!"jetzt ließ sich Haldir völlig unelbisch auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Wie kommst du darauf? Du kennst sie doch gar nicht?"Jetzt lächelte Elladan mutig. „Ich habe sie bereits öfters hier im Wald gesehen und in Eryn haben wir und nett unterhalten!" „Nett unterhalten?"Haldir konnte es sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass sich Callendil dort amüsiert hatte. Sie war doch kaum aus ihrem Zimmer zu bekommen und wenn, war sie mit ihren Eltern oder mit der Gouvernante des Königs unterwegs.  
  
„Wann hast du sie getroffen? Sie war nicht gerade in bester Stimmung dort!" fragte Haldir nach. „Auf dem Fest, als wir ankamen. Sie stand am Eingang und sah so wunderschön aus. Nie habe ich etwas Schöneres gesehen!" Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. „Callendil hat sich mit dir unterhalten?"  
  
Jetzt begann Elrohir lauthals zu lachen. „Na ja Unterhaltung ist bestimmt etwas übertrieben. Sie hat ihn angeschnauzt!"„Aber diese Augen, ich bekomme sie einfach nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf!"schwärmte Elladan. „Ich musste sie wieder sehen! Warum sieht sie nur so traurig aus?"  
  
Haldir atmete tief durch. „Sie hatte nicht gerade den schönsten Aufenthalt in Eryn. Habt ihr nichts erfahren?"Elladan schüttelte den Kopf. „Hat es was mit Oberon Temonis zutun?"„Indirekt... aber ich werde sicher nicht mehr darüber sprechen!"„Haldir, sie sieht immer noch nicht glücklich aus!" stellte Elladan fest.  
  
„Sie hatte eine schreckliche Zeit im Süden. Ihr wurde übel mitgespielt!" Elladan sah den Galadhrim entsetzt an. „Was ist geschehen?"„Sie wurde von einem Elben, der ein ‚nein' nicht akzeptieren konnte verschleppt und hat nur mit Mühe überlebt. Sie musste schreckliches durchgemacht haben. Aber sie spricht mit niemanden darüber...nicht einmal mit mir!"  
  
Jetzt ließ sich Elladan auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Und ich... war so ... rüde zu ihr...kein Wunder!"„Was hast du getan?"wollte Haldir wissen. „Ich habe sie geküsst!" Elrohir grinste erneut. „Keine Sorge, ihr hat es gefallen!"Haldir sah den Zwilling an, mit einem Blick, der töten konnte. „Wirklich! Sie hat ihn doch förmlich verschlungen!"„Elrohir, lass es. Ich hätte sie fragen müssen!" „Elladan, sie hat es doch gemocht. Man hat es sogar in der Luft gespürt. Es sind geradezu Funken geflogen!"  
  
„Ich werde euch zum Lord und Lady bringen, danach werde ich mit Callendil sprechen!" bestimmte Haldir und erhob sich. „Callendil ist alt genug!"versuchte Elladan sich zu rechtfertigen.  
  
+++  
  
Callendil saß in ihrem Talan in der Stadt und wartete auf ihre Aburteilung. In einer Stunde sollte sie zu ihrem Onkel kommen. Warum war sie auch nur so ungehalten mit den Zwillingen umgegangen. Die Elbin rechnete mit einer disziplinarischen Strafe, dabei wusste sie gar nicht, warum sie zurückbeordert wurde.  
  
Immer und immer wieder stellte sie sich die Frage, warum sie sich hat küssen lassen, von diesem arroganten, eingebildeten, Halbelben, der so unheimlich gut roch... nein sie wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken und ging zu ihrer Mutter. Orophin wartete schon darauf, dass sie mit ihm spielte.  
  
Schließlich ging die Elbin in den Palast ihres Onkels. Sie fühlte sich sehr unwohl. Callendil trat in den Empfangssaal, dort standen die Zwillinge neben ihrem Onkel. Galadriel und ihre Tochter waren nicht anwesend. „Wenigstens erspar ich mir die hämischen Blicke der Herrin"dachte sie sich.  
  
„Ah, Callendil! Schön dass du gekommen bist. Du hast ja schon die Fürsten an der Grenze getroffen. Ich wurde gebeten, dass du dich etwas um sie kümmerst, während sie in der Stadt sind!" Callendil stand sprachlos da, unfähig eine vernünftige Antwort zu geben. „Ich...ich.. aber ... ich muss doch...zurück!"  
  
„Nein, nein Kleines, etwas Abwechslung wird dich sicher gut tun. Außerdem waren die Beiden hier schon fast hundert Jahre nicht mehr bei uns. Zeig ihnen wo sich die Jungend aufhält, was ihr so macht, in eurer Freizeit!" Lord Celeborn lächelte und nickte Elladan zu.  
  
Callendil wusste es, ein abgekartetes Spiel... schon wieder. Warum immer sie. „Ich weiß nicht, wo sich die Jugend hier trifft. Ich bin so selten hier. Außerdem wäre da Haldir schon geeigneter, oder sein ... Gemahl..."  
  
Celeborn stand auf und kam auf seine Nichte zu. „Nein, nein. Erstens ist Haldir schon zu alt, zweitens ist er verheiratet und drittens ist er zurück an seiner Grenze. Also mein liebes Kind, geht euch amüsieren. Es ist der Befehl deines Lords!" „Aber..."doch der Blick Celeborns genügte, Callendil zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
  
Mit hängendem Kopf verließ sie den Herrschaftssitz. Die Zwillinge folgten ihr gutgelaunt.  
  
Callendil führte sie durch Galadriels Garten und wollte sie zum Ausgang bringen, als sie Elladan stoppte. „Nein, lass uns doch etwas hier bleiben." Die Elbin sah den Noldo verwirrt an. „Ich denke ihr wollt zur Jugend. Hier werdet ihr die Anderen sicherlich nicht finden!"gab sie schnippisch zurück. „Dafür haben wir noch sehr viel Zeit"stellte Elladan fest. Doch Elrohir wendete sich ab. „Ich werde aber mal zu den Stallungen gehen. Ich habe gehört, es gibt neue Pferde!"und schon war der jüngere Zwilling verschwunden.  
  
Elladan stellte sich dicht vor Callendil, die sich sofort zurückziehen wollte. Doch er ergriff ihre Hände. „Lass mich los!"fauchte sie, aber mit fehlendem Nachdruck. „Deine Hände sind eiskalt!"stellte Elladan fest. „Es...ist eben...nicht sehr warm..." „Es ist doch immer gleich warm in Lothlorien! Callendil, bitte! Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen!" Erst jetzt wagte die Elbin einen kurzen Blick auf Elladan. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, war es wieder da, das eigenartige Gefühl im Bauch. Sofort senkte sie ihren Blick wieder.  
  
Elladan nahm ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf. „Sieh mich an! Ich wollte dich nicht ängstigen, oder gar verletzten!" „Du hast mich nicht verletzt, oder geängstigt. Ich bin kein kleines Kind!" „Ich weiß, ich sehe es. Du bist wunderhübsch. Ich kann mich an deiner Schönheit gar nicht statt sehen." „Elladan, du spricht Unsinn!" „Nein, ich meine es sehr ernst. Ich hab mich in deinen Augen verloren und jetzt sehnt sich jede Faser meines Seins nach dir." Callendil schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kennst mich doch gar nicht!"ihre Stimme wurde rau und ihr ganzer Körper begann zu zittern.  
  
Elladan führte sie langsam zu einer Steinbank nahe der Mauer, die vollkommen von Efeu bedeckt war. „Setzt dich, du siehst mitgenommen aus!" Er legte einen ihrer Zöpfe hinter ihr Ohr und Callendil ließ es geschehen.  
  
„Was willst du von mir?"fragte sie und versuche zu schlucken... was nahezu unmöglich war, denn ihr Mund war staubtrocken. „Ich möchte dich kennen lernen. Ich möchte ganz nah bei dir sein. Ich möchte dich....."weiter wagte er nicht zu sprechen, seine weitern Wünsche waren zu gewagt. „Ich mag dich nicht!"hauchte sie, doch nicht einmal sie selbst glaubte das mehr. „Du kennst mich nicht, Callendil o Lorien. Bitte gib mir eine Chance." „Ich will nicht!" „Warum? Gehört dein Herz schon jemand anderes?" Die Elbin sah auf und versuchte ihre Beherrschung zu behalten. „Ich werde mein Herz niemandem geben, niemals ..."und fügte ganz leise „wieder"hinzu.  
  
Elladan begann ganz sanft über ihr Haar zu streicheln. Callendil ließ es geschehen. Wieso wollte sie seine Nähe, er war doch nur ein arrogantes, verzogenes Vatersöhnchen. Jeder wusste, dass Elrond seinen Kindern alles durchgehen ließ.  
  
Noch während die Elbin in ihren Gedanken versunken war, drehte Elladan ihren Kopf zu sich und küsste sie. Erneut ließ sie es geschehen, sie drückte sich sogar näher an den Elben, so dass er sie in seine Arme nehmen konnte.  
  
Callendil wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Sie war vollkommen in dem Kuss gefangen, in seinen Armen, in seinem Duft. Die Schmetterlinge flatterten wie verrückt in ihrem Bauch. Es sollte nicht vergehen. Sie wollte nur diesen Elben spüren, ganz nah, ganz eng.  
  
Aber schließlich mussten die Beiden auch mal Luftholen und so trennten sie sich. Ihre Lippen rot geschwollen und die Wangen gerötet. Die Elbin wagte es nicht zu sprechen, sie hielt sich an seiner Tunika fest und wagte es nicht den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Was war nur los mit ihr?  
  
„Wollen wir auf...mein Zimmer gehen?"fragte Elladan heißer. Doch Callendil wollte auf keinen Fall in den Palast zurück.„Komm mit!"hauchte sie und führte den Elben zu ihrem Talan, den sie seit einiger Zeit, ganz alleine bewohnte.  
  
Callendil lief vor Elladan, da nur sie den Weg kannte. Er genoss es hinter ihr herzulaufen und ihr silberblondes Haar zu bewundern, das ihr fast bis zu den Hüften reichte. Die Kriegerzöpfe ordentlich geflochten. Er erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken sie zu lösen und in ihrem Haar zu versinken. Warum zeigte sie nicht, dass sie eine Elbin war, warum versteckte sie sich hinter Kriegerzöpfen und Uniformen.  
  
Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sein Name gerufen wurde. Er sah auf und auch Callendil hielt inne.  
  
Eine Elbin, die Callendil nur flüchtig kannte, kam auf Elladan zu und nahm ihn sofort in ihre Arme. „Da bis du ja! Wo bleibst du denn mein Fürst!" Elladan sah sie verwundert an. „Hallo!?" Callendil sah die Elbin wütend an. „Was willst du?" „Na meinen Elben! Wir haben noch einiges zu erledigen!" „Ich glaube du irrst dich!" sagte Elladan völlig ruhig. „Nein, tu ich nicht... Letzte Nacht hast du nicht genug von mir bekommen! Was ist los mit dir? Ich will dich ja nicht heiraten!"  
  
Callendil starrte beide an und konnte kaum atmen. Die Elbin sah Callendil an: „Hab dich nicht, ich war zu erst... nimm doch seinen Bruder!"  
  
Ohne darauf zu reagierten rannte Callendil davon und hörte noch das hämische Lachen der Elbin die etwas bezüglich Soldaten sagte. Callendil rannte direkt zu ihren Talan und warf sich weinend auf ihr Bett.  
  
+++  
  
Elladan wollte Callendil sofort folgten, doch die fremde Elbin hielt ihn fest. „Was willst du denn von der Soldatin. Die ist doch nicht mal eine richtige Frau!" „Verschwinde, ich kenn dich nicht, lass mich in Ruhe, bevor ich ungehalten werde."  
  
„Elladan? Was tust du mit Ephelil? Hast du nicht genug zu tun mit deiner kleinen Callendil?" Elrohir stellte sich neben seinen Bruder. Die Elbin sah die Brüder entsetzt an. „Ups!" Elladan sah die Frau entsetzt an. „Ups?" „Ähm.. das hätte ich nie gedacht, ich denke ich hab euch wohl verwechselt!" Die Elbin ließ Elladan los und hängt sich an Elrohir. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du solltest doch wissen, dass wir uns ähnlich sehen!" sagte Elrohir und lächelte sie an. „Ach ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir so etwas passierten könnte! Komm mein Fürst, du hast mir was versprochen!"„Gerne!"hauchte Elrohir und beide ließen Elladan einfach stehen, der ihnen nur sprachlos nachsah.  
  
Er rannte sofort los und wollte zu Callendil, doch wohin? Er hat keine Ahnung wo sie wohnte. Er fragte jeden Elben der ihm entgegenkam. Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis er endlich vor ihrem Talan stand.  
  
Langsam ging er die Stufen hinauf und klopfte an. „Callendil, bitte. Darf ich mit dir reden?"  
  
+++  
  
Callendil lag auf ihrem Bett und weinte, sie wusste nicht, ob sie aus Wut, Enttäuschung oder Trauer Tränen vergoss. Warum musste so etwas immer ihr passieren. Sie wusste warum sie sich nicht verlieben wollte.  
  
Die Elbin lag lange da, während sich draußen bereits die Nacht ausbreitete. Irgendwann hörte sie Schritte, laute Schritte. Es war kein Galadhrim. Es klopfte an ihre Tür. „Callendil, bitte. Darf ich mit dir reden?" „Verschwinde!"schrie sie, obwohl sich ihr Herz nach ihm sehnte. „Bitte, lass mich den Irrtum aufklären!" Irrtum aufklären! Sie konnte sich schon vorstellen, was er sagen würde. Aber sie wollte ihm ins Gesicht sagen was sie von ihm dachte.  
  
Sie öffnete die Türe und sah ihn an. Als sie in seine sturmgrauen Augen sahen, vergaß sie völlig was sie sagen wollte. „Ich... du...warum.."„Ich kannte die Elbin nicht. Sie ist eine Freundin Elrohirs. Sie hat uns verwechselt."„Als ob ihr euch ähnlich sehen würdet!"sagte Callendil schließlich weinerlich. „Wir sind Zwillinge!"„Na und? Du .. wolltest mich nur...ins Bett zerren... bin ich eine....Trophäe für dich? Wie viele Galadhrim hast du schon?"„Callendil nein. Ich will niemanden! Nur dich.. ich ...kann gar nicht klar denken wenn ... du vor mir stehst!"  
  
Er wischte mit seinem Daumen ihre Tränen aus den Augen. „Glaube mir! Ich....möchte dich...kennen lernen!" „Nur kennen lernen? Du willst mich nicht ... nehmen... mich..."Callendil wurde rot und sah zu Boden. Wieso sagte sie das nur. Er hatte nicht einmal davon gesprochen, keine Andeutungen gemacht. „Verzeih!"haucht sie und drehte sich um. „Ich kann nicht denken wenn du in der Nähe bist."  
  
Elladan lachte. „Da haben wir wohl etwas gemeinsam!"„Komm herein und lass uns ... einander kennen lernen."Mit zitternden Händen führte sie ihn an ihren Tisch. Elladan setzte sich brav und Callendil brachte ihnen etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken. Gemeinsam saßen sie nun an dem Tisch und schwiegen. Keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen.  
  
Schließlich griffen beide gleichzeitig nach dem selbem Stück Lembas. Als sich ihre Hände berührten gab es kein Halten mehr. Elladan nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich. Callendil setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und ihre Lippen trafen sich. Ihre Küsse wurden leidenschaftlich und fordernd. Ihre Hände begannen einander zu erkunden und Elladan begann ihre Zöpfe zu lösen. Callendil stand auf und noch während Elladan ihre Zöpfe öffnete zog die Elbin ihn in den Raum, in den sie niemals einen Elben lassen wollte... Ihre Augen leuchteten.  
  
Wird fortgesetzt  
  
Revs werden beim nächsten Mal beantwortet.. bin etwas unter Zeitdruck... gelle Seni ;-) 


	16. Donner

Sehnsüchte und andere Schwierigkeiten +++ by S.E.  
  
*********************************************  
  
HINWEIS: FLUFF Warnung.  
  
Diclaimer: siehe Kap 1  
  
Rating: PG13 ...  
  
Timeline: Anfang 3. Zeitalter  
  
Paring: Callendil, armes einsames Elblein Lothlorien die auf Elladan trifft :-)  
Haldir/Alagos...  
  
@ alle... es ist schön ein so tolles feedback zu bekommen. Wie wir schon neulich diskutieren ist das für einen Schreiber, der Lohn und das Brot... oder Gummibärchen... ne lieber Brauseflummies... ich bin ziemlich abartig...  
  
Antworten wie immer zum Schluss.  
  
Kapitel 16 Donner  
  
Callendil setzte sich auf das Fußende ihres Bettes, noch immer die Hand Elladans haltend. Der Elb kniete vor sie und betrachtete ihr Gesicht. Ihre klaren blauen Augen sahen ihn fordern, aber auch ängstlich an. Der Elb musste an die Worte Haldirs denken. Sie hatte vor nicht allzu langer Zeit schreckliches erlebt.  
  
Sanft strich er über ihre Wange. „Wir müssen es nicht tun!"hauchte er und versuchte seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Doch sie lächelte unsicher. „Ja ich weiß!"  
  
Jetzt strich sie ihm über die Wange. „Ich möchte es gerne, bitte!" bat sie und öffnete gleichzeitig die Verschlüsse seiner Tunika. Ihre Hände zitterten. „Bist du dir sicher!"hauchte er Noldo ihr ins Ohr und sie antwortete mit einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
Callendil fühlte sich eigenartig. Noch nie löste jemand solche Gefühle bei ihr aus. Sie hatte den Wunsch seine nackte Haut zu spüren. Aber es war anders als damals mit ihrem Bruder. Es war ihr tiefster Wunsch, kein Zwang der sie dazu trieb. Es war alles, was sich ihr Herz ersehnte. Sein Lächeln ließ all ihre Mauern einstürzen. Warum hatte sie so lange gewartet?  
  
Die Galadhrim fühlte wie seine Hände ihre Tunika öffnete. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als seine Finger ihre Haut berührten. Schließlich lagen beide Oberteile auf dem Boden. Sie ließen sich langsam auf das Bett fallen.  
  
Elladan betrachtete ihren markelosen Körper, keine Blessuren konnte er entdecken. Ihre helle, fast milchfarbene Haut, ihr durchtrainierter Oberkörper ließ ihre Weiblichkeit voll zur Geltung kommen, wahrlich sie war eine Frau. Nicht einmal in seinen Träumen hätte er sie sich so schön vorgestellt.  
  
Sanft legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Seine Hautfarbe war dunkler, etwas golden. Sie unterschied sich genau wie ihre Haarfarbe, sein schwarzes Haar, die grauen Augen und sie mit ihren silberblonden Haar und ihren hellblauen Augen. Wenn man die beiden so daliegen sah, glaubte man nicht, dass sie dieselben Vorfahren hatten.  
  
Langsam streichelte Elladan über ihr Schlüsselbein und küsste ihre fordernden Lippen. Callendil stöhnte auf, als seine Hände ihre Brüste erreichten. Eine Welle heißen Verlangens überkam sie und ihre Finger krallten sich in seinen Rücken. Ganz sanft streichelte er die Spitzen, die sich ihm entgegenstellten.  
  
Der Elbin schwanden die Sinne und während Elladan ihre Lippen verließ um sich langsam küssend ihrem Körper entlang arbeitete, vergrub Callendil ihre Hände in seinen seidigen Haaren. Ihre Körper waren zum Zerreißen angespannt. Die Elbin warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken als Elladan begann ihre Brustwarzen zu küssen, sanft mit seiner Zunge umkreiste und daran saugte.  
  
„Calldi?"  
  
Die beiden Elben schrecken auf und geistesgegenwärtig schnappte sich Elladan die Decke und warf sie über beide. Callendil versuche wieder zu Atem zu kommen und Elladan verfluchte in dem Moment, wer auch immer gerade zur Tür hereinkam.  
  
Sie hörten kleine Kinderfüße tapsen und vor dem Bett stand ein kleiner Elbling mit einer Stoffkatze in der Hand und einem trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Calldi...Rumil ist so gemein!" Callendil versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu sein und wischte sich die Haare aus dem schweißnassen Gesicht. „Was machst du hier?"fragte sie sichtlich erzürnt. „Ich...bin...weggelaufen! Naneth wollte mir nicht glauben."  
  
Geschickte glitt Elladan vom Bett und nahm seine Tunika. „Ich glaube ich störe hier. Wir sehen uns!"Noch bevor Callendil etwas sagen konnte war der Noldo zur Tür hinaus. Orophin sah ihn verwundert nach. „Wer ist der?"  
  
Auch Callendil nahm nun ihre Tunika und zog sie schnell wieder an. „Das geht dich nichts an! Was tust du hier?"fragte sie erneut, der Verzweiflung nahe. „Rumil wollte mir meinen Beren wegnehmen!" Callendil schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Beren? Was sollte er mit deiner dämlichen Stoffkatze?"  
  
Dicke Tränen traten aus seinen großen blauen Augen, er sah zu Boden. Sofort bekam Callendil ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Verzeih mir Kleiner, ich hab es nicht so gemeint. Ich mag doch deine Katze. Ich hab doch gesehen wie die Valar ihn gebracht haben und dir am Neujahrsfest in dein Bettchen gelegt haben."Sie lächelte und nahm ihren kleinen Bruder auf den Schoß. „Wirklich?"fragte er nach und hatte seine Tränen vergessen. „Ja wirklich!"  
  
Sie wusste noch genau, wie sie diese Katze mit Hilfe Senis genäht hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht viel getan, nähen gehörte nicht zu ihrer Stärke.  
  
Aber als sie es ihrem Bruder im Frühling, nach der Rückkehr aus Eryn, ins Bettchen gelegt hatte, war sie schon irgendwie stolz.  
  
„Was hat jetzt Rumil getan?"„Calldi wer war der Mann mit den komischen Haaren?" Callendil küsste ihren Bruder auf die Stirn. „Er ist der Enkel der Lady und Celeborns. Celebrians Sohn."„Warum lag er in deinem Bett? Hat er kein eigenes?" Erneut musste sie den Kleinen küssen. „Er hat sich nur etwas ausgeruht, Kleiner!"  
  
„Callendil?"hörte sie von unten. „Hier geht es heute zu wie in einer Kaninchenhöhle!"fluchte sie vor sich hin. „Ja naneth, ich bin hier!"  
  
Taetholil trat ein und sah ihre Tochter verwundert an. „Was ist mit dir passiert?"Callendil versuchte völlig unschuldig zu schauen. „Warum?" „Du siehst aus, wie nach einer Schlacht! Deine Haare sind etwas... unordentlich, wo sind deine Zöpfe?"Noch ehe Callendil antworten konnte plapperte Orophin los.  
  
„Calldi hat die Valar gesehen, als sie mir Beren gebracht haben und der Elb hat sich ausgeruht weil er kein zu Hause hat. Aber seine naneth ist da. Celebi...und er will.."„Orophin, es reicht!" Callendil wurde hochrot, bis zu den Ohrspitzen. Warum war ihr das nur peinlich. Sie war eine erwachsene Elbin und konnte tun und lassen was sie wollte.  
  
Taetholil sah ihre Tochter überrascht an. „Du hattest Besuch? Von...wem?"  
  
„Ist doch egal!"  
  
„Nein nicht doch! Sag es.. Sohn von.. Celebrian? Die Zwillinge sind hier? Ich hab es gar nicht mitbekommen. Das ist ja schön. Warum erfahre ich alles immer als letzte? Lass mich dich ansehen. Hmmm.."  
  
„Naneth, lass es. Es ist nicht passiert. Wir haben uns nur ...unterhalten!"  
  
Die Mutter lächelte und legte Callendil eine Strähne hinter ihn Ohr. „Deshalb siehst du so...zerpflückt aus?"  
  
„NANETH!"Callendil sah ihre Mutter wütend an.  
  
„Schhhh... schon gut! Lass dir alle Zeit der Welt!"  
  
„Wobei soll sich Calldi Zeit lassen? Was ist zerpflüggt?"  
  
„Ich glaube wir werden jetzt gehen und nach Rumil sehen! Er hat zugegeben, Beren weggenommen zu haben!"  
  
„Siehst du!"Der kleine Elbling sah seine Mutter trotzig an.  
  
Taetholil nahm Orophin auf ihren Arm. „Wo ist ER?" Callendil sah zu Boden. „Weg!"  
  
„Darf ich dir einen Rat geben?"Callendil nickte.  
  
„Orophin, geh mit Beren schon mal hinunter und sag Rumil ich komme gleich! UND streitet nicht wieder!"  
  
Als sie alleine waren setzte sich die Elbin neben ihre Tochter. „Es ist Elladan, nicht wahr?" Callendil nickte. „Woher weißt du es?"  
  
„Sagen wir mal, ich habe ihn schon in Eryn beobachtet. Er hat dir ziemlich schmachtende Blicke zugeworfen. Aber ich verstehe, dass du ihn gar nicht beachtet hast!"  
  
„Ich kann mich gar nicht an ihn erinnern, außer, dass er mich beleidigt hat!"  
  
„Tja schon immer hieß es, was sich neckt das liebt sich!"  
  
„Naneth! Liebe, ich kenne ihn doch gar nicht!"  
  
„Du wolltest doch bei ihm liegen oder nicht?" Wieder nickte Callendil nur.  
  
„Bist du dir sicher?" Sie hob die Schultern.  
  
„Übereile nichts mein Schatz. Sei dir sicher, es muss keine Liebe sein, aber es muss dein Wunsch sein!"  
  
„NANETH! Wie kannst du so was sagen? Mann kann sich doch nicht mit jemanden vereinigen wollen, den man nicht liebt!"  
  
„Man kann!"  
  
„Aber dann tut es weh!"  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf, Kleines?"  
  
Callendil wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. „Ach nichts.. ich dachte nur!"  
  
„Mach mir nicht vor, junge Dame. Ich kenne dich. Du willst mit niemandem reden. Du musst mit jemandem reden. Sonst wirst du nie einen Elben finden, den du lieben kannst!"  
  
Callendil sah die grauen Augen Elladans vor sich und wusste, dass sie ihn lieben könnte. Doch ob sie es auch zulassen wollte? „Ich weiss nicht, ich weiss nicht was ich für ihn empfinde."  
  
„Du musst doch etwas empfinden, was fühlst du wenn du in seine Augen siehst?"fragte Taetholil, die sich ziemlich sicher über die Gefühle ihrer Tochter war. „Ich habe Schmetterlinge im Bauch!"  
  
„Na siehst du, das ist ein eindeutiges Zeichen!"  
  
„Aber ich kann nicht mal mit ihm reden. Ich bring keinen vernünftigen Gedanken zustande!"  
  
„Hattest du schmerzen, als ihr..."  
  
„Wir haben nichts ... getan..."unterbrach sie Callendil.  
  
„In Erus Namen warum denn?" Callendil war diese Unterhaltung immer unangenehmer. Sie wollte nicht mit ihrer Mutter über ihr Sexleben reden. „DEIN SOHN!"beschwerte sie und stand auf. „Ich bin müde. Du solltest die Jungs ins Bett schaffen und mich schlafen lassen!"  
  
„Callendil, du weichst mir aus!"  
  
„Ich will nicht darüber reden!"  
  
„Du musst mit jemanden reden"  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Doch!"  
  
Von unten hörten sie lautes Geschrei. „Siehst du... deine werten Söhne streiten! Ich geh zu Bett... gute Nach naneth!"  
  
+++  
  
Elladan flüchtete grade zu aus dem Talan und lief direkt in die Arme seiner Mutter. „Naneth!"er sah sie überrascht an. „Kommt sofort mit!"Ihre blauen Augen sahen sehr wütend aus. „Was ist denn?"fragte Elladan völlig unschuldig. Er war sich sicher, das Elrohir etwas angestellt hatte.  
  
Leider war dem nicht so. Sie gingen zurück zum Palast. Seine Mutter hielt ihm einen Brief unter die Nase. Elrohir kam hinzu und grinste seinen Bruder an. Doch als er das Gesicht seiner Mutter sah erstarrte auch er.  
  
„Euer Vater macht sich die größten Sorgen. WIE KONNTET IHR NUR SO UNVERNÜNFTIG SEIN? Immer mehr Orks streunen herum. Wie könnt ihr ohne Erlaubnis und ohne Eskorte hierher reisen? Ihr seid Hitzköpfe. Die Eskorte, euch zurück zu geleiten ist bereits eingetroffen. Wir werden zusammen nach Bruchtal reisen. Ich muss mit eurem Vater ein ernsten Wort reden." „Wann sollen wir aufbrechen?"fragte Elladan leise. „Morgen früh!" „Aber ich muss noch etwas erledigen!" „DU wirst sicher nichts mehr erledigen, ich habe schon genug von euren Vergnügungen hier gehört. Ihr treibt es mit jedem der nicht bei 3 auf den Bäumen ist. Es schadet dem Ruf meiner Mutter, das kann und werde ich nicht dulden! JETZT auf euer Zimmer!" „Aber naneth ich.." „Schweig. Ich will nichts mehr hören, geht mir aus den Augen!"  
  
Wortlos verließen sie ihre Mutter und gingen in ihr Zimmer. „Elrohir, ich muss sie noch einmal wieder sehen! Ich habe mich nicht von ihr verabschieden können. Ich bin einfach... geflohen, vor ihrem Bruder!" „Haldir ist da?" „Nein der Kleine!" „Du hast vor einem Kind Angst?" „Das ist nicht witzig. Sie ist so zerbrechlich. Ich will nicht, dass sie denkt ich wollte sie nur in ihr Bett bekommen!" „Ihr wart im Bett?"Elrohir grinste breit. „Hör auf... es ist nichts passiert. Leider! Der Kleine mit seiner dämlichen Stoffkatze!"  
  
+++  
  
Zwei Seelen sahen in dieser Nacht aus ihren Fenstern und betrachteten die Sterne und sehnten sich nach einander. Ihre Herzen schmerzten vor Einsamkeit. Sie sahen keine Hoffnung für ihre Liebe.  
  
+++  
  
Noch bevor die Stadt erwachte schlich sich Elladan aus dem Palast und suchte Callendil's Talan auf. Er musste sich verabschieden er musste ihr sagen wie sehr er sie liebte. Er stieg die Treppe zu ihren Räumen hinauf und rief leise ihren Namen. Doch es kam keine Antwort. Er trat langsam ein. „Callendil, bitte hör mir nur zu. Ich werde auch nicht herein kommen. Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich... ich dich liebe. Ich werde dich immer lieben. Glaube mir. Ich habe nur den Wunsch in deiner Nähe zu sein. Bitte... sag doch etwas. Ich werde gleich fort gehen. Ich muss zurück nach imladris. Bitte Callendil. Es ist unsere letzte Chance! Doch kein Ton kam an sein Ohr.  
  
Leise öffnete er die Tür ganz und trat ein. Der Talan war verwaist. Sie war fort.  
  
Wird fortgesetzt  
  
@ Lion: Ob Haldir die Wahrheit erfährt und wie?? Mal sehen... ich werde mir was überlegen... sie sind doch sooo glücklich  
  
@ Seni: Ich denke Callendil bedarf es dringend Beistand einer Freundin. Sie ist wohl etwas durch den Wind. Ich verstehe auch nicht wie jemand eineiige Zwillinge verwechseln kann so was. Sie sehen doch ganz anders aus und außerdem ist ELLADAN der Liebe gefühlvolle, schüchterne und ELROHIR der Draufgänger, Weiberheld und Schwerenöter! *Ganz gemein zu Eirien rüberschiel* Ich bin erstaunt über mein Kapitel trotz „unseres"neuen gemeinsamen Hobbys habe ich es vollbracht und ein ganz braves Kapitel geschrieben  
  
@ Eirien: Bitte lies die Antwort an Seni NICHT! Komisch gelle, jetzt weißt nu nicht mehr wie es weiter geht.. Ganz neue Erfahrung. Aber ich werde es Calle und Elli nicht so leicht machen... Es liegt noch ein langer steiniger, stürmischer, leidenschaftlicher, gefühlvoller, lustiger, romantischer, spannender, atemberaubender Weg vor ihnen... Es ist noch weit bis zum 4. Zeitalter  
  
@ Mary Hawk: Schöne Vorstellung Elladan als schwarze Zukunft... da könnte man sich richtig drauf freuen. Ob es Haldir erfahren wird? Leider liegt die Zukunft im Dunkeln  
  
@ Tweety: Sie wird sicherlich irgendwann glücklich...versprochen... mal sehen vielleicht schon nächstes Kapitel.. oder übernächstes oder.... 


	17. Gute Ratschläge

Sehnsüchte und andere Schwierigkeiten +++ by S.E.  
  
*********************************************  
  
HINWEIS: Beziehungskisten sind nie leicht, wie lange sind Elben in der Pubertät?  
  
Diclaimer: siehe Kap 1  
  
Rating: PG 15 ½ ungefähr......  
  
Timeline: Anfang 3. Zeitalter  
  
Paring: Callendil, armes einsames Elblein Lothlorien die auf Elladan trifft :-)  
Haldir/Alagos...  
  
Ach ja... ich glaube es Frühlingt bei mir :-)  
  
Ein Dank für eure Treue Reviewantworten zum Schluss wie immer  
  
*******************************************  
  
Kapitel 17  
  
Gute Ratschläge  
  
Elladan ergriff Panik. Sie konnte doch nicht einfach fort gehen. Sie musste ihn doch erst einmal anhören. Verzweifelt ließ er sich auf einem Stuhl niedern. Er senkte seinen Kopf und sah dabei einen Brief auf dem Tisch liegen.  
  
Er nahm das Blatt und las was darauf stand. Es war ihm gleich für wen die Zeilen waren, die in feiner Schrift feinsäuberlich niedergeschrieben wurden. Nur einige Buchstaben waren verschwommen, so als seinen sie nass geworden.  
  
Elladan begann zu lesen:  
  
Liebe naneth, ich kann noch immer keinen vernünftigen Gedanken fassen. Ich werde erst einmal zurück an die Grenze gehen, dann weiter nach Eryn. Ich muss mir ernsthaft Gedanken über mein Leben machen. Das kann ich hier nicht, es ist unmöglich. Es läuft mir alles aus der Hand. Nicht wird so wie ich es ersehne. Jetzt kommt auch noch dieser Elb in mein Leben und bringt mich vollends durcheinander. Selbst jetzt, während ich schreibe, geht mir sein Gesicht nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn will, oder nur mein Körper sein Verlangen stillen will. Ich liebe dich, nanaeth. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du hast mir geraten mich jemandem Anzuvertrauen. Ich weiß wem mein Vertrauen gehört... Ich werde wiederkehren, wenn ich mir sicher über meine Gefühle bin.  
  
Callendil  
  
P.S.: Gib den Jungs einen Kuss und adar auch (auch wenn er es nicht will). Ich werde bei meinem Hauptmann um Urlaub ersuchen.  
  
Elladan schluckte schwer. Sie war durcheinander. Das konnte er noch verstehen. Er fühlte sich selbst recht eigenartig. Aber dass sie seinetwegen flüchtet, sogar vor ihrer Familie und ihrer Verpflichtung als Soldatin?  
  
Das verstand der Elb nicht. Er stand auf legte das Blatt zurück und suchte Callendils Eltern.  
  
Er wusste, dass ihr Talan in der Nähe war, doch er brauchte eine Ewigkeit bis er ihn fand. Die Sonne war nun schon aufgegangen und er wusste, dass er nun vermisst wurde.  
  
Nachdem seine Rufe erhörte wurden kam Taetholil heraus. „Elladan? In Eru's Namen, warum machst du so einen Krach. Du..."Doch der junge Elb unterbrach die Elbin. „Sie ist weg!" „Wer ist weg?" „Callendil, meinetwegen! Wo kann ich sie finden?" Jetzt wurde die Elbin unruhig. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie weg ist?" „Sie hat es geschrieben...sie will an die Grenze zurück.. oder nach Eryn. Was hab ich nur getan?"  
  
Taetholil nahm den Elben an die Hand, wie einen kleinen Jungen und ging mit ihr in Callendils Behausung.  
  
Sie las den Brief und nickte. „Elladan, ich denke... Du hast Glück!" „Glück? Sie ist vor mir davon gerannt!"„Ja eben! Sie ist erst einmal vor einem Elben davon gerannt. Es ist ein gutes Zeichen. Sie liebt dich. Sie weiß es nur nicht. Du solltest ihr Zeit lassen!"  
  
„Zeit lassen? Was wenn sie sich in jemanden anderes verliebt. Wenn ihr etwas zustößt. Haldir hat mir erzählt, dass ihr schon einmal etwas Schreckliches passiert ist."  
  
Taetholil nickte. „Ja sie hat schlimmes erlebt. Aber das hat nichts mit dir zu tun und ich weiß, dass Haldir sie niemals alleine nach Eryn Lasgalen schicken würde. Er wird ihr helfen, ihr wird sicher nichts geschehen. Du allerdings, solltest dich erst einmal zurück halten. Warte einige Zeit, dann kannst du zu ihr." „Einige Zeit? Was verstehst du darunter? Ich will sie nicht wieder gehen lassen!" „Elladan, sie ist nicht gerade einfach in Liebesdingen. Glaub mir. Wenn du jetzt überstürzt wirst du sie für immer verlieren. Komm in ein paar Jahren ganz rein zufällig zurück. Treff sie und du wirst wissen, ob sie dich will!" „EIN PAAR JAHRE? Ich kann nicht mit dieser Ungewissheit leben. In ein paar Jahren kann sie sich wer weiß wen an den Hals geworfen haben."  
  
Thaetholil musste lächeln, als sie das eifersüchtige Funkeln in seinen Augen sah. „Du wirst es überleben."  
  
Elladans Namen wurde quer durch die Stadt bebrüllt. „Deine Mutter! Du solltest gehen!"  
  
Er nickte und rannte los, hatte er doch völlig vergessen, dass er den Palast nicht verlassen durfte.  
  
Als er seiner Mutter gegenüberstand musste er sofort seine Augen senken. Ihr Blick traf ihn hart. Wut und Enttäuschung konnte er darin erkennen. „Verzeih, naneth. Ich musste sie suchen, versteh doch!"Doch ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging sie zurück zum Palast.  
  
Die Rückreise nach Bruchtal begann mit eisigem Schweigen.  
  
+++  
  
Alagos streifte eine Strähne aus Haldir's verschwitztem Gesicht. Dann küsste er seine Stirn. „Ich sollte wirklich gehen!"sagte der junge Soldat „Warum fängst du wieder davon an. Ich möchte nicht eine Ehe auf Distanz. „Haldir, bitte. Du bist ab morgen der Hauptmann dieser Einheit. Du hast es so sehr verdient." „Was hat das mit uns zutun?" Haldir setzte sich auf und griff nach seinem Hemd. „Du kannst doch nicht gleichzeitig mein Gemahl und mein Vorgesetzter sein!" „Warum nicht, es wäre nicht das erste Mal!" „Weil wir es einfach nicht leicht haben würden. Ständig müssten wir bedacht sein, dass du mich nicht bevorzugst."  
  
„Ich würde dich niemals bevorzugen! Du bist mein Adjutant, das ist alles!" Alagos lachte und gab seinem Mann einen liebevollen Kuss. „Ja, du würdest mich nie bevorzugen. Du würdest mich schinden lassen, Doppelwachen halten lassen, die letzte Drecksarbeit müsste ich machen!" Jetzt warf Haldir ein Kissen auf seinen jüngeren Partner. „So das denkst du also von mir?"  
  
Das Spiel gipfelte in eine wilde Balgerei, die schließlich ganz friedlich mit einem Kuss endete. „Ich liebe dich Alagos"hauchte Haldir und sein Gemahl lächelte. „Ich begehre dich mehr als alles andere auf Arda. Wir werden die Zeit die wir getrennt sind ganz leicht überbrücken und unsere gemeinsame Zeit wird dafür umso besser. Ich werde dich dann tagelang nicht aus dem Bett lassen!" hauchte Alagos.  
  
Haldir zog eine Augenbraue hoch und legte sein Hauptmann-Blick auf. „So DU willst MICH nicht aus dem Bett lassen! Wie willst du denn das anstellen? Ich bin der ranghöhere Offizier!" „Das werde ich dir gleich zeigen!"  
  
Alagos zog Haldir an seiner geöffneten Tunika zu sich heran und leckte ihm ganz zärtlich über seine Lippen, bis sie sich öffneten und ihre Zungen einander berührten. Sie spielten und rangen miteinander und Alago's Hände arbeiteten sich langsam nach unten. Er konnte schon genau spüren, wie sich sein Gatte regte.  
  
Doch ihr Liebesspiel wurde abrupt gestoppt. Beide Männer sahen auf und Haldir griff nach einer Decke. Jemand kam die Treppe hinauf.  
  
„Haldir? Kann ich dich sprechen?"Die Männer sahen einander an. Haldir hob die Schultern und Alagos schloss seine Augen. Er wollte seine Enttäuschung nicht so offenbaren. „Ja einen Moment, Kleines ich komme gleich!"  
  
Haldir schnappte sich seine Legging verschloss sie, was gar nicht so leicht war, da seine Erregung keine Anstallten machte sich ab zu regen. Schnell schloss er noch seine Tunika. So würde sie es nicht sehen. Er gab seinem Gatten noch einen Kuss und schloss die Türe des Schlafraums. Alagos begann sich auch anzuziehen, er hatte jedoch nicht vor das Zimmer zu verlassen.  
  
Haldir ließ seine Schwester herein. Sie umarmten sich und setzten sich an den Tisch. „Du bist schnell wieder zurück. Wir sind selbst erst seit gestern wieder hier! Solltest du nicht in der Stadt bleiben?"  
  
„Ich bin fortgelaufen!"flüsterte sie leise. „Fortgelaufen? Warum das? Hat er dir etwas getan?"Haldir's Augen verfinsterten sich. Doch Callendil schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein.. nichts es ist gar nichts passiert. Obwohl ich es gerne getan hätte! Aber vielleicht ist es besser so!" „Was ist besser so? Weglaufen ist nie der richtige Weg. Was ist denn passiert, sag es deinem großen Bruder!"  
  
Callendil wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Wo ist Alagos?"Haldir sah hinüber zum Schlafraum. „Er ist unpässlich!"sagte er schließlich. Da ging auch schon die Türe auf und Alagos kam heraus. Er wollte diesem Gespräch nicht beiwohnen. Er fühlte sich elendig. „Ich werde etwas Luft schnappen, dann könnt ihr in Ruhe reden! Hallo Callendil!"  
  
Callendil sah ihn, wie immer, mit ihren eisblauen Augen an. Sofort wurde ihm kalt. „Alagos"sagte sie emotionslos. Haldir beobachtete dieses kurze Zwischenspiel, wie immer, mit Sorge. Alagos verbeugte sich und verließ den Talan ohne noch etwas zu sagen. „Callendil, was hab ihr nur? Ich dachte, jetzt nach der Sache im Süden würde alles besser werden!"  
  
Die Elbin schloss die Augen und sah zu Boden. „Ich...es ist nichts. Bitte du hast es mir versprochen. Ich werde ihn nie lieben!" „Callendil, ich verlange nicht, dass du ihn liebst. Du sollst ihn nur nicht derart hassen!"„Ich hasse ihn nicht!"„Doch das tust du. Ich habe Augen im Kopf."  
  
„Ach Haldir, Alagos ist mein kleinstes Problem, glaub mir! Ich bin froh, dass du glücklich bist mit ihm. Ich hasse ihn nicht... ich... er... ich mag ihn einfach nicht sehr." Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. Wie immer verstand er seine Schwester nicht. „Was mach ich nur mit dir Kleines?"  
  
„Ich möchte nach Eryn reisen. Seni besuchen. Ich brauche Abstand. Es war alles zu viel für mich."  
  
„Was ist mit Elladan?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
„Liebst du ihn?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht!"  
  
„Hasst du ihn?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht!.... Nein... hassen, ganz und gar nicht!"  
  
Sie dachte an seine sturmgrauen Augen und seinem wunderbaren Duft. Ihr Magen begann sich zusammenzuziehen.  
  
„Also liebst du ihn doch!"  
  
„Warum? Gibt es nicht irgendwas dazwischen?"  
  
„Doch sicher, aber nicht bei euch!"  
  
Callendil stand auf und begann im Raum herumzulaufen, wie ein eingesperrtes Tier. „Wie kommst du nur darauf! Was ist nur los mit allen. Warum will mich jeder mit diesem...diesem arroganten, aufgeblasenen, verzogenen Bruchtal Noldor verkuppeln?"  
  
Sie ging zur Tür: „Ich muss raus hier!" „Callendil, warte!"Haldir fing sie an der Treppe ab. „Ich glaube es wird wirklich nötig sein, dass du dir über deine Gefühle im Klaren wirst. Ich werde dir eine Gruppe Soldaten mit an die Seite geben, die dich sicher nach Eryn bringen. Wir haben sowieso eine Lieferung dort hinzubringen. So nehmen wir einfach ein paar Soldaten mehr mit!"  
  
+++  
  
Callendil war damit beschäftigt ihr Pferd zu bepacken. Alles, was sie in ihrer Soldatenunterkunft hatte packte sie in eine Tasche. Die Soldaten waren zum Aufbruch bereit. Sie wartete nur noch auf ihren Bruder, der sich von ihr verabschieden wollte. Doch erst musste er noch irgendwelche Ankömmlinge begrüßen, oder verabschieden. Callendil hatte nicht wirklich zugehört. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um ganz andere Dinge.  
  
Endlich legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Wurde auch Zeit, dass du kommst. Wir wollen aufbrechen!"Sie drehte sich um, und erstarrte, als sie die grauen Augen sah. „Ich möchte dir nur ein sagen, meleth nin. Ich werde dir alle Zeit der Welt geben. Ich liebe dich Callendil o Lorien. Ich werde dich auch in hundert Jahren lieben, in Tausend in alle Ewigkeiten. Ich werde auf dich warten!"  
  
Sie bekam keine Luft mehr. Ihr wurde schwindelig. Das war das Allerletzte, was sie hören wollte. Sie wollte ihn nicht hören und nicht sehen. Denn erneut begann es, das Gefühl der Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch. Wie sie nur noch den Wunsch hatte in seinen Armen zu liegen. Ihn zu schmecken ihn zu lieben.  
  
Er nahm ihre zitternde Hand. „Bitte nicht!"hauchte sie. „Callendil, nur einen Kuss zum Abschied. Ich werde ihn in mein Herz einschließen!"  
  
Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, doch ihr Körper drängte sich bereits ihm entgegen. Und nicht, konnte sie dagegen tun, nur sich ergeben.  
  
Sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen. Es war, als ob die Welt stillstand. Diese sanfte Berührung, dieser feine Duft, der Geschmack von Honig und Blumen. Sie wollte in seinem Honig ertrinken, sich treiben lassen und die Welt vergessen.  
  
Doch ihr Gewissen rührte sich und befahl ihr aufzuhören.  
  
Callendil riss sich los von Elladan und schubste ihn von sich. „Nein, nicht!"sie sprang auf ihr Pferd und ritt los.  
  
Haldir konnte gerade noch den Befehl für die anderen Soldaten geben, ihr zu folgen. Er sah seiner Schwester traurig nach.  
  
Callendil sah nicht einmal wo hin sie ritt. Sie spürte nur ihre heißen Lippen. „Ich liebe dich!"flüsterte sie.  
  
Elladan stand ganz starr da, wie eine marmorne Statue. Sein schwarzes Haar flattere im Wind. Er sah der Gruppe Elben nach, die nach Norden ritten. Eine Träne stahl sich aus seinen sehnsuchtsvollen Augen. „Ja ich weiß"  
  
Tbc  
  
@ Lion: Ich bin stolz auf mich, trotz widriger Umstände hab ich ein Kapitel geschafft. (Muss wohl an einem Bestimmten Versammlungssaal liegen). Was Calle vor hat sieht man ja jetzt  
  
@ Seni: Hab Nachsicht mit Celebrian... sie hat schon einiges mitgemacht mit diesen Schlingeln. Du musst dir doch nur mal diesen Elrohir ansehen! Der treibts doch wahrlich wild... gut das ich das hier alles gar nicht schreiben kann....wäre dann wohl NC 30 Raiting :-) Ich erinnere mich schwach daran, als ein gewisser Zwilling zu Cirdan musste und sogar dort geflogen ist, weil er sich an jeden Elben/in ran gemacht hat, die zu den Anfurten kamen. Nur mein armer armer armer kleiner Elladan muss darunter leiden... hach...  
  
@ Eirien: Hey hat doch geklappt, stolz bin auf deine Post.. bitte nicht die Rev an Seni lesen.. schon wieder.. ach pech.. schon wieder zu spät.. ich sollte das nächste Mal anders herum schreiben... tssss.. Ok War heute im Real und hab mein Brauseflummie Vorrat aufgestockt... Kein Engpass in sicht... dann kann ja Eryn kommen... Ach ja Orophin... wer liebt ihn nicht den Kleinen.. na ja außer große Schwestern.. und große Brüder... aber sonst alle! Aber solang kein Balrog im Schrank ist (ganz verschämt zu Heitzi rüberschielt)  
  
@Tweety: Danke, für deine Mails...ich freu mich. Apropos freuen, ich komm noch immer nicht auf dein Board. :-( 


	18. Märchenwald

Sehnsüchte und andere Schwierigkeiten +++ by S.E.  
  
*********************************************  
  
HINWEIS: Was man so schreibt an einem schönen Sonnentag im Garten  
  
Diclaimer: siehe Kap 1  
  
Rating: R sex nur angedeutet...ich bin ja gemein also eigentlich PG 13 aber was solls  
  
Timeline: Anfang 3. Zeitalter es wird düster im Wald  
  
Paring: Callendil, armes einsames Elblein Lothlorien die auf Elladan trifft :-)  
Haldir/Alagos...  
  
Ach ja... ich glaube es Frühlingt bei mir :-) immer noch  
  
Ein Dank für eure Treue Reviewantworten zum Schluss wie immer  
  
*******************************************  
  
Kapitel 18 Märchenwald  
  
Die Gruppe der Lorien-Elben erreichten ohne Zwischenfälle den Rand Eryn Lasgalen. Callendil war erleichtert, als sie auf die ersten Grenzwachen trafen. In wenigen Stunden würde sie ihr Ziel erreicht haben.  
  
Die Elben beschlossen die Nacht bei den Grenzwachen zu bleiben, da es schon begann zu dämmern. Doch Callendil sah das ganz anders. Sie wollte auf schnellstem Weg ins Schloss kommen. Sie ersehnte sich ein heißes Bad, ein weiches Bett und Zuwendung von der Freundin ihrer Mutter.  
  
„Ich werde vorreiten!"beschloss sie. Die Elbin hat nicht gefragt, es war kein Vorgesetzter dabei, der ihr hätte etwasBefehlen konnen. Sie stellte es einfach als Tatsache hin. „Ihr könnt nicht alleine durch den Wald, es ist nicht mehr sicher! Spinnen, und andere dunkle Geschöpfe schleichen durch den Wald und suchen nach Beute, besonders in der Dunkelheit"stieß einer der Waldelben hervor.  
  
„Ich werde den Weg nicht verlassen, ich bin nicht das erste Mal hier!" sagte Callendil schon leicht erzürnt. „Callendil bitte, dein Bruder würde uns alle töten... einen nach dem Anderen und wenn er uns nicht alle erwischt wird dein Vater uns den Rest geben!"  
  
Callendil grinste. „Das ist ein verlockendes Angebot. Ihr habt mich jetzt zwei Wochen derart genervt, dass die Vorstellung mein Bruder jagt euch durch den Wald ziemlich erfreulich ist. Aber keine Sorge ich werde auf mich achten."  
  
Mit den Worten stieg sie auf ihr Pferd und ritt los. Noch ehe sie das Lager verlassen hatte wurde sie von 2 Soldaten verfolgt. „OK, meine lieben Jungs.. .dann folgt mir mal!" Die Waldelben sahen einander an und schüttelten den Kopf.  
  
Der Morgen begann zu grauen, als sie das Höhlenschloss erreichten. Noch bei dem Tor verabschiedeten sich die zwei Soldaten von Callendil, da sie zurückkehren mussten.  
  
So stieg Callendil von ihrem Pferd und wurde von den Wachen am Tor durchgelassen. Ganz langsam ging sie durch den Garten.  
  
Das Grau des frühen Morgens ließ den Garten wie verzaubert, in sanften Farbtönen, erstrahlen. Es war so still. Callendil hatte das Gefühl durch einen Traum zu schreiten, einen schönen Traum voller Liebe und Poesie. Sie sah hinüber zu dem kleinen geschützten Wäldchen und ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken.  
  
„Warum bin ich nur wieder hier her gekommen?"fragte sie sich. „Nein, nicht wieder verrück machen. Du hast es überwunden. Es ist gleichgültig was damals geschah. Dein Leben ist gut, du bist glücklich!"Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht.  
  
Ihr Pferd gab ihr einen kleinen Stups sodass sie weiterging. Die Elbin schloss die Augen, wollte somit ihre Erinnerungen verbannen. Die Bilder, die sie in ihrem Kopf zu sehen bekam überraschten sie. „Elladan"flüsterte sie und eine bekannte Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
„Callendil, du hier? Ich freu mich dich zu sehen!"Seni, die Gefährtin des Königs kam die Treppen herunter gerannt und nahm, die noch sichtlich verwirrte, Callendil in ihre Arme. „Kleines was ist? Du weinst ja! Was ist geschehen?"  
  
Die Galadhrim ließ sich in die Arme nehmen und schluchzte noch einige Male kräftig. Ein Stallbursche kam und nahm Callendils Pferd mit. „Ach was sag ich denn, komm erst einmal rein. Wir waren gerade in der Küche und machen ein paar Omelette!"Callendil nickte. „Klingt köstlich. Ich habe einen riesen Hunger!"hörte man aus ihrem Schluchzen heraus.  
  
+++  
  
„Du willst wirklich morgen schon fort?"fragte Haldir und zerkrümelte das Brot auf seinem Teller. „Ich habe meinen Versetzungsbefehl bekommen. Ich bin doch nicht aus dem Wald! Außerdem hab ich den einfacheren Auftrag!" Alagos grinste breit. „Ich werde ein feines Leben haben im Süden."„Niemand anderes wollte Thalos Posten haben! Warum musstest ausgerechnet DU ihn annehmen?"  
  
„Weil ich ein Adjutant ohne Hauptmann war! Man ist an mich herangetreten. Das weißt du doch."  
  
„Natürlich weiß ich das. Ich hätte dich aber lieber in der Nähe gehabt. Jetzt bis du ab entferntesten Punkt den es gibt hier im Goldenen Wald. Alagos du fehlst mir jetzt schon!"  
  
„Du mir auch!"  
  
Alagos nahm Haldir's Hand und küsste seine Fingerspitzen. „Lass uns unseren letzten Abend genießen!"  
  
„Genießen? Was hast du dir denn so vorgestellt?"Haldir lächelte wohl wissend.  
  
„Hmm.. lass uns überlegen. Du hast keinen Dienst bis zum Sonnenaufgang. ICH muss erst bei Sonnenaufgang los. Wir könnten die ganze Nacht lang hemmungslos einander hingeben!" „Hast du dabei an etwas Bestimmtes gedacht?"fragte Haldir und zog seinen Lebenspartner zu sich auf den Schoß.  
  
„Ich dachte wir beginnen mit einem heißen Bad!"  
  
„Hier an der Grenze?"  
  
Alagos seufzte. „Du hast Recht.. Kaltes Bad ist zwar erfrischend, aber nicht...sehr entspannend!"  
  
„Du wisst Entspannung?"  
  
„ Sicher doch! Danach währe ich sicher sehr entspannt gewesen! Aber so werde ich werde ich dir deine Uniform vom Leib reißen und dich zu erst ihr auf deinem Tisch nehmen, dann dich ins Bett jagen.. dort darfst du mich dann nehmen und schließlich werde ich Dinge mit dir tun, die dir in deinem Gedächtnis eingebrannt sein werden. Du wirst es nicht wagen während meiner Abwesenheit jemand anderes auch nur anzusehen!  
  
„In mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt? Da bin ich aber neugierig!"  
  
„Du wirst meinen Namen schreien!"  
  
Haldir küsste Alagos leidenschaftlich. Seine Zunge verlangte Einlass und Alagos gewährte es ihm bereitwillig. Keuchend trennten sich die Beiden.  
  
„Lass mich deinen Namen schreien!"hauchte der Hauptmann der Nordgrenze Lothloriens.  
  
+++  
  
„ALAGOS! Bitte!"Haldir vergrub seine Fingernägel in die Schultern Alagos, der über ihn gebeugt war. Jetzt hatte er seinen Gemahl so weit.... Er wimmerte voller Verlangen. Voller Zufriedenheit schloss er seine Augen und hörte das gepresste Atmen Haldirs. „Alagos bitte!"klang es schon flehender.  
  
Alagos sah mit seinen geschlossenen Augen das Gesicht seines Elben...schmerzverzerrt. Die Haare zerzaust und ungeflochten. Die blauen Augen panisch. Es war nicht sie Stimme Haldirs, sie... er hörte.. eine Elbin.. Callendil, sie schrie und wimmerte.  
  
Alagos riss die Augen auf und zog sich aus Haldir zurück. Entsetzt starrte er vor sich hin. „Alagos, was tust du? Bist du verrückt? Du kannst doch nicht einfach..."  
  
Der Junge Elb taumelte zurück bis er die Wand im Rücken hatte. „Was hab ich getan?"rief er. Besorgt sah Haldir seinen Partner an. „Alagos, in Eru's Namen, was ist denn geschehen? Was hast du getan?"  
  
Alagos rutschte die Wand entlang und blieb auf dem Boden, zusammengekauert sitzen. „Es tut mir Leid...warum .. warum nur?"Er begann hemmungslos zu weinen.  
  
Haldir nahm seinen Gemahl in die Arme und streichelte liebevoll über sein blondes Haar. „Schhhh. Es ist doch alles gut! Es ist doch nichts passiert. Was hast du nur?"  
  
„Wenn du mit Haldir darüber redest werde ich dich töten!"hallten die Worte Callendil's in Alagos Ohren.  
  
„Halt mich einfach nur fest!"flüsterte Alagos. So saßen die beiden Elben auf Boden, einander im Arm haltend. Haldir verstand nicht was hier vor sich ging. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, ob er etwas falsch gemacht haben könnte. Aber ihm fiel beim besten Willen nichts ein.  
  
Nach dem sich Alagos wieder etwas beruhigt hatte führte ihn Haldir zurück in ihr Bett. Er nahm seinen Elben in den Arm und streichelte ihn liebevoll. „Bitte Alagos, rede mit mir darüber! Du sollst dich vor mir nicht verschließen. Ich bin dein Mann. Ich möchte auch den Kummer mit dir teilen!"  
  
„Du hilfst mir schon genug, Liebster. Ich hab dich gar nicht verdient!"  
  
„Rede doch nicht so ein Unsinn!"  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Haldir!"  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Alagos! Würdest du mir jetzt erzählen was geschehen ist?"  
  
„Nichts!"  
  
„Nichts? Während wir uns lieben ziehst du dich aus mir zurück, als hättest du entdeckt, dass ich ein Balrog bin. Du machst mir Angst! Was hast du gesehen?"  
  
„Ich... ich ... hab... ich kann es nicht, ich hab mein Wort gegeben. Aber ich schwöre dir, dass es nichts mit dir zu tun hat. Ich liebe dich glaube mir. Es wird wieder gut!"  
  
Alagos schmiegte sich fest an seinen Partner und beide blieben so liegen bis sie eingeschlafen waren.  
  
+++  
  
Callendil und Seni saßen auf einer Steinbank im königlichen Garten. Sie sahen zu wie Legolas die Bäume erkletterte. Er war schon recht geschickt im Erklimmen des Geästs. „Er wird sicher einmal ein guter König werden" stellte Callendil fest und Seni lachte. „Na ja, da werden wir doch noch etwas Zeit haben. Ich denke das mein König noch etwas regieren möchte!"  
  
Callendil schloss die Augen und ließ sich die Sonne auf ihr Gesicht scheinen. Die Gefährtin des Königs beobachtete die junge Elbin nun schon die ganze Zeit, seit das Kind in Eryn Lasgalen war. Ein halbes Jahr war sie schon hier und doch bekam Seni nicht heraus was die Galadhrim bedrückte.  
  
„Würdest du mir eine Frage ganz ehrlich beantworten?"fragte die Waldelbin. Callendil antwortete ohne ihr Gesicht von der Sonne abzuwenden. „Sicher doch!" „Warum bist du hier?"  
  
Jetzt drehte sich die junge Elbin um. „Warum ich hier bin? Ich wollte dich besuchen, das weißt du doch!" „Ich will den wahren Grund wissen!" Callendil begann nervös an ihrer Tunika herumzuzupfen. „Ich ... muss etwas nachdenken!" „Hast du dafür jetzt nicht reichlich Zeit gehabt?" „Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich komme auf keinen grünen Zweig!" „Erzählst du mir es?" „Ich ... weiß.. nicht... Eigentlich ist es ja der Grund warum ich hier bin. Ich wollte mit dir darüber reden." „Du kannst in Lothlorien mit niemand darüber reden?"  
  
Callendil schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe Angst Seni!" „Angst? Wovor? Wirst du bedroht? Ich weiß, dass Thalos dir nichts mehr anhaben kann, nie wieder!" „Es ist nicht wegen ihm... doch schon.. nein nicht wirklich.. ach ich weiß nicht!" „Alagos?" Jetzt sah Callendil der Waldelbin direkt in die Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, ich denke es wäre so vieles leichter in meinem Leben wenn er „ES"nicht getan hätte. Aber ich habe keine Angst mehr vor ihm. Er wird mir nie wieder etwas tun, das weiß ich spätestens seit er mir das Leben gerettet hatte."  
  
Callendil machte eine längere Pause. „Es... ist wegen... dem ....Noldor!" „Noldor?" „Dem Bruchtal-Elben...Er hat...er macht... ich... weiß nicht was ich tun soll!" „Bruchtal Elben? Von wem redest du? Oh warte... lass mich raten... Natürlich! Elladan!"  
  
Callendil sah die Elbin verwundert an. „Woher weißt du?" „Oh Mädchen, er ist schon das letzte Mal hier wie ein liebeskranker Hahn durch das Schloss gerannt, als er dich das erste Mal wieder gesehen hat."  
  
„Ja Elladan! Er will mich!"  
  
„Er will dich? Was will er?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß nicht ob er mich liebt, oder mich nur besitzen will oder ob er mich nur als Trophäe nehmen will, damit er vor seinem Bruder angeben kann. Seni ich hätte um ein Haar mich mit ihm vereinigt. Wenn Orophin nicht gekommen wäre..."  
  
„Hat er dich dazu gezwungen?"  
  
„Nein! In Eru's Namen er würde mir niemals wehtun!"  
  
„Warum wolltest du dann nicht?"  
  
„Ich wollte ja, das ist das Schlimme. Ich wollte ihn so sehr, dass es wehtat. Ich wollte ihn tief in mir spüren. Ich wollte vor Lust vergehen. Noch nie habe ich für einen Elben so gefühlt, nicht einmal für Haldir!"  
  
„Aber du liebst ihn nicht? Kleines Man kann wilden Sex haben ohne jemanden zu lieben!"  
  
„Ich würde das nie tun! Ich ... weiß nicht.. ich liebe ihn!"  
  
„Wo ist dein Problem Kleines? Er liebt dich nicht?"  
  
„Ich weiß es doch nicht, ich... spüre tief in meinem Herzen so große Sehnsucht nach ihm. Ich kann ihn nachts, wenn ich alleine im Bett liege und versuche zu schlafen, sogar riechen und schmecken. Ich will nie wieder benutzt werden, hörst du nie wieder!"  
  
Callendil stand auf und ging ins Schloss zurück. Seni versuchte Legolas einzufangen. +++  
  
Callendil war nun schon zwei Jahre in Eryn und machte keine Anstallten zurück in den Goldenen Wald zu wollen. Sie fühlte sich wohl im Schloss und bei Seni. Sie trainierte mit den Soldaten und zog viel alleine durch die nahe gelegenen Wälder, die streng bewacht wurden. Die Spinnen schienen sich auszubreiten, man konnte gar nicht vorsichtig genug sein.  
  
An einem herrlichen Sommerabend ging Callendil am Besprechungsraum des Königs vorbei und hörte einige Wortfetzen, die Thranduil mit einem Berater wechselten. Sie hörte das Wort Bruchtal und blieb abrupt stehen.  
  
„Elrond hat ihnen die Reise erlaubt. Sie werden doch schon Morgen eintreffen. Du solltest es der Elbin sagen. Stell sie nicht vor vollendete Tatsachen. Auch Taetholil und ihr Gemahl wollen ihre Tochter wieder in ihrem Wald sehen. Es wäre doch am Einfachsten, wenn die Zwillinge sie ...."  
  
Bei dem Wort Zwillinge riss sie aus. Callendil lief los und rannte in ihr Zimmer. Sie packte ein Kleid in die Tasche und eine Flasche. Sie griff Dinge die herumlagen und stopfte sie in den Beutel. Dann nahm sie ihren Bogen, den Köchen und ihr Schwert und rannte los.  
  
Sie rannte in den Stall und holte ihre Stute heraus. Gemeinsam ritten sie los.. Sie ritten blind in die Dunkelheit. Es war IHR egal wo es hin ging, doch ihre Seele wusste wo sie ruhen wollte. So schlug das Pferd den Weg in den gefährlichen Süden ein. Niemand hielt sie auf, sie war niemandem verpflichtet.  
  
+++  
  
„Thanduil wir müssen doch etwas unternehmen. Sie ist einfach abgehauen! Kopflos davon gerannt!"„Sie steht nicht in meinem Dienst sie ist nicht einmal eine Tawarwaith und sie ist erwachsen... na ja... zumindest alt genug!" „Mein lieber Herr König! Sie ist die Tochter Taetholils und ist sie nicht von deinem Volke, seit über 2 Tausend Jahren? Ist sie nicht auch mit dir aus Doriath geflüchtet? Wir dürfen das Kind nicht im Stich lassen! Sie ist in den Süden geritten, haben die Wachen gesagt. Thranduil! IN DEN SÜDEN! Wir beide wissen, dass das Böse nicht alleine aus dem Norden kommt. Ich glaube nicht, dass Callendil weiß in welcher Gefahr sie sich befindet!"  
  
„Callendil ist in Gefahr?" Die beiden Waldelben drehten sich zur Tür. Elladan stand da und sah die Beiden entsetzt an. „Bitte handle wenigstens du mit Vernunft, Elladan!"bat Seni.  
  
„Vernunft? Während Callendil in Gefahr ist? Ich wähne sie hier in Sicherheit und ihr schickt sie quazi in den sicheren Tod! Was seid ihr nur für Elben? Sie hat euch vertraut!"  
  
Elladan macht kehrt und verließ das Zimmer. Seni rief ihm noch nach doch der junge Noldor weigerte sich zu zuhören. Er rannte hinaus und holte sein Pferd aus dem Stall. Nur mit seinem Schwert bewaffnet bestieg er seinen weißen Hengst. Seni kam angerannt und hielt die Zügel fest. „Elladan tu nichts Unüberlegtes. Du liebst sie doch oder?" „Deshalb werde ich sie auch finden!"antwortete der Elb erbost. „Elladan, bitte! Es ist gefährlich. Du könntest umkommen!" „Dann sehen wir uns in Mandos Hallen wieder, HA!"gab er seinem Pferd zu hören und es breschte los.  
  
+++  
  
Callendil kniete an dem kleinen Bach und säuberte ihre Wunden. Es waren nur Kratzer, aber sie waren umso schmerzhafter. Sie riss einen herunterhängenden Stofffetzen von ihrer Tunika ab und verband sich ihren linken Oberarm dessen Kratzer nicht aufhören wollte zu bluten. „Verdammt! Diese verdammten Untiere hier. Weißt du was, meine Kleine, es hätten nur noch ein paar Spinnen gefehlt und wir wären jetzt nicht hier!"  
  
Die Elbin zog ihre ebenfalls zerfetzte und völlig durchschmutzte Leggin aus und setzte sich in den Bach. Sie wusch sich und das fließende Wasser trug all den Schmutz und das Blut fort.  
  
Ihr Pferd blieb stets an ihrer Seite. Selbst als diese drei Orks meinten sie könnten einen leichten Fang machen.  
  
Nach dem Callendil sauber war griff sie in die Tasche, die noch fest verschnürt auf ihrem Pferd lag.  
  
Sie griff alle Kleidungsstücke heraus die sie eingepackt hatte. Doch alles was sie fand war ein weißes Kleid, das eher für ein Fest geeignet gewesen wäre, als für einen Ausritt im gefährlichsten Wald ganz Mittelerdes. Aber sie wollte ja unbedingt auf diese Lichtung zurück.  
  
Die Lichtung! Ja hier hatte sie schon als Kind so gerne geträumt, geträumt von einem Prinzen, der sie abholte mit einem Schimmel und sie zu seinem Schloss nahm.  
  
Sie musste lachen bei dem Gedanken und zog sich das Kleid über. Es war immer noch besser ein Kleid als ganz nackt.  
  
Jetzt fand sie die Zeit sich umzusehen. Die Lichtung hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert, dabei war sie bestimmt 200 Jahre nicht mehr hier gewesen.  
  
Es war eine weite Lichtung die vollkommen mit Moos bedeckt war, kleine gelbe Blumen wuchsen darin. Die Lichtung war umrahmt von hohen, dichten Bäumen doch es drang genug Licht herein um das blau des kleinen Baches widerzuspiegeln. Das Wasser sprang lustig über so viele kleine Steine die im Wasser lagen. Das plätschernde Geräusch beruhigte einen jeden, der in seine Nähe kam.  
  
Callendil sprang über den kleinen Bach und rannte zu einem großen Busch, der am Rand der Lichtung stand. Sie waren noch da! Ihre Rosen! Als kleines Elben-Mädchen hatte sie die Rosen zusammen mit ihrer Mutter dort gepflanzt.  
  
Das erste Mal seit einer Ewigkeit fühlte sich Callendil völlig befreit, befreit und glücklich. So glücklich, dass sie begann über die Lichtung zu tanzen. Sie vergas die Welt um sich herum und sah nicht wie jemand durch das Dickicht kam.  
  
+++  
  
Elladan ritt stetig Richtung Süden. Er war froh darüber, das Callendil so eindeutige Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Es schien ihr gleichgültig ob sie verfolgt würde.  
  
So folgte er ihre Fährte bis er an drei Orkleichen vorbei kam. Sofort stieg der Elb ab um die Leichen zu untersuchen. Sie waren von einem Elbenschwert getötet worden und einer hatte zwei Pfeile mit weißen Federn in seiner Brust stecken. Einer der Orks hatte einen Stofffetzen in der Hand. Elladan entriss es ihm uns sah, den grauen Stoff der Galadhrim. „Callendil"flüsterte er besorgt. Ohne zu zögern ritt er weiter. Er musste sie so schnell wie möglich finden.  
  
Nach einer unendlich langen Zeit stand er plötzlich vor einer undurchdringlichen Wand aus Unterholz. Er stieg ab und suchte einen Durchlass zur anderen Seite.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange als er ihn fand. Er ließ sein Pferd los uns sprach zu ihm. „Bleib du hier, ich werde erst einmal nachsehen was dahinter liegt!"  
  
Als der Noldor das Dickicht durchbrach stand er plötzlich auf einer Lichtung. Ein Ort mitten im düsteren Wald von Eryn Lasgalen. Doch hier schien die Sonne und hier war die Luft frisch und klar und was er sah, raubte ihm den Atem.  
  
Es musste eine Valar sein, die auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung tanzte. Ihr langes silberblondes Haar glänzte in der Sonne, die Sonnenstrahlen durchdrangen das weiße Kleid, sodass Elladan die Konturen dieses perfekten Elbenkörpers erkennen konnte. Er kannte diesen Körper. Es war keine Valar. Es war seine große Liebe, die er gefunden hatte, endlich.  
  
Fasziniert sah er ihr bei ihrem Tanz zu. Wie sie sich ohne Musik elegant über die Lichtung schwang. Elladan hatte nur noch einen Wunsch. Deshalb musste er auf sich Aufmerksam machen.  
  
„Liebste Callendil"  
  
Entsetzt drehte sich die Elbin um.  
  
Tbc  
  
@Eirien: Versammlungssaal? Ich?? Ich bin hier in einem feuchten Keller eingesperrt und bekomme nur zu Essen und zu Trinken wenn ich was geschrieben habe. Find dich damit ab, dass Elrohir ein Schwerenöter ist! Er ist Weltmeister im Kleiderzerreißen hab ich mir sagen lassen.  
  
@ Lion: Tss.. schon wieder.. Versammlungssaal .. warum konnte ich nur mein Mund..bzw meine Finger nicht halten... ähmm... ich bin in einem dunklen Kellerloch...bla bla.. ich habe nur einen Existensgrund.. euch zu erfreuen... Toll Sklave.. was für ein Leben.  
  
@ Seni: Danke für deine Hilfe.. mach Thrulli nur ordentlich fertig.. er hats verdient... Der soll mir nur nach Valinor kommen..eines Tages... Danke dann DU nicht auch noch erzählst, dass ich mich in irgendwelchen Sälen rumtreiben würde... ich NIE.. dunkles Kellerverließ..ganz ohne Ketten...nur Wasser und Brot und ne alte Schreimaschine..... 


	19. Dreams come True

Sehnsüchte und andere Schwierigkeiten +++ by S.E.  
  
*********************************************  
  
HINWEIS: Die Geschichte Callendils hab ich erfunden als ich Blackmore's Night A Ghost of a Rose gehört habe.. für den Fall jemand interessiert es :- )  
  
Diclaimer: siehe Kap 1  
  
Rating: R wegen Sex ...explizit...het  
  
Timeline: Anfang 3. Zeitalter es wird düster im Wald  
  
Paring: Callendil, die auf Elladan trifft :-)  
Haldir/Alagos...  
  
Ach ja... ich glaube es Frühlingt bei mir :-) immer noch und die Hormone spießen...  
  
Für dieses Kapitel wurde ich von Hammerfall's Dreams come true inspiriert.  
  
Ein Dank für eure Treue Reviews  
  
Kapitel 19 Dreams come true  
  
Callendil hatte die Augen geschlossen und hörte auf ihren Herzschlag mit dessen Rhythmus sie sich bewegte, solange bis sie eine Stimme hörte.  
  
„Liebste Callendil!"  
  
Sie öffnete die Augen und drehte sich in Richtung der Stimme. Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie IHN am Rand der Lichtung stehen. Es musste ein Traum sein, eine Täuschung der Augen. Sie hatte doch eben noch von ihm geträumt.  
  
„Du?"war alles was sie herausbrauchte.  
  
Callendil wusste nicht, ob sie ihrem Herz folgen und ihm um den Hals fallen sollte, oder ihrem Verstand, der ihr zur Flucht riet. So blieb sie einfach stehen und sah den Elben nur an.  
  
In ihrem Bauch tanzten die Schmetterlinge.  
  
Elladan näherte sich ihr und lies die nicht aus den Augen. Immer bedacht, sie einzufangen, wenn sie flüchten sollte.  
  
Als er ihr gegenüber stand nahm er ihre zitternden Hände. „Elladan!"hauchte sie, als ob sie noch immer nicht glauben konnte dass er vor ihr stand.  
  
„Ich bin es. Warum hast du das getan, ich hab mir so große Sorgen um dich gemacht. Du hättest sterben können. Der Süden ist sehr gefährlich. Niemand sollte dort alleine hin reiten."  
  
Sofort riss die Elbin sich los und rannte hinüber zu ihren Rosen. Doch diesmal gab Elladan nicht so schnell auf. Er erreichte sie bei dem Busch und drehte sie zu sich um. „Callendil, bitte. Bleib, lauf nicht weg von mir. Warum tust du das? Ich liebe dich und würde dir niemals etwas antun, dir nie wehtun!"  
  
Er wischte mit seinem Daumen eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. „Vertrau mir doch!"  
  
„Ich...ich ... möchte so gerne.. ich ....liebe...ich weiß nicht.."  
  
Noch ehe sie fertig stammeln konnte küsste er sie. Ganz sanft und drückte sie etwas näher an sich heran. Bereitwillig ließ sie es geschehen.  
  
„Was möchtest du gerne, meril nin."  
  
Callendil sah Elladan erschrocken an. „Warum nennst du mich so?"  
  
„Ganz einfach, ich habe Augen im Kopf und du wirst immer meine wilde Rose sein."  
  
„Elladan, ich...habe ...ich will..ich.."  
  
„Du hast Angst vor mir?"  
  
„In Erus Namen nein, ich liebe ich!"Sie hielt inne. Nun hat sie es ausgesprochen, obwohl sie es nicht tun wollte. Sie wollte es nie zugeben. Vor allem nicht sich selbst  
  
Seine sturmgrauen Augen begannen zu leuchten. Sein Blick hätte Gletscher zum Schmelzen gebracht.  
  
„Ich liebe dich"wiederholte Callendil leise. „Aber ich...habe, Angst...davor!"  
  
Elladan strich ihr liebevoll über die Wange. „Du solltest keine Angst haben zu lieben. Es ist das Schönste was es gibt auf Arda. Vertrau mir!"  
  
„Ich vertraue dir ja, aber ich wurde bisher ..."sie traute sich nicht weiter zu sprechen.  
  
„Du wurdest enttäuscht und sehr verletzt, nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch in der Seele. Du trägst deine Narben nicht nur hier!"Er nahm ihre Hand und fuhr ihr über die kaum noch sichtbare Nabe an ihrem Handgelenk.  
  
„Woher weißt du das alles, hat Alagos mit dir geredet?"Elladan sah sie entsetzt an. „Alagos? Er war das? Dieser Dreckskerl, ich bringe ihn um, ganz langsam."  
  
„ELLADAN NEIN!"bei den Worten stieg Panik in ihr auf. „Bitte Elladan nicht. Ich will das nie wieder hören.." Sie brach weinend auf dem Boden zusammen.  
  
Der Noldo nahm sie in seine Arme. „Verzeih mir. Ich bin so unsensibel. Wie konnte ich nur so etwas sagen. Ich war wütend. Vergiss es!"  
  
Er küsste Callendil die Tränen weg und sie suchte den Weg zu seinem Mund. Eine heiße Woge durchflutete ihren Körper als sich ihre Zungen berührten. Sie schmeckte das Salz ihrer Tränen auf seiner Zunge. Sie spürte wieder dieses Verlangen nach ihm. Diese Sehnsucht nach seinem Körper, ihn zu spüren in zu riechen. Der Duft nach Honig und Blumen.  
  
„Elladan!"hauchte sie mit zittriger Stimme.  
  
„Ja, meleth nin!"  
  
„Liebe mich, jetzt und ihr. Bitte, ich möchte dich einmal gespürt haben, bevor ich sterbe!"  
  
„Was sagst du denn da?"fragte Elladan leicht amüsiert. „Wir sterben nicht so schnell. Hast du vergessen, dass wir Elben sind. Wir werden von hier fort kommen. Nicht jetzt, denn jetzt möchte ich nichts sehnlicher als dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen, wenn du mich lässt."  
  
Callendil zog den Elben dichter an dich heran und antwortete ihm mit einem Kuss auf den Mund, auf die Nase, auf die Wange und dann auf die Ohrenspitze. Sie hauchte ihm ein „Ja"ins Ohr, das ihn erschaudern ließ.  
  
Sie legte sich auf den Rücken und streichelte Elladan über die Wange. Er öffnete langsam die Schnürung ihres weißen Kleides. Die Seidenschnüre glitten wie von selbst aus den Ösen. Callendil setzte sich auf und streifte das Kleid nach unten ab. Sie trug nichts darunter.  
  
Elladan saß regungslos vor ihr uns starrte sie nur an. Callendil holte ihn mit einem Kuss aus seiner Trance. „Was ist? Geschockt über das was du siehst? Ich bin keines deiner Püppchen, wie bei euch in Bruchtal, ich kenne deine Schwester. Ich bin anders."  
  
„Du bist atemberaubend, ich kann nicht genug von dir haben, dich an dir satt sehen!"Er beugte sich über die Elbin und sie begannen ein Spiel mit ihren Zungen, während Elladans Hand sanft über ihren Körper strich.  
  
Callendil hatte das Gefühl vor Lust zu zerbersten. Alles in ihr schrie nach dem Elben, der über ihr gebeugt war. Sie öffnete seine Tunika, ungeduldig. Nachdem sich zwei Verschlüsse verhakt hatten begann sie zu zerren, doch Elladan half ihr. „Ich habe keine Kleidung zum Wechseln dabei!" Beide mussten lachen  
  
Doch als die Elbin Elladan nackt vor sich sah, wurde sie still. Ihre Fingerspitzen fuhren die Konturen seines Körpers nach, den Hals, die Kehle, das Schlüsselbein und seine Brust. Sanft legte sie ihn zu Boden und beugte sich, mit einem Lächeln, über ihn. Die Elbin begann seinen Körper mit ihren Lippen erneut zu erkunden, was hier und da ein Stöhnen Elladans zu Folge hatte.  
  
Sanft strich sie mit ihrer Fingerspitze über seine Männlichkeit. Der Elb begann zu erzittern. „Callendil bitte! Ich halt das nicht lange durch!" Sie sah auf und suchte seine Lippen erneut auf. „Ich werde dich dann wohl erlösen müssen!"hauchte sie. Doch Elladan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht bevor ich dich erlöst habe!"  
  
Er setzte sich auf und begann Callendil zu erforschen. So lange hat er diesen Augenblick herbei gesehen. Sanft legte er die Galadhrim zu Boden und streichelte sie, küsste sie und fand schnell den Weg zu ihren Brustwarzen.  
  
Seine Hände wanderten zu ihrer versteckten Weiblichkeit die nur darauf wartete von ihm entdeckt zu werden. Die feuchte Höhle hieß ihn Willkommen und Callendil drückte ihm ihr Becken entgegen.  
  
Während Callendil stöhnend sich seinem Finger entgegen drückte versuchte sie den Elben auf den Rücken zu drehen. Sie nahm seine Hand, dessen Finger sie eben noch berührt haben und küsste sie. Sie spürte die Leere in sich und beugte sich deshalb über ihn. Sie fühlte seine Erektion direkt an ihrer Scham. Die Elbin schoss die Augen.  
  
„Wenn du nicht möchtest können wir aufhören, jederzeit!"hauchte Elladan heißer. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und küsste seine Nasenspitze. „Nichts ersehne ich mir mehr als das!"  
  
Callendil legte sich auf ihren Elben und sank ganz langsam auf sein Glied. Elladan krallte sich in ihren Rücken, es war zu viel. Er würde das nicht lange durchhalten. Doch Callendil setzte sofort einen Rhythmus ein, schnell doch mit viel Gefühl. So wie sie es wollte. Immer heftiger wurde ihr Atem und immer öfters rief sie seinen Namen bis sie mit einem lauten Schrei ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Elladan folgte ihr in dem Moment, als sich ihre Muskeln um ihn herum zusammenzogen und ihn über die Schwelle der Lust trugen.  
  
Keuchend blieb Callendil einfach auf ihm liegen, unfähig irgendetwas zu tun. Sie wollte den Moment festhalten, festhalten für die Ewigkeit.  
  
Doch irgendwann musste sie die Augen öffnen und sie sah die strahlenden grauen Augen ihres Elben. „Ich liebe dich Elladan von Bruchtal. Es war unglaublich. Nie habe ich etwas Schöneres erlebt!" „Es geht mir genauso, meleth nin! Ich wünschte dieser Moment könnte ewig anhalten!"  
  
Callendil lächelte. „Du willst also, dass wir das nicht wiederholen?" Schwerenherzens ließ sie von Elladan ab und glitt von ihm herunter. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich leer. Wie gut er duftete, sie leckte über seine schweißnasse Brust. Blumen und Honig kamen ihr in den Sinn.  
  
„Wenn du bei mir bist brauch ich nicht zu Essen oder zu Trinken. Du genügst mir vollkommen!"hauchte sie in sein Ohr und achtete darauf, dass ihre Lippen seine Ohrspitze berührte. Elladan hielt den Atem an und ließ dann die Luft mit einem Zischen heraus.  
  
Er beugte sich über sie. Callendil zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste seine vor Leidenschaft geschwollenen Lippen. „Wenn du mich einmal küsst werde ich wie Eis zerschmelzen und sterben, wenn du mich jedoch ein zweites Mal küsst werde ich dich niemals wieder verlassen!"hauchte er und sie küsste ihn ein zweites Mal und sie liebten sich ein zweites Mal.  
  
Denn Träume können auch in Erfüllung gehen. ***  
  
Auch wenn es eigentlich zu Ende sein könnte:  
  
TBC 


	20. Traum oder Alptraum

Sehnsüchte und andere Schwierigkeiten +++ by S.E.  
  
*********************************************  
  
HINWEIS: Wir möchten uns für dieses und nächstes Kapitel alle bei Seni bedanken.  
Sie weiß warum....  
  
Diclaimer: siehe Kap 1  
  
Rating: R wegen etwas Sex und etwas Gewalt.. ich stimm mich gerade erst ein  
  
Timeline: Anfang 3. Zeitalter es wird düster im Wald  
  
Paring: Callendil/ Elladan  
Haldir/Alagos...  
Und als Gastpaar: Thranduil und Seni  
  
Inspiration dieses Kapitel??? Zuviel Glorfindel gelesen!  
  
Kapitel 20 Traum oder Alptraum  
  
A/N: Sätze in ** in Westron...  
  
„Thranduil bitte, du kannst sie nicht alleine im Süden lassen! Ich habe es gesehen, sie sind in großer Gefahr! Bitte schicke Soldaten."Die Gefährtin des Königs sah ihn flehend an. „Ich soll meine Männer in Gefahr bringen wegen einem dummen Mädchen und einem dummen verzogenen Fürsten Sohn?"„Thranduil, wenn Elladan etwas zustößt wird Elrond dich persönlich dafür verantwortlich machen. Das wird eure Beziehung nicht einfacher machen."  
  
Der König seufzte. „Dieser verdammte Noldo, wir hätten uns nie mit ihm einlassen sollen!"  
  
„Elronds Vorfahren stammen aus Doriath, genau wie wir! Nur wurde er von Noldor aufgezogen wurde? Dafür kann er nichts!"  
  
„Er benimmt sich aber wie einer!"Thranduil schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.  
  
„Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind, selbst Legolas ist nicht so verbohrt wie du!"  
  
Des Königs Augen begannen zu blitzen. „Wie sprichst du denn mit mir?"  
  
„So wie du es verdienst!"  
  
Wütend verließ die Elbin ihr gemeinsames Schlafgemach. Thranduil sah ihr nur wütend nach.  
  
Eine Stunde später hörte Seni lautes Pferdegetrappel auf dem Hof. Die Leibgarde des Königs machte sich auf den Weg, voll bewaffnet. Der rothaarige Oberst führte die Einheit von 30 Elben an. Die Gefährtin des Königs atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
Hinter ihr tauchte der König auf und küsste ihren Nacken. „Natürlich hast du Recht meine Liebe!"Seni drehte sich um und küsste Thranduil. „Ich liebe dich, mein König!"hauchte sie in sein Ohr und mit einer eleganten Bewegung nahm er sie auf seine Arme und trug sie zum Bett.  
  
„Dafür haben wir beide eine Belohnung verdient"hauchte er und seine Augen funkelten schelmisch. „Aber Legolas wird gleich kommen!" „Nein, dafür habe ich gesorgt!" Mit einem langen innigen Kuss begannen sie einander zu beschenken.  
  
+++  
  
Elladan und Callendil lagen eng umschlungen auf dem weichen Waldboden ihrer Lichtung. Die Elbin hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt und er spielte mit ihren Zöpfen.  
  
„Es wird langsam hell"stellte Callendil fest. „Dabei ist doch eben erst dunkel geworden!" Elladan küsste ihren Kopf. „Dieser Ort hat wohl seine eigene Zeit. Wie hast du diese Lichtung gefunden?" „Meine Mutter hat sie mir gezeigt, als ich meine Jugend erreichte, kurz nach meinem 50. Jahrestag. Sie hat sie entdeckt, als sie aus Doriath nach Eryn geflohen waren. Naneth hat mir erzählt, dass sie mich ihr von meinem adar empfangen hatte."  
  
Elladan strich seiner Geliebten sanft über ihren nackten Rücken. „Wie romantisch"stellte er trocken fest. Callendil stieß ihn in die Rippen. Der Noldo ließ einen gespielten Schrei heraus. Die Elbin beugte sich über ihn. „Mach dich nicht lustig über mich. Es ist mir sehr ernst! Ich liebe diesen Ort!"  
  
Elladan richtete sich ebenfalls auf. „Und ich liebe dich, wenn du so wütend aussiehst. Wenn deine Augen blitzen und deine Brauen hier oben sich zusammenziehen."Mit einem Finger fuhr er die fein geschwungenen Konturen ihrer Augenbrauen nach.  
  
Callendil versuchte vergeblich ernst zu bleiben. Seine Augen blickten so verführerisch, dass sie sich auf die Unterlippe beißen musste. Sanft küsste er sie und die Elbin löste sich von seinen Lippen. „Nein" hauchte sie.  
  
Elladan neigte dien Kopf zur Seite. „Nein? Du willst nicht? Was? Mich küssen? Ich soll dich nicht küssen? Nicht berühren? Nicht in Extasse bringen?"  
  
„ELLADAN!"ihre Stimme klang verzweifelt.  
  
„Liebste du musst mir sagen was du nicht möchtest. Ich habe geschworen dir nie etwas zu tun, dass du nicht möchtest!"  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Noldo"hauchte sie und drückte den Elben auf den Boden. „Ich möchte alles von dem was du gesagt hast! Ich werde einfach später weiter wütend auf dich sein!"  
  
Erneut wurden ihre Körper zu einem und nur die Vögel und zwei Pferde sahen, wie sich die beiden Elben einander hingaben, bedingungslos. Doch den Pferden war es gleich, sie grasten lieben weiter und rieben ihre Hälse aneinander.  
  
+++  
  
Die Sonne begann im Westen zu versinken als sich Callendil aus der Umarmung Elladans befreite. „Wir sollten zurück!" Der Elb küsste seine Liebste auf die Schulter. „Wollen wir nicht lieber die Nacht hier verbringen?" Callendil lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase. „Wir werden nie zur Ruhe kommen, wenn wir nicht aufbrechen. Ich brauche dringen Schlaf! Wenn wir hier noch eine Nacht verbringen werde ich in einen tiefen Heilschlaf fallen!"  
  
Die Elbin stand auf und lief zu ihrem Kleid, das in einiger Entfernung auf dem Boden lag. Elladan beobachtete sie dabei, wie elegant sie über den Boden schritt. Ihr nackter Körper glänzte in den letzten Sonnenstrahlen und ihr Haar schien für einen Augenblick wie flüssiger Honig.  
  
Elladan hatte den Wunsch an ihr zu naschen, doch er versuchte sich zurück zuhalten und suchte auch seine Kleidung zusammen.  
  
Als sich Callendil ihr Kleid überziehen wollte stand Elladan wieder hinter ihr und nahm ihren Arm. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte, wir müssen aufbrechen. Ich könnte auch hier mein Leben verbringen, aber es hilft nichts. Ich habe eine tiefe Unruhe in mir."  
  
Der Elb küsste erneut ihren Nacken. „Ich will dir nur deine Wunde neu verbinden. Ich bin nicht blind meine Liebe. Du hast einiges abbekommen aber nicht von mir!"  
  
Er nahm den provisorischen Verband ab und säuberte die Wunde. Sie war bereits geschlossen, sah aber noch schlimm aus. „Du musst zu einem Heiler, die Wunde hat sich entzündet. Du musst doch Schmerzen haben. Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" „Es tut nicht weh"gab sie trotzig zurück, ließ sich aber bereitwillig einen neuen Verband mit heilenden Kräutern anlegen.  
  
„Lass uns aufbrechen!"sagte schließlich Elladan und half der Elbin in ihr Kleid. „Wie willst du mit dem Kleid reiten?"fragte er lächelnd. „Du wirst schon sehen, wie gut das geht!" grinste sie zurück.  
  
„Hast du nichts Bequemeres dabei?"fragte der Elb.  
  
„Nein, hab ich nicht. Meine Uniform hat unter den Orks gelitten und das Kleid ist doch immer noch besser als nackt zu reiten!"  
  
„Wie man's nimmt. Ich hätte jedenfalls nichts dagegen!" „Das glaub ich dir!"Callendil sprang mit Schwung auf ihre Stute und ritt durch die schmale Öffnung des Unterholzes. Elladan beeilte sich um ihr zu folgen.  
  
Der Noldo ritt langsam neben Callendil her und konnte kaum seine Augen von ihr lassen. Um reiten zu können musste sie das Kleid bis zu ihren Oberschenkel hochschieben während ihre längere Schleppe hinter ihr wie eine Fahne wehte.  
  
„Du solltest immer mit Kleidern reiten!"  
  
„Elladan! Ich werde dir gleich die Augen verbinden. Halte dich zurück!"Sie musste lächeln und versuchte ihr Kleid wieder etwas herunter zu ziehen, was jedoch ein sinnloses Unterfangen war, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte es sich wieder nach oben geschoben.  
  
Ihre Pferde stoppten gleichzeitig. Die Elben zogen ihre Schwerter. „Orks?" flüsterte Callendil. „Nein, sie haben Pferde... es sind sicher diese barbarische Menschen, die hier im Süden leben sollen. Lass und versuchen ihnen auszuweichen!"  
  
Die Beiden sahen sich um. Ein wildes Gebrüll war zu hören. Das Geschrei schien aus allen Richtungen zu kommen.  
  
„Liebste reite vor. Ich werde die Menschen ablenken."Callendil sah den Noldo entsetzt an.  
  
„Ich lasse dich nicht alleine mit diesen Barbaren!"  
  
„Du musst, bitte. Sie werden mir nichts tun. Aber du bist in größter Gefahr. Bitte reite los... Du musst dich beeilen!" „Ich lass dich nicht alleine. Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen!"Callendil rannen Tränen herunter. „Bitte....Elladan...ich liebe dich. Ich kann dich nicht alleine lassen"  
  
„Du wirst immer in meinem Herzen sein. Ich liebe dich meine kleine Rose!"  
  
Noch ehe Callendil sich wehren konnte befahl Elladan der Stute los zureiten und nicht anzuhalten bis sie in Sicherheit waren. Das Pferd begann sofort davon zu spurten, ohne auf seine Reiterin zu reagieren, die verzweifelt versuchte ihre Stute zu stoppen.  
  
Sie sah über ihre Schulter und konnte noch erkennen wie Elladan von seinem Pferd stieg und die Menschen mit seinem Schwert empfing. Er konnte keine Chance haben. Gebrüll holte sie in ihre Wirklichkeit und es gelang ihr gerade noch einem Pfeil auszuweichen und einem Menschen den Arm abzutrennen, der an ihrem nackten Bein zerrte.  
  
Das Gebrüll wurde lauter und erneut hörte sie das Surren eines Pfeils. Sie schloss die Augen und spürte einen Augenblick später wie die kalte Pfeilspitze in ihren Arm eindrang.  
  
„Elladan!"hauchte sie noch und erwartete den nächsten Pfeil, der sie in die Hallen Mandos bringen sollte.  
  
+++  
  
Elladan stieg von seinem Pferd ab und schickte es fort. Mit seinem Schwert in der Hand wartete er auf die Angreifer. Er würde sie solange aufhalten, bis er annehmen konnte, dass Callendil in Sicherheit war.  
  
Sie kamen... und waren nicht alleine. Der Elb konnte auch einige Orks erkennen. Er schloss kurz die Augen und bat die Valar um Hilfe. Dann stürzte er sich auf die ersten beiden Menschen die auf ihn zukamen.  
  
Im Augenwinkel sah er das weiße Kleid zwischen den Bäumen verschwinden. „Bitte Valar beschützt sie"flehte er in Gedanken, während er einem Menschen sein Schwert zwischen die Rippen rammte.  
  
Der Noldo kämpfte tapfer und konnte einen Angriff nach dem Anderen abwehren. Mit einem großen Baum im Rücken konnte er sich verteidigen. Er hatte Glück, dass keine Bogenschütze unter seinen Angreifern war.  
  
Doch sein Glück hielt nicht lange an. Ein Schlag traf ihn an seinem Arm und er verlor sein Schwert. Er griff sofort mit seiner linken Hand nach ihm und es gelang ihm noch einen Ork zur Stecke zu bringen. Doch dann traf ihn ein Pfeil am Oberschenkel. Sein Bein gab nach und er sackte zu Boden.  
  
„Bitte lasst sie in Sicherheit sein!"flüsterte er und erwartete nur seinen Tod. Er spürte noch einen Schlag gegen seinen Kopf und tiefe Schwärze um gab ihn  
  
Elladan kam langsam zu sich, ohne zu wissen wo er sich befand. Er öffnete die Augen und sah, dass er in einer Höhle war. Er stand mitten in einem großen Gewölbe, der gefüllt war von Menschen. Er sah sich um.  
  
Auf dem Boden lag eine nackte Frau, die blutüberströmt war. In zwei Käfigen sah er eine Elbin und eine weitere Menschenfrau. An einer Wand war ein Elb angekettet, den er nicht kannte, der ihm aber bekannt vorkam. Er war schwer verletzt und ohne Bewusstsein.  
  
Niemand nahm Notiz von Elladan. Um ihn herum war geschäftiges Treiben doch niemand beachtete den Elben.  
  
Ein Mensch zog aus dem Käfig die Elbenfrau heraus. Elladan hielt die Luft an.  
  
„Callendil!"schrie er schließlich. Aber sie sah so anders aus ... ihre Haare. Er hörte ihr wimmern.  
  
„Bitte nicht meine Babys!"Doch er Mann kannte keine Gnade und rammte sein Schwert in die Elbin, noch ehe Elladan etwas unternehmen konnte. Er schrie sich sie Lunge aus dem Leib.  
  
Ein Schwall Wasser weckte ihn. *Elb bist du endlich wach?* hörte er eine Menschenstimme in deren Sprache.  
  
Elladan versuchte sich zu orientieren. Er war noch im Wald. Er spürte die Baumrinde an seinen Armen. Er war an einen Baum gefesselt. In seinem Bein pochte der Schmerz und sein Kopf drohte zu zerspringen. „Nur ein Traum!" stellte er erleichtert fest.  
  
*Wo hast du das Elbenweib hingeschickt?* wollte der Mensch wissen. Doch Elladan beschloss die Sprache der Menschen angeblich nicht zu verstehen. Er sah ihn nur hasserfüllt an und spuckte dem dreckigen Wesen ins Gesicht.  
  
„Mögen deine fauligen Eingeweide einem Warg als Futter dienen!"sprach Elladan so ruhig er nur konnte.  
  
Dafür bekam er einen Schlag ins Gesicht. *Ich weiß nicht was zu gesagt hast, aber du wirst jedes Mal dafür, das du in der verfluchten Elbensprache sprichst einen neuen Schmerz fühlen.*  
  
Noch ehe Elladan reagieren konnte spürte er das heiße Eisen in seiner Schulter.  
  
Tbc 


	21. Durchhalten

Sehnsüchte und andere Schwierigkeiten +++ by S.E.  
  
*********************************************  
  
HINWEIS: Ich wünsche euch allen schöne Ostern und viel Spaß beim Eier suchen  
  
Diclaimer: siehe Kap 1  
  
Rating: R wegen Gewalt und etwas SEX  
  
Timeline: Anfang 3. Zeitalter es wird düster im Wald  
  
Paring: Callendil/ Elladan  
Haldir/Alagos...  
  
Warnung: Es wird in diesem Kapitel gefoltert...deshalb diese Warnung!!!!!!!  
  
Ein Dank an meine Treue Leserschaft und ein dickes Bussi an die Reviewer  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Kapitel 21 Durchhalten  
  
Elladan fiel schreiend erneut in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit. Doch ihm wurde nicht das Glück zuteil den Schmerzen entfliehen zu können.  
  
Die Menschen holten ihn zurück. Er spürte erneut das kalte Wasser auf seinen noch immer nassen Kleidern. Der glühende Schmerz in seiner Schulter lenkte ihn nicht von dem Pochen in seinem Bein ab.  
  
Als er an sich herunter sah, erkannte er die dünnen Bahnen Rot, die sein Blut hinterließ. Ein Schlag ins Gesicht ließ sein Kopf herumreißen. Seine Lippe war aufgesprungen und metallener Geschmack lag auf seiner Zunge. *Wo ist das Elbenweib?* sprach der Mensch. Er zog Elladan an seinem Haar, so dass er seinen Kopf in den Nacken legen musste. Der Mensch war jetzt ganz dicht vor Elladan's Gesicht.  
  
Der Elb lächelte. „Sie haben sie nicht!"dachte er glücklich. „Ihr werdet sie nie bekommen. Ihr stinkendes, widerwärtiges Getier!"schrie Elladan in Sindarin und spuckte dem Menschen sein Blut ins Gesicht.  
  
Diese Aktion blieb natürlich nicht ohne Folgen. Der Mensch nahm den glühende Stab, der im Lagerfeuer lag, und hielt es Elladan ans Gesicht. Er fühlte die Hitze und den Verbrennungsschmerz, obwohl das Metall ihn nicht einmal berührte.  
  
Elladan sah den Menschen mit seinen grauen Augen derart durch dringend an, dass dieser dem Blick nicht standhielt.  
  
*Ich werde dir deinen starren Blick ebenso austreiben, wie dein Ungehorsam, Elb!* Er nahm das glühende Ende des Metalls und hielt es Elladan direkt vor die Augen.  
  
Der Elb schüttelte seinen Kopf „Nein, dass könnt ihr nicht tun!"Der Mensch lachte, als er den flehenden Ton in Elladan's Stimme bemerkte. *Ihr könnt das nicht tun* flehte Elladan und wusste genau, das seine Worte nicht fruchten würden. *Bitte*  
  
Doch der Mensch lachte immer weiter und Elladan schloss seine Augen. Das Letzte, das er sah, war die Grimasse des Mensches und sein eigenes Blut in dessen Gesicht. Dann wurde es gleißend hell und er fiel in den Tunnel der Ohnmacht.  
  
+++  
  
Callendil konnte sich kaum noch auf dem Pferd halten. Sie hatte sich in die Mähne gekrallt und ließ der Stute die Führung. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie schon ritt. Die Nacht war bereits fast zu Ende. Doch wie spät es war konnte sie nicht sagen. Der Himmel war über dem Dach des Waldes versteckt.  
  
Der Pfeil steckte noch immer in ihrem Oberarm. Sie hatte es nicht gewagt ihn zu ziehen. Wie sie den Menschen entkommen konnte war ihr ein Rätsel. Jetzt hatte sie nur noch den Wunsch Hilfe zu holen. Sie wusste das Elladan Hilfe brauchte und sie würde auf keinen Fall das Bewusstsein verlieren. Nicht bevor sich ihn in Sicherheit Wissen konnte.  
  
Die Elbin achtete nicht darauf, dass die Stute einen kleinen Bach überspringen wollte. Sie stürzte, als das Pferd den Boden wieder berührte.  
  
Callendil konnte noch verhindern auf ihren Verletzten Arm zu fallen doch landete sie unsanft mit dem Rücken im morastigen Ufer des Baches. Ihr blieb für kurze Zeit die Luft weg und sie sah Sterne funkeln.  
  
Als sie wieder klar sehen konnte, drehte sie sich um und kroch die schlammige Böschung wieder hinauf.  
  
Oben angekommen hörte sie die Hufschläge. „Oh bitte nein. Nicht! Ich muss doch Hilfe holen." In ihrer Verzweiflung nahm sie ihr Schwert, das neben ihr im Morast lag. Sie konnte ihren Arm kaum noch bewegen und beschoss, doch den Pfeil zu ziehen. Sie musste durchhalten, für Elladan!  
  
Callendil biss die Zähne zusammen und zog mit einem kräftigen ruck den Pfeil aus dem Arm. Mit einem Schrei fiel sie auf die Knie. Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Schmutz in ihrem Gesicht.  
  
Die Elbin rappelte sich auf und stellte sich den Angreifern entgegen. „Kommt und versucht mich zu bekommen!"schrie sie. Doch als sie die Reiter erkannte atmete sie erleichtert durch und setzte sich auf den Boden. Hilfe war zu ihr gekommen.  
  
Sofort war der rothaarige Oberst bei ihr und kniete sich vor sie. „Alles in Ordnung? Wo ist Elladan?"Noch ehe sie antworten konnte rief er einen Heiler herbei, der sich um Callendil's Wunden kümmern sollte.  
  
„Wir haben keine Zeit! Wir müssen zurück. Er ist gefangen genommen worden, wenn nicht noch schlimmeres. Bitte Oberst, er ist in Lebensgefahr. Sie werden ihn töten." Den Gedanken, dass er vielleicht schon tot sein könnte verdrängte die Elbin völlig.  
  
„Erst musst du versorgt werden. Dann schicke ich dich mit einem Teil der Krieger zurück."  
  
„NEIN! Ich werde mit reiten! Ihr wisst nicht wo er ist. Ich werde nicht ohne Elladan zurück reiten!"  
  
Der Oberst sah die Entschlossenheit in den Augen der Galadhrim und stimmte schließlich zu. „Nur wenn du in der Lage bist zu reiten!"  
  
„Das bin ich!"flehte sie förmlich  
  
Der Befehlshaber sah die Elbin an. Das elegante Elbenkleid war längst mit Dreck überzogen. Der rechte Ärmel fehlte, den hatte kurz zuvor der Heiler entfernt. An der Schleppe hingen Fetzten weg und die feine Spitze war an einigen Stellen zerrissen.  
  
„Du kannst damit reiten?"  
  
„Ich hab es bis hier her geschafft. Ich kann reiten und ich werde euch zu meinem Gefährten führen!"ihre Stimme bebte wütend.  
  
Der Oberst hob eine Augenbraue hoch, verkniff sich jedoch sofort eine Antwort zu geben. Callendil wurde wütend, warum musste dieser eingebildete Elb sie anschauen, wie ihr großer Bruder?  
  
„Wir brechen sofort auf, damit wir den Fürsten schnellstens finden können!" rief er schließlich zu seiner Garde und gab den Befehl zum Aufbruch.  
  
Callendil schwang sich auf ihre Stute, die nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen war. „Nach Süden meine Liebe, du weißt wo die Beiden sind. Find sie für mich!" hauchte die Elbin ihrem Pferd ins Ohr und es antwortete damit, dass es los spurtete.  
  
+++  
  
Alagos öffnete langsam seine Tunika und achtete darauf, dass Haldir zusah. Er ließ sich Zeit, denn er wollte, dass sein Hauptmann die Fassung verliert, was natürlich nie passieren würde. Er war zu selbstbeherrscht.  
  
Aber Alagos sah in den Augen Haldirs, das Verlagen, Verlangen nach seinem Ehemann, den er nun fast ein Jahr nicht gesehen hatte. Es war zu lange her, dass sie einander lieben konnten, doch nun hatten sie eine Woche in denen sie nur einander hatten.  
  
Alagos konnte nicht nur an Haldir's Augen erkennen, dass es gut war, was er tat. Denn der Hauptmann lag bereits nackt auf ihrem Bett und sein Verlangen war deutlich zu erkennen.  
  
Der jüngere Partner lächelte zufrieden, während er seine Tunika zu Boden fallen ließ. Langsam öffnete er die Schnürung seiner Leggins. Bis es dem Hauptmann dann doch zu lange dauerte und er sich aufsetzte.  
  
„Wenn du nicht sofort ins Bett kommst werde ich dich holen!"sagte Haldir in einem gespielten Befehlston.  
  
„Du willst mich holen? Bitte, versuch mich zu fangen mein Hauptmann!"  
  
Es dauerte nur kurze Zeit, da lagen die beiden gemeinsam auf ihrem Bett und Haldir hielt Alagos' Leggins wie eine Trophäe hoch. „Gibst du auf?"fragte Haldir triumphierend.  
  
Alagos schüttelte den Kopf und wollte nach seiner Hose greifen und kam dementsprechend Haldir sehr nahe. Der Hauptmann berührte den Bauch des Jüngeren. Ganz sanft fuhr er mit seiner Zungenspitze über seinen Bauchnabel und drang hinein.  
  
Alagos hielt abrupt inne und zischte seinen Atem heraus. Genau die Reaktion, die Haldir haben wollte. Er schmiss die Hose im hohen Bogen fort und zog seinen Mann zu sich hinunter.  
  
„Liebe mich! Jetzt sofort!"hauchte Haldir ihn Alagos Ohr und leckte und knabberte an seiner Ohrspitze.  
  
„Ist das ein Befehl, mein Hauptmann?"  
  
„Ja, natürlich!"kam Haldirs knappe Antwort und zog seinen Gemahl zu sich herunter.  
  
„Zu Befehl mein Hauptmann, macht euch bereit. Ich werde euch bedienen!"  
  
„Ich bin bereit euch zu empfangen!"  
  
Alagos erfüllte den Befehl aus und nahm Haldir. Sie gaben sich einander hin.  
  
Während Alagos seinen Hauptmann vorbereitete betete er darum, keine bösen Visionen zu bekommen. Er wollte Haldir glücklich machen. Für ihn würde er alles auf sich nehmen.  
  
Die Gnade wurde ihm gewährt. Er nahm Haldir und es war wunderbar. Während er in ihn eindrang fühlte er nur die Liebe seines Galadhrim. Er spürte wie sich sein Partner unter ihm lustvoll wand und es dauerte nicht lange, da kamen beide zu ihrem Höhepunk.  
  
Alagos brach über Haldir zusammen und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
  
„Ich danke euch Valar"betete er in Gedanken und sank zufrieden in die Kissen.  
  
+++  
  
Elladan kam zu sich. Er spürte erneut einen Schwall Wasser in seinem Gesicht. Diesmal tat es gut. Er hatte das Gefühl sein Gesicht stand in Flammen. Der brennende Schmerz ließ nach, als das Wasser ihn berührte. Doch die Wirkung hielt nicht lange an. Schnell waren die Schmerzen zurück.  
  
Elladan öffnete die Augen und blinzelte. Was er ahnte bewahrheitete sich. Er konnte nicht sehen. Ihm blieben nicht einmal Tränen um seinen Kummer, seine Schmerzen und seine Verzweiflung ein Zeichen zu geben.  
  
*Na Elb, so friedlich? Sagst du mir nun wo das Elbenstück ist? Du wirst sie sowieso nicht wieder sehen. Also ich bin ganz Ohr.*  
  
Elladan sagte nichts und erwartete nur sein Ende. Er hoffte dass es schnell ging, denn er glaubte nun Callendil in Sicherheit.  
  
Er fühlte die wärmende Sonne auf seiner Haut.  
  
*Ich hab dich was gefragt Elb! Du bist nicht taub und sprechen kannst du auch, wenn du nicht sofort sprichst werde ich dich töten!*  
  
„Tu es endlich!"schrie es in ihm, doch er schwieg.  
  
Doch er hörte wie sich zwei Menschen unterhielten. *Gib ihn mir, wenn du ihn nicht haben willst und unbedingt diese Elbin nehmen möchtest! Ich will seinen Körper. Die Vorstellung alleine macht mich mächtig an*  
  
Elladan spürte wie ihm die Fesseln abgenommen wurden. Doch seine Beine konnten sein Gewicht nicht tragen. Er fiel einfach um und blieb liegen.  
  
Er kroch auf allen vieren und versuchte voranzukommen, ohne zu wissen wo er hin kroch.  
  
Doch schon wurde er aufgehalten. Jemand drückte ihn zu Boden. Er spürte einen Fuß auf seinem Rücken. Es dauerte nur wenige Momente da hatte man ihm seine Hose heruntergezogen.  
  
Der Noldo versuchte sich noch zu wehren, doch ihm fehlte die Kraft. Er hoffe schließlich einfach nur, dass es schnell zu Ende sein würde.  
  
Er spürte schon die rauen Hände auf seinem Rücken und verkrampfte sich in Erwartung der Schmerzen, die zwangsläufig folgen mussten. Doch nichts geschah.  
  
Stattdessen hörte er einige Pfeile die durch die Luft surrten und das Aufstöhnen der Menschen um ihn herum.  
  
Elben! Er fühlte sie. Callendil hatte es vollbracht. Er legte sich zu Boden und wartete. Er wartete darauf in Mandos Hallen aufzuwachen.  
  
Doch stattdessen spürte er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und wurde ganz vorsichtig umgedreht.  
  
„Callendil?"er konnte sie riechen und fühlen.  
  
„Schhh, Liebster es ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit! Nun kann uns nichts mehr geschehen!"  
  
Elladan öffnete seine Augen und starrte vor sich hin. „Nichts ist in Ordnung, verschwinde und lass mich sterben."  
  
„Elladan, sag so etwas nicht. Du wirst nicht sterben. Bitte ich liebe dich und werde sicher nicht gehen."  
  
„Du sollst verschwinden. Ich werde sterben! Ich will sterben. Ich werde nicht als Krüppel weiterleben. Ich will dass du verschwindest."  
  
Tbc 


	22. Hingabe

Sehnsüchte und andere Schwierigkeiten +++ by S.E.  
  
*********************************************  
  
HINWEIS: Ich hoffe ihr hattet schöne Ostern...  
  
Diclaimer: siehe Kap 1  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Timeline: Anfang 3. Zeitalter Ort: Eryn Lasgalen oder wie die garstigen  
Menschen sagen Düsterwald  
  
Paring: Callendil/ Elladan  
Haldir/Alagos...  
  
Warnung: Es gibt keine... es wird nur viel geredet....  
  
Ein Dank an meine Treue Leserschaft und ein dickes Bussi an die Reviewer Es wurde uns ja nicht mehr gestattet auf Reviews zu antworten. Ich hoffe ich erhalte weiterhin eure reviews und für Notfälle gibt's ja e-mail  
  
*********************************************  
  
Kapitel 22 Hingabe  
  
Der Heiler hatte sich über Elladan gebeugt und versorgte seine offenen Wunden. Callendil half ihm dabei und lies den Noldo dabei nicht aus den Augen. Er sah so unendlich verzweifelt aus.  
  
Der Heiler verband dem Zwilling die Augen nachdem er heilende Kräuter darauf gelegt hatte. Elladan sprach während der ganzen Zeit kein Wort. Der Heiler kleidete ihn mit Hilfe von Callendil wieder an.  
  
Elladan wurde vor den Oberst auf dessen Pferd gesetzt und die Gruppe der Elben machten sich sofort auf den Rückweg, ohne das ein weiteres Wort gesprochen wurde. Callendil weinte den ganzen Weg zurück. Drei lange Tage, in denen sie vor Verzweiflung und Schmerz fast verging.  
  
Kaum einer beachtete die Elbin während des Rückweges, denn die Sorge um den jungen Elbenfürsten, lenkte alle Gedanken auf ihn.  
  
Als die Gruppe durch das Tor des Schlossgartens ritt kamen viele helfende Hände, die Elladan herunternahmen und ihn sofort ins Schloss brachten. Seni kam zu Callendil, die am Schluss des Zuges ritt und konnte die junge Elbin noch auffangen, als sie vom Pferd viel.  
  
+++  
  
Callendil öffnete die Augen und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Sie lag in einem Bett. Das irritierte sie. Sie war doch eben noch im Wald gewesen, auf dieser Lichtung...mit Elladan. Sie hatten sich geliebt, einander hingegeben. Sie spürte noch seine heiße Haut auf der ihren. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass es so schön sein würde jemanden in sich zu spüren. Elladan zu spüren. Elladan.  
  
Da viel ihr alles wieder ein. Sie schreckte auf und ein stechender Schmerz warf sie zurück aufs Bett. „Elladan!"flüsterte sie und sofort begannen die Tränen auf neue zu fließen.  
  
„Schhhh. Ganz ruhig, Kleines. Es geht ihm gut....den Umständen entsprechend. Ich mach mir größere Sorgen um dich!"  
  
Callendil sah neben sich die Gefährtin des Königs sitzen. Auf ihrem Schoß saß Legolas und spielte mit seinem Holzpferd.  
  
„SENI! Was tust du hier?"  
  
„Ich lebe hier. Ich achte auf unser Blättchen und verwöhne unseren König!"  
  
„Das meine ich nicht. Was tust du hier bei mir...Eigentlich wüsste ich gerne was ICH hier mache. Wo ist hier überhaupt. Warum bin ich hier?"  
  
„Kleines, ihr seid überfallen worden. Man hat euch zurück gebracht, ihr wurdet beide verletzt .Deine Wunde war derart entzündet, dass du eine Woche im Heilschlaf lagst. Du hast während dem ganzen Rückweg mit niemandem über deine Verletzung geredet. Der Heiler hat nur die Pfeilwunde versorgt. Dabei hattest du schlimme Schnittwunden von einer vergifteten Orkklinge. Kind warum hast du denn niemandem etwas gesagt!"  
  
Callendil richtete sich langsam auf, während Seni den jungen Prinzen auf den Boden stellte. „Blättchen, geh bitte zu deinem Vater und gib Bescheid, dass Callendil wach ist. Tust du das für deine Nanny?" Der kleine Elbling nickte und sagte voller Stolz. „Gerne tu ich dass, ich kann nämlich schon so was. Ich bin jetzt ein großer Elb!"Die Elbin lächelte. „Ich weiß mein Kind, nun auf, auf zu Ada!"und schon war der blonde Wirbelwind verschwunden.  
  
Callendil fuhr sich über ihren Arm und fühlte die Verbände. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Wo ist Elladan ich muss zu ihm!"  
  
„Das darfst du auch. Aber sag mir erst warum du dich nicht behandeln hast lassen."  
  
„Seni, er will mich nicht mehr! Ich habe ihm das angetan. Ich wünschte ich wäre tot!"Ein neuer Schwall Tränen brach über sie ein.  
  
Die Wald-Elbin nahm Callendil in ihre Arme. „Das darfst du nicht sagen, niemals. Ich weiß nicht was vorgefallen ist. Elladan spricht nicht. Aber eines weiß ich. Er liebt dich über alles. Er verzehrt sich nach dir. Aber er hat Angst. Deshalb stößt er dich fort!"  
  
„Angst? Aber warum denn. Ich tu ihm noch nichts. Ich könnte ihm nie wehtun!"  
  
„Er hat Angst, dass er nie wieder sehen kann. Er will niemandem zu Last fallen!"  
  
Callendil's Hände begannen zu zittern. „Seni, sei bitte ehrlich. Wird er wieder sehen können?" „Ist dir das wichtig?"  
  
„Aber natürlich! Wie könnte ich mir etwas anderes ersehnen. Ich liebe ihn. Ich möchte nicht, dass er leidet."  
  
„Was wäre wenn er nicht mehr sehen könnte?"  
  
„Was soll dann sein? Ich werde alles für ihn tun. Ich werde ihn nicht deshalb verlassen, wenn du das meinst! Seni, wie kannst du das von mir denken. Ich habe meine große Liebe erst gefunden. Ich kann und will sie nicht jetzt schon wieder verlieren. Ich könnte es nicht."  
  
Ganz leise fügte sie hinzu: „Ich würde sterben, wenn er mich nicht an seiner Seite will! Ich habe mich an ihn gebunden!"  
  
Seni riss ihre Augen auf. „Ihr habt was getan?"  
  
„Bitte, er weiß es nicht. Ich war mir nie in meinem Leben sicherer. Ich liebe diesen sturen, hochnäsigen, gefühlvollen, gut aussehenden Elben so sehr, dass es weh tut!"  
  
„Er weiß es nicht? Es hat das Recht dazu es zu wissen. Callendil, wie kannst du so etwas heimlich tun?"  
  
„Du darfst ihm nichts sagen. Ich werde es tun, zur gegebenen Zeit. Nicht früher."Callendil holte tief Luft und stand auf. „Ich will ihn sehn, bitte!"  
  
Die ältere Elbin küsste sie auf die Stirn und nahm ihren gesunden Arm um sie zu führen. „Er ist nicht weit, gleich nebenan. Wir haben gehofft die Nähe zueinander würde euch gut tun."  
  
Callendil nickte. „Ich fühle seine Verzweiflung. Wird es gut werden?" fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme erneut.  
  
„Wir haben nach Elrond geschickt. Er wird herkommen und alles tun was in seiner Macht steht. Unsere Heiler haben keine Möglichkeit gefunden ihm schnell zu helfen. Sie sind der Meinung, dass seine Augen sich selbst helfen und irgendwann wieder sehen können. Du musst jetzt stark für euch beide sein. Kind du hast kaum genug Stärke deine Wunden heilen zu lassen. Übernimm dich nicht. Geh wenn es dir zu viel wird. Du hast eine Ewigkeit Zeit um ihn zu kämpfen...denk immer daran. Du hast alle Zeit dieser Welt!"  
  
Callendil nickte und ging durch die Tür des Nachbarzimmers. Die Vorhänge am Fenster waren zugezogen. Deshalb war das Licht sehr gedämpft. Im Bett lag der Bruchtal-Elb völlig ruhig. Seine Augen waren noch immer mit einem dicken Verband umhüllt. Die Decke war bis zum Bauchnabel heruntergezogen und Callendil konnte die vielen Wunden sehen, die nur langsam verheilten.  
  
Für gewöhnlich müssten die Narben kaum noch zusehen sein. Doch auch Elladans Heilungskräfte schienen nicht auszureichen. An seiner Schulter war noch ein fester Verband.  
  
Callendil konnte erahnen was ihr Geliebter durchmachen musste, ihretwegen. Ängstlich trat sie langsam uns lautlos an das Bett. Sie wollte ihn nicht wecken. Denn die ruhige, gleichmäßige Atmung ließ sie vermuten, dass er sich im Heilschlaf befand. Die Elbin setzte sich neben das Bett auf einen Stuhl.  
  
„Verschwindet, hab ich nicht gesagt, dass ich alleine sein will."  
  
Heiße Tränen rannen Callendil herab und hinterließen eine heiße Spur in ihrem Gesicht. Sie wagte nicht zu sprechen.  
  
„Ich will alleine sein! Welches dieser Worte ersteht ihr nicht. Ihr verblödeten Waldelben!"  
  
„Elladan bitte!"hauchte sie in ihrer Verzweiflung.  
  
Der Noldo drehte sein Gesicht in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. „Callendil!"Er schluckte trocken.  
  
„Geh!"  
  
„Nein, ich werde nicht gehen. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Es ist mir gleich was du sagst oder tust. Ich bleibe."  
  
„Was willst du von mir? Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht. Ich ertrag es nicht. Verschwinde."  
  
„Ich werde nicht verschwinden. Ich liebe dich Elladan, Elbenlord aus Bruchtal!"  
  
„Was willst du von mir? Ich will dich nicht."  
  
Der Elb machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann mit fester Stimme fort. „Ich hab dich nie gewollt. Ich wollte dich nur nehmen, meinen Spaß haben und dann gehen. Dich mit meinem Samen markieren und dich dann wegschicken. Du bist doch nur eine weitere Nummer im Spiel gegen meinen Bruder. Ich will dich nicht. Verschwinde endlich Hure aus Lorien, geh und treibs mit deinem Bruder!"  
  
Das war zu viel für die junge Elbin. Sie stand auf, rannte aus dem Zimmer und solange bis sie eine Tür nach draußen fand.  
  
Die Sonne schien ihr gnadenlos ins Gesicht und ihr Magen verkrampfte sich. Sie musste sich übergeben.  
  
Nachdem ihr Magen nichts mehr hergab stolperte sie einfach weiter, ohne auf den Weg zu achten ... immer weiter. Bis sie über eine Wurzel stolperte und hinfiel, direkt in den Dreck und das feuchte Moos des Waldbodens. Sie blieb einfach liegen und flehte die Valar an sie zu sich zu nehmen.  
  
+++  
  
Seni kam zurück in den Krankenflügel, als sie die offene Tür von Elladan's Zimmer sah. Sie ging hinein und sah Elladan auf der Seite liegen. Seine Schultern zuckten und er wimmerte.  
  
Die Elbin kniete sich vor ihn. „Was ist geschehen! Sag es mir Elladan bitte!"  
  
„Ich hab es getan. Ich bin sie los!"schluchzte er.  
  
„Was hast du getan?"fragte Seni entsetzt  
  
„Ich habe sie fortgejagt. Jetzt werde ich ihr nicht mehr zur Last fallen!"  
  
„OH Elladan, was hast du getan? Weißt du nicht, dass sie alles für dich aufgibt! Warum willst du nicht, dass sie bei dir ist?"  
  
„Sie..ich...ich möchte ihr Mitleid nicht!"  
  
„Sie will dir kein Mitleid schenken, sondern ihre Liebe. Elladan sie liebt dich bedingungslos. Was hast du ihr gesagt?"  
  
„Sie soll aus meinem Leben verschwinden und das meine ich auch so. Ich brauche weder Mitleid noch als Mitleid getarnte Liebe! Ich will endlich alleine sein. Verschwinde jetzt endlich. Das gilt auch für dich... Geh und treibs mit deinem König."  
  
„Ach mein Kind. Bei mir funktionieren keine Beleidigungen. Du wirst dich an mir die Zähne ausbeißen. Aber ich werde erst einmal nach Callendil sehen. Nur für den Fall das du es vergessen hast, obwohl ich es dir jeden Tag gesagt habe. Sie ist verletzt, es ist keine kleinen Kratzer die sie davon getragen hat. In ihr fließt noch immer Orkgift. Sie ist zurzeit alles andere als Stark. Sie war eine Woche im Heilschlaf ohne dass nennenswerte Heilungen eingetreten wären. Versuche wenigstens aus deinem Selbstmitleid herauszukommen und dich wie ein vernünftiger, erwachsener Elb zu benehmen."  
  
+++  
  
Die Gefährtin des Königs machte sich sofort auf die Suche nach Callendil. Sie fand sie recht schnell in einem der hinteren Gärten des Schloss. Sie lag bewusstlos unter einem Baum.  
  
Seni war entsetzt wie blass das Mädchen war. Das letzte Mal als sie in diesem Zustand war, war als die Sache mit Alagos passierte. Die Waldelbin machte sich große Vorwürfe. „Warum immer hier bei uns. Sie wird sicher nie wieder herkommen!"  
  
Die Elbin lies die Bewusstlose zurück in ihr Krankenzimmer bringen, wo bereits ein Heiler wartete.  
  
+++  
  
Callendil lag bereits drei Tage in ihrem Bett ohne zu Bewusstsein zu kommen. Seni versuchte alles sie aus dem tiefen Tal der Finsternis zu befreien. Die Heiler waren sich sicher, dass es sich um einen tiefen Heilschlaf handelte, doch die Elbin war sich sicher, dass dem nicht so war.  
  
Auch wenn die Wunden langsam heilten, das Orkblut aus ihrem Körper verschwand, wollte sie nicht zurück in die Realität ihres Lebens.  
  
+++  
  
Elrond war eingetroffen und saß am Bett seines Sohnes und schüttelte den Kopf. „Elladan, du musst es auch wollen. Ich kann ein noch so fähiger Heiler sein. Wenn mein Patient nicht will, kann er nicht gesunden. Warum glaubst du mir nicht, dass es nur vorübergehend ist, deine Blindheit. Du sagst selbst, du siehst helle Lichtblitze."  
  
„Warum lässt du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe?"Elladan stand auf und tastete sich durch den Raum. Er wollte zum Fenster, stieß dabei die Waschschüssel um, die im Weg stand, fiel auf die Knie und begann hemmungslos zu Weinen.  
  
Die Augen waren nicht mehr verbunden und erste Tropfen seiner Tränen berührten den Boden.  
  
Elrond kniete sich vor seinen Sohn und nahm ihn in seine Arme. „Warum vertraust du dir nicht? Warum bestrafst du dich selbst? Was ist los mein Sohn?"  
  
„Ich habe ... ich war... so dumm!"schluchzte der junge Elb.  
  
„Jetzt wird es gut, glaube mir. Habe etwas Geduld und du wirst wieder völlig Gesund!"  
  
Elladan ließ sich von seinem Vater an das Fester führen. Die Sonne auf seinem Gesicht tat ihm gut. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen, damit er wenigstens das Gefühl hatte das alles gut werden würde.  
  
„Vater lässt du mich etwas alleine? Ich muss nachdenken!"  
  
Elrond hielt ihn kurz an der Schulter fest. „Ich werde später wieder hereinsehen!"  
  
Beim hinausgehen nickte der Elbenlord Seni zu, die gerade aus Callendils Krankenzimmer kam.  
  
„Wie geht es der Galadhrim?"fragte der Elrond und Seni verengte ihre Augen ein kleinwenig. „Callendil ist noch immer nicht bei Bewusstsein. Seit zwei Wochen liegt sie nur so da. Sie hat die Augen nun schon fast eine Wochen wieder geöffnet. Elrond, das ist keine Heilschlaf!"  
  
„Das Kind sollte doch froh sein, dass sie gerettet wurde. Warum stellt sie sich so an? Mein Sohn hat für sie sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt und sie ist so undankbar, ihn mit seiner Verwundung alleine zu lassen. Galadhrim!"  
  
Er wand sich um und ließ eine sichtlich wütende Waldelbin zurück. „Was bildet sich dieser arrogante Halbelb überhaupt ein. Nur weil er diesen dämlichen Ring hat....."  
  
Vor sich herschimpfend ging die Elbin an Elladan's Zimmer vorbei uns sah ihn am Fenster sitzen. Er weinte.  
  
Die Gefährtin des Königs klopfte an den Türrahmen. „Darf ich kurz mit dir sprechen Elladan?"  
  
Er nickte unmerklich.  
  
„Dein Vater ist nicht gerade die Feinfühligkeit in Person nicht wahr?"Er schüttelte den Kopf, unfähig etwas zu sagen.  
  
„Du glaubst jetzt, dass du wieder sehen wirst?"Wieder ein nicken. „Du weißt, dass du es wollen musst!"  
  
„Ja!"kam die raue Stimme des Elben.  
  
„Was ist mit Callendil?"  
  
Ein neuer Schwall Tränen verließen die noch immer geschlossenen Augen des Elben. „Du liebst sie doch, nicht wahr?"Das obligatorische Nicken.  
  
„Willst du ihr nicht helfen? Willst du sie nicht wieder zurück haben? Sie liegt neben an und stirbt! Du hast ihr Herz gebrochen. Sie schwindet!"  
  
Jetzt riss Elladan seine Augen auf. Tausend Blitze durchstachen seinen Kopf und auch nach dem er die Augen wieder geschlossen hatte hörten die Blitze nicht auf.  
  
„Sie schwindet? Meinetwegen? Ich bin ein nutzloses Stück Fleisch, warum sollte sie mich haben wollen?"  
  
„Weil sie dich liebt, du Dummkopf. Warum bekommst du das nicht in deinen verzogenen Schädel! Sie würde dich lieben, selbst wenn du bewegungslos liegen würdest, in einem Bett, ohne Aussicht auf Besserung. Das ist Liebe! Nicht die Extase die man beim Sex hat, das ist nur schön! Liebe ist so viel mehr und hält so viel länger!"  
  
„NANA!"hörten sie Legolas durch die Flure schreien.  
  
„Ich muss zu unserem Prinzen. Denk darüber nach Elladan, Fürst aus Bruchtal."  
  
Sie ließ den verstörten Elben alleine zurück.  
  
+++  
  
Elladan saß noch eine zeitlang am Fenster und grübelte. Sein Kopf schmerzte schon, vom vielen Nachdenken. Schließlich stand er auf und tastete sich langsam durch das Zimmer. Er fand die Türe, die noch immer offen stand. „Man traut dir nicht!"dachte er sich und trat in den Flur.  
  
Es schien niemand in der nähe zu sein, so taste er sich an der Wand entlang bis er die nächste Tür erreichte. Er wusste genau wohin er musste.  
  
Leise trat er in das fremde Zimmer. Kein Geräusch war zu hören, außer der flache Atem, den Elladan hören konnte. Es war nicht sein Atem. Langsam tastete er sich vor. Stolperte mehrmals über Stühle und Tische, die im Weg standen, doch schließlich fühlte er das Bett.  
  
Den weichen Stoff der Decke. Eine Hand, die auf der Decke lag. Er nahm sie. Wie kalt und zerbrechlich sie sich anfühlte.  
  
„Was hab ich dir nur angetan. Ich habe doch geschworen dir nie wehzutun."  
  
Langsam kniete er sich vor sie, sodass er ihren Kopf berühren konnte.  
  
Sanft strich er über ihre eingefallenen Wangen.  
  
„Callendil. Ich liebe dich! Bitte verzeih mir. Ich war dumm! Ich werde dich ewig lieben. Die Valar sollen meine Zeugen sein."  
  
Seine Tränen benetzten ihr Gesicht. „Ich gebe dir mein Herz, meine Liebe. Ich gehe hiermit mit dir den Bund ein, für alle Ewigkeiten bin ich dein, solange du mich nur willst!"  
  
Sanft küsste er ihre Wange, die er zuvor ertastet hatte, danach ihre kalten Lippen.  
  
„Bitte Callendil komm zurück zu mir. Verlass mich nicht!"  
  
Er konnte nicht sehen, wie zwei Augen klar wurden und ihn ansahen.  
  
„Elladan?"  
  
TBC 


	23. Bruchtal

Sehnsüchte und andere Schwierigkeiten    +++    by S.E.

*********************************************

HINWEIS:      es wird feucht

Diclaimer:         siehe Kap 1

Rating:             R  

Timeline:          Anfang 3. Zeitalter  Ort: Eryn Lasgalen oder wie die garstigen

                         Menschen sagen Düsterwald 

Paring:             Callendil/ Elladan                   

                        Haldir/Alagos… 

Warnung:  Es gibt Sex: het

Ein Dank an meine Treue Leserschaft und ein dickes Bussi an die Reviewer 

Es wurde uns ja nicht mehr gestattet auf Reviews zu antworten. Ich hoffe ich erhalte weiterhin eure reviews

und für Notfälle gibt's ja e-mail

___________________________________________________________________________

Kapitel 23

Bruchtal

Callendil lebte sich schnell wieder ein. Sie ging zurück zu ihren Grenzwachen in den Norden und diente unter ihrem Bruder.

Jedes Mal wenn Kuriere aus Bruchtal kamen wurde Callendil aufgeregt. Denn stets war Post für sie dabei. Briefe von ihrem geliebten Noldor-Füsten.

Sobald sie Dienstfrei hatte zog sie sich auf einen einsamen Baum zurück und verschlang seine Briefe, die so voller Liebe und Zuversicht waren.

Selbst nach einem Jahr konnte er noch nicht wieder sehen. Aber er gab nicht auf. In jedem Brief schrieb er von seinem Training und seinen Vorschritten die er machte. 

Er konnte sich bereits ohne Hilfe in ganz Bruchtal bewegen. Er trainierte in alles Kampftechniken und tat alles, um sein Augenlicht wieder zu erlangen.

Er ruhte wenn sein Vater wollte, dass er sich ausruhte. Er nahm Medizin aller Art.

Dann war es eines Tages so weit. 

Callendil ließ vor Schreck den Brief fallen und hielt die Hand vor ihren Mund um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken.

Schnell nahm sie den Brief wieder in die Hand und wischte sich die Tränen weg. 

Mit zitternden Händen las sie weiter, die geschwungenen Buchstaben, denen man nicht ansah, dass sie von einem Blinden geschrieben wurden.

Wo war sie stehengeblieben? Ach ja dort:

_…Als ich heute Morgen aufwachte war es wie ein Wunder. Erst war ich traurig, dass ich aus einem so wunderbaren Traum von dir herausgerissen wurde. Aber da war es: Ich sah Licht!_

_Oh meine Geliebte Callendil, ich kann Licht sehen, hell und dunkel. Ich SEHE jetzt wenn etwas vor mir auftaucht, einen Schatten._

_All unsere Gebete wurden erhört. Ich bin jetzt zuversichtlicher den je dein wunderschönes Gesicht wieder erblicken zu können._

_Es kommt noch besser _ithildin nin 1)_! Adar richtet im Sommer ein großes Fest aus. Er meinte es sein an der Zeit die Elben einmal wieder zu vereinen und das große Midsommerfest gemeinsam mit allen Elbenvölkern zu feiern._

_Aus zuverlässiger Quelle weiß ich, dass auch deine ganze Familie eingeladen wurde. Die Einladung bringt der Bote, der dir auch meine Briefe mitgebracht hat._

_Also, ich beginne schon die Tage zu zählen, bis wird uns wieder in die Arme nehmen können. Wenn ich dich küssen darf und deine Lippen schmecken kann._

_Nun sind meine Tage wirklich ein Stück heller geworden._

_Für Immer_

_Dein Elladan_

Callendil sprang von ihrem Baum und rannte solange, bis sie vor dem Talan des Hauptmanns stand.

Ohne anzuklopfen oder irgendein Protokoll einzuhalten trat sie ein, rannte an dem Adjutanten vorbei in Haldirs Raum, noch bevor der untergebene Elb etwas sagen konnte.

Haldir saß auf seinem Schreibtisch und fettete seinen Bogen. Er sah auf als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde.

„Was ist passiert?" An Callendils strahlenden Augen erkannte er, dass es etwas Gutes sein musste.

„Hast du es schon mitbekommen?" fragte die Elbin atemlos, vor Aufregung.

„Was?"

„Wir sind eingeladen, nach Bruchtal. Ist das nicht toll? Ich sehe IHN bald wieder, oh Haldir!"

Der Hauptmann lächelte und ließ sich von seiner Schwester in den Arm nehmen.

Der Adjutant kam herein und sah die Geschwister überrascht an. „Alles in Ordnung, _hir__ nin_?"

Haldir nickte. „Ja danke Anuron, alles in allerbester Ordnung."

+++

Haldir befestigte das Gepäck auf dem Packpferd und sah sich nach den seinigen um. Alagos ordnete seine Pfeile und verstaute sie einzeln in seinem Köcher. 

„Was in Erus Namen tust du da?" fragte der Hauptmann seinen Gemahl.

„Ich mach mich bereit!" 

„Bereit? Du hast nicht einmal deine Tasche verpackt. Wir ziehen gleich los." Haldir nahm Alagos die Pfeile aus der Hand und lächelte ihn an. Nachdem Alagos nur seufzte gab Haldir einen gefühlvollen Kuss. „Was ist los Liebster?"

Ein erneutes seufzen kam über die Lippen des jüngeren Elben. „Ich hätte „unsere" Woche lieber alleine mit dir verbracht, als in Bruchtal rumzuhängen und den Geschichten und Lieder längst vergangener Tage zu lauschen. Ich würde dich lieber meinen Namen schreien lassen!"

Haldir lachte und gab Alagos erneut einen Kuss. „Wir werden dafür genug Zeit haben mein Lieber und du wirst derjenige sein, der meinen Namen fehlend ruft!" Er bekam ein Knurren und einen Kuss als Antwort.

„Ich stör euch Turteltauben ja ungern, aber die Lady würde jetzt gerne losziehen. Außerdem will Orophin partout mit dir reiten!"  rief Callendil, als sie ihnen entgegenkam.

„Wir sind gleich so weit Kleines, wenn mein Lieber Mann endlich seine Pfeile in den Köcher steckt und seine Tasche aufs Pferd aufs Pferd bringt.

Callendil lachte und gab ihrem Bruder einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich weiß, mein armer Hauptmann du hast es nicht leicht!" 

Dann sah sie zu Alagos und ihr Lächeln wurde etwas gequälter. „Alagos! Schön dich zu sehen!" brachte sie mit Mühe hervor, drehte sich schnell weg und ging zur Lady,  zu deren Schutz Callendil eingeteilt wurde.

Die beiden Männer sahen der Elbin nach. Alagos sah verschämt zu Boden. Er hatte sie nicht einmal begrüßt. 

„Werdet ihr euch irgendwann einmal in die Augen blicken, Alagos?"  Der junge Elb sah seinem Mann in die eisblauen Augen. Er stand einfach nur da und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. „Ich…ich…hätte…ich würde sie….gerne…als Freund haben!" 

Er schmiss seine Pfeile achtlos in den Köcher, band seine Tasche auf das Packpferd und bestieg sein Pferd. 

„Worauf wartest du Hauptmann?" fragte er schließlich Haldir. Der kopfschüttelnd auf sein Pferd stieg.

„Ich versteh euch beide einfach nicht!"

+++

Die Reisegruppe erreichte nach zwei Wochen den Bruinen und ritt langsam durchs Tor von Bruchtal. 

Sie wurden bereits von einer großen Gruppe Elben erwartet. Da Callendil immer an Galadiels Seite war, ritt sie mit an der Spitze des Zuges.

Sie sah sich die Gruppe der Bruchtalelben an, doch nirgends konnte die den einen sehen, den nach dem ihr Herz sich so sehnte. 

Dann sah sie die langen schwarzen Haare im Wind wehen. Ihr Herz pochte bis zum Hals. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht sofort vom Pferd zu springen. Aber die Galadhrim waren bekannt für ihre Besonnenheit. Nein sie wollte ihre Eltern nicht enttäuschen.

Etwas stimmte nicht mit Elladan, er wirkte ganz verändert. Seine Haltung, sein Aussehen, alles wirkte irgendwie falsch. Dann sah sie es. Er SAH zu ihr rüber und winke. Er SAH sie an. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Das war nicht möglich! Es war…Dann kam für die sie Erleuchtung…Elrohir! Es war sein Bruder der dort stand und die Galadhrim begrüßte. 

Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. „Nein Callendil, nicht vor all den Leuten!" ermahnte sie sich und ließ ihren Blick weiter wandern. Er musste doch irgendwo sein. Wo ist er nur? Warum  erwartet er sie nicht?

Die Gruppe erreichte den großen Platz und alle stiegen ab. Ihren Pferde wurden entgegengenommen und in die Ställe geführt. 

Callendil beachtete gar nicht das Begrüßungskomitee, das ehrenvoll Celeborn und Galadriel willkommen hieß.  Nein der Blick der Elbin wand sich noch immer suchend auf dem Platz umher.

Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Hastig drehte sie sich um. „Ella…" aber es war zwar das gleiche Gesicht, aber ein ganz anderer Elb. „Elrohir! mae govannen!" brachte sie dann gerade noch hervor. 

Der Zwilling lächelte. „Wie ich sehe, ist deine Begeisterung MICH zu sehen nicht so groß. Kann es sein, dass du jemanden anderes begrüßen willst?" 

Callendil konnte mit Mühe nickte und begann an ihrem Ärmel zu zupfen.

„Ich bring dich zu ihm, unauffällig! Er hat behauptet es ginge ihm nicht gut. Er wollte sich mit dir alleine treffen. Es sollte nicht ganz Bruchtal dabei sein. Komm, folge mir unauffällig."

„Ich muss aber jemandem Bescheid geben und mich von meinem Dienst entlassen lassen!" fiel es ihr siedendheiß ein. Elrohir nickte. „Wir treffen uns dort hinten bei der Steinbank!"

Callendil nickte und suchte ihren Bruder. Er stand bei einem dunkelhaarigen Elben, den sie nicht kannte. „Haldir… ich. Oh Verzeihung ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen!"

Haldir lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich dir nicht! Aber darf ich dir trotzdem Lord Erestor vorstellen?" „Erestor, das ist meine Kleine Schwester!"

Der dunkelhaarige Elb lächelte die Elbin an und nickte würdevoll.

„Das ist die Kleine, die mir auf die Robe gespuckt hatte?" Haldir lachte. „Ja genau die. Aber in der Zwischenzeit kann man sie ohne Probleme in der Luft herumwirbeln. Es ist wirklich ein wahrer Wirbelwind aus ihr geworden, wie du siehst!"

Der Lord nickte. „Ich sehe es und noch dazu ein sehr hübscher!" Callendil sah die beide total verwirrt an. Sie kannte den Elben nicht. Sie war erst zweimal hier gewesen, da war ihr diese Lord Erestor nicht aufgefallen.

Die Elben sahen  ihr die Verwirrung an und Haldir klärte sie auf. „Als du noch ein ziemlich keiner Elbling warst waren wir hier in Bruchtal und Lord Erestor hier war dermaßen vernarrt in dich, dass er dich gar nicht mehr loslassen wollte. Er wirbelte dich in der Gegend rum, eine Ewigkeit und dir hat es so großen Spaß gemacht und hast gelacht und deine Augen haben gestrahlt. Das ging solange gut, bis du dann dem Lord hier seine wunderschöne pechschwarze Robe vollgespuckt hat und zwar richtig."

Die beiden Elben lachten und Callendil schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbst schuld wenn ihr ein kleines Kind so quält!" Jetzt musste auch Callendil lachen. „Nun dann kennen wir uns ja doch schon, Lord Erestor!" Sie verbeugte sich ehrfürchtig und legte ihre Hand auf das Herz.

„Für dich Erestor! Jeder der mich vollspuckt und meine schönste Robe ruiniert darf mich einfach Erestor nennen." 

Callendil nickte abermals und sagte: „Wie ihr wünscht Erestor!" Dann wand sie sich zu Haldir. „Ich möchte um Erlaubnis bitten, wegtreten zu dürfen."

Haldir grinste. „Du hast ihn gefunden?" „Nein, aber Elrohir bringt mich zu ihm. Entschuldigst du mich bei _adar_ und _naneth_?" 

Der Hauptmann nickte. „Weggetreten Soldat, und ich will dich erst wieder sehen, wenn ich ein erfülltes Lächeln in deinem Gesicht sehe!"

Callendil strahlte. Sie wollte ihrem Bruder einen Kuss geben. Hielt es dann aber für unangebracht und schwebte davon, wie ein Wirbelwind.

Die beiden älteren Elben lachten. 

„Was ist denn hier so amüsant?" wollte Alagos wissen, der hinter Haldir auftauchte.

„Callendil ist schwer verliebt!" hauchte Haldir und gab seinem Gemahl einen Kuss auf die Nase. 

Ihm war es vollkommen gleich was die anderen sagen würden. Er war schließlich ebenfalls verliebt!

+

Callendil rannte zu Elrohir, der bereits auf sie wartete. „Was hattest du solange mit Erestor zu bereden, so interessant ist er nicht!" sagte Elrohir etwas beleidigt.

„Er hat mir von meinen Jugendsünden bereichtet!" sagte Callendil, die nun immer nervöser wurde.

Elrohir führte die Galadhrim unauffällig aus dem Hof und durch den Garten, der zum Haus gehörte. Sie folgten einem gewundenen Pfad an einem kleinen Wald vorbei zu einem wunderschönen See, der ruhig in der Nachmittagssonne lag. 

Auf andern Seite des Ufers konnte man einen kleinen Wasserfall sehen, der den See speiste.

„Elrohir, das ist ja wunderschön! Ich glaube ich war noch nie an einem schöneren See!"

Der Elb lächelte. 

„Ja irgendwie sagen das alle, die hier herkommen" erklärte Elrohir nicht ohne Stolz.

„Dann wird hier immer viel los sein?"

„Kein Sorge, keine Galadhrim. Hier kommt nur unsere Familie her. Es ist unser See."

Callendil sah einen Elben am Ufer sitzen und das Gesicht in die Sonne haltend. Er musste sie bemerkt haben, denn urplötzlich drehte er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und stand auf.

Elrohir legte seine Hand auf Callendil's Schulter. „Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und tut nur Dinge, die ich auch tun würde." Die Elbin lächelte ihn an und sah im noch kurz nach, als er zurück zum Haupthaus ging.

Callendil's Hände begannen zu zittern als die ihren Elben am Ufer stehen sah, hocherhobenen Hauptes. Sein langes schwarzes Haar trug er offen und  der leichte Sommerwind spielte mit seinen Strähnen.

Die Elbin hatte nur den Wunsch zu im zu rennen, hatte aber den Eindruck sie müsse versuchen so würdevoll wie nur möglich zum Fürsten von Bruchtal zu kommen.

Schließlich standen sich die beiden gegenüber, ganz nahe. Sie konnten den Atem des anderen spüren. Elladan nahm seine Hand hoch und suchte das Gesicht Callendils. Zielsicher legte er die Fingerspitzen auf ihre Wange und spürte die Tränen.

„So traurig mich zu sehen?"

Jetzt schien der Bann gebrochen und Callendil fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Oh Elladan, wie habe ich dich vermisst. Ich liebe dich!"  

Sie küssten sich voller Leidenschaft und ließen sich zu Boden gleiten. Die Küsse wurden fordernd. Ihre Zungen hießen einander Willkommen. 

Sie schmeckten und sie berührten sich, solange bis Elladan beschlossen hatte, dass sie zu viel Kleidung trugen.

Es dauerte viel zu lange bis die Tunika Callendils offen war. Elladan begann zu zerren, bis die Verschlüsse endlich alle offen waren. Elladan's Robe war schnell ausgezogen und so waren nur noch die Leggins, die sie störten. 

Mit zitternden Händen öffnete Callendil die Verschlüsse, erst von ihrer, dann von seiner Hose. Sie zogen sie gegenseitig aus und hörten während der ganzen Zeit nicht auf einander zu küssen.

Als sie endlich einmal Luftholen mussten und ihre Lippen sich trennten sah sich Callendil ihren Elben an. Die Narben waren verheilt. Nur an einigen Stellen sah man noch zartrosa Linien.

Seine Augen waren wieder sturmgrau und wunderschön. Nur wenn man ganz genau hinsah, konnte man noch kleine Vernarbungen an den Augenwinkeln erkennen. 

Nichts ließ erkennen, dass dieser Elb nicht sehen konnte. Callendil küsste seine Lider. „Oh mein geliebter Elladan, wie sehr ich dich und deinen Körper vermisst habe!"

Der Elb zog seine Elbin zu sich herunter und küsste sie. Ihre nackten Körper schmiegten sich aneinander. „Zulange waren wir getrennt. Ich wusste kaum mehr wie du schmeckst!"

Erneut küssten sie einander und ihre Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft.

Elladan schloss seine Augen und legte Callendil sanft zu Boden. Er begann  mit seinen Lippen zu sehn und mit seiner Zunge zu schmecken. 

Er küsste ihren Hals und leckte an ihrer Kehle. Er fand ihre Brüste und bedachte sie mit sanften Küssen und zarten Bissen.

Callendil stöhnte auf. Sie drängte sich ihm entgegen. Ihre Hüften drückten gegen seine schon ziemlich harte Männlichkeit. „Elladan nimm mich jetzt, oder ich sterbe!"

Elladan hielt inne, als er gerade in ihren Bauchnabel eintauchen wollte. Er beugte sich hoch und leckte mit seinen Lippen über ihre Ohren. „Das kann ich nicht erlauben! Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl!"

Seine Hand war längst in das Dreieck aus blonden Locken gewandert. 

Feucht und willig hatte sie sich ihm immer weiter entgegengestreckt. 

 Er legte sich zwischen ihre Beine und drang ins sie ein, sanft und vorsichtig.  Callendil stöhnte lustvoll und drängte sich ihm entgegen. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Schenkel und beide begannen einen Rhythmus, der sie zu einem schnellen Höhepunkt brachte.

Es war das Gefühl, nach einer langen Durststrecke endlich etwas zu Trinken zu bekommen.

Erschöpft blieben sie nebeneinander liegen. Callendil schmiegte sich fest an Elladans Körper. „Ich liebe dich, Elladan aus Bruchtal. Für immer!" „Für immer!" hauchte er und küsste ihren noch vom Liebesakt geschwollenen Mund.

„Es ist heiß hier, oder kommt es mir nur so vor?" fragte Callendil schließlich und beugte sich über ihren Elben. 

Er zog sie zu sich herunter und küsste sie und begann erneut mit seinen Händen zu sehen, sie zu berühren, streicheln zu fühlen. 

„Ja, Liebste es ist heiß!"

„Elladan du bringst mich dazu dir erneut Einlass zu gewähren!" hauchte sie mit einem äußerst erotischen Untertun. „Ich würde gerne baden! Kann man in diesem See baden?"

Elladan stand auf und zog sie mit sich hinauf. „Lass uns hinüber zum Wasserfall schwimmen. Es war immer mein liebster Ort!"

Callendil sah hinüber. „Bringst du alle deine Elbinnen dort hin, oder nur die die du verführen willst? Es sieht traumhaft aus!"

„Ich bringe nur die, die ich von Herzen liebe dort hin. Komm nun. Sie Sonne ist schon hinter dem Horizont verschwunden! Es wird bestimmt schon zum Essen geläutet!"

Callendil lächelte. Er konnte es sehen, dass es dunkler wurde. Wieder spürte sie tief in sich wie sehr sie diesen Elben liebte.

Elladan schwamm einige Züge vor. Während sich Callendil erst an das Wasser gewöhnte. Es war merkwürdig warm. Der kleine See in Lothlorien war immer klar und erfrischend.

Dieser hier war so anders. 

„Na meine kleine Waldelbe, hast du Angst vor Wasser?" Das war das Stichwort für Callendil sie sprang hinein und tauchte ab. Unter Wasser suchte sie  den Elben und erspähte seine sich leicht bewegenden Beine und alles was dazwischen war.

Schnell schwamm sie hin und kurz bevor sie ihn erreichte tauchte sie auf. 

Doch Elladan schwamm weiter. Sie folgte ihm so schnell sie konnte. Elladan schwamm direkt auf den Wasserfall zu und setzte sich schließlich darunter. 

Vom Wasser aus betrachtete Callendil den Elben.

Er war in der Tat so ganz anderes als die Elben in Lothlorien und es war ihrer. Er saß auf einem Stein, der aus dem Wasser ragte und ließ sein Gesicht vom herabfallenden Wasser bespritzen. 

Callendil dachte, das sie nie etwas Erotischeres gesehen hatte, als dieser nackte Noldo auf dem Stein.

Langsam näherte sie sich ihm und er nahm sie in Empfang, mit weit geöffneten Armen.

„Wie konntest du wissen, dass ich komme. Der Wasserfall übertönt doch alle Geräusche!"

„Ich spüre deine Gegenwart und ich sehe deinen Schatten, Liebste. Außer dem habe ich dich gehört. Das ihr Galadhrim immer so ein Krach machen müsst, wenn ihr euch anschleicht!"

Callendil wollte ihm einen Schlag gegen die Rippen verpassen, doch Elladan hielt ihre Hand fest. Erstaunt schüttelte sie den Kopf  doch noch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte waren ihre Lippen mit seinen schlossen. Sanft drückte er seine Zunge zwischen ihre Zähne und bereitwillig ließ sie ihn ein in ihrem Mund um ihn zu schmecken, dieses süßer Geschmack nach Blumen und Honig. 

Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, der bereit war sie Platz nehmen zulassen und sie liebten sich unter dem Wasserfall ein weiteres Mal.

Erschöpft ließen sie sich zurück ins Wasser gleiten. Die Wärme des Wassers umschmeichelte sie und als sie sich am Ufer ein weiteres Mal liebten ließen sie sich alle Zeit der Welt. 

Alles war unwichtig geworden. Die Dunkelheit, die über sie hereinbrach, genauso wie der Hunger der sich langsam einstellte.

Callendil hatte sich über Elladan gebeugt und  begann mit ihrer Zunge an seinem Schaft zu lecken als sie rüde unterbrochen wurden.

Ein Räuspern ließ beide aufschrecken. 

Elrond stand da, mit finsterem Blick.

TBC

1) Mondfunke 


	24. Wolken und Sonne

Sehnsüchte und andere Schwierigkeiten    +++    by S.E.

*********************************************

HINWEIS:      es wird feucht

Diclaimer:         siehe Kap 1

Rating:             RG 13 ..muss auch mal sein  

Timeline:          Anfang 3. Zeitalter  Ort: Eryn Lasgalen oder wie die garstigen

                         Menschen sagen Düsterwald 

Paring:             Callendil/ Elladan                   

                        Haldir/Alagos… 

Danke an meine Lieben Reviewer. Seni, Lion, Eirien und Shiva (ich hoffe der Cliffi ist besser :-)  )

Ihr wisst ja…aus gg Anlass darf nicht mehr auf Revs geantwortet werden, sonst droht Verbannung.

Kapitel 24

Wolken und Sonne

„Mein Sohn du enttäuschst mich maßlos!" hörten sie die Stimme des Herren von Bruchtal. Die Elbin griff geistesgegenwärtig zu einem Kleidungsstück um beide damit notdürftig zu bedecken.

Elladan zeigte keinerlei Scham und fuhr ganz im Gegenteil seinen Vater an. „Was willst du?"

„Wir haben Gäste!"

„Das weiß ich!" Er legte seine Hand auf  Callendil's bedeckten Schenkel. 

„Auch du hast Verpflichtungen. Das Dinner ist seit einer Stunde vorbei und dein Platz war leer. Deine Mutter ist rasend vor Wut und Sorge um dich. Was tust du? Du liegst hier und amüsierst dich mit der Elbin! Komm jetzt wenigstens ins Kaminzimmer. Ich habe dich bereits vom Essen entschuldigt!"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten drehte sich Elrond um und verließ den Ort.

Callendil hatte sich ihr ganzes Leben nicht so gedemütigt gefühlt. Wortlos nahm sie ihre Kleidung und gab Elladan seine. Sie zog sich an und lief los.

„Callendil, warte!" Elladan versuchte sie aufzuhalten. Er konnte sie gerade noch erreichen und hielt sie an ihrem Ärmel fest. „Bitte lauf nicht weg!"  Er legte die Hand auf ihre Wange und fühlte ihre heiße Tränen. „Liebste bitte sei nicht traurig. Er ist gelegentlich etwas schwierig!"

„Er tat so als sein ich gar nicht da, oder nur eines eurer Flittchen, die du an Land gezogen hast!" schluchzte sie. 

„Sag nicht so etwas,  du bist meine einzige Liebe! Ich habe niemanden berührt  seit ich dich kenne. Ich bin nicht Elrohir!"

„Ich..ich will nur weg von hier!" sagte sie nur und lief hinauf zum Haus.

Elrohir kam ihr auf der Treppe entgegen. „Oh, ich bin wohl zu spät, tut mir Leid!" 

Callendil sah ihn wütend an. „Ihr seid so zu verachtend!"  Orientierungslos lief sie auf dem Hof herum. Sie wusste nicht wo ihre Unterkunft war.

Verzweifelt stand sie mitten auf dem Hof und weinte, während dem man aus dem Haus Elbengesänge hören konnte.

„Ich bring dich auf dein Zimmer!" sagte Elrohir und Callendil nickte nur.

Er führte sie in eines der Nebenhäuser und brachte sie zu einem Zimmer in der ihre Tasche auf dem Bett stand.

„Danke Elrohir!" sagte sie schließlich und schloss die Türe.

Sie warf das Gepäck vom Bett, legte sich in die Kissen und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Elladan kam langsam den Weg hinauf und traf seinen Bruder auf der Treppe. „Elladan, da bist du ja. Ich wollte gerade nach dir suchen! Ich habe Callendil auf ihr Zimmer gebracht. Soll ich dich zu ihr bringen?"

Elladan schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss zuerst mit _adar _reden!" „Warte bis die Gäste sich zurückgezogen haben!"

„Er will mich unbedingt sehen! Dann soll er auch!"

„Hältst du das für weise?"

„Ich kann und will es nicht hinnehmen wie er mit Callendil und mir umspringt!"

Er ging zielsicher ins Haus und Elrohir blieb nichts anderes übrig als einem Zwilling zu folgen.

In dem großen Saal wurde gerade die letzte Strophe eines Liedes gesungen.

Elladan blieb an der Tür stehen und wartete darauf, dass es still wurde, dann rief er in den Raum: „_Adar_!"

Die Elben  drehten sich zur Tür. „Elladan mein Sohn, da bist du ja, geht es dir besser?" fragte seine Mutter, die ihm entgegen kam um ihn herein zuführen.

„_Naneth_, mir ging es ausgezeichnet, bis _adar_ Callendil beleidigte!"

„Nicht hier!" raunte Elrond. „Warum nicht? Ich verstehe dich nicht. Du solltest glücklich sein, dass ich meine große Liebe gefunden habe, hörst du?"

„Elladan bitte! Dein _adar_ will nur das Beste für dich!" versuchte seine Mutter ihn zu beruhigen.

„Wenn er mein Bestes will, soll er die Elbin die ich Liebe nicht behandeln als wäre sie ein Stück Fleisch oder ein Hure! Ich liebe sie und das dürfen alle hören!"

„Aber mein Junge, sie hat dir dein Augenlicht genommen!" platzte es aus Celebrian heraus.

„_NANETH_, es waren Menschen, nicht Callendil. Sie hat dafür gesorgt, das ich noch nicht in den Hallen Mandos wandle!"

Ein raunen ging durch die Menge.

Haldir wollte aufstehen, doch sein Vater hielt ihn zurück. „Halte dich bitte heraus, Haldir. Ich werde später mit Elrond reden. Doch jetzt würdest du nur Öl ins Feuer schütten!"

„Ich werde nach ihr sehen!" „Ja, das kannst du tun!"

Unauffällig verließ der Galadhrim den Saal über die Terrasse.

Haldir klopfte an die Tür von Callendil's Zimmer. „Callendil darf ich herein kommen?" Er hörte leise Schritte und sie öffnete die Türe.

„Haldir!" brachte sie mühevoll hervor und begann zu weinen. „Ich bin noch nie derart herablassend behandelt worden. Was hat er gegen mich? Bin ich nicht gut genug für seinen Sohn?"

Haldir führe seine Schwester an ihr Bett zurück und beide setzten sich drauf.

„Ich liebe ihn doch so sehr, zählt das denn gar nichts?"

„Kleines mach dir keine Sorgen. Elladan liebt dich genauso. Er ist in diesem Moment im großen Kaminsaal und verteidigt dich und eure Liebe vor all den Elben. Ich hätte dem Jungen niemals soviel Courage zugetraut!"

„Wirklich?" brachte die Elbin unter Tränen hervor. „Wirklich!" Er nahm seine Schwester in die Arme und tröstete sie. Nie fühlte sie sich in seinen Armen geborgener.

„Ich liebe dich mehr als den Mond und die Sterne, Callendil von Lorien!" Die beiden Galadhrim sahen zur Tür. Die Zwillinge standen im Türrahmen.

„Ich werde dich niemals aufgeben!" sagte Elladan und tastete sich langsam zu Callendil vor.

Damit hätte die Elbin niemals gerechnet. Elrohir blieb an der Tür stehen während Haldir aufstand und Elladan zu seiner Schwester führte. Sie saß immer noch sprachlos auf ihrem Bett und beobachtete wie der Noldo sich langsam auf sie zu bewegte.

Haldir musste ihm den Weg nicht zeigen, wie von Zauberhand ging er auf Callendil zu. Der Hauptmann lächelte seiner Schwester noch einmal zu und verließ das Zimmer. Er und Elrohir achteten darauf, dass die Türe auch geschlossen war.

Sie gingen nebeneinander zurück ins Haupthaus und Haldir sag Elrohir sorgenvoll an. „Sie werden es schwerer haben, als ihnen bewusst ist." 

Elladan kniete sich vor Callendil und nahm ihre eiskalte Hand. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sich jemand zwischen uns stellt. Ich liebe dich und auch die Valar können das nicht verhindern

Callendil legte ihre andere Hand auf seine Wange. „Die Valar haben sicher nichts gegen unsere Verbindung, sonst würde ich dich nicht so sehr lieben!" 

Elladan beugte sich zu ihr und ihre Lippen fanden einander. „Für immer!" hauchte er.

„Für immer" sagte Callendil mit fester Stimme.

+++

Während des ganzen Aufenthalts vermieden Elladan und Callendil die Öffentlichkeit. Sie blieben meist in ihren Räumen. Entweder waren sie bei Elladan oder im Gästehaus bei Callendil. 

Elrond hat das ungebührliche Benehmen Elladans gerügt und ihm eine entsprechende Strafe auferlegt. Natürlich hat der Elbenlord nicht vor Callendil mit seinem Sohn gesprochen. So wusste sie nicht, was Elladan erwartete wenn sie wieder fort war. Aber Elladan war es gleich. Noch immer war sein Herz voller Wut und er würde es auch sein, bis sein Vater ihren Bund segnete. 

Doch in den Wochen in denen sie zusammen waren ließen sie nichts und niemanden zwischen sie treten. Sie ließen sich nicht einmal portraitieren, so wie alle anderen des Festen. Sie sahen die Zeit als vergeudet an, stundenlang auf seinem Stuhl zu sitzen, nur damit sein Gesicht in irgendeinem Buch zu sehen war, das vielleicht jahrtausende später irgendwer mal in die Hand nehmen würde.

Celarion sprach ein ernstes Wort mit Elrond, der sich aber nicht sehr einsichtig zeigte und nur durch Galadiels Interventionen wurde verhindert, dass Callendil's Familie vorzeitig das Fest verließ.  

Aber irgendwann war jedes Fest zu Ende und so reisten die Galadhrim nach einem Monat wieder nach Hause. Für die Liebenden war es ein Abschied mit Schmerz, doch keiner für immer. Elladan versprach bald nach Lothlorien zu kommen. 

Callendil hingegen versprach in den nächsten Jahren nicht nach Bruchtal zu kommen. Sie kannte nicht das Bedürfnis Elrond wieder zu begegnen. Auch beim Abschied würdigte sie den Lord keines Blickes.

+++

Nach Lothlorien heimgekehrt verrichtete Callendil wieder ihren Dienst an der Nordgrenze. Die Zeiten wurden unruhiger und aus den paar Jahren, in denen Elladan und Callendil sich nicht sahen wurden zehn.

Dann war endlich die Zeit gekommen, da Celebrian einmal wieder ihre Eltern besuchen wollte und Elladan darauf bestand mitzureiten. Nur unter Protest gab Elrond seinen Segen für die Reise, da er noch immer dachte es sein zu früh für den Sohn. 

Doch Elladans andere Sinne wurden derart geschärft, das seine Sehfähigkeit damit ausgeglichen wurde.  Er wäre trotz seiner Blindheit keine leichte Beute für die Orks.

Sie verbrachten zwei wunderbare Jahre zusammen, ohne den Bund einander zu versprechen. 

Callendil wollte dieses Thema nicht besprechen. Nicht solange Elrond sich nicht entschuldigt hatte oder er ihr persönlich die Zustimmung und den Segen gab. 

So blieben sie ohne offiziellen Bund und doch einander versprochen.

Ihre Beziehung blieb eine Liebe aus der Entfernung mit vielen Worten der Liebe, niedergeschrieben auf Pergament für die Ewigkeit als Andenken.  Sie trafen sich oftmals in Eryn Lasgalen, wo sie mit Freuden von König Thranduil und Lady Seni aufgenommen wurden. 

Die Gefährtin des Königs verstand nicht, warum die beiden ihren Bund nicht offiziell eingingen. Doch sie hatte kein Recht den Kindern Vorschriften zu machen, denn auch sie und der König waren ein Paar nur hinter den Palastmauern.

An einem lauen Sommerabend saßen Callendil und Elladan im Pavillon des königlichen Schlossgartens und sahen dem Sonnenuntergang zu. Sie hielten einander die Hände die Elbin hatte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter des Elben gelegt.

„Weißt du was wir heute für einen Tag haben?" fragte Elladan ganz beiläufig, während er sein Gesicht den letzten Sonnenstrahlen preisgab.

„Heute vor 50 Jahren waren wir…" 

„…du weißt es?"

„Oh Elladan, auch wenn es so grausam enden musste, war es doch das schönste Erlebnis meines bisherigen Lebens!"

„Ach du willst damit sagen, das dir nicht gefallen hat, was ich mit dir gestern Abend getan hab und letzte Nacht und heute Morgen?"

Callendil stieß ihn in die Rippen.

„Nimm mich bitte ernst. Du behandelst mich gelegentlich wie ein Kind!"

„Oh ganz bestimmt nicht meine blonde Versuchung! So etwas mach ich nur mit Elbinnen, die sich lustvoll unter mir winden und deren ich hoffnungslos in Liebe verfallen bin."

Ganz sanft küsste er sie. Er fand ihren Mund ganz ohne Hilfe seiner Hände. Ebenso sanft erwiderte sie seinen Kuss.

„Lass uns hinunter reiten zu unserer Lichtung. Noch ist es möglich in den Süden zu kommen" bat Elladan.

„Nein das kann ich nicht erlauben. Es ist zu gefährlich. Wir haben doch selbst erlebt was dort  anzutreffen ist. Elladan, du wurdest verletzt. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir erneut etwas zustoßen würde."

„Ich möchte genauso wenig, dass uns etwas zustößt. Lass uns vorsichtig sein. Wir waren nicht vorbereitet. Diesmal werden wir es sein!"

„Elladan, bist du dir wirklich sicher? Willst du es nicht nur meinetwegen?"

„Natürlich möchte ich es deinetwegen. Ich möchte dich nackt vor dem Rosenbusch tanzen sehen, bevor ich mich in deinen Armen verliere!"

„Elladan! Was soll das? Du kannst mich nicht sehen!"

„Oh doch meine Liebe ich kann. Ich muss nur meine Augen schließen, dann sehe ich dich!"

Callendil schüttelte den Kopf und küsste ihn. So viel Unvernunft, aber sie wünschte es sich genauso sehr den Rosenbusch wieder zu sehen.

Im Schloss gaben sie vor, einen kleinen Ausflug zu machen und an die Grenzen zu reiten. Sie wollten einige Tage fort sein.

So packten sie genug Proviant ein, Decken und ihre Waffen.

Am Abend des übernächsten Tages kamen die beiden unbehelligt auf ihrer Lichtung an. 

Die Sonne war gerade am untergehen als sie durch das Dickicht traten.

Wie verzaubert lag die Lichtung da. Sie sah noch genauso aus, wie sie sie in Erinnerung hatten.

Callendil sprang und tanzte über den weichen, moosbedeckten Boden und sprang leichtfüßig über den kleinen Bach. 

Elladan folgte ihr langsam, ohne ein einziges Hindernis zu übersehen. Über den Bach sprang er genauso leichtfüßig wie die Elbin zuvor.

Ihre Pferde blieben am Dickicht stehen und begannen zu grasen. 

Als Callendil am Rosenbusch ankam begann sie sich auszuziehen. Ihre Weste, ihre Tunika die Stiefel und die Hosen. 

Sie löste ihre Zöpfe, die sie für gewöhnlich nur zum Haare waschen löste, und schüttelte ihr Haar um die Strähnen freizugeben. 

Dann begann sie auf ihren Herzschlag zu hören und zu tanzen. Elladan schloss seine Augen und kam langsam auf sie zu. Er lächelte glücklich. 

So in ihren Tanz vertieft bemerkte Callendil nicht, wie sich Elladan näherte. Erst als er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte wirbelte sie herum. 

Da stand er, ihr Traum von einem Elben. Seine langen schwarzen Haare waren ebenfalls offen und der Wind spielte mit seinen Strähnen. Sein schlanker und doch durchtrainierter Körper der so verführerisch nach ihr rief.

Seine Augen, die sein Verlangen widerspiegelte. Er war nackt! Es war Callendil erst jetzt bewusst geworden, dass sie beide nackt waren.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" hauchte sie während sich ihre Hände in seinen dunklen Haaren vergruben.

Sanft legte Elladan seine Elbin zu Boden.

„Wir werden einander Lieben, wie beim ersten Mal!" flüsterte er zurück.

So liebten sie sich unter der untergehenden Sonne. Es war wie beim ersten Mal, sanft und liebevoll, bis sie atemlos nebeneinander liegen blieben.

Schließlich beugte sich Callendil über Elladan, der die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Warum hast du deine Augen zu, Geliebter? Ich sehe so gerne deine schönen grauen Augen, die mich voller Liebe ansehen, obwohl sie nichts erblicken können. Ach Elladan! Wie gerne hätte ich, dass du auch die Liebe in meinen Augen siehst!"

Ihre Tränen benetzten sein Gesicht und er nahm sie fest in seine Arme. „Liebste, ich benötige kein Augenlicht um deine Liebe zu sehen! Ich fühle sie in jeder Faser meines Seins."

Dann öffnete er seine Lieder und Callendil lächelte. Diese Augen, in denen sie sich so gerne verirrte, sahen sie an. „Warum lachst du Liebes?"

„Weil ich deine Augen sehe und sie spiegeln all das wider, was ich für dich empfinde!"

Er blinzelte einige Male. „In deinen Augen sehe ich Liebe und Güte eines reinen Herzens."

Callendil stieß ihn erneut gegen die Rippen. „Mach dich nicht über mich lustig!"

„Ich mach dich nicht über dich lustig! Das würde ich nie tun! Ich sehe."

„Du siehst was?"

„Alles" sagte 

Elladan ganz beiläufig.

„Was siehst du alles?"

Er küsste ihre Nasenspitze und setzte sich auf.

„Alles eben!"

„Du siehst alles eben?" Callendil hielt einen Moment inne sah in ungläubig an und fuhr fort.

„Du siehst?"

„Ja!"

„Du siehst mich richtig.. ich meine nicht in deiner Vorstellung? Wie viele Finger zeig ich? Was für eine Farbe hat meine Tunika? Wie ist …." 

Elladan unterbrach Callendil mit einem langen Kuss und legte sie zurück in das so schöne grüne Moos.

TBC


	25. Schicksal

Sehnsüchte und andere Schwierigkeiten    +++    by S.E.

*********************************************

HINWEIS:      Carakters  Death SORRY!!

Diclaimer:         siehe Kap 1

Rating:             R wegen a) Sex. slash..recht explizit b) wegen Gewalt und Tod!!!!

Timeline:          Anfang 3. Zeitalter  Ort: Eryn Lasgalen oder wie die garstigen

                         Menschen sagen Düsterwald; der Krieg der Spinnen beginnt

Paring:             Callendil/ Elladan                   

                        Haldir/Alagos 

Danke meinen Lieben Reviewern und Lesern :-) 

Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht allzu geschockt…also schon mal Tempos bereithalten

Seni: Ich werde Elrond selbst nie verstehen glaub ich.. in einem anderen Leben werde ich ihn dafür bestrafen!

Eirien: Ich verspreche dir noch einige Elrohir Unanständigkeiten…

Yerdra: Es gibt in diesem Kap wieder mehr von Haldir und Alagos..ich bezweifle nur, dass es dir gefällt..sorry

Mary Hawk: Der Ausflug geht gut..ich verspreche es. Sobald ich erfahre, was Elrond gegen Callendil hat wirst du es sofort erfahren!! Versprochen

­­­­­________________________________________________________________

Kapitel 25

Schicksal

In einem Talan weit außerhalb von Caras Galadhon wurde es auf einmal still, nachdem die Vögel auf dem Baum die eindeutigen Geräusche unter ihnen zu ignorieren versuchten.

„Wir sollten anfangen zu packen!" sagte Haldir und schwang sich schwungvoll aus  dem Bett. Doch noch ehe der Hauptmann seine Hose nehmen konnte wurde er zurück ins Bett gezogen. „Wir haben noch genügend Zeit bis wir aufbrechen müssen." Alagos küssen den Nacken seines Gemahls.

„Du kannst einfach nicht genug bekommen!" stellte Haldir fest und drückte sich einwenig näher an Alagos.

„Niemals! Wir sehen uns schließlich Monate nicht mehr! Ich muss zurück in den langweiligen Süden zurück. Dort gibt es nicht einmal eine Versuchung, der ich widerstehen kann. Ich langweile mich ohne dich!"

Haldir drehte sich um und sah Alagos überrascht an. „Du hast eine verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe. Du bist der Adjutant des Hauptmanns. Ihr habt die meisten Kontakte nach außen!"

„Ich möchte in den Kampfeinsatz. Ich bin ein Krieger Haldir, kein Grenzwächter. Ich möchte Orks jagen. Nicht Menschen auf den richtigen Weg führen, oder sie aufhalten müssen. In den letzten zwei Jahren sind 5 Menschen so weit in den Wald eingedrungen, dass wir sie aufhalten mussten. Es macht kein Spaß. Die Menschen sind so schwach, dumm und einfällig. Sie trampeln so laut, dass man sie sogar im Schlaf hören kann."

Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte Alagos nicht verstehen. Er sollte zufrieden sein. Dem Goldenen Wald droht keine unmittelbare Gefahr. Doch ER wollte Abenteuer, nicht des Ruhmes wegen sondern des Nervenkitzels. 

„Ich will dich nicht in Gefahr sehen, doch ich kann mir vorstellen warum du kämpfen willst. Geh doch einige Zeit nach Eryn. Dort wirst du bestimmt genügend Nervenkitzel bekommen. Mehr als mir lieb ist. Callendil schrieb von Orks und Spinnen!"

Alagos rieb sich nervös den Nacken. „Wann will sie wieder zurückkehren?"

„Zum Midsommerfest, das ja dieses Jahr hier stattfindet. Sie reist mit dem König und seiner Familie an!" Alagos grinste: „Der alte Zausel kommt zu uns? Das wird ihn aber viel Überwindung kosten. Na seine ‚Gouvernante' wird ihn schon den richtigen Weg zeigen!" 

Beide Elben lachten. Alagos begann Haldir zu küssen, erst die Schulter dann den Nacken. Er setzte sich vor ihn und leckte leicht über Haldir's Lippen. „Willst du vom Thema ablenken?" fragte der Hauptmann hörbar erregt. „Sicher mein Lieber. Nichts anderes ist mein Ziel! Ich will dich willig in meinem Armen! Ich möchte ein letztes Mal von dir genommen werden mein Hauptmann. Ich möchte mich an das Gefühl erinnern, von dir erfüllt zu sein."

Haldir zog seinen Gefährten zu sich heran und küsste ihn fordernd, seine Zunge zwischen die Zähne drängend. Alagos gewährte ihm Einlass und nicht nur der Zunge.

+++

„Nein nicht Elladan…bitte ich kann nicht mehr!" 

Callendil bettelte und kniete sich schließlich vor ihren Geliebten.

„So was nennt man also eine Galadhrim-Kriegerin! Also wirklich!"  der Noldo stand triumphierend vor der Elbin. „Du gibst auf und wirst mir dafür einen Wunsch erfüllen?"

„Alles was du willst mein Lieber, aber bitte nicht mehr kitzeln. Bitte …!" ihr flehender Blick ließ ihn erweichen. Er kniete ebenfalls und nahm ihr Kinn sanft in die Hand.

„Hmmm..was könnt ich nur tun? Was tu ich mit einer nackten Elbin auf einer einsamen, verzauberten Lichtung? Mir fällt nichts ein…Lass mich überlegen was wir die letzten Tage getan haben: Wir sind angekommen… du hast dich ausgezogen… ich hab mich ausgezogen.. du hast getanzt, ich hab dich geküsst…wir haben uns geliebt, dann haben wir uns geküsst… ich habe gesehen, wir haben uns geliebt, wir haben gegessen, wir haben uns geliebt, wir haben geschlafen und geträumt. Dann haben wir was gegessen und haben uns geliebt, die Beeren in deinem Bauchnabel waren so köstlich" 

Callendil schupste ihn einwenig an der Schulter.

„Du bist schlimm, Herr Elladan!" „Moment, ich bin noch nicht fertig!" stellte der Elb fest und hielt Callendil an den Armen fest. „Wo war ich stehen geblieben… Beeren.. richtig! Wir haben im Bach gebadet und uns geliebt… halt das stimmt nicht, wir waren vorher etwas spazieren, den Anblick der  Natur hier genießen. Ich konnte mich kaum noch an derart viele Grüntöne erinnern. Das einzige an das ich mich immer erinnern konnte war dein wunderschönes  Gesicht, deine unglaublich blauen Augen und der Mund, der immer so ein klein wenig offen steht, wenn du bereits bist mich zu empfangen!" „Elladan ich…"

Weiter durfte Callendil nicht sprechen, denn sie hatte bereits eine Zunge zwischen ihren Lippen und es war nicht die ihre. 

Schließlich trennten sich ihre Lippen wieder. „Jetzt weiß ich was ich tun möchte." 

Völlig außer Atem und grinsend sah Callendil ihren Elben an. „Ja was denn?" 

„Ich werde jetzt Beeren holen" Callendil lachte und legte sich provozierend auf den weichen Waldboden, ihre Beine angewinkelt und die Arme weit von sich gestreckt. 

„Nun wenn dir eben nach Beeren ist, lass dich nicht aufhalten! Du kannst ja auch mal nach unseren Kleidern suchen, ich habe sie seit Tagen nicht gesehen!" 

Provozieren, wanderte sie mit ihren Händen ihrem Körper entlang und streichelte sich selbst. 

Elladan konnte nur sehr kurze Zeit dem Schauspiel zusehen. Noch ehe Callendil ihre Weiblichkeit erreichte war er über ihr.

„Wie du wünschst, meine Rose, ich kann auch später Beeren sammeln!" 

+++

In den nächsten dreihundert Jahren änderte sich nicht viel in Mittelerde und auch nicht in den Beziehungen der meisten Liebenden (die wir so kennen).

Callendil liebte ihren Elladan und er sie nicht minder. Er war wirklich vollkommen geheilt und auch sein Vater sah es als Wunder an, mit dem niemand rechnen konnte. Aber die Gefühle des Bruchtal-Herrschers zu Callendil hatten sich jedoch nicht geändert. Er wollte nicht einer Verbindung der beiden zustimmen. Aus diesem Grund kam die Galadhrim gar nicht mehr nach Bruchtal, nicht einmal zu großen Feiern. 

Elladan hatte sich damit abgefunden und reiste zu Callendil nach Lothlorien oder Eryn, je nachdem wo sie sich aufhielt. Ihrer Liebe hatte es nicht geschadet. Sie genossen die wenige Zeit, die sie gemeinsam verbrachten umso mehr. 

Genau wie ein anderes Paar, das ebenfalls getrennt lebte obwohl SIE den Bund eingegangen waren.

Alagos war nun schon zweihundert Jahre in Eryn Lasgalen und kämpfte für König Thranduil, der nun immer öfters in Kämpfe verwickelt wurde. 

Die Orks wurden immer dreister und die Spinnen schienen sich zu vermehren. Alagos bekam mehr Abenteuer als ihm lieb war. 

Es herrschte beinahe offener Krieg und Thranduil verlor immer mehr Teile des Waldes an die Mächte der Dunkelheit. 

Ein Zufall wollte es so, das Haldir seinen Urlaub in Eryn verbrachte, so wie er es jedes Jahr tat, in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten. Aber zeitgleich war auch Callendil hier und Elladan, der in Bruchtal vorgab nach Lothlorien zu reisen, das Elrond jedwede Reise nach Eryn verbot.

Der Norden des Waldes war noch sicher, doch der Süden war schon größten Teils in der Hand von Orks und Schergen Mordors.  Es hieß, dass das Übel wiederkehren würde.

Alagos hatte fast ein Jahr ununterbrochen gekämpft. Erst als er von der Ankunft seines Gemahls hörte ließ er sich freistellen, er hatte seinen längst überfälligen Urlaub eingefordert.

Nun war er zurück und brachte sein Pferd in die Stallungen. Seine Hände zitterten vor Vorfreude. Er rannte ins Schloss und suchte den Gästetrakt auf. Er wusste genau, wo Haldir untergebracht wurde. Verheißungsvoll öffnete er die Tür 

Als er eintrat kam ihm ein Schwall heißer Nebelschwaden entgegen. Die Luft war erfüllt vom Duft feiner Badeöle. Alagos lächelte und legte seine Waffen und den Waffenrock ab.

Er tastete sich langsam in den Nebenraum vor, in dem ein Bad eingelassen war.

„Haldir?" fragte er vorsichtshalber. Er konnte sich ja immer noch im Zimmer geirrt haben, obwohl er seinen Galadhrim schon riechen konnte.

„Worauf wartest du noch, Krieger aus Eryn. Wills du mir nicht Gesellschaft leisten?" 

hörte Alagos die verführerische Stimme seines Partners. 

Durch die Nebenschwaden konnte er den Galadhrim in der Badewanne erahnen. 

In Windeseile entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung und schlüpfte schnell zu Haldir in das noch heiße Wasser.

„Seit wann bist du hier?" fragte Alagos, sich langsam zu Haldir vortastend. „Ich bin seit einer Stunde hier im Zimmer und das Wasser wurde eingefüllt als du in den Stallungen warst. Ich habe meine Spione. Willst du mich nicht willkommenheißen?" 

Endlich erreichte Alagos seinen Partner und drückte sich fest an ihn. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und der Kuss dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit. Schließlich trennten sie sich wieder.

„Wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast, _hervenn__ nin_!"  Haldir stricht mit seiner Hand sanft über Alagos Wange. „Du mir erst, _hervenn__ nin_, kannst du es nicht spüren?" 

Und ob es Alagos spüren konnte. Ihre Erektionen rieben bereits aneinander und hinterließen kalte Schauer auf den Rücken. „Ich möchte dich jetzt und hier, sofort!" hauchte Haldir voller Verlangen und Alagos begann an Haldir's Ohr zu knabbern, dass dieser mit einem Stöhnen quittierte. „Ich bin bereit, mein Liebster!" hauchte er und ließ sich zurück fallen, so dass er sich anlehnen konnte. Er öffnete seine Beine und erwartete seinen Galadhirm. 

Haldir beugte sich über ihn und leckte die Lippen seines Mannes. Wie sehr hatte er den Geschmack vermisst. Diese strahlend blauen Augen, die ihn voller Verlangen ansahen, halb geöffnet. Ihre Zungen begannen zu spielen und ihre Hände begannen zu streicheln zu erforschen und zu fordern. 

Haldir fand schnell den Weg zu Alagos geheimer Öffnung, die Ziel seiner Forschungsreise war. Er begann mit seinem Finger vorzubereiten, im wohlig warmen Wasser war dies kein Problem, entspannt wie Alagos bereits war. 

Ganz langsam und mit viel Gefühl drang er in Alagos ein, das Wasser tat sein übriges. Haldir musste kurz inne halten, sonst wäre er schon beim ersten Stoß gekommen. Zu lange hatte er auf diesen Moment warten müssen.

„Haldir beweg dich endlich, oder ich werde …" Alagos konnte nicht weiterreden, da sein Mund durch einen Kuss versiegelt war.  

Ganz langsam begann Haldir einen Rhythmus und drang tief in seinen Gemahl ein. Er musste sich an seinen Schultern festkrallen um sich halten zu können.

Mit seiner rechten Hand begann Haldir Alagos vernachlässigten Schaft zu massieren, zu streicheln und im selben Rhythmus zu verwöhnen.  Haldir versuchte bei jedem Stoß Alagos Lustzentrum zu treffen, was ihm auch gelangt. Sie achteten nicht auf das Wasser, das durch ihre Bewegungen aus der Wanne schwappte.

Immer schneller werdend kamen beide Männer fast zeitgleich zum Höhepunkt.

Erschöpft brachen sie zusammen, Haldir blieb einfach auf Alagos liegen, ohne ihn zu verlassen. 

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis die beiden wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte. Alagos streifte eine Strähne aus Haldir's Gesicht und küsste ihn. „Willkommen in Eryn Lasgalen!" 

+

Völlig verausgabt lagen die beiden Elben auf ihrem Bett nebeneinander und nur ihre Hände berührten sich. Sie hatten  Ihre Willkommenfeier auch noch auf das Schlafgemach ausgedehnt und sich einander verwöhnt. Bis sie schließlich erschöpft nebeneinander liegen blieben.

„Du bringst mich noch in Mandos Hallen!" keuchte Haldir und Alagos drehte sich langsam zu seinem Gemahl um. „Ach wirklich? Wirst du alt?" 

Haldir drehte sich zu Alagos und stützte seinen Kopf auf seinem Ellenbogen. „Du denkst ich bin alt? Du bist zuviel mit Menschen zusammen scheit mir! Ich werde nicht alt ich bin ein ELB!"  protestierte Haldir. 

Alagos lachte und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Du wirst immer mein Hauptmann sein _hervenn__ nin_!"

„Ich liebe dich Alagos o Lorien!" Haldir's Augen leuchteten. Wie  sehr es doch der Wahrheit entsprach. Er liebte diesen wilden fast unzähmbaren Krieger, dessen Leuchten in seinen Augen die pure Lust am Leben widerspiegelte. Er war so das Gegenteil von ihm. Der besonnene, eher nachdenkliche, stets korrekte Hauptmann der nördlichen Grenzwachen.

„Wenn dieser verdammte Krieg vorbei ist kommst zu wieder zurück und wir werden ein Jahr den Talan nicht verlassen!" sagte Haldir und küsste Alagos Nase.

„Das würde ich sehr gerne tun. Ich werde dich verwöhnen mit all meinen Sinnen!" Haldir lächelte. „Ich kann es kaum abwarten." 

Er griff neben sich und nahm eine Platte mit Essen. Der Elb stellte sie zwischen sich und Alagos und reichte jedem einen Becher Wein.

„Lass uns darauf trinken!" „Ja genau, auf unser Jahr im Goldenen Wald!"

Sie setzten gerade ihre Becher an, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Das glaub ich doch nicht!" fluchte Alagos.

„Kann man nicht einmal eine Stunde alleine mit seinem Mann verbringen, in Erus Namen!"

Sie hörten ein räuspern durch die Türe. „Es tut mir Leid, Hauptmann Alagos, aber ihr werdet beim König erwartet. Eine neue Angriffswelle rollt auf die Höhlen zu. Wir werden angegriffen direkt hier!"

Alagos stand sofort auf, genau wie Haldir. „Wir kommen in fünf Minuten!"  Haldir gab Alagos einen Kuss. „Wir müssen wohl unsere Widersehensfeier auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verlegen. Lass uns wenigstens Anstoßen!" 

Sie nahmen ihre Becher „Auf den Sieg!" „Auf den Sieg!"

+++

Callendil nahm ihr Schwert und Elladan wollte es ihr wieder abnehmen. „Du bleibst. Liebste es ist zu gefährlich!" „Elladan, ich bin ausgebildete Kriegerin, was denkst du! Ich werde nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie meine zweite Heimat von den Dunklen Mächten überrannt wird! Ich werde kämpfen!" 

Elladan holte tief Luft. „Ich habe Angst um dich!" Jetzt lächelte Callendil und gab ihrem Liebsten einen Kuss. „Ich werde nicht von deiner Seite weichen, einverstanden? Ich habe auch Angst um dich mein Lieber! Ich will diese Welt nicht verlassen ehe….." Callendil biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie wollte es noch niemals ansprechen.

Elladan sah sie neugierig an. „Bis was?"  Callendil grübelte. Sie konnte nicht sagen, dass sie erst ihren Bund geschlossen sehen wollte. „Ich…ich will Mordor zerstört sehen. Vorher wird mich diese Welt nicht los!"

Der Noldo lächelte und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich Callendil o Lorien!" „Ich liebe dich Elladan aus Bruchtal!"  Hand in Hand zogen sie hinaus zu den vielen hundert Elben, die sich bereits auf dem Platz vor dem Eingang der Höhlen eingefunden hatten.

Sie wurden der Einheit des Obersts mit den roten Haaren eingeteilt, genau wie Alagos und Haldir. Als Callendil Alagos sah nickte sie ihm zu. Sie hatte ihn bestimmt hundert Jahre nicht gesehen und doch war wieder dieses Gefühl der Panik in ihr. Sie konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären, doch noch immer hatte sie das Gefühl, wenn er sie ansah, sie müsste fliehen und schutzsuchen. Sie drückte sich unbewusst näher an Elladan. 

Doch es blieb keine Zeit für eine Unterhaltung der Marsch in ihr Einsatzgebiet begann. Ihre Bögen in den Händen und die Augen nach vorne gerichtet.

+++

Drei Monate dauerte nun schon der Angriff der Orks und die Spinnen wagten sich auch immer naher an sie heran. Alle Krieger waren übermüdet und ausgelaugt. Sie hatten den Angriff zurückgeschlagen und drängten das Übel nun weiter in den Süden. 

Ein Nachtlager wurde eingerichtet auf einer Lichtung. Die Einheit um Alagos hatte Befehl zu Ruhen. Der Oberst selbst wollte diese Nacht mit seinen Männern Wache halten.

Es war die erste Nacht nach einer Woche, in der Alagos, Haldir, Callendil und Elladan ruhen konnten. Callendil rollte sich sofort in Elladan's Schoß ein und schlief  noch ehe er sie zugedeckt hatte. Selbst das Essen war ihr einerlei. Nur schlafen wollte sie. 

So saßen die Männer um ein winziges Feuer und sprachen nicht viel. Alagos suchte nur die Nähe zu Haldir und sie hielten einander fest. Bis….

Ja bis die Hölle über sie hereinbrach. 

Unzählige Spinnen kamen auf sie zu und kreisten sie ein. In Sekundenbruchteilen waren die Elben auf den Beinen und begannen gegen sie zu kämpfen. 

Elladan half Callendil auf die Beine, die noch etwas orientierungslos umsah und nicht wirklich wusste welche Seite sie nun verteidigen sollte. Elladan zog sie mit. Sie kämpften und sie töteten. Sie hörten die Pfiffe der anderen Elben. Hilfe war im Anmarsch. Sie mussten nur durchhalten.

Elladan und Callendil wurden immer weiter vor Haldir getrennt. Hilflos mussten sie mit ansehen wie ein Elb nach dem anderen den Spinnen zum Opfer fiel.

Dann geschah es. Callendil sah wie Alagos aufgespießt wurde, in seinem Rücken steckte noch der Stachel einer Spinne. 

Haldir sah wie das Tier sich auf Alagos stürzte, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun, er war zu weit entfernt. Sie waren zwar nur wenige Meter getrennt, doch als Haldir Alagos schreiend erreichte war er schon durchbohrt. 

Alagos sah ihn hilfesuchend an. „ALAGOS!" er schrie seine Verzweiflung heraus. Er tötete die Spinne und entfernte sie von seinem Rücken. Alagos fiel in Haldirs Arme. Liebevoll streichelte er Alagos Haar. Er lächelte. „Ich werde wohl den …Goldenen Wald nicht wieder sehen!" flüsterte Alagos. „Sschhh nicht sprechen Liebster. Ein Heiler wird gleich da sein." 

Haldir sah sich hilflos um. Seine Augen getrübt von den Tränen. Er sah wie von überall her Elben kamen und die Spinnen vernichteten. Er sah seine Schwester, die entsetzt zu ihm herüber sah und versuchte zu ihm zu gelangen. Doch Elladan hielt sie fest. Sie wehrte sich und brüllte seinen Namen. Erst die Stimme Alagos holte ihn zurück zu seinem Gemahl.

„Haldir, ich hab dir so viel zu sagen!" Alagos Augen flimmerten und seine Stimme klang rau.

„Schhh. Du sollst nicht sprechen." 

„Es ist so wichtig. Es ist so dumm von mir gewesen. Ich liebe dich Haldir!"

„Ich liebe dich Alagos!"

„Du musst mir versprechen zu leben!"

Dicke Tränen rannen Haldir die Wangen hinunter. Er wollte solche Worte nicht hören. Ein Leben ohne Alagos, kam für ihn nicht in Frage. Warum sprach Alagos nur so wirr.

„Haldir, ich..muss.sagen… ích habe unrecht getan. Callendil! ..war schuld sie ist so tapfer!"

„Du sollst nicht reden, Liebster!"

„Die Valar bestrafen mich für meine Taten. Ich habe es verdient. Zu eg..ich..dich…nein!"

Alagos musste eine Pause machen. Haldir wischte ihm den Schaum vom Mund.

„Haldir, ich gebe dir dein Herz zurück. Du musst leben und dich neu verlieben! Wir sehen…..wir sehen uns in Valinor als Freunde wieder! Bitte versprich es mir!"

„Nein Alagos ich werde dich niemals aufgeben!"

Verzweifelt klammerte sich Alagos an Haldir's Kettenhemd. „Du musst es schwören, für mich! Bei den Valar. Schwöre, dass du dein Herz zurücknimmt. Es ist das letzte was ich möchte!"

„Alagos, bitte!"

„Tue es!" Er musste husten, Blut rann aus seinem Munde.

„Ich nehme mein Herz zurück. Ich werde leben und die ewig lieben!"

Beruhigt legte er sich zurück in Haldir's Arme. Er atmete nur noch flach. 

„Sag Callendil, das es mir Leid tut. Ich hoffe irgendwann kann sie mir vergeben! Ich liebe dich ..mein…Hauptma..n" 

Alagos Augen brachen und starrten blicklos in die Dunkelheit. 

„Haldir's Schrei ging in dem Kampfgetümmel unter. Er saß da und streichelte den leblosen Körper seines Gefährten. Er sah sich hilflos um. Wie die Elben kämpften und fielen. Wie der rothaarige Elb zurückfiel und auf dem Boden regungslos liegen blieb.

Wie seine Schwester immer noch versuchte zu ihm zu gelangen und Elladan sie nicht mehr halten konnte.

Er sah hinab auf seinen toten Lebenspartner und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen, Alagos meine große Liebe. Ich folge dir…"

TBC


	26. Leere

Sehnsüchte und andere Schwierigkeiten        by S.E.

HINWEIS:      dark

Diclaimer:         siehe Kap 1

Rating:             R wegen sex aber nicht explizit

Timeline:          1050 III   Ort: Eryn Lasgalen oder wie die garstigen

                         Menschen sagen Düsterwald; der Krieg der Spinnen ist da

Paring:             Callendil/ Elladan                   

                        Haldir/Alagos 

Danke an alle Reviewer und ein dickes Bussi

Erstmal sorry an alle…aber es musste sein. Ich habe Alagos nicht gerne geopfert….mein Herz blutet noch immer und nicht nur ich werde noch lang daran zu knabbern haben

LION: Ich denke, die Zeit wird's bringen ob Haldir wieder jemanden findet…schau mer mal so in knapp 2000 Jahren vielleicht

SENI: Ich weiß du wirst den Kindern beistehen, jetzt in der schweren Zeit, hilf ihnen wie du es schon so lange machst..

YEDRA: Ich keine Spinnen mögen? Wie kommst du darauf?? Es sind nun mal Spinnen, die in Düsterwals hausen..wenns Schlangen gewesen wären…ne lassen wir das lieber

EIRIEN: Es wird noch schlimmer..versprochen pfeif

Nun Tempos raus und los:

Kapitel 26

Leere 

Callendil hörte Haldir's Schrei. Noch nie hatte sie solch ein Ton aus dem Munde ihres Bruders gehört. Sie riss sich von Elladan los und rannte quer über das Schlachtfeld.

Die Kampfhandlungen waren bereits so gut wie vorbei. Vereinzelt wurden noch Spinnen getötet. Doch Callendil kam unbehelligt zu ihrem Bruder und dessen Gemahl. 

„Haldir!" flüsterte sie und kniete sich hin. Sie sah die leblosen Augen Alagos und begann zu zittern. Sie nahm vorsichtig Alagos' Hand und strich sanft darüber. Er war das erste Mal, seit jenem verfluchten Morgen im Garten von Thranduil's Palast. 

Haldir achtete nicht auf seine Schwester er starrte nur auf Alagos und hielt ihn in seinen Armen. Callendil wischte sich ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Es war völlig sinnlos, da ständig neue folgten. „Ich wollte das nicht, ich wollte das nicht!" jammerte sie. „Das war nicht deine Schuld Liebste, du hast doch die Spinnen nicht ins Lager geholt!" sagte Elladan hinter ihr. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, doch die Elbin stieß ihn weg. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung!" 

Ohne etwas zu sagen, saßen sie an diesem Ort und rührten sich nicht.

Ihren Bruder so zu sehen brach Callendil fast das Herz. „Haldir?" Sie strich über seine Hand, die Alagos Fest im Griff hatte. Er wollte niemals loslassen. 

„Wir müssen fort! Der nächste Angriff kann jederzeit beginnen!" Elladan versuchte die Geschwister in die Realität zurückzuholen. Doch Haldir reagierte nicht. Er starrte nur geradeaus. „Wir müssen beide hier wegschaffen. Die Verwundeten sind schon längst unterwegs zu den Höhlen!" Elladan hatte nun die letzte halbe Stunde bei den Galadhrim gestanden und darauf geachtet, dass sie nicht gestört wurden. Doch nun wurde es Zeit.

Er legte seine Hand erneut auf Callendil's Schulter und sie nickte.

„Haldir, bitte wir müssen aufbrechen. Wir werden Alagos mitnehmen!" Callendil sah ihren Bruder verzweifelt an. Jetzt reagierte Haldir das erste Mal. Er sah auf und drückte Alagos noch etwas fester an sich. „Nein!" „Du kannst nicht hier bleiben!"  

In Haldir's Augen spiegelte sich Entschlossenheit ab. „Ich werde ihn hier bestatten, hier wo wir getrennt wurden!"

Ohne auf eine Reaktion  zu warten legte er seinen toten Gemahl, völlig behutsam auf den Boden. Dann stand er auf und begann Holz zu sammeln und aufzuschichten.  Elladan und Callendil halfen ihm wortlos.

Schließlich legten sie Alagos Körper auf den Holzstapel und Haldir stellte sich mit einer Fackel davor. „Mögen die Valar deine Seele beschützten und dein Herz bewahren, bis wir einander wieder sehen. Auch wenn du mich dazu gezwungen hast mein Herz zurückzunehmen werde ich dich ewig lieben."

Während Haldir den Holzstapel anzündete standen Callendil und Elladan etwas abseits. Elladan hielt Callendil in seinen Armen. Die Elbin ließ ihren Tränen erneut freien lauf.

Sie machte sich Vorwürfe, sie hätte Frieden schließen müssen mit Alagos. Es war so unendlich lange her, lang genug um zu Vergeben. Aber nun war es zu spät. Alagos war tot und ihr Bruder würde es nicht überleben. Er würde schwinden und er würde sich nicht helfen lassen.

Drei Tage später kamen sie in Thranduil's Palast an. Seni nahm Callendil ihn ihre Arme und schenkte ihr Trost. Haldir bestand darauf allein in Alagos Unterkunft zu gehen. Er wollte keine Seele sehen und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Callendil stand noch davor und wollte des Königs Gefährtin nicht folgen. „Seni, ich kann ihn doch jetzt nicht alleine lassen!" „Kleines du musst es tun. Dies ist eine schwere Zeit für Haldir, ich weiß. Aber er muss jetzt Abschied nehmen. Sieh in einer Stunde nach ihm!"

„EINE STUNDE? Bis dahin kann er tot sein!"

„Nein, du traust deinem Bruder derartiges zu? Du hast ein schlechtes Gewissen! Warum?"

 Seni führte Callendil in ihr Zimmer, dass nur wenige Türen weiter lag. Das störte sie früher sehr, sie wollte Alagos nicht so nahe sein. Doch seit Elladan bei ihr war dachte sie nicht einmal mehr an ihren Schwager. 

Callendil setzte sich auf ihr Bett und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Ich habe nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen!"

„Mit wem?"

„Alagos, ich habe ihm noch schon so lange verziehen und jetzt, jetzt ist er tot und ich .. ich hab es nicht getan!"

Seni nahm die Elbin in ihre Arme. „Sch…Kleines. Du konntest noch nicht wissen, was geschehen würde. Die Valar wissen, dass du ihm vergeben hast und sie werden es ihm sagen, da bin ich mir sicher!"

„Meinst du?"

„Ja!"

Elladan stand sprachlos an der Tür, er kam sich so überflüssig vor und verstand nicht wirklich was zwischen den Frauen vor sich ging. Er wusste nicht, was geschehen war. Er wusste nur, dass etwas geschehen war, mit Alagos und  seiner Callendil, die jetzt da saß wie ein Häuflein Elend.

„Ich werde nach Legolas sehen!" sagte der Noldo und Seni nickte. „Er ist bei dem Oberst!" Elladan nickte und verließ lautlos das Zimmer. Callendil hatte es gar nicht bemerkt. 

„Komm du solltest aus der Rüstung raus und baden!" Callendil nickte und ließ sich beim ausziehen helfen.

Nur in der Untertunika bekleidet führte Seni die Galadhrim in das Badezimmer einige Türen weiter. Callendil hatte ein Kleid in der Hand um es später überzuziehen.

Das Wasser war bereits in die Wanne gelassen. Callendil ließ sich in das Wasser gleiten und schloss die Augen. Seni nahm eine Phiole mit duftendem Badeöl, das zur Entspannung dienen sollte und gab es in das Badewasser. 

Callendil war froh darüber alleine im Bad zu sein. Sie hätte den Raum jetzt nicht mit fremden teilen wollen. 

Plötzlich wurde die Türe aufgerissen und eine Wache kam herein. Er entschuldigte sich zuerst höflich, als er Callendil in der Wanne sah, verbeugte sich dann schließlich vor Seni. „Verzeiht Herrin, Prinz Legolas schickt nach ihnen. Er will ihre Erlaubnis mit dem nächsten Trupp Soldaten ausreiten zu dürfen seine Schwestern sind ziemlich erbost." 

Seni sah Callendil entsetzt an. „Dieser Junge, was fällt ihm ein, der König hat es doch bereits verboten! Ich werde die Mädchen holen und dem Jungen eine paar hinter die Löffel geben." „Er ist erwachsen, Seni!" sagte Callendil müde.

„Er ist nicht alt genug für den Krieg!" stellte die ältere Elbin fest.

„Ist man je alt genug für den Krieg und den Tod?" 

Seni atmete tief durch. „Sicher nicht! Kann ich dich einige Zeit alleine lassen? Ich komm bald wieder!"

„Ja geh nur. Ich werde etwas entspannen und mich waschen!" 

Callendil war sofort eingeschlafen, die Anstrengung war doch enorm gewesen. Nicht einmal gewaschen hatte sie sich. Nur die Zöpfe hatte sie gewohnheitsmäßig geöffnet.

Ein Krach ließ sie aufschrecken. Sofort wurden ihre Augen wieder klar und sie versuchte sich zu orientieren. Sie lag in der Wanne. Dann wieder ein lautes Scheppern. Woher kam es?

Es kam von links. „Haldir!" rief sie und stand sofort auf. 

Sie schnappte sich das Kleid und zog es schnell an. Ohne sich abzutrocknen rannte sie aus dem Baderaum und zu Alagos Zimmer Callendil versuchte die Türe zu öffnen, doch etwas blockierte sie. Mit einiger Kraftanstrengung gelang es ihr die Türe zu öffnen. 

Es war ein Stuhl und ein kleiner Tisch der hinter der Tür lagen. Vielmehr was davon noch übrig war. Das Zimmer war ein einziges Trümmerfeld. 

Fast alle Möbel waren umgekippt und teilweise zu Bruch gegangen. Scherben lagen auf dem Boden und die Wandbehänge waren heruntergerissen.

Callendil fand Haldir in einer Ecke kauernd. Er hielt einen Weinpokal in der Hand und starrte darauf.

Vorsichtig arbeitete sich Callendil durch das Zimmer, immer Bedacht nicht auf eine Scherbe zu treten, mit ihren nassen, nackten Füßen. Schließlich stand sie vor ihrem Bruder.

Er sah zu ihr auf. „Wir wollten auf  seine Rückkehr in den Goldenen Wald anstoßen, hiermit!" Haldir hob den Pokal hoch. „Jetzt ist er tot. Ich werde alleine zurückreisen!"

Callendil rannen erneut die Tränen übers Gesicht.

„Warum haben wir nur diese Verdammte Tür geöffnet!" mit Wucht schmiss er den Pokal an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Er zerbarst in tausend Scherben.

Callendil zuckte zusammen.

Haldir begann zu weinen. „Ich kann nicht alleine…" 

Callendil kniete sich vor ihren Bruder und nahm ihn in die Arme.

Das hatten sie schon hunderte von Jahren nicht mehr gemacht. „Schhhhh. Du wirst niemals alleine sein! Ich bin immer bei dir!"

Hemmungslos weinte der Hauptmann in den Armen seiner Schwester. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib.

Callendil streichelte seinen Rücken und drückte ihn näher an sich heran. Haldir ließ es geschehen. 

Er spürte das Herz seiner Schwester schlagen, schnell und laut. Er roch ihr nasses Haar. Sie war so voller Leben. Er sah sie an mit seinen mit Tränen vernebelten Augen. Sie sah so traurig aus. Warum war sie nur traurig. Ganz sachte nahm er seine Hand und strich einige nasse Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht. 

Er kam ihr näher und näher, spürte ihren Atem. Er traf ihre Lippen und küsste sie. Ihm war nicht bewusst was er tat oder mit wem er es tat. Sein Körper verlangte danach und sie war bereit alles zu geben, für ihn. Er sollte leben!

Ohne seine Lippen von den ihren zu lassen riss er ihr das nasse Kleid herunter. Er begann sie zu streicheln ohne sie anzusehen. Er wollte nur ihre weiche Haut spüren. Er nahm sie hoch und trug sie auf das Bett, schmiss alles herunter, bis nur noch die Matratze und das Laken darauf war. 

Callendil war keines Gedanken mehr fähig. Sie wollte das nicht. Sie wollte aber dass ihr Bruder lebt und wenn es ihm helfen würde, ließ sie ihn gewähren. 

Haldir hatte irgendwann seine Leggings ausgezogen und war über seine Schwester gebeugt. 

Er nahm sie, hart und schnell. Er wollte etwas spüren, er trieb sich an und fand schnell Erfüllung.

Er schrie all seine Verzweiflung heraus und brach über Callendil zusammen. Sie hielt ihren Bruder fest in ihnen Armen und streichelte ihn. 

Die Türe war nicht geschlossen, deshalb konnte Elladan und in den Raum sehen. Er war in Callendil's Zimmer und weil er sie dort nicht fand ging er auf die Suche. Eigentlich wollte er in den Baderaum, als er die Schreie aus Haldir's Zimmer hörte. 

Es ließ ihn fast das Blut gefrieren, doch was er dann sah ließ ihn sein Herz zerspringen. 

Der Noldo wollte nicht sehen was er zu sehen bekam.  Er hörte seine Geliebte schreien und Haldir über sie gebeugt. Er hörte ihn schreien und über Callendil zusammenbrechen. Alles geschah in dem Moment als er in das Zimmer trat. 

Er wollte den Galadhrim umbringen. Das war sein einziger Gedanke. Doch dann sah er wie Callendil ihren Bruder liebevoll streichelte. Wie sie ihn umarmte und Geborgenheit schenkte. 

Er drehte sich um und wollte das Zimmer verlassen als Callendil ihn entdeckte. Doch sie sagte nichts. Sie sah Elladan an und weinte. Sie weinte, weil sie wusste, dass sie ihre große Liebe gegen das Leben ihres Bruders eingetauscht hatte.

tbc


	27. Getrennte Wege

**Sehnsüchte und andere Schwierigkeiten** by S.E.

**HINWEIS**: vielleicht etwas traurig

**Diclaimer:** siehe Kap 1

**Rating:** PG 13 nur angedeuteter Sex

**Timeline:** 1050 III – 1500 III (ca Angaben) Ort: Eryn Lasgalen und Lothlorien

**Paring:** Callendil/ Elladan

Haldir Wittwer

Danke an alle Reviewer und ein dickes Bussi

Lion: Sorry…noch keine Lösung in Sicht

Seni: Du hast wirklich alles versucht…aber…na ja du wirst lesen müssen. Kümmere dich erst mal um deine Mädchen

Eirien: Für den großen Bruder opfere ich ALLES! Er ist zu wichtig!

So jetzt wünsch ich euch viel Spaß oder so..

Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass das Timing der beiden völlig daneben ist!

* * *

Kapitel 27

Getrennte Wege

Callendil saß auf der Bank des Pavillons im Garten des Palastes. Sie bemerkte nicht, das geschäftige Treiben um sich herum. Sie hatte ihre Beine auf die Bank gestellt und die Knie fest an ihren Körper gezogen. Ihr Blick war in die Unendlichkeit gerichtet. Callendil hat ihre Liebe gegen das Leben ihres Bruders eingetauscht. Wie sollte sie jetzt damit leben? „Du hast 300 Jahre ohne Liebe gelebt. Du kannst es auch die nächsten 1000 Jahre" redete sie sich ein.

Die Elbin schloss die Augen, doch sie sah sofort Elladans entsetztes Gesicht und riss die Lider wieder auf. Sie zog ihren Umhang fester um sich. Es war kalt, sie fror. Sie konnte spüren wie sie zu schwinden begann. Elladan! Jede Faser ihres Körpers schrie nach ihm. Tränen flossen ohne unterlass aus ihren rot unterlaufenen Augen.

Seni setze sich neben die Galadhrim, ohne dass sie es bemerkte. Erst als sie Callendil in den Arm nahm, sah diese auf. „Seni! Ich möchte sterben!" Die ältere Elbin sah sie entsetzt an. „Alagos Tod war doch nicht deine Schuld. Was sagst du da?" Callendil ließ sich in die Arme Senis sinken und schluchzte nur noch. Die Tarwarwaith sah sich um, irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. „Wo ist Elladan?"

Abrupt setze sich Callendil auf. „Ich weiß es nicht, er hat mich verlassen und er hat allen Grund dafür!" „Ich verstehe nicht? Warum, was ist geschehen?"

„Haldir, er war so verzweifelt! Ich musste ihm doch helfen. Er ist doch mein Bruder! Ich glaube er wusste nicht einmal was er tat!" „Was habt ihr getan?" Seni's Blick wurde immer besorgter. „Er...er...wir…haben miteinander…wir sind…wir haben uns vereinigt!"

Seni sog scharf die Luft ein und schloss kurz die Augen ‚Warum immer in Eryn?' dachte sie sich. „Elladan hat uns beobachtet!" sagte Callendil schließlich. „Oh nein!" stöhnte Seni, mehr konnte sie nicht sagen. „Er hat mich verlassen und er hat Recht, vollkommen Recht. Ich habe ihn betrogen!" „Wo ist er?" „Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe ihn nicht mehr gesehen." „Wo ist dein Bruder?" „Er schläft. Er ist sofort eingeschlafen. Ich bin aufgestanden und hier her gegangen."

Seni musste mit dem Elben reden, doch sie konnte Callendil in diesem Zustand nicht alleine lassen. „Ich bring dich zu Legolas. Er soll bei dir bleiben!"

Callendil ließ sich in das Zimmer von Legolas bringen. Es war ihr gleich wo sie sich aufhielt.

Doch als sie das Zimmer des Prinzen betrat erstarrte sie. „Elladan!" flüsterte sie, drehte sich um und rannte davon. Sie konnte seinen Anblick nicht ertragen.

„Legolas bitte!" „Ja _naneth_, ich werde zu ihr gehen und sie nicht alleine lassen. Ich verstehe!"

Elladan sah Legolas nach und blickte dann zu Boden. Seni setzte sich auf den freigewordenen Platz. „Es tut mir leid Elladan!" Jetzt sah der Noldo auf. „Warum sollte es dir Leid tun. Es sind nicht deine Kinder! Seni, warum hat sie mir das angetan? Warum haben sie das getan? Alagos war noch nicht einmal in den Hallen angekommen, da treiben es die zwei wieder miteinander!" Verzweiflung und Wut lag in seiner Stimme.

„Elladan, es war bestimmt nicht so wie du denkst. Ich glaube es war eine Art Verzweiflungstat. Sie lieb dich. Callendil will dich nicht verlieren!"

Elladan stand auf. „Das hat sie bereits!"

„Elladan! Warum lässt du sie nicht sprechen. Ihr könnt doch nicht wegen eines kleinen Fehlers euer Leben wegwerfen!" jetzt klang Seni's Stimme verzweifelt.

„NANA, NANA!" hörten sie eine Kinderstimme. Ein kleines Elbenmädchen kam ins Zimmer. „Nana, da bist du ja. Ada will mit dir reden!" „Ja Thenithil, Schatz. Ich komme gleich. Wo ist deine Schwester?" „Die ist natürlich bei ihrem Pferd wo sonst!"

Seni stand auf. „Elladan, es tut mir leid ich muss gehen. Bitte mach nichts Unüberlegtes. Ihr liebt einander, das spüre ich. Du bist jetzt wütend, das verstehe ich. Warte einige Zeit und entscheide dann!"

Der Noldo Zwilling nickte. „Ich werde nichts übereilen. Ich sitze hier sowieso fest. Der König lässt niemanden hinaus aus dem Bereich der Höhlen.

……..

Am Nachmittag nahm sich Seni die Zeit um Haldir aufzusuchen. Er saß vor seinem Fenster und sah hinaus in den Park. Leise schloss die Elbin die Tür und setzte sich neben ihn.

Haldir reagierte nicht auf den Besuch sondern sah weiterhin zu dem Pavillon hinunter in dem noch immer seine Schwester kauerte.

„Ich habe ihr ganzes Leben verpfuscht!" Seine Stimme klang kratzig. „Was hab ich nur getan?" „Du erinnerst dich nicht?"

Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. „Woher weißt du, dass sie deinetwegen leidet?"

„Elladan war bei mir!" „Und? Möchtest du mit mir darüber reden?" Erst jetzt sah Haldir zu der Waldelbin. „Ich habe mit ihr vereinigt! Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wirklich. Callendil würde es niemals freiwillig tun. Sie liebt Elladan so sehr. Ich musste sie also gezwungen haben. Wie konnte ich nur. Alagos wird mich verachten, wie hab ich sein Andenken beschmutzt!"

„Haldir, es war eine Ausnahmesituation. Du wärst nicht mehr hier gewesen, wenn du sie nicht genommen hättest. Du wolltest sterben!" „Das will ich immer noch!"

„Was hat Alagos zu dir gesagt, als er starb?" Haldir schloss die Augen und doch fanden seine Tränen ihren Weg nach draußen.

„Ich sollte mein Herz zurücknehmen und eine neue Liebe finden. Ich soll leben. Seni ich will nicht!" „Du hast dein Herz zurückgenommen. Erfülle Alago's Wunsch. Er hatte bestimmt einen Grund warum er das tat und irgendwann wirst du auch erfahren warum.

Jetzt traure um deinen Gemahl, aber lebe weiter!"

„Ich kann nicht, wie soll ich das alleine schaffen?" „Du bist nicht alleine. Deine Schwester liebt dich. Lass dir von ihr helfen. Ihr müsst euch gegenseitig helfen." „Wie kann ich noch mehr von ihr verlangen?" „Sie wird es dir freiwillig geben!"

Seni sah wieder zum Fenster hinaus und bemerkte wie Elladan in den Pavillon ging.

…..

Callendil hatte bemerkt wie sich ihr jemand näherte. „Seni bitte ich wollte doch alleine sein!"

„Ich wollte…" Callendil erkannte die Stimme ihres Elben. „Elladan!" Erst jetzt sah sie auf.

„Ich…es ist…gut…du bist..da!" Sichtlich nervös trat der Noldo von einem Bein auf andere. Er wusste nicht was er fühlen sollte. Er sah ihre blauen Augen und es tat im weh, er liebte sie so sehr. „Ich will… nur wissen warum!" Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. „Ich liebe dich Elladan! Ich möchte, dass du das weißt. Egal was geschehen wird. Ich liebe dich für alle Zeiten!" „Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet!"

„Er wäre gestorben. Er verkraftet den Tod Alagos nicht! Ich musste ihm helfen. Er ist doch mein Bruder!"

„Callendil o Lorien! Ich weiß, dass du ein ganz besonderes Verhältnis zu deinem Bruder hast. Das wusste ich schon immer. Aber das? Ist das der richtige Weg, Trauer zu verarbeiten? Weißt du was du getan hast?"

„Ich weiß was ich getan habe. Ich habe dich nicht gerne betrogen glaube mir. Aber ich konnte meinen Bruder nicht sterben lassen!"

„Was ist mit mir? Wenn mein Herz nun für immer gebrochen ist und ich es nicht länger hier ertrage? Hast du dir darüber Gedanken gemacht? Wenn ich schwinde, was tust du dann?"

„Elladan sag so etwas nicht!" „Was tust du dann?" „Ich werde sterben!"

„Dann scheint unser Schicksal besiegelt. Denn ich liebe dich Callendil, aber ich kann nicht mehr in deiner Nähe sein. Er bricht mir mein Herz!"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten drehte er sich um und Callendil sah ihn für eine sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr.

….

Nach zwei Jahren war der Angriff erfolgreich gestoppt worden. König Thranduil verlor zwar den kompletten Süden von Eryn Lasgalen und das Böse blieb in den Wäldern, doch der Norden war gesichert! Elladan reiste schon ein Jahr zuvor nach Bruchtal zurück und nun gingen auch Callendil und Haldir zurück nach Lothlorien.

Haldir hatte den Tod Alagos überwunden, doch niemals verkraftet. Er würde nicht schwinden, doch er wurde zu einem ernsten in sich gekehrten Elben, der nur noch seinen Dienst im Kopf hatte. Für ihn gab es kein Privatleben mehr.

Als sie zurückkehrten, blieb Haldir nur kurz in der Stadt und klärte alle Angelegenheiten von Alagos. Dann verließ er seine Familie und ging zurück zur Nordgrenze und verrichtete dort pflichtbewusst seinen Dienst.

Callendil tat ihrem Bruder gleich. Sie stürzte sich sofort in die Arbeit. Sie wurde jedoch der Palastwache zugeteilt. Taetholil sorgte dafür, dass ihre Tochter in ihrer Nähe blieb, denn sie erkannte sofort, das Callendil tiefe Trauer in sich trug. Auch wenn sie es nicht zeigte. Callendil schwieg über die Geschehnisse in Eryn und über ihr Zerwürfnis mit Elladan.

-----

Fünfhundert Jahre taten sie nur ihre Arbeit. Haldir an den Nordgrenzen, er war selten zu Hause und Callendil war fast ausschließlich in der Stadt und bewachte den Palast und war hin und wieder an der Nordgrenze. Sie hatte regen Briefkontakt mit Haldir, der in der Form von Tagebucheinträgen stattfand. Jeder schrieb dem anderen was so vorgefallen war, was sie fühlten und was sie erlebten. Sie sprachen jedoch niemals über die Geschehnisse in Eryn, es war nicht mehr nötig.

Eines Tages wurde Callendil zu Celeborn gerufen. Sie stand vor seiner Tür und wartete auf Einlass. „Komm rein Kind!" rief der Herrscher des Goldenen Waldes.

Callendil stellte sich vor Celeborn, der ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. „Callendil, wir bekommen Besuch aus Bruchtal. Bitte eskortieren unsere Gäste von der Grenze in die Stadt!"

Bruchtal! Callendil wurde ganz unruhig und wusste nicht wohin mit ihren Händen. „Darf ich Fragen, wer uns besuchen kommt?"

Celeborn lächelte. Das versprach nichts Gutes. „Lord Elrond bringt deine Cousine hierher, zusammen mit Arwen!" „Wann soll ich aufbrechen?" Sie traute sich nicht, die wichtigste Frage zu stellen, was war mit den Zwillingen. „Heute noch. Sie kommen morgen zur Grenze. Nimm 3 Wachen mit und grüsse mir den Hauptmann!"

Am späten Abend kam Callendil mit den Männern an der Grenze an. Sie brachten die Pferde in die Ställe und ließen sich eine Unterkunft geben. Callendil ging anschließend zum Talan des Hauptmanns.

Haldir saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und ordnete die letzten Tagesberichte als seine Schwester eintrat. „Callendil! Was verschafft mir die Ehre? Du hier im Norden?" Er stand auf und umarmte sie. „Du hast mir gefehlt, Bruder!" Er küsste ihre Stirn und lächelte. „Du mir auch! Nun erzähl, was tust du hier? Ich habe keine neuen Krieger angefordert!"

„Ich soll Besuch in die Stadt eskortieren." „Besuch? Es ist niemand angekommen!" „Sie kommen morgen an!" „Hat Galadriel sich mal wieder nicht überraschen lassen wollen? Wer kommt?" Callendil wurde mit einem Mal erst.

„Elrond, Celebrian und Arwen!" „Ah gut! Na dann lass uns gemeinsam noch Abendessen und dann schlafen gehen. Morgen bei Sonnenaufgang werden alle Wachen bereit sein!"

Callendil wurde von einem Geräusch geweckt. Sie wusste nicht was es war doch nun saß sie da und wischte sich den Schlaf auf den Augen. Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen. Sie hatte verschlafen. Warum hatte sie sich auch einen eigenen Talan geben lassen. Sie zog sich schnell an richtete ihre Zöpfe neu und rannte zum Hautpmannstalan.

Haldir erwartete sie schon grinsend. „Na, verschlafen? Unser Besuch ist gerade eingetroffen. Komm ich bringe dich hin. Ich habe sie auch noch nicht willkommen geheißen."

Zusammen gingen sie zu eine großen Gruppe Elben. Da die meisten davon dunkelhaarig waren, konnte man davon ausgehen das es die Eskorte für Elrond war.

Haldir begrüßte den Lord als ersten, nachdem sie ihn in der Mitte der Elbengruppe entdeckt hatten. Callendil stellte sich etwas hinter ihren Bruder.

„Ah Hauptmann Haldir! Schön euch einmal wieder zusehen. Ihr wart nun schon Jahrzehnte nicht mehr in Bruchtal!" „Lord Elrond, es ist mir eine Freude euch und eure Familie wieder einmal in Lothlorien begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich nehme an sie wollen sofort weiter reisen, nach Caras Galadhon?"

Der Elbenlord nickte. „Dann darf ich euch eine Eskorte zur Seite stellen. „Hier ist meine Schwester!" Callendil versuchte so ruhig und gelassen wie möglich zu bleiben. „Lord Elrond es ist mir eine Ehre euch zu meinem Onkel zu geleiten!" sagte sie nur und war stolz so ruhig geblieben zu sein. Elrond hob eine Augenbraue an, schwieg jedoch und nickte lediglich.

Dann sah sie IHN. Eigentlich nur sein Haar, denn er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Doch würde sie ihn unter tausenden von Elben erkennen. „Wenn ihr mir nun folgen würdet!" sagte sie sichtlich nervös.

Da drehte ER sich um und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sofort wurde ihn ihr ein Feuer entfacht, das sie längst als erloschen glaubte. Sie hatte in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten Liebhaber gehabt, aber das konnte sie an einer Hand abzählen. ES war jedoch für sie nur des Sexes wegen. Keine Liebe, nur ihr Verlagen wollte sie damit stillen. Doch es gelang nicht, irgendwann hörte sie auf irgendetwas stillen zu wollen.

Doch nun war alles wieder da, alles aufgerissen: Alle Wunden, die Gefühle, sie konnte förmlich seinen Duft auf ihren Lippen schmecken. Er sah sie so merkwürdig an. Callendil musste sich wegdrehen um nicht sofort in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie ging voran. „Hier entlang!"

Sie geleitete die Gruppe, mit der Routine einer Wächterin, sicher in die Stadt. Vor dem Palasttalan verabschiedete sie sich von Elrond, der sie mit einem nicken entließ. Callendil flüchtete in ihren Talan.

…

Elladan's Herz stand in Flammen als er Callendil sah, wie gerne hätte er sie in den Arm genommen, sie geküsst, durch ihr Haar gestreichelt und sie überall berührt. Doch sie sah ihn an. Er konnte ihren Blick nicht deuten, irgendwie entsetzt, so kam es ihm vor. Sie hatten sich ein halbes Jahrhundert nicht gesehen und doch war er verliebt wie am ersten Tag. Er wusste, dass er sie ewig lieben würde. Doch er dachte nicht, dass es auch ewig schmerzen würde.

Elrohir spürte wie unglücklich Elladan war und versuchte ihn abzulenken.

Er mied den Kontakt mit Callendil und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Bruder, der ihm eine unvergessliche Zeit in Lothlorien verprach. Er kannte zwei Schwestern, die hübscher als Arwen sein sollten. Was allerdings für die Zwillinge keine Kunst war.

In der Stadt angekommen warteten die Elbinnen bereits auf die Zwillinge und Elladan stürzte sich ohne nachzudenken in das Abenteuer. Denn die Elbin gefiel ihm in der Tat sehr gut.

Er verbrachte mit ihr eine leidenschaftliche Nacht am Seeufer und er genoss es. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um seine Lust und darum, der Elbin eine unvergessliche Nacht zu bereiten.

….

Callendil konnte nicht schlafen, sie wälzte sich in ihrem Bett und ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um IHN. Schließlich stand sie auf und beschloss etwas spazieren zu gehen. Der Mond war voll und die Nacht war mild. So ging sie ziellos durch den Wald und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Sie war derart in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte wie sie sich zwei Elben näherte, die sich am Ufer des Sees liebten. Erst als sie ein stöhnen hörte sah Callendil auf und blieb, wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt, stehen. Sie sah IHN über eine Elbin gebeugt und sich auf ihr bewegend. Sein langes schwarzes Harr hing ihm ins Gesicht.

Trotz ihres Liebesspiels bemerkte Elladan, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Er sah auf und sah SIE, genau in dem Moment als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Er stöhnte IHREN Namen.

„Callendil!" Die Elbin unter ihm setzte sich auf. „Spinnst du?" Dann drehte sich die Elbin um und sah in die gleiche Richtung wie Elladan. Sie entdeckte Callendil und Elladan rollte sich von ihr herunter und schnappte sich ein Kleidungsstück um sich zu bedecken. „Was willst du Wache? Spannst du gerne?" fragte die Elbin ungehalten und noch völlig außer Atem.

Erst jetzt kam Callendil wieder zu sich: „Verzeihung, ich wollte nicht stören. Es tut mir Leid!" Sie drehte sich um und rannte davon. Es war ihr unendlich peinlich und gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich verletzt. Warum? Sie hatte keine Rechte an ihm. Er konnte tun und lassen was er wollte.

Sie rannte zurück in die Stadt und legte sich so wie sie war in ihr Bett. ‚Warum bist du nur überhaupt aufgestanden!' Sie weinte sich in den Schlaf. So wie sie es vor so vielen Jahren gemacht hatte, als die Wunden noch frisch waren.

TBC


	28. Vernunft

Sehnsüchte und andere Schwierigkeiten by S.E.

HINWEIS: Das Ende

Diclaimer: siehe Kap 1

Rating: R wegen Sex..explizit

Timeline: 1500 III (ca Angaben) Ort Lothlorien

Paring: Callendil/ Elladan

Haldir Wittwer

Danke an alle Reviewer und ein dickes Bussi

So heute hab ich was zur Belohnung… für das tapfere Durchhalten

Bitte achtet auf den Hinweis am Schluss

* * *

Kapitel 28

Vernunft

Elladan hatte sich ziemlich schnell von seinem Rendezvous getrennt, nachdem die Elbin ihn mit allen möglichen Schimpfworten bedacht hatte und etwas von „selbst Schuld und Noldor-Zwillinge" brüllte.

Er spazierte durch die Nacht und versuchte herauszubekommen, warum er so wütend war. Ob es er war oder Callendil, die ihm sein Stelldichein versaut hatte, ausgerechnet SIE. Sie hatte doch schon sein Herz. Warum ließ sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe! Fünfhundert Jahre versuchte er ein „normales" Leben zu führen, sich Ebinnen zu nehmen wie sie kamen, sich auf keinerlei ernste Beziehungen einzulassen, nur Befriedigung für sich und sein Gewissen.

Er merke gar nicht, dass ihn seine Füße in die Stadt zurückbrachten. Er sah auf und stellte fest, dass er vor Callendil's Talan stand.

Sofort drehte er sich um und ging in die andere Richtung. Dabei lief er direkt einem Elben in die Arme. Der Galadhrim grinste ihn an. „Elladan, kann es sein das du Enithiel ziemlich wütend gemacht hast?" „Das geht dich nichts an Rúmil! Was tust du überhaupt mitten in der Nacht hier draußen?" „Ich habe Wache! Ich habe Callendil's Dienst übernommen, sie ist beurlaubt während eures Aufenthalts!" „Sie hat sich beurlauben lassen?" fragte der Noldor.

„Oh Eru hilf! Du bist wirklich schwer von Begriff! Dein Bruder und mein Bruder haben beide Recht! Lord Celeborn hat sie von ihren Pflichten entbunden. Erstmal muss sie dann nicht die bissigen Kommentare deines Vaters ertragen und zweitens kann man mit ihr sowieso nichts anfangen solange Noldor in Lothlorien sind."

Elladan schüttelte den Kopf. Rúmil war ein ziemlich selbstbewusster, kluger junger Elb. Aber nun sprach er nur Unsinn. „Was sagst du denn da? Ich weiß, dass sie etwas Schwierigkeiten mit meinem Vater hatte, doch deswegen wird sie sich sicher nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. Callendil ist doch eine Erwachsene Elbin.

„Sag Elladan, ich war noch zu jung damals, aber meine Mutter erzählte mir, dass ihr ein glückliches Paar wart, trotz der Umstände mit Elrond!"

„Was hat das damit zutun?" fragte der Noldo, dem das Gespräch immer unangenehmer wurde. „Ihr liebt euch doch noch immer! Wie lange habt ihr euch nicht gesehen? Ein halbes Jahrtausend? Und noch immer hängt ihr aneinander. Warum rauft ihr euch nicht zusammen? Geh hoch zu ihr und küss sie einfach!"

„RÙMIL!" „Was?" "Das kann ich nicht!" „Warum? Weil sie dich betrogen hatte?"

Daran dachte Elladan gar nicht mehr, schon so viele Jahre dachte er nicht mehr an den Grund warum sie sich trennten, warum er sie verlassen hatte.

„Sie hat mich beobachtet!" flüsterte er.

„Beobachtet? Wann? Oh, sag bitte nicht mit Enithiel!"

Elladan schwieg.

„Elladan geh zu ihr! Du liebst sie doch!"

„Ich versuche morgen mit ihr zu reden!"

„Tu es jetzt! Feigling! Hast du Angst, dass sie dich verprügelt?"

„Nein ich hoffe sie würde es tun!"

„Du stehst auf Schläge? Echt? Ich kenn da ein Elben der….."

„RÙMIL!"

„Was?"

„Ich geh ja schon!"

„Gut!"

Elladan machte kehrt und stand wieder vor Callendil's Talan. „Was mach ich hier?" fragte er sich immer und immer wieder. Er sah noch immer ihren entsetzten Blick.

Langsam ging er die Stufen hinauf und überlegte ob er anklopfen sollte, machte jedoch kehrt. Drehte sich dann wieder um und hob die Hand.

In diesem Moment wurde die Türe aufgerissen und ein Schwert zeigte genau auf sein Herz.

„Was willst du?" schrie Callendil erbost und erkannte erst jetzt wer vor ihr stand „Elladan!"

Sie wollte schon ihr Schwert zurückziehen, überlegte sich es aber anders und drückte die Spitze des Schwertes etwas fester, so das die obersten Stoffbahnen durchschnitten.

„Was willst du? Soll ich dich gleich töten, oder wolltest du mich…" Sie ließ das Schwert sinken und drehte sich um, um in ihren Talan zurückzugehen. „Was mach ich hier...es ist doch sowieso sinnlos!"

„Darf ich hereinkommen?" fragte Elladan leise. Callendil reagierte mit einem kurzen Kopf nicken. „Es ist sowieso gleich. Du kannst mich jetzt gleich anschreien, wie du willst!"

sagte sie, nachdem sie ihr Schwert zurück gehängt hatte und sich an ihr Fenster stellte.

Sie wollte nicht wieder in seine Augen blicken. Ihr tat das Herz schon genug weh.

„Callendil, es tut mir Leid, dass du das sehen musstest!" Damit hatte Callendil nun gar nicht gerechnet und drehte sich um. Es war ihr mit einem mal völlig gleich ob er ihre verweinten Augen sah. „Dir Leid? Ich habe dich … euch gestört. Ich wollte nicht…!" Elladan überbrückte die Distanz zwischen den beiden in einem Augenblick. Callendil begann zu zittern. „Bitte Elladan, glaub mir. Ich …es war nicht recht von mir!"

„Sch….. das ist vollkommen gleich. Ich denke die Valar haben dich dort hingeführt um mir die Augen zu öffnen!"

„Die Augen zu öffnen?"

„Ja! Ich habe so viele Jahre meine Augen verschlossen gehalten und es nicht einmal gemerkt. Ich habe mein Herz verschlossen gehalten, dabei sehnte es sich nur nach etwas!"

„Nach etwas?" Callendil's Hände zitterten und Elladan griff nach ihnen.

„Nach dir. So viele Jahre! Callendil ich liebe dich, bitte lass mich wieder in dein Herz! Ich möchte wieder sehen können! Wie damals auf unserer Lichtung!"

„Elladan!" mehr brachte Callendil nicht heraus.

„Bist du sehr böse auf mich? Ich dachte nicht nach als ich diese Elbin mit auf diese Lichtung nahm!"

„Sch… es ist mir vollkommen gleich. Ich habe nur dich gesehen und mein Herz wollte stehen bleiben. Elladan ich kann nicht ohne dich leben! Ich … ich…"

Elladan nahm die zitternde Galadhrim in seine Arme und küsste sie ganz sanft und gefühlvoll. Callendil erwiderte den Kuss sofort und klammerte sich an ihren Elben.

Nie hätte sie gedacht ihn wieder schmecken zu dürfen, den Geschmack von Blumen und Honig.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr! Callendil lass uns zu unserer Lichtung reiten!"

„Das geht nicht! Sie ist mitten im Gebiet der Orks. Wir werden dort nie wieder hinkönnen. Nicht solange das Böse in Mittelerde lauert! Lass uns doch einfach hier bleiben!"

„Das geht nicht!"

„Das geht nicht? Warum?"

„Das was ich vorhabe kann ich nur draußen unter freiem Himmel mit dir tun!"

„Was hast du vor?"

„Ich will dich überraschen! Führe mich zu deinem Lieblingsort hier in Lothloiren!"

Callendil versuchte nachzudenken. Sie fühlte sich wie in Trance… wie alkoholisiert. Dann fiel es ihr ein.

„Folge mir!"

„Nein warte! Ich muss noch etwas besorgen! Pack du alles für einen Aufenthalt über Nacht ein und etwas zu essen!"

„Es wird doch schon bald Morgen!"

„Ja deshalb!"

Callendil packte alles essbare, dass sie fand in einen Korb und stellte einen Krug Wein hinzu.

Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, sie fühlte sich aufgeregt wie damals, als sie Elladan durch den Garten Galadriels führte. Sie suchte noch eine Decke heraus und legte sie über den Korb.

Rasch band sie ihren Umhang um und schlüpfte in ihre Stiefel.

Unten, auf der ersten Stufe zu ihrem Talan wartete sie auf den Noldo.

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, doch er kam nicht. Langsam stieg Angst in ihr auf. Ob er sich nicht einfach nur an ihr Rächen wollte. Wahrscheinlich saß er jetzt auf irgendeinem Baum und lachte sich über sie kaputt.

Callendil spürte die Tränen aufsteigen, langsam drehte sie sich um und ging zurück in ihren Talan. „Callendil? Wo willst du hin?" fragte eine besorgte Stimme hinter ihr. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um. „Elladan! …Ich .. ich dachte du kommst nicht mehr!"

„Verzeih, es hat etwas länger gedauert. Aber mitten in der Nacht etwas Wichtiges zu besorgen ist gar nicht so einfach! Aber jetzt hab ich alles. Lass uns schnell los, bevor die Sonne aufgeht!"

Eine gute halbe Stunde später kamen sie auf ein kleine Lichtung. Sie war völlig unscheinbar und nur die Tatsache, dass dort ein Rosenbusch stand, hob sie von jeder anderen Lichtung ab.

„Ihr hab Rosen im Goldenen Wald?" „Nicht viele! Aber diese sind etwas Besonderes. Es ist ein Ableger von dem Busch in Eryn!" „Wirklich?" „Ja! Mutter hatte sie damals hier her gebracht. Hier war der Ort, der nur meiner Mutter und mir gehörten. Ohne die Jungs, nur für Mädchen, sagte sie immer."

Callendil lachte.

„Was ist so lustig?" „Sie hat mich hier aufgeklärt und schon damals erzählte sie mir von einem Prinzen, der mich einmal mitnehmen würde in ein Reich voller Schönheit!"

„Deine Mutter ist eine weise Frau!"

„Ja das ist sie!"

Elladan stellte den Korb ab und Callendil breitete die Decke neben den Rosenbusch aus.

Sie legten sich darauf. „Hast du Hunger?" fragte sie den Elben, „oder Durst?" „Nein, ich verzehre mich nur nach dir!" Ein Kuss beendete das Gespräch.

Diesmal war der Kuss leidenschaftlicher, fordernder. Ihre Zungen trafen einander und begannen wieder miteinander zu ringen, solange bis den Elben die Luft ausging.

Langsam begannen sie sich gegenseitig zu entkleiden.

Nachdem beide nackt waren beugte sich Callendil zu Elladan und begann ihn zu Küssen und zu streicheln, doch Elladan stoppte sie.

Enttäuscht sah sie zu ihm auf. „Du willst nicht?"

„Oh doch, ich will nichts lieber als das jetzt, aber ich habe noch eine Frage an dich!"

„Eine Frage?"

„Möchtest du hier und jetzt den Bund mit mir eingehen?"

Callendil sah ihn völlig überrascht an. Im ersten Moment war sie gar nicht fähig zu sprechen. Doch schließlich lächelte sie.

„Ich habe mich bereits an dich gebunden Elladan, Fürstensohn aus Bruchtal. Schon damals auf der Lichtung!"

„Callendil! Warum hast du mir das nie gesagt?" „Ich wollte dich zu nichts zwingen."

„Ach meine kleine, süße, dumme, hübsche, vernünftige, unbeschreibliche Galadhrim!"

„Danke!"

„Schht… Ich habe mich bereits auch an dich gebunden, vor …einer Ewigkeit!"

Elladan lächelte die Elbin an und zog sie noch dichter an sich heran. „Callendil, möchtest du unseren Bund vor den Valar eingehen? Damit er gilt für alle Zeiten und nur für uns beide und den Valar. Nicht für die Welt dort draußen!"

„Nicht lieber würde ich tun mein geliebter, hübscher Elbenprinz!" Callendil lächelte und gab Elladan einen Kuss. „Wir können den Bund nicht vollziehen!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil wir das rituelle Öl nicht haben!"

„Meinst du das hier?"

„Woher hast du das?" Callendil's Lächeln wurde immer breiter.

„Ich habe einen Freund aus dem Bett geholt!"

„Erzählst du mir wer es war?"

„Nein! Ich musste es schwören! Genau wie dieser Bund geheim bleiben wird solange es nötig ist!"

„Ja Elladan! Ich schwöre!"

Ein erneuter Kuss besiegelte diesen Schwur.

Elladan öffnete mit zittrigen Händen die kleine Phiole. Dann goss er sich und Callendil von dem Öl in die Hände.

Sie begannen sich gegenseitig einzureiben und überall, wo das Öl die Haut berührte, begann sie zu kribbeln und heiß zu werden.

Als Elladan sanft über ihre Brüste strich konnte Callendil ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Als er anschließend ihre Brustwarzen küsste und daran saugte drängte sie sich bereits ihm entgegen. Elladan hatte das Gefühl, dass nun auch seine Zunge unter Feuer stand und nur von ihrer Zunge gelöscht werden konnte.

Wieder begannen die Zungen ihr Liebesspiel in der feuchten Höhle ihres Mundes.

Währenddessen arbeitete sich Elladan bis zur Callendil's Weiblichkeit vor. Sanft strich er über die blonden Locken ihres Dreiecks.

Dann berührte er ihre Schamlippen, die sich bereits für ihn öffneten. Ganz sanft strich er darüber und das Öl auf seinen Fingern sorgte dafür, dass Callendil das Gefühl hatte gleich zu zerbersten, voller Lust!" Doch Elladan ließ sich Zeit. Erst wollte er ihr inneres erkunden und drang tief in ihre Weiblichkeit ein.

Callendil begann in seinen Mund zu stöhnen und bei Elladan bildeten sich, nur durch die Erkundung durch seinen Finger, schon die ersten Tropfen auf seiner erregten Männlichkeit und bereits an seinem Schaft herunter liefen.

„Bitte Elladan, quäl mich nicht, nimm mich!" flehte Callendil und Elladan brachte nur noch ein kratziges „Ja!" hervor.

Er legte sich zwischen ihre Beine. Callendil spreizte ihre Beine so weit sie konnte und winkelte ihre Knie an.

Elladan beugte sich über sie und küsste erneut ihre Brüste. Es war ihm gleich ob seine Zunge brannte. Er stand bereits in Flammen.

Er positionierte seinen sehr erregten Penis vor ihre Scham und während sie sich küssten drang er langsam in sie ein.

Sie begannen sofort einen langsamen Rhythmus und Callendil hob ihr Becken, damit Elladan noch tiefer in sie eindringen konnte. Schließlich wurden seine Stöße heftiger, ihr Stöhnen lauter. Callendil schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und krallte ihre Finger in seinen Rücken.

Sie spürte wie ihr Höhepunkt auf sie zukam und öffnete die Augen, die sie die ganze Zeit geschlossen hielt. Elladan lächelte sie an und seine sturmgrauen Augen waren so dunkel wie die Morgendämmerung, die gerade hereinbrach.

Der Tag begann und Callendil schrie Elladan's Namen heraus, als ihr Höhepunkt über sie hereinbrach und jeden Zipfel ihres Körpers mit einbezog.

Durch das zusammenziehen ihrer Muskeln kam auch Elladan nur zwei Stöße später und ergoss seinen Samen tief in Callendil.

Erschöpft brach Elladan auf ihr zusammen und biede versuchten wieder ihren Atem zu beruhigen. Schließlich zog sich der Noldo aus der Galadhrim zurück und legte sich neben sie auf die Decke.

Sofort legte Callendil ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und ließ sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen.

Da lag nun ein Paar, das unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnte, die jedoch eines Verband. Ihre unsterbliche Liebe füreinander.

„Die Sonne geht auf!" sagte Callendil schließlich und begann mit einer seiner Strähnen zu spielen.

„Es ist der erste Tag in unserem neuen Leben _bereth__ nin_!" Er küsste sie sanft und Callendil strich im gedankenverloren über die Brust. Das Öl war vollkommen verschwunden, eingezogen in die Haut. „Ja _hervenn__ nin_!" hauchte Callendil und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

...........................

So ….jetzt meine Frage…ich finde es ist ein wunderschönes Ende.

Aber Callendil's Geschichte ist nicht zu Ende. Soll ich nun weiter machen oder soll ich es so schön beenden?

Ich warte auf eure Meinungen.


	29. Naneth

**Sehnsüchte und andere Schwierigkeiten by S.E.**

**HINWEIS:** **Natürlich ist noch nicht Ende …erst wenn es am Schluß ganz unten steht**

**Diclaimer:** siehe Kap 1

**Rating:** R wegen Sex..explizit und Gewalt !!

**Timeline**: 1500 III (ca Angaben) Ort Lothlorien

**Paring:** Callendil/ Elladan

Haldir Wittwer

**Warnung:** Gegen Ende gibt viel Blut!

Danke an alle Reviewer und ein dickes Bussi Lion, Seni, Eichen, Andvagoriel,

Natürlich hab ich mich breitschlagen lassen, die Geschichte bis zum Ende fortzuführen, da nun mal einige schon wissen wie es mal enden wird (Ich verweiß einfach einmal auf die Folgegeschichte Ein Leben ist nicht genug, die diese Woche noch on geht)

Also hier nun warum alles kommt wies kommen musste und was Haldirs Liebesleben macht muss ja auch noch geklärt werden….ist ja schließlich kein Mönch…oder????

So viel Spass..beim lesen

Sorry für die blutrünstigen Schluss…eine gewisse Gesichte lässt mich zurzeit Dinge tun…die ich eigentlich GAR nicht will!!!

* * *

Kapitel 29

_Naneth___

Die Jahrhunderte gingen ins Land und Callendil und Elladan liebten sich. Ihre Liebe aus der Distanz wurde für sie zum Selbstverständnis. Sie sprachen mit niemanden über ihren Bund. Ihr Umfeld vermutete einfach, dass sie eine lockere Affäre hatten und es achtete auch sonst kaum einer auf ihr Liebesleben. Sie wirkten beide glücklich und zufrieden.  
  
Nur Haldir ahnte etwas. Er versuchte des öfteren seine Schwester auszufragen besonders, wenn sie zusammen in einer Einheit ihren Dienst taten und so ständig zusammen waren. Aber Callendil wich den Fragen und Andeutungen einfach aus. Sie bezeichnete ihre Beziehung mit Elladan als freundschaftliche Liebe.  
Der Hauptmann sorgte dafür, dass Callendil frei hatte, sobald der Noldo aus Bruchtal in Lothlorien war. Sie war noch immer nicht über die Schwelle Imladris geschritten und hatte auch nicht vor es jemals wieder zu tun.  
  
So oft es ging hielt sich die Galadhrim in Eryn Lasgalen auf. Meist war sie ein paar Jahre dort und konnte so ihre Liebe mit Elladan hemmungslos ausleben. Niemand nahm Anstoß daran und für alle war klar, das sie ein Paar waren. Außerdem standen sie unter dem persönlichen Schutz Senis. Sie umsorgte die beiden, wie eigene Kinder und sorgte dafür, das sie dort ihre schönste Zeit verbringen konnten.  
Callendil war nur traurig, dass nun ihre Lichtung entgültig verloren war. Saurons Schergen hatten den Süden fest im Griff.  
  
Der einzige, der von dem Bund wusste, war Elrohir. Er hatte Elladan direkt auf den Kopf zugesagt, dass er es sehen und fühlen konnte, dass sein Zwilling den Bund eingegangen war.  
Schon am nächsten Tag als die beiden von der Lichtung in Lothlorien kamen sagte es Elrohir ihnen ins Gesicht.  
Aber er schwieg. Er behielt das Geheimnis für sich und selbst sein Vater würde von ihm nichts verfahren.  
  
...............  
  
A/N: Wir sind im Jahr 2510 III

"Elladan, bitte ich bin müde es ist doch noch mitten in der Nacht! Ich habe morgen frei und wir können ausschlafen!"  
"Ich bin aber gar nicht mehr müde meine Rose!" hauchte der Noldo Callendil ins Ohr.  
Sie hatte die Augen verschlossen und sich fester in die Decke eingewickelt. Doch sie spürte Elladan an ihrem Rücken. 

Sie schlief am liebsten in seinen Armen, dicht aneinander gekuschelt in seiner Kuhle.

Sanft blies er über ihr Ohr und verursachte so Gänsehaut auf ihrer Haut.  
Seine Hand ruhte noch auf ihrem Bauch, dort wo sie lag, seit sie eingeschlafen waren. Doch nun ließ er sie wandern, hinauf zu ihren Brüsten und Callendil begann sich zu rekeln. "Elladan, du bist ein nimmersatt! Ich bin müde, wirklich!" Ihre Stimme klang gar nicht mehr müde, Elladan konnte genau die Lust in ihrem Tonfall heraushören. "Wirklich? Du möchtest nicht, dass ich das hier mache?" fragte er gespielt.  
Er umkreiste ihre schon harten Brustwarzen mit seinem Zeigefinger und wieder gab Callendil einen wohligen Laut von sich. Dann wanderte Elladan mit seiner Hand tiefer und umkreiste ihren Bauchnabel und landete schließlich in den blonden Locken ihrer Weiblichkeit. Mit Genugtuung fühlte er ihre Feuchte zwischen den Blättern ihrer Lust. "Nun, wenn du lieber schlafen willst?" Elladans Stimme hatte einen derart erotischen Unterton, dass Callendil alleine durch die Stimme ganz heiß wurde.   
  
Er verließ das Ziel seiner Begierde wieder und legte die Hand zurück auf ihren Bauch. Elladan spürte das Beben in Callendil. Sie drückte sich dichter an sein Becken und spürte seine Härte an ihren Pobacken. Sie rutschte etwas höher und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken so, dass ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhte. "Ich bin merkwürdiger weise gar nicht mehr müde!" hauchte sie ihn sein Ohr und begann daran zu lecken. "Bitte fülle mich aus!" bat sie und schon hatte sie ihre Weiblichkeit auf seine Spitze geschoben. Mit einer einzigen gleitenden Bewegung spießte sie sich auf, ließ sich von seiner Männlichkeit ausfüllen und konnte nur noch stöhnen. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern und suchten die seine. Sie ruhten einige Zeit so, bis schließlich Elladan es nicht mehr aushielt und sich in ihr bewegte. Seine Hand wanderte wieder hinunter und berührte den Punkt in ihr die Callendil zu weitem Stöhnen brachte. Sie verstärkte mit ihren Bewegungen sein Eindingen ihn sie und verlagerte ihre Postition so, dass er noch tiefer in sie stoßen konnte. "Elladan!" hauchte sie nur und während er sie nahm, strich er immer energischer über ihre Klitoris, bis sie mit einem Lustschrei und seinem Namen auf den Lippen ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Während sie noch die Nachwirkung ihres Höhepunktes genoss ergoss sich auch Elladan tief in sie, mit ihrem Namen auf den Lippen und unverständlichen Silben der Lust.

Nachdem sich ihre Atmung beruhigt hatten drehte sich Callendil um und drückte sich fest an Elladan. "Das nächste mal möchte ich wieder deine sturmgrauen Augen sehen, die sich vor Lust verdunkeln während du mich nimmt!" hauchte Callendil und küsste ihren Mann. Er wurde alleine von dem Gedanken schon fast wieder hart. 

Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und ihre noch schweißnassen Körper klebten aneinander, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Wie gewöhnlich stand Callendil auf, zog sich eine Schlafrobe über, verschloss sie nur locker und trat an die Türe.

„Haldir! Weißt du wie spät es ist?" „Ihr müsst sofort zur Lady kommen! Sie will Elladan sofort sehen! Ich suche Elrohir!" Callendil wollte noch etwas Sarkastisches erwidern, doch der Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihr das Word im Mund ersticken. „Wir kommen!"

Eine Stunde später standen alle vier vor den privaten Gemächern Galadriels. Man ließ sie sofort hinein.

Galadriel und Celeborn saßen auf ihrem Bett und Callendil konnte noch die Tränen auf ihren Wangen sehen, obwohl Celeborn sie wegwischte.

„Was ist _Großadar_?" fragte Elladan besorgt. „Sie wird überfallen, sie sollte nicht alleine reisen… Es ist zu gefährlich!" „Was ist gefährlich, wer?" „Eure _naneth_, sie will mit nur so wenig Wachen in den Goldenen Wald kommen! Ihr müsst das verhindert! Bitte!"

„Wie konnte es _adar_ nur erlauben?" fragte Elrohir empört. „Wir können später darüber reden. Reitet sofort zum Rothornpass, ihr müsst ihnen entgegenreiten! Haldir nimm so viele Soldaten mit, wie du entbehren kannst!" „Ja Onkel!"

Am Abend erreichten sie den Posten der Nordgrenzen und Haldir trommelte seine Männer zusammen. Sie ruhten nicht, sonder ritten sofort weiter, ohne Proviant ohne Ausrüstung, nur mit ihren Waffen und gefüllten Köchern.

Nach drei Tagen erreichten sie den Rothornpass, ohne eine Spur gefunden zu haben. Die Pferde waren erschöpft und die Stimmung unter den Elben gereizt. Sie hätten Celebrian schon längst treffen müssen. Doch keine Spur weit und breit.

Dann entdeckten sie den ersten toten Leibwächter ihrer Mutter und sie weiteten die Suche in der Umgebung aus. Haldir teilte seine Soldaten in kleine Gruppen ein, um die Umgebung nach Spuren abzusuchen.

Callendil suchte mit Elladan und zwei Galadhrimkriegern und Haldir mit Elrohir und zwei Galadhirmkriegern.

Nachdem sie fast einen ganzen Tag gesucht hatten und Callendil schon am Rande ihrer Kräfte war, hörten sie das erste Mal verdächtige Geräusche.

Schreie! Weibliche Schreie und Orks konnten sie hören. Fast zeitgleich mit Elrohir und Haldir erreichte Elladans Gruppe einen Höhleneingang, der von einigen Orks bewacht wurde. In kurzer Zeit hatten die Elben den Eingang von den Orks befreit.

Langsam bewegten sich die Elben in dem Höhlensystem vorwärts, lautlos und effizient töteten sie alles was ihnen entgegenkam. Bis es heller wurde.

Eine große Höhle wurde mit Fackeln beleuchtet und was die Elben zu sehen bekamen, ließ ihnen das Blut gefrieren.

Callendil stöhnte und trat ein Schritt zurück, während die Elben sofort damit begannen alle Orks in der Höhle mit ihren Pfeilen zu töten. Es dauerte nicht lange, da lagen alle Orks tot auf dem Höhlenboden.

Drei Elben hingen an Ketten an der Felswand gekettet. Sie standen längst nicht mehr, denn ihre Beine trugen den Körper nicht mehr. Die Arme mussten das ganze Gewicht tragen. Die Elben waren nackt und über und über mit Striemen und Blut überzogen. Sie schienen nicht mehr zu leben. Ihre Gesichter sah man nicht, da ihre Köpfe nach vorne hingen und die langen Haare das Gesicht verdeckten.

Eine Elbin lag auf einem hüfthohen Felsen, der fast in der Mitte der Höhle stand. Sie lang bäuchlings mit ausgestreckten Armen, die ebenfalls angekettet waren. Ihre Beine waren ebenfalls mit schweren Eisenketten gefesselt. Ihr Rücken war von zahllosen blutigen Kratzern überzogen, die von Orkkrallen herrührten. Eine Blutlache bildete sich an ihren Füßen, denn die Flüssigkeit lief ihr die Beine herunter. Ihre Hüften waren voller blauer Flecke und Striemen und aus zahllosen Wunden trat Blut heraus.

Elladan und Elrohir ließen zeitgleich ihre Waffen fallen und rannten zur Elbin „_Naneth_!" hörte man ihre Stimmen. Elrohir löste die Fesseln und Elladan legte vorsichtig seinen Umhang über seine Mutter ehe er sie langsam vom Felsen hob.

Callendil bemerkte nicht, wie sich Haldir und die Soldaten um die angeketteten Elben kümmerten. Sie hatte nur Augen für ihre Cousine und für ihren Mann. Sie kniete sich neben Elladan und legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf die Celebrians. „Lebt sie?" fragte die Galadhrim leise. Elladan sah sie mit seinen Tränen gefüllten Augen an. „Sie lebt! Aber das verdankt sie nicht dir!" Seine Augen wurden dunkel. Seine Verzweiflung schlug in Wut um.

Callendil hatte keine Ahnung was hier vor sich ging. „Elladan, was ist?" fragte sie leise während auch sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. „Vater hatte Recht! Er hat mir das prophezeit. Er hat es gesehen! Wenn ich bei dir bleibe werde ich nur Leid erfahren! Du! Verschwinde aus meinem Leben und kehre nie wieder zurück!"

Es wurde totenstill in der Höhle. Haldir und die Soldaten drehten sich zu den, am Boden sitzenden, Elben um. Callendil glaubte nicht richtig gehört zu haben. „Elladan! Was sagst du da?" Ein Kloß saß in ihrem Hals und drohte sie zu ersticken. „Verschwinde! Trete nie wieder in mein Leben!"

Haldir konnte gerade noch seine Schwester auffangen ehe sie zu Boden fiel.

tbc


	30. Die Wahrheit

Sehnsüchte und andere Schwierigkeiten        by S.E.

Diclaimer:         siehe Kap 1

Rating:             PG13

Timeline:          3019 III   in Lorien und Minas Tirith

Paring:             Callendil/ Elladan                   

                        Haldir / Natila

So das ist nun wirklich das letzte Kapitel der Geschichte. Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken die so fleißig mitgelesen haben. Natürlich wäre ich auf eurer Meinung gespannt.

Danke an alle Reviewer die mich so schön unterstützt haben

Eirien, Lion, Andvagoriel und besonders Seni, die einen ganz besonderen Platz eingenommen hat in dieser Geschichte…ein Dank an euch alle

Und ein ganz besonderen Dank an Heitzi.

So jetzt möchte ich euch noch viel Spaß wünschen und darauf hinweisen, das zwar diese Geschichte zu Ende ist, aber es gibt eine Fortsetzung um das Leben Natilas, Callendils, Eirien und ihren Elben… sie heißt Ein Leben ist nicht genug und wird bald gestartet..

Bussi

Kapitel 34

Wiedervereinigung

Haldir und Natila waren sich schnell näher gekommen. Einige Jahre später sind sie auf einer Lichtung in Lothlorien den Bund eingegangen.

Nie war Haldir glücklicher als in der Zeit mit dieser Menschenfrau. Die Erinnerung an Alagos verblasste und wurde tief in seinem Herzen vergraben. Denn er wollte diese Frau lieben, nur diese Frau.

Er wusste genau, dass er schwinden würde, sobald Natila ihr menschliches Schicksal, der Sterblichkeit, ereilt hatte. Doch es war ihm gleich. Das nahm er gerne in kauf. Denn mit ihrem Tod würde seine Existenz sinnlos werden.

Callendil konnte zwar Haldir nicht wirklich verstehen, aber sie mochte Natila und so war sie bei der Schließung ihres Bundes dabei. Nur Rúmil war nicht zu gegen. Er war an der Nordgrenze. Er hatte mit Haldir privat, seit der Sache mit Elanor, kein einziges Wort gewechselt.

Callendil verbrachte viel Zeit mit den Dúnedain. Sie fand es ein faszinierendes Volk. Die Waldläufer waren ihr an Herz gewachsen. Weil Natila ihr Waldläufersein nicht aufgeben wollte, konnte Callendil so etwas auf ihre Schwägerin aufpassen. Denn Haldir blieb stets in Lothlorien zurück.

Einmal ging Callendil sogar mit nach Bruchtal, den Waldläufern zuliebe. Dort ignorierte sie die Fürstenfamilie völlig. Nicht einmal zu Arwen ging sie, mit der sie ein ziemlich neutrales Verhältnis hat.

Sie erfuhr nur so nebenbei, dass Arwen Aragorn liebte. Aber das war Callendil auch gleich. Denn sie würde niemals wieder lieben.

Es kam die Zeit, da brach der Krieg offen aus. Callendil war zu dieser Zeit in Düsterwald und hatte so  erfahren, das Elrohir den Bund mit der Schwester Legolas' eingegangen war.

Seni nahm es mit Fassung, denn sie wusste, dass beide Kinder diese Verbindung nicht wollten, doch Thranduil bestand, aus irgendeinem Grund drauf.

Der Streit zwischen Thranduil und Seni artete derart aus, dass die Elbin beschloss nach Valinor zu gehen, alleine und ohne ihre Familie. Callendil war es nicht einmal vergönnt, die Freundin, die wie eine Mutter für sie war, zu verabschieden.

Callendil verstand die Welt immer weniger, deshalb hatte sie beschlossen zurück nach Lothlorien zu gehen. Sie musste die Galadhrim unterstützen den Goldenen Wald zu schützen.

Als sie ankam saß Haldir in seinem Teil ihres Talans und starrte vor sich hin.

Callendil sah sie entsetzt an, es musste etwas Schreckliches geschehen sein.

„Was ist geschehen? Ist etwas mit Natila?"

Haldir sah seine Schwester an und konnte seine Tränen nicht zurückhalten.

„Du musst dich um sie kümmern, versprichst du mir das?"

„Haldir was ist, du machst mir angst!"

„Wir werden die Menschen unterstützen in diesem Krieg. Wir werden nach Rohan gehen und gegen Saruman's Uruk-hai kämpfen. Ich werde als Hauptmann die Einheit anführen!"

Jetzt musste sich Callendil setzen.

„Ich werde dich begleiten!"

„Nein Kleines, du musst mit deinen Brüdern den Wald beschützen, denn auch hier droht Gefahr.

Bitte sorge dich um Natila und das Kind!"

Callendil spürte wie sich ihr Magen zusammenkrampfte.

„Natila hat ein Kind? Warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt!"

„Es dauert noch bis zum späten Sommer. Sie hat es erst empfangen!" Haldir's Tränen tropften auf die Federn die vor ihm lagen.

„Du wirst dich um deine Familie kümmern, du wirst zurückkehren! Versprich es mir!"

Jetzt musste auch Callendil weinen. Sie ging zu Haldir und legte ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß.

„Versprich es mir!"

„Callendil du musst stark sein, stark für dich und für meine beiden Frauen! Ich hätte gerne meine Tochter kennen gelernt!" Haldir schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht. Callendil nahm ihn in ihre Arme.

„Wieso glaubst du, dass du nicht zurückkommen wirst?"

„Ich hab es im Spiegel gesehen!"

„Du hast deinen Tod im Spiegel gesehen, weiß Galadriel davon?"

„JA"

„Und sie schickt dich trotzdem?"

„Wenn wir nicht siegen, wird Sauron gewinnen. Ich möchte meine Frauen in Frieden leben sehen! Natila wird nicht alleine sein. Sie hat das Kind und dich!"

„Ich werde nach Valinor gehen, wenn alles vorbei ist, das weißt du doch!"

„Callendil Kleines, bitte hör nicht länger auf deinen Verstand, hör auf dein Herz. Ich hat es auch und hab die schönste und erfüllteste Zeit meines Lebens, in diesen wenigen Jahren, mit meiner kleinen _adaneth_gehabt!"

Den ganzen Abend saßen sie gemeinsam am Tisch und machten neue Pfeile.

In der Nacht lagen sie zusammen in Haldir's Bett und hielten einander.

..

Es kam wie es kommen musste. Haldir fiel in Helms Klamm, genauso wie die meisten Elben. Nur wenige kehrten zurück und erzählten von der siegreichen Schlacht. Selbst die Toten wurden zurückgelassen.

So konnte Callendil nur alleine in Haldir's Bett liegen und weinen. Sie weinte um ihren geliebten Bruder, der ihr mehr bedeutet hatte als alles andere, abgesehen von Elladan, der nun auch in Rohan war, wie Callendil erfuhr.

Sie hatte nicht lange Zeit zum trauern. Schon am nächsten Tag wurde Lothlorien angegriffen und Celeborn ließ den Wald  verteidigen.

Es war der blutigste Kampf, den Callendil je gefochten hatte, doch nach 3 Tagen waren die Orks geschlagen und Celeborn blies zum Angriff auf Dol Goldur.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde diese Festung auch eingenommen. Es war ein kurzer Kampf, denn die Elben waren von Rache getrieben und die Orks waren der geballten Wut der Elben hilflos ausgeliefert.

Es war am letzten Tag des Kampfes, als Callendil mit ihren Brüdern die Festung erreichte. Ihre Einheit war damit beauftragt worden, die Festung zu befreien.

Da die meisten Orks geflüchtet waren ging es schnell.

Doch es waren nicht alles Orks entdeckt worden.  Leider bemerkte Callendil ihren Angreifer zu spät und noch bevor sie zuschlagen konnte traf sie das Orkschwert im Gesicht. Sie sah Sterne, doch es gelang ihr noch, das Elbenschwert in den Ork zu rammen ehe sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

Sie kam im Elbenlager zu sich. Einen dicken Verband um ihren Kopf und das Kinn. Sie konnte nicht sprechen. Orophin saß an ihrem Bett und hielt ihre Hand.

„Willkommen zurück große Schwester! Du hast uns ein Scheck eingejagt, als wir dich blutüberströmt fanden. Es war dem Ork wohl gelungen dein Kinn zu spalten. Aber keine Sorge, es wird wieder. Der Heiler ist zufrieden und in ein paar Wochen sieht man nichts mehr."

Callendil wollte etwas sagen, doch sie konnte den Mund nicht aufmachen. Der Verband war zu fest.

„Nun in ein Paar Tagen kommt der Verband weg."

„Lass dich nicht von dem Kleinen ärgern, Callendil! Es ist alles in Ordnung, nur ein Kratzer!"

Rúmil schlug dem jüngeren Bruder auf den Arm und schickte ihn weg.

„Dein Kiefer war nur ausgerenkt! Es ist Morgen wieder besser!"

Callendil war sichtlich erleichtert und in der Tat konnte sie am nächsten Tag ihren Kiefer wieder bewegen und zwei Tage später nahm sie auf eigene Verantwortung den Verband ab.

Eine hässliche Narbe zierte ihr Kinn. Doch sie würde verblassen, wie alle Narben verblassen.

Sie machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um Elladan.

Sie hatte erfahren, dass die Bruchtal Zwillinge Isilurs Erbe nach Gondor begleiteten. Callendil's Angst zog sich wie ein fester Ring um ihr Herz. Keiner konnte ihr sagen ob sie Überlebt hatten, ob einer verletzt war. Keine Nachricht drang zu ihnen vor

„Ich muss nach Minas Tirith!" stellte Callendil schließlich fest

 Ohne irgendwelchen Begleitschutz machte sich die Elbin alleine auf nach Gondor, nachdem sie von ihrem Hauptmann entlassen wurde.

Als sie den Pelennor erreichte stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Denn die Schlacht war geschlagen, doch überall war nur Tod und Verderben zu sehen.

Sie traute sich gar nicht die vielen Leichen anzusehen, aus Angst Elladan zu entdecken.

Sie wurde von den überlebenden Soldaten und Menschen, die die Leichen einsammelten, mit großen Augen angesehen.

Selten hatten sie eine Elbin gesehen und noch seltener eine, deren Haare wie eine Fahne im Wind hinter ihr herwehte, während sie über das Meer der Toten lief und scheinbar nach jemanden Ausschau hielt. Ihr Pferd lief langsam hinter ihr her.

Endlich hatte sie die Zelte erreicht, die vor der Stadt errichtet waren. Vor einem  der Zelte stand Legolas und unterhielt sich mit einem Zwerg.

Als er Callendil sah kam er ihr sofort entgegen.

Sie nahmen einander in die Arme.

„Callendil, wie froh ich bin dich lebend zu sehen! Wie sieht es im Goldenen Wald aus?" fragte der Waldelb.

„Es ist vollbracht. Wir haben die Orks aus Lothlorien und aus Dol Goldur vertrieben! Bitte Legolas sag mir wo Elladan ist!"

Jetzt war es dem Prinzen klar warum die Elbin den gefährlichen Weg in den Süden unternommen hatte. Die Sehnsucht und die Angst trieben sie in die Stadt der Menschen.

„Keine Angst. Elladan und Elrohir sind unverletzt und wohlauf. Wir hatten eine kleine Schifffahrt. Aber das sollen sie dir selbst erzählen. Ich führe dich zu ihnen!"

Doch Callendil fiel auf ihre Knie. Eine Zentnerlast wurde ihr von den Schultern genommen. Sofort beugte sich Legolas zu ihr hinunter.

 „Callendil? Kann ich dir helfen?"

Die Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht herunter doch sie lächelte.

„Nein Legolas danke. Ich bin so erleichtert. Aber ich will ihn lieber nicht sehen. Die Kraft hab ich nicht mehr. Es genügt ihn in Sicherheit zu wissen!"

„Es ist noch nicht vorbei! Wir werden morgen zum schwarzen Tor ziehen!" erklärte Legolas und sah hinüber zum großen Zelt.

„Aragorn hat noch einmal alle Menschenvölker Mittelerdes zusammengeführt. Nun werden wir morgen aufbrechen."

„Ich werde mitkommen. Wenn dies die Entscheidungsschlacht ist werde ich mit euch leben oder sterben!" erklärte Callendil und stand auf.

„Weißt du ob Natila überlebt hat? Ich muss zu ihr! Wo ist Halbarad?"

„Natila ist in den Häusern der Heilung. Halbarad ist auf den Feldern gefallen."

Callendil schluckte, einerseits war sie erleichtert ihre Schwägerin lebend zu wissen, doch wenn Halbarad auch tot war würde es der _adaneth_schlechter gehen als jemals zuvor.

„Haldir ist in Helms Klamm…" Legolas versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Ich weiß, ein Bote hat uns informiert!" stellte Callendil trocken fest. Wie sollte sie Natila gegenübertreten und Stärke zeigen? Sie würde nun alle Kraft brauche, die sie nur bekommen konnte um diese Zeit zu überstehen.

Callendil musste immer häufiger trocken schlucken. Sie bekam kaum noch Luft, langsam merkte sie wie ihre eigenen Kräfte sie verließen.

 „Ich werde jetzt Elladan holen. Callendil du brauchst jemanden zum Weinen, jemand der deinen Schmerz teilt!" bat Legolas.

„Nein bitte das würde ich nicht überstehen. Bitte nimm mich einfach in den Arm, nur einen Augenblick dann geht es wieder!"

Die Elbin war kaum noch in der Lage die Worte zu sprechen als Legolas sie in seine Arme nahm und Callendil weinte ihre ganze Trauer und Verzweiflung heraus.

Engumschlungen standen sie inmitten von regem Treiben. Doch sie ließen sich nicht stören. Er wiegte sie und streichelte sie und gab ihr Trost.

Etwas entfernt vor dem Zelt den künftigen Königs standen zwei Elben und beobachteten das Geschehen.

Elladan wollte loslaufen als er Callendil auf die Knie fallen sah. Doch Elrohir hielt ihn auf.

„Nein! Wenn sie dich jetzt sieht, übersteigt es ihre Kräfte. Elladan. Du weißt sie ist hier wegen dir. Sie wird zu dir kommen. Du musst warten!"

„Ich will sie noch einmal in meinen Armen halten Elrohir. Bevor ich sterben muss, möchte ich sie noch einmal küssen dürfen. Sie ist doch meine Frau! Kannst du mir sagen warum?"

Elladan sah seinen Bruder verzweifelt an.

„Erstens werden wir dort nicht sterben und du weißt es genau. Zweitens: Warum? Warum ihr beiden dämlicher seid als eine Horde Wargs? Das kann ich dir auch nicht beantworten. Aber ich bitte dich um ihretwillen. Lass Callendil zu dir kommen. Sie hat Haldir verloren, vielleicht sogar noch einen Bruder. Wer weiß das, dich verkraftet sie jetzt nicht. Legolas wird ihr gesagt haben, dass du lebst und das ist gut!"

Elladan blickte zu seiner Frau, die von Legolas umarmt dastand und weinte. Der Noldo konnte sie bis zu sich weinen hören und er betete zu den Valar, sie mögen ihm nur einen einzigen Wunsch erfüllen.

..

Als sich Callendil wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte ging sie hinauf in die Stadt und in die Häuser der Heilung. Sie stand einige Zeit vor Natilas Türe und sammelte ihre letzten Kräfte.

Dann öffnete sie die Türe.

Natila und ihre Freundin Eirien saßen am Tisch und aßen. Eirien war ebenfalls Waldläuferin und war seit einer geraumen Zeit an Natila's Seite.

Callendil und Natila fielen sich in die Arme und Callendil konnte ihre Tränen nicht stoppen, während Natila keine mehr zu haben schien. „Es tut mir so unendlich Leid meine Liebe, ganz Lothlorien trauert mit dir, Kleines!"

Natila sah so verzweifelt aus. „Er fehlt mir so sehr, Callendil, jede Faser meines Körpers schreit nach ihm!"

Callendil legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf Natilas leicht gewölbten Bauch. Sie konnte das Kind fühlen.

„Es ist doch immer bei dir! Vergiss das niemals!"  Callendil hatte das Gefühl, dass es der einzige Grund für Natila war noch weiter zu leben.

Nach dem Callendil erfahren hatte, das Natila auch mit zum Schwarzen Tor gehen würde, beschloss sie ihre Schwägerin mit ihrem Leben zu beschützen.

Sie reihte sich zu den Waldläufern ein und mied jeden Kontakt mit Elladan. Auch er schien ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen.

So geschah es, dass sie gemeinsam die letzte große Schlacht ausfochten. Jeder kämpfe aus einem anderen Grund, aber da sie sich gegenseitig schützen und der Ring der Macht zerstört wurde, hatten alle überlebt.

Natila war zwar verwundet, doch ihr und dem Kind ging es gut. So konnten sie in den Tagen nach dem Sieg das erste Mal feiern.

…

Nach der Krönung des Königs hielt Callendil es nicht länger aus in Minas Tirith. Die Umgebung und diese viele Menschen machten sie unglücklich. Die Anwesenheit Elladan tat ihr übriges.

Sie ging zurück nach Lothlorien, wo alles vorbeireitet wurde die Gefilde zu verlassen.

Lady Galadriel hatte beschlossen mit einem Teil der Galadhrim nach Valinor zu gehen. Die Sehnsucht nach ihrer Tochter war zu groß.

Lord Celeborn hingegen wollte die Galadhrim, die nicht in den Westen gehen wollten nicht alleine lassen und beschloss zu bleiben.

Callendil hatte ihren Entschluss längst gefasst, sie wollte fort von dem Ort, der ihr so viel genommen hatte.

Ein letztes Mal reisten sie nach Gondor um an den Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten des Königs und Arwen teilzunehmen.

Callendil ritt mir ihren Brüdern als Begleitschutz mit. Sie wollte sich von Natila verabschieden und noch einmal nachsehen ob es der Menschenfrau gut ging. Gerne hätte sie ihre Nichte kennen gelernt, doch wenn die große Reise schon früher beginnen würde, sollte es nicht sein.

Kurz vor Minas Tirith traf der Tross der Lorien Elben auf die Bruchtal Elben und gemeinsam ritten sie in der Festung ein.

Callendil konnte es wieder an ihren Nackenhaaren spüren, dass Elladan in der Nähe war, noch bevor sie ihn überhaupt sah. Als sie ihn sah traf es ihr Herz. Sie spürte, dass sie fort musste. Würde sie es nicht tun, könnte sie nicht mehr lange leben.

Er sah so glücklich aus und auch Elrohir wirkte so erlöst. Nur sie, sie war die gleiche verzweifelte, einsame Elbin.

Der einzige Trost in dieser Zeit war Natila. Callendil verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihrer Freundin, dessen Bauch nun schon deutlich seine Rundung zeigte. In der Nähe der Dúnadan fühlte sich Callendil wohl. Dort war eine Frau, die sie brauchte, die sich freute sie zu sehen.

Doch leider war den beiden nicht viel Zeit gegebent. Denn die Gemeinschaft der Elben, Menschen und Halblinge machten sich auf den Weg den König von Rohan zur letzten Ruhe zu betten.

Es war die letzte Reise der Elben und so musste Callendil sich von Natila und ihrer Nichte für immer verabschieden. Doch sie betete still, dass sie sich irgendwann wieder sehen würden.

Die Heimreise folgte über die Pforte von Rohan.

In Edoras erfuhr Callendil den Grund für Elrohirs gute Laune. Er hatte seiner wahren Liebe eine Chance gegeben und Eirien um den Bund gebeten. Die Tatsache, dass Elrohir entschied seinem Herzen zu folgen, sorgte dafür, dass Callendil sich noch elendiger fühlte. Sie wollte nur fort.

Als es schließlich weiterging und die Elben Helms Klamm erreichten bat Callendil und ihre Brüder  Lord Celeborn, ob sie nicht Haldir mit nach Lothlorien nehmen könnten. Sein Körper hatte eine bessere Stätte verdient als das Schlachtfeld der Menschen.

Er bekam seine letzte Ruhestätte an dem Ort, an dem er am Glücklichsten war. Es war eine Lichtung, die ihm und Natila ans Herz gewachsen war.

..

Monate später saß Callendil in ihrem Talan auf dem Boden und sortierte zum zigten Mal ihre und Haldir's Habseligkeiten durch, die er nach seiner Bindung an Natila in ihrem Talan gelassen hatte.

Callendil schlug das Buch auf und eine getrocknete Rose viel heraus. Sie nahm die Blüte in ihre zitternde Hand. In diesem Moment brach alles über sie herein.

Sie sah den Rosenbusch vor ihren Augen, die verzauberte Lichtung, ihre Tränen die Elladan's Augen heilten.

Sie sah die kleine Lichtung in Lothlorien wo sie mit Elladan den Bund eingegangen war. Sie sah die Visionen Elronds. Sie sah Haldirs Tod. Sie schrie.

Callendil kauerte auf dem Boden, mit der Rose in der Hand und weinte. Sie merkte nicht, wie Rúmil an sie heran trat.

„Callendil? Kann ich dir helfen?"

Mit verweinten Augen sah sie ihren jüngeren Bruder an. Genau in diesem Augenblick sah sie das erste Mal, wie ähnlich Rúmil Haldir war.

„Nimmst du mich in den Arm?" fragte sie leise.

Er wiegte sie wie ein Kleines Kind und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Du wirst deinen Frieden haben in Valinor!" sprach er ihr tröstend zu.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich Frieden will! Rúmil, ich weiß nicht was ich will. Ich will …ich will doch nur glücklich sein!"

„Du wirst glücklich sein wenn du in den Unsterblichen Landen bist."

Callendil wusste das er sie nicht verstehen würde. Haldir hätte sie verstanden, da war sie sich sicher.

Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und stand auf.

„Du hast Recht, es wird Zeit mich von all dem zu trennen. Mein Dienst beginnt. Ich muss fort!"

Sie verrichtete ihre Wache vor dem Palasttalan, bis ein Bote kam und Celeborn informierte, das Menschen in den Wald eindrangen, die in der Begleitung von einem von Elrond's Söhnen war.

Callendil ließ sich sofort freistellen und erwartete die Besucher vor der Stadt.

Sie konnte schon von weitem Natila und Eirien erkennen, gefolgt von Elrohir. Callendil rannte ihnen entgegen. Endlich einmal etwas Positives!

Die Begrüßung viel herzlich aus, sie nahmen einander in die Arme und Callendil entdeckte in einem Tuch vor Natila's Bauch das Kind.

Natila band das Tuch auf und gab das Mädchen ihrer Tante.

„Willkommen Kleines!" sagte Callendil und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

„Wie ähnlich sie Haldir ist!" sah sie doch in die gleichen blauen Augen wie die ihres Bruders.

Jetzt konnte Callendil nicht anders und musste weinen. Natila strich ihr aufmunternd den Rücken.

„Das ist Lothmeleth, Haldir's Vermächtnis!"

Callendil führte die Gruppe zum Palasttalan wo sie alle von Celeborn begrüßt wurden. Callendil zog sich jedoch früh zurück. Sie hatte über so vieles nachzudenken und konnte es nicht solange sie diejenigen sah, an denen ihr Herz hing.

Am nächsten Morgen fand sie Natila weinend vor Haldir's Grab. Auf dem Hügel saß Lothmeleth und hielt eine Mallorn-Blüte in der Hand. Sie hörte die verzweifelten Worte, die Natila an Haldir und dann an Eirien richtete und in diesem Moment fiel ihre Entscheidung.

„Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich werde dich nicht im Stich lassen Natila, ich werde nicht fortziehen. Ich werde euch nach Bruchtal begleiten, bis ich eine Entscheidung getroffen habe. Ich werde euch später alles erklären, doch jetzt möchte ich euch erstmal in den Arm nehmen."

So standen sie gemeinsam auf der Lichtung und hielten einander in den Armen. Die kleine Lothmeleth war sichtlich begeistert und gluckste fröhlich vor sich hin.

Zwei Wochen verbrachen sie noch in Lothlorien, in denen Callendil ihre Entscheidung Celeborn und ihren Brüdern mitgeteilt hatte. Sie ließ sich aus dem Dienst der Galadhrim entbinden und nahm Abschied von ihren geliebten Mallyn. Sie ging ein letztes Mal auf ihre kleine Lichtung und pflückte ein letztes Mal eine der weißen Rosen.

Sie wusste, dass es ein Abschied für immer sein würde. Denn selbst wenn sie in Mittelerde bleiben würde, käme sie nicht mehr in den Goldenen Wald.

Es war später Frühling als die zwei Elben mit den Menschenfrauen und dem Kind über den Rothornpass das Nebengebirge überquerten. Die Valar meinten es gut mit ihnen, denn sie schenkten ihnen gutes Wetter.

Je näher sie Bruchtal kamen umso nervöser wurde Callendil. Ein Tag vor der Ankunft rastete die Gruppe ein letztes Mal vor einem kleinen Lagerfeuer. Die Frauen waren schon eingeschlafen und Callendil kümmerte sich um die kleine Lothmeleth, die nicht schlafen wollte. Sie saß zufrieden auf  Callendil's Arm und betrachtete die Welt um sich.

Elrohir spielte mit seinen Fingern vor dem Mädchen herum, die versuchte seine Hand zu fangen.

Callendil lachte.

„Sie ist ein Elbenkind, hast du es auch schon bemerkt?" Elrohir nickte.

„Sie hat nicht viel von den Menschen. Aber wir können uns auch täuschen. Ich kenne nicht viele Menschenkinder!"

„Sie schließt die Augen nicht beim schlafen und sie war noch nie krank!"  stellte Callendil fest.

„Sie wächst zu schnell für ein Elbenkind. Sie ist erst 8 Monate alt und sie wie groß sie ist" erklärte Elrohir und Callendil nickte.

„Du hast ja Recht! Freust du dich auf dein Kind?" fragte sie schnell.

„Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst. Was kann es schöneres geben?" fragte Elrohir und traf damit einen wunden Punkt bei Callendil.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich würde es aber auch gerne mal erfahren. Wenn ich nur wüsste was ich tun soll!"

„Lass dein Herz deine Schritte lenken und es wird nie falsch sein." Callendil nickte und sah nachdenklich ins Feuer

.

Am nächsten Mittag kamen sie durch das Tor von Bruchtal und wurden von Elrond erwartet. Er lächelte, das war Callendil suspekt. Der Lord begrüßte Natila und das Kind, dann Eirien und Elrohir. Doch bevor er zu Callendil kam stellten sich bei ihr die Nackenhaare auf.

Sie sah in die sturmgrauen Augen Elladans. Er kam auf sie zu, hob sie hoch und nahm sie ganz fest in seine Arme. Dann küsste er sie ohne, dass sich Callendil wehren konnte.

Es war auch nicht nötig, denn sie erwiderte den Kuss.

Es war als ob ein Meer von Blumen blühte. Callendils Herz ging auf und nahm ihren Gemahl in Empfang. Sie hörten Natila's Stimme, die sie aus dem Kuss riss

„Callendil?" Die Dúnadan war völlig überrascht.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte es euch schon lang sagen. Aber ich war mir selbst noch nicht sicher, was mich hier erwarten würde."

Noch ehe jemand etwas erwidern konnte schnappte sich Elladan Callendil und trug sie auf seinen Armen davon.

„Ich kann gehen, lass mich runter, Elladan!"

„Nein, niemals wieder. Ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen!"

Während sie sich erneut küssten führte Elladan Callendil hinunter zum See.

 Auf der kleinen Wiese, neben dem Wasserfall, legte Elladan Callendil sanft auf das weiche Gras.

Sie blieb einfach liegen und sah in die sturmgrauen Augen ihres Elben.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir das richtige tun?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Was sagt dir dein Herz?" fragte Elladan lächelnd.

„Das es richtig ist, mit dir die Ewigkeit zu verbringen und dauerte sie auch nur einen Wimpernschlag!"

Elladan beugte sich über Callendil und küsste sie, ganz sanft, als ob er eine Knospe berühren wollte.

„_Bereth__ nin_, ich liebe dich so sehr!" Wieder küsste er sie, doch diesmal etwas leidenschaftlicher.

„_Hervenn__ nin_, ich werde dich ewig lieben, ganz gleich was noch geschehen mag!"

Jetzt küsste Callendil Elladan und fordertet mit ihrer Zunge Einlass in den Mund, den sie so sehr begehrte.

Der Kuss schien nicht zu enden, doch schließlich mussten sie Luft holen.

Sie pressten ihre Körper aneinander.

„Elladan, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe. Wie sehr ich das hier vermisst habe. Ich hatte völlig verdrängt wie schön es sein kann. Ich hatte mit keinem…."

Elladan unterbrach ihren Redeschwall mit einem erneuten Kuss.

„Schhhhh….lass die Vergangenheit hinter uns. Jetzt gibt es nur noch uns. Ich habe mit _adar_ gesprochen. Ich hab ihm klar gemacht, dass es mir gleich ist, wie hoch der Preis für deine Liebe ist. Ich möchte keinen Augenblick mehr missen wollen. Ich möchte dich in meinen Armen halten, dich küssen, dich streicheln, dich schmecken, dich lieben können!"  Elladan's Augen leuchteten als er die Worte sprach.

Callendil presste ihre Hüfte gegen seine.

„Worauf wartest du, dann gib mir alles, was du dir ersehnst! Denn auch mich verlangt es danach."

Und die Ewigkeit begann, just in diesem Moment. Und würde sie nur einen Wimpernschlag anhalten, es wäre IHR gemeinsamer Wimpernschlag.

ENDE

Ich möchte diese Geschichte Heitzi widmen, schließlich ist sie ihretwegen entstanden und ich bin froh darüber.

Mögest du alle Kraft erhalten die du brauchst, und Freunde die dir beistehen.

Du hast so viel Freude in mein Leben gebracht, dafür möchte ich mich bedanken. Ich wünschte,  ich könnte dir ein Teil davon zurückgeben.


	31. Elanor

**Sehnsüchte und andere Schwierigkeiten by S.E.**

**HINWEIS:** keinen es gibt nur mal wieder ein paar Zeitsprünge...damit wir in die Hufe kommen

**Diclaimer**: siehe Kap 1

**Rating:** PG 13,

**Timeline:** 2610 III in Lothlorien bis 2780 in Düsterwald

**Paring:** Callendil/ Elladan

Haldir / frisch verliebt

Ein ganz dickes Bussi an alle Reviewer: Andvagoriel, nicht gewusst, das Elrond ein böser böser Elb ist?

Lion: Danke fürs Betaen, Seni: Gib nichts auf Elrond er ist böse (verweis auf oben!) Was macht der WEIN???? Mary Hawk: Wieso soll ich besoffen gewesen sein (ganz unschuldig schau?) was mit den Beiden geschieht erfahrt ihr hier und da und dort. Laureliel: Schön einen neuen Namen zu lesen, danke für die Blumen…es geht ja schon weiter..oh was ein Stress…

Ich wünsch euch nun viel Spaß… ihr habt lange warten müssen.. Was muss ich Idiot auch 3 Geschichten gleichzeitig schreiben….

* * *

Kapitel 31

Elanor

Haldir suchte Callendil bereits seit geraumer Zeit. Er wollte ihr einen Tee bringen, doch sie war nicht auf ihrem Zimmer.   
Elrohir half ihm bei der Suche. Der Galadhrim wollte sonst niemanden dabei haben. Elladan wäre jetzt pures Gift gewesen, da war sich Haldir sicher.  
  
Schließlich fand er seine Schwester. Seine Elbenaugen erblickten sie unter dem Wasserfall am See.   
So schnell seine Beine ihn trugen rannte er zu ihr und ohne seine Kleider auszuziehen sprang er ins Wasser.  
  
Callendil stand unter dem Wasserfall und zitterte. Als Haldir völlig durchnässt vor ihr stand sah er ihre roten Augen und die Verzweiflung, die darin zu erkennen war.   
Haldir zog seine Schwester aus dem Wasser und nahm sie auf seine Arme. Er brachte sie an das Ufer und setzte sich mit ihr ins Gras.  
Ihr Zittern wurde schlimmer. Es war jedoch nicht die Kälte, denn die machte einem Elben nichts aus.  
„Schhh...Kleines beruhige dich! Was ist passiert?"  
  
Erst jetzt sah Callendil ihren Bruder an.   
„Er...Ich muss ihn verlassen...Er hat Recht!"  
„Wer hat Recht? Warum musst du IHN verlassen?" Haldir strich besorgt mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange.  
„Ich hab es sehen dürfen! Ich hab gesehen, dass er stirbt...meinetwegen! Ich will nicht dass er stirbt...niemals, dazu liebe ich ihn viel zu sehr!"  
„Wer stirbt, wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
„Ich habe die Visionen gesehen, die Visionen von Elrond. Er hat Recht wir hätten niemals den Bund eingehen dürfen. Ich werde Elladan nicht sterben lassen. Lieber sterbe ich."  
  
Haldir schloss die Augen und wiegte seine Schwester wie ein kleines Kind.   
„Ich werde immer bei dir sein Kleines! Wenn das wirklich dein Wunsch ist werde ich dir beistehen!"  
Callendil war nicht in der Lage zu sprechen, sondern nickte einfach.  
  
..........  
  
Callendil hatte ihren Posten bezogen an den nördlichen Grenzen Lothloriens. Sie stand auf ihrem Wachbaum und lächelte. Sie beobachtete wie eine Gruppe Menschenkinder sich von dem Trupp der Erwachsenen davonschlichen und die Grenzen des Waldes fast erreichten.  
Doch die Großen liefen schreiend den Kindern hinterher und konnten sie einfangen noch ehe sie den Wald betraten.  
Callendil konnte sie reden hören.Ihr Westron war gut genug um zu verstehen, dass die Erwachsenen den Kindern Horrorgeschichten über den Wald erzählten, in dem kleine Kinder von bösen Hexen verzaubert werden.  
Die Elbin lächelt noch immer, wusste sie doch um die Geschichten der Menschen. Kein Elb würde widersprechen, obwohl noch nie einem Kind etwas zu Leide getan wurde oder jemals würde.  
  
Callendil hatte ihre Trennung vor fast 100 Jahren einigermaßen überwunden. Nach Jahren der Trauer und Verzweiflung, kniete sie sich, wie gehabt, in ihre Arbeit.   
Sie blieb meist an den Nordgrenzen, oder war im Palast als Wache eingeteilt. Ihre beiden kleinen Brüder waren in der Zwischenzeit auch gute Soldaten geworden, die gemeinsam ihren Dienst verrichteten.   
  
Die einzige wirkliche Veränderung in Callendil's Leben war, dass sie nie wieder in Eryn Lasgalen war. Sie konnte den Anblick des Schlosses, der Gärten und der fremden Bäume nicht ertragen. Ihre Gefühle für den Elbenlord sollten tief in ihrer Seele versteckt bleiben, so dass sie nicht daran denken musste und doch nicht schwand.   
  
Sie war nicht glücklich aber zufrieden.  
  
...........  
  
In Haldir's Leben gab es gar keine Veränderungen, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als Besuch aus Eryn in Lothlorien eintraf.  
Der König und Seni kamen zu Besuch. Sie wurden von ihren Töchtern begleitet. Haldir und seine Geschwister wurden abkommandiert den König und sein Gefolge sicher durch Lothlorien zu führen.

Haldir ritt an der Spitze des Zuges, Callendil ritt neben Seni – sie hatten einiges zu bereden. Rúmil und Orophin ritten am Schluss des Zuges und bildeten die Nachhut. Was den beiden sichtlich gefiel. Denn die Prinzessinnen hatten Freundinnen im Schlepptau und diese Freundinnen waren mehr als attraktiv.

Haldir war das Verhalten seiner Brüder natürlich aufgefallen, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wie konnte man sich nur so benehmen. Natürlich hatte er auch festgestellt wie hübsch die Elbinnen aus Eryn waren. Doch er versuchte die Tatsache einfach zu ignorieren.

Am Abend wurde in Caras Galadhon ein großes Fest gegeben zu dem auch die ganze Familie eingeladen wurde. So mussten die vier Geschwister keinen Dienst leisten und kamen in Zivil zur großen Tafel.

Callendil saß neben Seni und Haldir saß neben seiner Schwester und seinen Brüdern. Die Eltern saßen an Orophin's Seite.

Ihnen gegenüber saßen die Töchter Thranduils und deren Freundinnen.

Callendil vielen die Blicke, die die eine Elbin auf Haldir warf sofort auf. Sie lächelte. Vielleicht würde es Haldir endlich mal wieder gelingen sich zu verlieben. Er war einfach eine zu lange Zeit und Alagos hätte niemals gewollt, dass Haldir die Ewigkeit in Einsamkeit verbringt.

Auch Haldir blickte des öfteren zu der Elbin hinüber. Niemals hatte er eine hübschere Frau gesehen. Selbst Arwens Schönheit verblasste in seinen Augen beim Anblick der Düsterwaldelbin, die begann ihn anzulächeln.

„Oh Haldir, Callendil, darf ich euch meine Freundin Elanor vorstellen! Elanor, dies sind Callendil und Hauptmann Haldir aus Lothlorien. Lord Celeborn ist ihr Onkel" erklärte Thenithil, Seni's Tochter.

Callendil nickte höflich und Haldir reagierte gar nicht. Er sah die Elbin einfach nur an.

Später am Abend bildeten sich Grüppchen, die zusammenstanden und redeten. Aus der Ferne konnte man die schönen Elbengesänge hören und Callendil beobachtete, wie ihr Bruder mit Legolas Schwester spazieren ging. „Gut so!"

Haldir lief sichtlich nervös neben der Elbin her. Nichts war zu spüren von seiner Überlegenheit und Ruhe, die er für gewöhnlich ausstrahlte. Er fühlte sich wie bei seinem ersten Date.

„Erzählt mir, Hauptmann was macht ihr für gewöhnlich, wenn ihr nicht gerade Elbinnen durch das wunderschöne Lothlorien führt?" überbrückte Elanor die unangenehme Stille.

Sie liefen hinaus aus der Stadt, bis zum See und unterhielten sich über belanglose Dinge.

Haldir konnte stundenlang dieser Elbin zuhören wie sie redete. Ihre Stimme war wie Honig für die Ohren.

Am Seeufer ließen sie sich nieder.

„Ihr seid sehr gut aussehend, Haldir!" sagte die junge Elbin und Haldir lächelte. Langsam hatte er seine Fassung zurück erhalten und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das bin ich nicht, aber ihr seid wahrlich eine Schönheit unter Ardas Sonne!"

Langsam strich er, mit seinem Finger, behutsam die Konturen ihres Gesichts nach.

„Schöner können die Valar selbst nicht sein!"

Das Lächeln der Waldelbin brachte Haldir's Herz zum schmelzen und er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie ganz zart auf den Mund.

Elanor erwiderte den Kuss und öffnete ihre Lippen um Haldir's Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Sie war betört von seinem Geruch. Nie hatte die Elbin sich näher zu einem anderen hingezogen gefühlt.

Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis sie sich wieder trennten, schwer atmend.

„Ich habe….ich möchte nicht!" hauchte Haldir und wollte doch so sehr.

Elanor ergriff die Initiative und begann Haldirs Tunika zu öffnen. Der Hauptmann war über sich selbst überrascht, dass er es geschehen ließ. Doch sein Verlangen diese Elbin zu nehmen stieg ins unermessliche.

So ließ er es geschehen und sie ließ ihn gewähren.

Sie liebten sich kaum, dass sie den Boden berührten, obwohl sich so gut wie nichts über sich wussten. Doch sie spürten, wie eine Verbindung geschaffen wurde. Ein Bündnis, das Haldir sehr verwunderte, doch freudig annahm. Ob es Liebe war wagte er noch nicht zu sagen.

Der Besuch aus Eryn blieb einige Wochen und Haldir war, sooft es sein Dienst zuließ, mit

Elanor zusammen. Er mochte sie sehr. Nicht wie Alagos, auch anders als Callendil, doch er empfand sehr viel für die bildschöne Elbin, um die ihn alle beneideten.

Die Beziehung zwischen Elanor und Haldir wurde tiefer und sie verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander.

Callendil beobachtete die beiden mit Wohlwollen. Wenigstens einer, der wieder glücklich war.

.

Nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag ging Callendil nach Hause. Sie hatte Dienst im Palast, das hieß ständig irgendwelche Elben abwimmeln und Botengänge für Galadriel ausführen.

Callendil hasste diese Tätigkeit. Doch sie beschwerte sich nicht. Schließlich war wieder einmal Seni mit ihren Mädchen zu Besuch.

Arwen war auch wieder in Lothlorien.

Sie hatte den Verlust ihrer Mutter noch weniger verkraftet als ihre Brüder. Die Zwillinge waren nur noch damit beschäftigt Orks zu jagen und zu töten.

Celebrian ging kurz nach ihrer Genesung in die Unsterblichen Lande, um dort Frieden zu finden. Frieden, den sie in Mittelerde vergeblich suchte.

In dieser Stimmung wollte Arwen nicht leben und war nach Lothlorien umgesiedelt. Von da an war sie nur noch zu Besuch in Bruchtal und wenn sie reiste, war eine Armee von Wachen dabei.

Die Töchter Senis verbrachten die meiste Zeit mit Arwen. Elanor, die sie wie immer begleitete, verbrachte die Zeit mit Haldir, oder sie war mit den anderen Elbinnen unterwegs.

Callendil hatte fast ihren Talan erreicht als sie das Kichern hörte. Sie sah sich um und entdeckte Elanor davon springen.

Callendil lächelte, sie gönnte ihrem Bruder eine liebevolle Nacht. Während sie die Treppe weiter hinauf ging fiel es ihr ein. Haldir hatte Dienst an den Nordgrenzen und war frühestens in einer Woche zurück.

Callendil beobachtete die Waldelbin und sah dass ein anderer Elb ihr folgte und sie einfing.

Die Galadhrim wurde wütend und folgte Elanor. Sie fand die Elbin in den Armen des Elben.

Als diese Callendil entdeckte stieß sie den jungen Elben fort und grinste sie an.

„Hallo Callendil!"

„Elanor, so spät noch unterwegs?"

„Ja, ähm….Fereveldir bringt mich nach Hause. Danke!"

Callendil holte tief Luft.

„Ich werde dir das jetzt nur einmal sagen. Wenn du meinem Bruder das Herz brichst, bring ich dich um!"

Für einige Sekunden herrschte Totenstille, dann lachte Elanor auf.

„Oh Callendil, es geht dich zwar überhaupt nichts an. Aber ich werde deinem Bruder nicht das Herz brechen, sorge dich nicht. Fereveldir bringt mich nur nach Hause!"

Ohne eine Antwort zu geben stapfte Callendil davon und hoffte, dass es gut ginge mit den beiden.

….

Es ging gut. Haldir und Elanor waren über 200 Jahre zusammen. Nur eine Sache, weigerte sich Haldir zu tun. Er wollte nicht den Bund mit ihr eingehen, denn es fühlte sich nicht richtig an.

Er liebte Elanor. Sie war das hinreißenste Geschöpf auf Arda für ihn. Sie liebte ihn, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Doch es fühlte sich für ihn nicht richtig an. So ließ er es auf sich beruhen und liebte sie ohne den Segen der Valar.

Callendil und ihre Brüder brachten den Besuch aus Eryn nach Hause zurück, diesmal waren es nur Seni und ihre Kinder. Elanor war dieses Mal nicht mitgereist. Umso aufgeregter war Haldir sie wieder zusehen, diesmal in Düsterwald.

Und die Freude des Wiedersehens war groß. Als Elanor erfahren hatte, wer des Königs Gefährtin und die Kinder nach Hause begleitet hatte, wartete sie schon am großen Eingangstor auf die Reisegruppe.

Als Elanor Haldir entdeckte sprang sie schnell die Treppe hinunter und blieb vor der Gruppe Elben stehen, die von ihren Pferden stiegen.  
Stallburschen nahmen die Tiere in Empfang und führten sie in die Stallungen.   
  
Als Callendil ihre Kleidung richtete und zu ihren Bruder sah, der Elanor liebevoll in den Arm nahm, stellten sich bei ihr die Nackenhaare auf. Sie fühlte eine Präsenz, die sie völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.  
  
Sie sah hinauf zum Eingang und im Tor stand … Elladan.  
  
Ihr Herz begann zu pochen und ihre Hände an zu zittern. Seni bemerkte sofort die Veränderung bei Callendil und sah zum Schloss.   
  
„Es musste ja mal soweit kommen!" stellte die ältere Elbin fest.  
„Ich habe ihn seid der Sache mit Celebrian nicht gesehen! Seni was soll ich nur tun. Mein Herz zerreißt."   
  
Callendil drehte sich so, dass Elladan nicht ihre Tränen sehen konnte.  
„Hattet ihr noch einmal geredet, bevor du ihn verlassen hast?"  
„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich es verstehe und wir nicht zusammen glücklich sein können."  
„Callendil, die Visionen Elronds sind so zuverlässig wie der Regen im Sommer. Warum gebt ihr beide so viel darauf?" fragte Seni, die unverständlich den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Weil ich weiß, was geschehen wird! Ich hab es mit meinem eigenen Augen gesehen und ich will nicht dass er stirbt, nicht für mich!"  
„Ihr könnt nach Valinor gehen! Was kann euch dort schlimmes widerfahren?"  
  
Ein Funken Hoffnung keimte in Callendil auf, genau in dem Moment legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
„Darf ich mit dir reden?"  
Callendil sah das Lächeln Senis und drehte sich um.  
„Elladan! Was willst du?" sie wollte schroff und abweisend wirken, doch ihre Stimme zitterte und war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.  
  
„Ich möchte nicht so leben! Lass uns bitte wenigstens Freunde sein!" flehte der junge Lord.

Callendil wagte es nicht in seine Augen zu sehen. Warum konnte sie ihn einfach vergessen?

„Wie sollte das wohl gehen? Wie soll ich dein Freund sein wenn mein Herz…"

Callendil konnte nicht weiter sprechen sondern rannte in das Schloss.

Seni gab Elladan ein Schups.

„Los geht ihr nach, ihr müsst das in den Griff bekommen. Wenn ihr das nicht schafft, werdet ihr sicher irgendwann in euer Unglück rennen!"

Elladan folgte ihr und fand sie recht schnell im Innenhof. Sie saß auf einer Steinbank und hatte ihre Hände im Gesicht vergraben.

Der Noldo setze sich zu ihr.

„Callendil, versteh doch. Ich möchte dich sehen können, mit dir lachen und weinen können. Ich werde dich weiterhin als Freund sehen. Bitte tu du es auch! Geh nicht aus meinem Leben!"

Callendil wurde wütend, wütend wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Ich habe dich nicht von mir gestoßen. Ich hätte alles für unsere Liebe getan. Ich wäre mit dir nach Valinor gesegelt, wenn nötig. Denn ich könnte es nicht ertragen: Wissen, dass du meinetwegen sterben wirst! Deshalb gehe ich, deshalb will ich dich nicht sehen! Ich kann niemals dein Freund sein. Denn dazu liebe ich dich zu sehr. Bitte Elladan bleib fort von mir …für alle Zeiten, die wir in Mittelerde verweilen! Ich ertrage deine Nähe nicht."

Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten verschwand Callendil und Elladan blieb auf der Bank sitzen. Es war ganz und gar nicht dass, das er wartet hatte.

Er liebte sie doch auch, aber er hätte sich mit ihrer Freundschaft begnügt. Er wollte nur ihre Hand halten, so wie es Freunde tun, in ihre eisblauen Augen blicken und wissen warum er lebte.

Doch sein Wunsch wurde nicht erhört.

.

Elanor führe Haldir in sein zugewiesenes Zimmer. Er legte seine Waffen ab und legte sie sorgsam auf die fein verzierte Kommode. Elanor setzte sie auf das Bett und lächelte, während sie ihn beobachtete.  
„Wann hast du das letzte Mal gehört wie unverschämt gut du aussiehst, mein Galadhrim-Hauptmann?"   
Haldir drehte sich um und sah sie nachdenklich an.  
„Ich denke es war, diese Wache an den Grenzen zu eurem Wald!" sagte er völlig ernst. Noch ehe er sich versah stand die Elbin vor ihm und küsste ihn.  
„Da hat die Wache Recht und du bist mein, ganz allein!" hauchte sie und ließ ihre Zunge in seinem Mund verschwinden.   
  
Haldir hob sie hoch und trug sie hinüber zum Bett, ohne ihr Zungenspiel zu beenden.   
Sanft legte er Elanor nieder und legte sich neben sie. Er strich ihr sanft über ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht und sah ihn ihre wunderschönen grünen Augen.  
„Ich liebe dich Elanor, du schönste aller Noldor."  
Die Elbin lächelte und nahm Haldirs Hand. Sie küsste jeden einzelnen seiner Finger.  
„Ich liebe dich mein starker Krieger! Wie lange willst du mich noch ansehen, bis zu mich in deine Arme nimmst mir mein Kleid vom Leib reißt und mich nimmt? Ich sehne mich so dich in mir zu fühlen!"  
Haldir küsste sie und tat wie gewünscht.  
  
..  
  
Elanor hatte ihren Kopf auf Haldirs Brust gelegt und spielte mit einer silberblonden Strähne des Galadhrim.  
„Lass uns etwas ganz verrücktes tun, Haldir!" sagte Elanor, ohne ihr Fingerspiel zu beenden.  
„An was dachtest du, meine Blume?"  
„Lass uns in den Süden gehen, nur ein bisschen! Nicht in das Orkgebiet. Ich kenne da eine nette Lichtung 2 Tage von hier."  
„Elanor das ist zu gefährlich."  
„Es kann doch nichts passieren!" jammerte die Elbin  
„Es kann eine ganze Menge passieren! Dir könnte etwas geschehen!"  
Haldir setzte sich auf und wurde sichtlich unruhig.  
„Es ist doch recht friedlich zurzeit. Wir hatten Jahre keine Angriffe der Orks mehr!"  
„Elanor! Ich habe hier bereits einen Gefährten verloren, bitte begib dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr!"  
„Verzeih mir! Ich habe nicht an Alagos gedacht, verzeih mir!"  
  
Elanor drückte sich gegen Haldirs Brust.   
„Ich möchte nicht, dass du traurig bist verzeih! Es war eine dumme Idee!"  
Sie schwiegen eine ganze zeitlang. Haldir fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, doch die liebevolle Zuwendung Elanors beruhigte ihn schließlich. „Haldir, lass uns den Bund eingehen. Ich möchte den Segen der Valar!"   
Elanor hatte sich vor den Elben gesetzt und seine Wange gestreichelt.  
Doch Haldir sah zu Boden.  
„Ich...versteh mich Liebste. Ich liebe dich über alles, aber ich kann nicht...noch nicht. Ich .."  
Elanor legte einen Finger auf Haldir's Mund  
„Ich verstehe dich und du weißt, dass ich dir alle Zeit gebe. Versteh mich auch etwas. Ich sehne mich nach dir, jeden Tag an dem wir getrennt sind. Ich möchte immer bei dir sein!"  
  
Haldir nahm die Elbin in den Arm und küsste sie. „Ich verstehe dich und ich liebe dich!"  
Mehr sagte er nicht sondern verließ das gemeinsame Bett um sich für das Abendessen zu richten.  
  
..  
  
„Callendil bist du fertig?" hörte die Elbin eine Stimme vor der Türe. Warum konnte Seni sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen. Sie wollte niemanden sehen.  
„Komm rein!" flüsterte sie kraftlos  
Die Gefährtin des Königs trat ein und schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Du willst dich doch nicht mit der Uniform an den Tisch setzen?" stellte Seni fest  
„Ich werde gar nicht an den Tisch kommen! Ich werde früh zu Bett gehen. Ich bin so unendlich müde." Callendil gähnte gekünstelt.  
„Du wirst dich jetzt umziehen und mich begleiten!" schimpfte Seni  
Sie zog ein Kleid aus dem Schrank und warf es neben Callendil aufs Bett.  
„Anziehen!" befahl sie.  
Und, wie befohlen zog Callendil das feine Elbenkleid an. Denn sie war es gewohnt Befehle zu befolgen, ohne Widerspruch.  
  
..  
  
Callendil saß neben Rumil und Orophin. Sie saß schweigend da und stocherte nur in ihrem Essen herum. Ihre Brüder redeten mit ihr, doch sie achtete gar nicht auf die Worte. Sie ließ nur einfach hin und wieder ein „hmm" fallen.  
Den Augenkontakt zu Elladan mied sie gänzlich. Er saß auf ihrer Seite des Tisches doch waren einige Elben zwischen ihnen. Das war Callendil sehr Recht.   
Jedoch konnte sie seine Anwesenheit spüren. Sie hasste diese Härchen, die sich aufstellten, sobald Elladan in ihrer Nähe war.  
  
Sie lenkte sich mit der Beobachtung von Haldir und Elanor ab. Doch auch die Beiden schienen einen kleinen Zwist zu haben.  
Elanor schien gutgelaunt, doch Callendil spürte, das dies nur aufgesetzt war. Die Gefährtin Haldirs strahlte in die Runde und unterhielt sich angeregt mit den Elben ihrer Umgebung.  
Callendil sah Haldir an, er wirkte so bedrückt. Sie beschloss später mit ihrem Bruder zu reden.   
  
Doch dies ergab sich nicht, da sich Haldir sehr früh zurückzog und Seni unbedingt noch mit Callendil reden wollte. Dabei führte sie die Elbin immer näher zu den Bruchtalzwillingen.   
Schließlich stand Callendil vor Elladan, der sie anlächelte.  
Callendil erwiderte das lächeln. Sie nahm all ihre Kräfte zusammen und zog Elladan mit in einen verwaisten Raum.  
  
„Elladan ich hab eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich werde nach Valinor gehen!"  
„Du willst nach Valinor, weg aus Mittelerde? .....Jetzt!" seine Stimme wurde immer leiser und jede Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.  
„Ich will so nicht Leben, ich brauche meinen Frieden. Aber nicht sofort. Solange die dunkle Macht die Elbenreiche bedroht, werde ich sie verteidigen. Ich bin Soldat und ich werde Lothlorien nicht im Stich lassen.  
Doch sobald der Krieg, der sicher folgen wird irgendwann, gewonnen ist werde ich zu Cirdan gehen. Ich kann nicht dein Freund sein, dazu liebe ich dich zu sehr! Wir können nicht zusammen sein, also werde ich gehen. Mögest du deinen Frieden finden, _hervenn__ nin_!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten ließ Callendil Elladan wieder einmal stehen. Doch diesmal legte Seni ihre Hand auf Elladan's Schulter.  
Elladan sah seiner Frau nach und schluckte hart.  
„Was hast du erwartet Elladan?" fragte Seni „Sie kann nicht mit und nicht ohne dich leben. Ihr habt euch gebunden und für Callendil ist er für alle Zeiten geschlossen!"  
Elladan musste sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht wischen.  
„Ja ich weiß!"   
  
tbc 


	32. Große und kleine Fehler

**Sehnsüchte und andere Schwierigkeiten by S.E.**

Diclaimer: siehe Kap 1

Rating: R wegen etwas Sex,

Timeline: 2780 III in Düsterwald

Paring: Callendil/ Elladan getrennt lebend

Haldir / Elanor

Ein dickes Bussi an alle Reviewer.

Andvagoriel: Kleine Atempause..jetzt geht's Haldir mal an den Kragen, Sarah: schön dass du dich meldest freu…und ähm..es dauert wohl noch etwas mit den beiden, Seni: Komisch und wieder ein Wendepunkt geschieht in Eryn..irgendwas hat der Wald wohl..mag er keine Galadhirm?, Lion: Auch Elben sind nicht vor Dummheit gefeit, Eichen: Ich sag ja Elrond ist böse und an allem Schuld, aber das hast du ja schon selbst zu spüren bekommen….,Mary: Ich glaube ich möchte auch nicht meine Zukunft wissen…das wäre mir zu gefährlich.

So ich war fleißig und hab die Story eigentlich schon fertig..ätsch…aber es gibt noch ein paar Kapitel. So jetzt geht's erstmal weiter mit meinem Hal:

* * *

Kapitel 32

Große und kleine Fehler

Zwei Tage später traf Callendil ihren Bruder beim Frühstück. Er sah sehr besorgt aus.

„Haldir was ist?"

„Elanor! Sie wollte einen Ausflug machen und eben hab ich erfahren, dass sie außerhalb des Schlossbereichs gesehen wurde."

„War sie alleine?"

„Das konnte man mir nicht sagen. Ich werde sofort aufbrechen. Sag Rúmil und Orophin Bescheid, dass ich einige Zeit weg sein werde!"

„Ich werde dich begleiten. Zu zweit können wir sie schneller finden!"

„Callendil, nein ich will dich nicht in Gefahr bringen!"

„Wie gut kennst du dich in Eryn aus? Ich habe hier sehr viel Zeit verbracht! Bitte lass mich dir helfen. Nimm mich mit, raus aus diesen Mauern, die mich zu ersticken drohen!"

Jetzt sah Haldir seine Schwester noch besorgter an.

„Elladan?" Seine Frage traf den Nagel auf den Kopf.

„Wenn er in meiner Gegenwart ist, nimmt er mir die Luft zu atmen. Ich kann seine Nähe nicht ertragen. Ich habe mein Zimmer nicht mehr verlassen, nur aus Angst im zu begegnen. Haldir ich vermisse ihn so sehr, es ist noch nie so schlimm gewesen wie in diesen Tagen. Bitte lass mich mit!"

Haldir strich seiner Schwester über die Haare und küsste ihre Stirn.

„Komm, mach dich fertig. Wir brechen gleich auf!" Callendil nickte und stürmte geradezu in ihr Zimmer.

..

Den ganzen Tag suchten sie schon die Gegend, um das Schloss herum, ab. Orophin hatte den Auftrag erhalten ebenfalls die Augen offen zu halten. Genauso wie Rúmil, der jedoch vermutlich noch in seinen Gemächern war, als Haldir und Callendil aufbrachen.

„Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen wo sie hinwollte?" fragte schließlich Callendil.

Haldir dachte eine zeitlang nach.

„Sie wollte neulich mit mir auf eine Lichtung, zwei Tage vom Schloss, unten im Süden.

Callendil überlegte kurz dann nickte sie.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen wo sie hinwollte. Ich kenne eine Lichtung, auf der ich öfters mit Elladan…"

Sie sprach nicht weiter, sonder schluckte hart. Die Erinnerung an diese Lichtung, die schönen Stunden die sie dort verbracht hatten, trieben Callendil die Tränen in die Augen.

„Du musst mich nicht begleiten. Reite zurück. Ich werde den Ort schon finden" versuche Haldir sie zu trösten.

„Nein, dort ist es noch schlimmer. Komm und lenk mich etwas ab. Erzählst du mir von deinen Zukunftsplänen mit Elanor?" fragte Callendil nachdem sie sich wieder fasste.

„Ich habe keine Pläne für die Zukunft. Sie möchte gerne mehr. Aber ich bin noch nicht soweit!"

„Drängt sie dich?"

„Nein. Sie ist so einfühlsam und liebevoll. Ich denke, ich möchte die Ewigkeit mit ihr verbringen!"

„Sag es ihr!"

Eine zeitlang ritten sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Sie wurden von niemandem gestört, kein Ork war in der Nähe, keine Spinne weit und breit. Es war so unendlich friedlich, so wie früher.

Als es dunkel wurde errichtete sie ein Lager und saßen um ein kleines Feuer. Denn ihr Glück wollten sie nicht überstrapazieren.

Nach einer kleinen Malzeit legte Callendil ihren Kopf auf Haldir's Schoß und sah zu den Sternen.

„Meinst du ich werde je glücklich werden und eine Familie haben?"

„Du hast eine Familie!"

„Ich meine einen Mann und Kinder?"

„Du hast einen Mann!"

Callendil schwieg und starrte weiter in die Sterne. Haldir begann ihren Kopf zu streicheln.

„Warum gebt ihr soviel auf Elronds Visionen? Selbst die Herrin sagt, es ist nur eine mögliche Zukunft!"

„Deshalb haben wir den Entschluss gefasst uns zu trennen, damit nicht die Visionen, die ich hatte, die tatsächliche Zukunft wird."

„Du hast mir nie erzählt was du wirklich gesehen hast!"

„Ich möchte darüber nicht reden. Ich bin müde!"

..

Am nächsten Mittag erreichten sie die Nähe der Lichtung. Die Geschwister ritten noch immer schweigend nebeneinander her.

„Hast DU dir überlegt was du Elanor sagen willst?"

„Ich denke du hast Recht, Kleines. Ich werde mit ihr reden. Ich werde sie fragen ob sie mich nach Lothlorien begleitet, um mit mir zu leben!"

Callendil lächelte.

„Und den Bund?"

„Ich bin nicht bereit mit jemand anderem den Bund einzugehen."

Callendil nickte: „Wie du willst."

..

Kurze Zeit später hatten sie die Lichtung erreicht. Die Geschwister hörten Geräusche aus der entsprechenden Richtung. Sie ließen ihre Pferde zwischen den Bäumen und gingen mit gezogenen Waffen auf die Lichtung.

Was sie zu sehen bekamen ließ Haldir das Blut gefrieren und Callendil den Atem anhalten.

Elanor war auf der Lichtung. Sie war aber nicht alleine.

Mitten im Moos lag sie nackt und über ihr war ein silberblonder Elb, ebenfalls wie Eru ihn erschaffen hatte.

Er hatte seine Männlichkeit in Elanor versenkt. Er hatte die Ankömmlinge noch nicht bemerkt und flüsterte obszöne Worte in ihr Ohr während er seinen Rhythmus verstärkte.

Elanor hingegen sah sofort die Geschwister auf der Lichtung auftauchen. Doch anstatt den Elben auf sich wegzustoßen, lächelte sie Haldir an und schlang ihre Beine um die Hüften des Elben über sie.

„Rúmil!" War das einzige Wort, das Haldir sagen konnte, während Callendil nicht fähig war zu sprechen.

Rúmil sah entsetzt auf und als er seine Geschwister entdeckte, ließ er sofort von Elanor ab. Er stand auf und bedeckte seine Blöse mit dem erstbesten Kleidungsstück, dass er zwischen seine Finger bekam.

„Haldir, was….was…was tust du hier?" fragte der jüngere Bruder und versuchte den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck Haldirs zu ignorieren.

„Elanor hat mir erzählt, du hast dich von ihr getrennt! Sie wollte getröstet werden….Ich habe noch nur…"

„Ach halt doch deinen Mund!" zischte Elanor. „Ich hatte nur einfach Lust es mit dir zu treiben."

Dann sah sie mit blitzenden Augen, die Callendil schon einmal gesehen hatte, Haldir an.

„Was glaubst du, Haldir, dass ich ewig auf dich warte? Dass ich jahrelang warte, bis der gnädige Herr aus Lorien kommt um mich zu ficken? Nein…ich bin eine Frau und ich brauche es, wenn mir danach ist und nicht wenn mein Gefährte dazu bereit ist! Ich liebe dich Haldir, ich liebe dich wirklich. Aber es genügt mir nicht! Finde dich damit ab. Je schneller, desto besser für dich!"

Callendil wollte sich auf die Elbin stürzen. Sie hatte ihr Schwert erhoben und wollte zuschlagen. Doch Haldir hielt sie auf.

„Komm! Lass es!" sagte er nur und führte seine Schwester von der Lichtung.

Ohne ein weiters Wort zu sagen stieg Haldir auf sein Pferd und preschte davon. Callendil gelang es ihm mit Mühe zu folgen.

Er ritt bis zum Sonnenuntergang, bis schließlich das Pferd sich weigerte weiterzureiten.

Er stieg ab und ließ sich unter einem Baum nieder.

Callendil setze sich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Sie wusste nicht ob es die richtigen Worte gab um ihn zu trösten, oder ihr nur keine einfielen. So schwieg sie lieber.

Schließlich schlief Haldir ein. Callendil war erleichtert, ihren Bruder ruhig atmen zu sehen und seinen Blick in die Unendlichkeit gerichtet. Sie kuschelte sich dicht an ihn und traute sich schließlich selbst etwas zu schlafen.

..

Haldir saß noch immer unter dem Baum und starrte vor sich hin. Der Morgen war bereits eingebrochen. Callendil lag in seinem Schoß und schlief noch tief und fest. Er streichelte ihr sanft über das Haar, so als ob er sich so selbst trösten könnte.

Wie konnte seine Geliebte ihm das nur antun. Er war fassungslos, fühlte sich leer. Doch war es völlig anderes, als mit Alagos. Jetzt war er hauptsächlich wütend. Wütend auf Elanor, wütend auf Rúmil und vor allem wütend auf sich selbst.

Er hatte nur den Wunsch dass alles endlich zu Ende wäre und er Frieden finden könnte.

Tränen trübten seine Augen. Deshalb dachte er erst, er würde ein Trugbild sehen.

Er sah eine Frau, eine Menschenfrau zwischen den Bäumen vor ihm.

Sie kam ihm vertraut vor und doch so fremd. Er hatte nie viel Kontakt zu Menschen gehabt. Aber diese Frau? Ihre blonden Locken, ihre dunkle Lederkleidung dieser geschmeidige Gang, fast lautlos näherte sie ihm.

„Wer seid ihr?" fragte Haldir und steckte die Hand nach der Frau aus. Er hatte das Bedürfnis ihre Haare zu berühren.

„Wer ist wer?" hörte er die Stimme Callendils.

Er sah kurz zu seiner Schwester, die nun wieder erwacht war.

„Diese Waldläuferin dort drüben!"

Callendil richtete sich auf und suchte mit ihren Augen die Gegend ab.

„Ich sehe niemanden!"

Auch Haldir sah wieder auf und suchte. Doch ihre Umgebung war verwaist. Niemand war zu sehen, oder zu hören.

„Ich muss wohl geträumt haben!" stellte Haldir nüchtern fest und stand auf um sich für den Weiterritt fertig zu machen.

„Erzählst du mir von ihr?"

„Von wem?"

„Na von der Frau, die du gesehen hast!"

„Nicht wichtig!"

Haldir schwang sich auf sein Pferd und Callendil folgte ihm.

Am Mittag trafen sie wieder in Thranduil's Palast ein. Haldir suchte sofort seine Soldaten auf und ordnete die Rückreise nach Lothlorien, für den frühen Morgen an.

Sofort zog er sich in sein Zimmer zurück.

Selbst den Zwillingen war sofort das Verhalten Haldirs aufgefallen und Elladan nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und ging zu Callendil, die noch immer bei den Soldaten war.

„Callendil, kann ich dich sprechen?"

Um eine Szene vor den Soldaten zu vermeiden stimmte sie zu und folgte dem Noldo in den Garten. Sie setzten sich in den Pavillon und Callendil begann nervös mit ihren Händen zu spielen.

„Was willst du?" fragte sie so barsch wie sie nur sein konnte, ohne es wirklich zu sein.

„Du siehst auch völlig durcheinander aus. Was ist geschehen. Wo ist Elanor? Was ist mit Haldir?"

Callendil bekam das Bild Rúmils und Elanors nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie rieb sich die Augen und Elladan legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Es brannte.

„Nimm deine Hand weg!" fuhr sie ihn an. Sofort zog er sie zurück.

„Verzeih!"

„Elanor hat ihm das Herz gebrochen. Davon wird er sich nicht wieder erholen. Diesmal hab ich nicht die Kraft ihm zu helfen. Ich kann ja nicht einmal mir selbst helfen!"

„In Erus Namen was ist geschehen? Ist sie tot?"

Callendil lachte verbittert und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, sie hat nur beschlossen, sich von einem anderen Familienmitglied vögeln zu lassen!"

„Callendil!"

„Sie ist jetzt Rúmils Hure!"

„Das meinst du nicht ernst? Sie waren doch so verliebt!" stellte Elladan entsetzt fest

„Ach ja wirklich, es soll schon vorgekommen sein, dass ich ein Paar trennt obwohl es verliebt ist!"

Callendil stand auf und ließ Elladan mal wieder stehen.

„Callendil warte, ich möchte euch helfen. Ich möchte dir helfen!"

„Du willst mir helfen? Dann verschwinde endlich aus meinem Leben. Es hat keinen Wert. Ich will nicht…." Ihre Stimme bracht und sie musste schlucken.

Callendil wollte nicht, dass er ihre Tränen sah und lief ins Schloss.

..

Haldir lag auf seinem Bett, genauso wie er sein Zimmer betreten hatte. Nicht einmal die Stiefel hatte er ausgezogen. Er starrte zur Decke.

Die Türe öffnete sich leise, doch Haldir bemerkte es.

„Komm rein Kleines!" sagte er lächelnd.

Callendil trat ein und sah ihren Bruder verwundert an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, keine Sorge. Es geht mir gut. Ich habe erkannt, dass ich einen Fehler begangen habe. Doch er hat sich von selbst erledigt. Eigentlich müsste ich Rúmil dankbar sein!"

„Haldir!"

„Sorge dich nicht. Ich werde ihm nichts antun und ich werde ihr nichts antun. Sie existieren nicht mehr für mich. Willst du mich morgen nach Hause begleiten, oder bei deinem Mann bleiben!"

Die Worte Haldirs waren, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. „Dein Mann" schrie es. Er ist nicht mehr ihr Mann.

„Ich werde mit dir gehen! Auch er existiert für mich nicht mehr. Lass uns diesen Pakt schließen!"

Erst jetzt richtete sich Haldir auf und nahm seine Schwester in die Arme.

„Packt, Liebes. Wir werden uns nicht unterkriegen lassen. Wir werden diesen verdammten Krieg überstehen und gemeinsam nach Valinor ziehen!"

Zufrieden nickte Callendil. Sie wusste, dass sie niemals alleine sein würde. Haldir würde immer an ihrer Seite sein, wenn sie ihn brauchte und umgekehrt.

tbc


	33. Natila

Sehnsüchte und andere Schwierigkeiten by S.E.

Diclaimer: siehe Kap 1

Rating: PG 13,

Timeline: Ende 3. ZA in Lothlorien

Paring: Callendil/ Elladan getrennt lebend

Haldir / geschieden

Ein Danke an meine lieben Reviewern: Eirien, Andvagoriel, Lion, und Seni ganz viele Bussis an euch

Ich wird mich nächstes Kapi ausführlicher melden…bin heut etwas kränklich

So hier das vorletzte Kapitel:

* * *

Kapitel 33

Natila

Über hundert Jahre lebten die Elben in Lothlorien, ohne dass sie ihren Wald verlassen hatten.

Die Zeiten wurden immer härter und gefährlicher. Das 2. Jahrtausend des 3. Zeitalters ging dem Ende entgegen.

Immer mehr Orks versuchten in den Goldenen Wald einzudringen. Die Einsätze der Elben, an den Grenzen, waren anstrengend und gefährlich. Sie kämpften in vielen Gefechten, doch es wurden nur wenige Elben verletzt oder getötet. Aber es kam bedauerlicherweise vor.

In dieser Zeit kamen keine Besuche aus Bruchtal. Arwen lebte in dieser Zeit bei ihrem Vater. So sah sich Elrond auch nicht gezwungen, Elben über den Pass zu schicken. Als Boten dienten immer öfters die Waldläufer. Es waren Menschen, besser gesagt Dúnedain aus dem Norden. Die übrig gebliebenen Numenorer die diesem Menschenkönig, der sich einst von dem einen Ring verführen ließ, entstammten

Aber die Elben und vor allem Elrond hielt große Stücke auf diesen kleinen Volksstamm.

Callendil machte sich überhaupt keine Gedanken über die Menschen, ihr waren die anderen Rassen vollkommen gleichgültig.

Celeborn hat sie deshalb schon öfters rügen müssen und ihr angedroht sie einige Zeit zu den Menschen oder Zwergen zu schicken.

Haldir verrichtete seinen Dienst als Hauptmann, wie immer, sorgfältig und gewissenhaft. Er war meist an der Nordgrenze und nur selten in Caras Galadhon.

Irgendwann haben Callendil und er beschlossen ihre Telain aufzugeben und einen Talan, neben dem Baum ihren Eltern, gemeinsam zu bewohnen. Jeder mit einem eigenen Raum.

Mehr Privatsphäre brauchten sie nicht.

Keine der beiden hatten irgendwelche Beziehungen und sie strebten auch keine an. Ihnen genügte einander haben zu können, zum lachen, weinen und zum reden.

...

Nach fast fünf Jahren fast ununterbrochenen Dienstes an den Nordgrenzen wurde Haldir und seine Einheit zurück in die Stadt versetzt.

Callendil genoss eine Woche Urlaub und Haldir bat um Dienst in den Gärten Galadriels. Dort hielt er sich immer gerne auf, wenn er alleine sein wollte.

Callendin hatte das Gefühl, als sei Haldir zu jener Zeit besonders unruhig gewesen. Er lief ständig umher, so als ob er etwas suchen würde.

Am Nachmittag wurden alle Wachen mitgeteilt, dass sich Fremde in Caras aufhielten, Menschen! Und die Zwillinge waren mal wieder zugegen. Callendil beschloss ihr Talan nicht zu verlassen. Sie hatte keine Lust auf eine Konfrontation, nicht wenn es sich vermeiden ließ.

Haldir hatte seinen Wachposten am Eingang des Gartens bezogen. So konnte er etwas vor sich hinträumen. Diese einfache Aufgabe beanspruchte ihn nicht besonders.

Er blieb völlig regungslos unter einem alten Mallorn-Baum stehen und ging seinen Gedanken nach.

Er betete darum, dass der Kampf gegen Mordor bald vorbei sein könnte und er endlich Frieden finden könnte.

Plötzlich spürte er wie Gänsehaut seinen Rücken herunterjagte. Sofort war er hellwach und zog sein Schwert.

Zwei Menschen kamen durch den Bogen, erstaunlich leise für Menschen. Es mussten diese Waldläufer sein.

Haldir stellte sich ihnen in den Weg.

„Ihr könnt hier nicht vorbei!" rief er barsch. Doch als sein Blick auf deinen der beiden Menschen fiel, verlor er seine, sonst so eiserne, Beherrschung.

Er betrachtete die Frau und verstand nicht was er sah. „Ich kenne dich, woher kenne ich dich?"

Haldir war völlig verwirrt. Der Anblick der Frau verursachte ein heilloses Durcheinander seiner Gefühle.

Schon eine Ewigkeit hatte er nicht mehr so viel empfunden.

„Verzeiht unser Eindringen, wir wussten nicht, dass es verbotene Orte gibt!" sprach der Mann und brach das unangenehme Schweigen. Er zerrte die Frau fort, die noch immer Haldir anstarrte, als ob sie ein Geist gesehen hätte.

Haldir spürte wie ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen wurde. Er lehnte sich gegen die Mauer neben dem Torbogen.

Er versuchte seinen Atem wieder zu beruhigen. „Nein, dass kann nicht sein, nicht eine Menschenfrau!" sagte er sich selbst und versuchte seine Gedanken abzulenken, in dem er den Garten inspizierte.

Haldir war noch derart durcheinander, dass er nicht bemerkte wie Callendil sich ihm näherte.

„Hallo Bruder, hast du sie schon gesehen?" fragte die Elbin und Haldir drehte sich völlig überrascht um.

„Callendil! Du bist hier!" stellte er verwirrt fest.

„Ja natürlich, warum nicht?" Sie konnte erkennen wie verwirrt ihr Bruder war.

„Was hast du gefragt?" fragte Haldir noch einmal, weil er feststellen musste, dass er seiner Schwester nicht zugehört hatte.

„Ich habe ich gefragt, ob du sie schon gesehen hast!" stellte Callendil etwas genervt fest.

Haldir begann zu lächeln, er sah das Gesicht der Menschenfrau wieder vor sich.

„Ja, sie ist das schönste Wesen, das ich je erblickt habe!"

„Haldir? Wovon redest du? Eigentlich wollte ich wissen ob du die Zwillinge gesehen hast!"

Haldir sah seine Schwester an und errötete.

Callendil konnte sich nicht erinnern ihren Bruder je errötet gesehen zu haben.

„Was ist los mit dir. Wen hast du getroffen. Los, lass dir nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen!"

Callendil musste grinsen, bei dem Anblick ihres völlig verwirrten Bruders.

„Ich denke wir sollten uns auf die Bank dort drüben setzen!"

Sie führte Haldir dort hin und sie setzten sich nebeneinander, während Callendil ihm über die Wange streichelte.

„Erzählst du mir, was in dir vorgeht?"

Jetzt sah Haldir zu seiner Schwester und begann zu lächeln. Ein Lächeln, das sie eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Ich habe dir doch von meinen Visionen erzählt, die ich einige Male hatte, über diese Frau, diese Menschenfrau!"

„Ja?"

„Ich habe sie heute getroffen, in Fleisch und Blut! Callendil es gibt diese Frau. Sie ist hier, hier im Goldenen Wald und sie hat mich auf diese eigenartige Weise angesehen!"

„Eigenartige Weise, Haldir ich mach mir Sorgen um dich! Du bist ja gar nicht mehr du selbst. Du solltest zu Galadriel gehen!"

„Warum?" fragte Haldir verwundert.

„Weil du dich völlig irrational benimmst, deshalb!"

„Ich muss wissen wer sie ist!" stellte Haldir fest ohne auf Callendis Äußerung einzugehen.

Callendil schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde sehen was ich herausbekommen kann! Lass du ich ablösen und nimm ein Bad, das wird dir gut tun!"

Callendil stand auf, drückte Haldir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und lächelte. „Ich denke es geht aufwärts!" stellte sie fest und verließ den Garten.

Haldir blieb verwirrt wie er war zurück und lief weiter ziellos durch den Garten. Bis er an Galadriel's Spiegel vorbei kam.

Er hatte schon oft auf das Wasser beblickt, doch nie etwas gesehen.

Nun fand er sich wieder davor und sah hinein. Er wollte es gar nicht, er konnte sich nicht einmal erinnern, wie er überhaupt dort hingekommen war.

Nun sah er hinein und das erste Mal in seinem Leben geschah etwas.

Die Oberfläche veränderte sich und er konnte Schemen erkennen.

Er sah die Menschenfrau in einem großen Heer aus Menschen reiten. Sie war neben einem Mann, der wie ein König gekleidet war. Er trug das Schwert der Könige, selbst Haldir kannte es.

Das Bild veränderte sich. Er sah nun eine Elbenarmee auf einer Mauer stehen. Sie richteten Pfeile auf den Feind, der hoffnungslos in der Überzahl war.

Sie kämpfen, die Elben gemeinsam mit Menschen Haldir sah sich kämpfen, er sah sich sterben. Er sah die Menschenfrau über seinem Grab, er sah, wie sie die Hände auf ihren Bauch legte.

Haldir hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Sie trägt deine Hoffnung in sich. Gibt ihr Kraft und Mut die Zeiten zu überstehen und es wird gut werden!"

Haldir drehte sich um. Er war nicht einmal in der Lage seine Tränen wegzuwischen. Er sah Galadriel einfach nur schweigen an.

„Wenn die Valar es wünschen, so werde ich euch den Segen geben!" sprach die Herrin leise.

„Ich kenne diese Frau nicht!"

„Du wirst sie kennen lernen, lieben tust du sie schon. Ich fühle dein Herz, von Liebe gefüllt. Es war lang genug leer uns einsam! Nun geh, ruhe dich aus. Morgen möchte ich, dass du deinen Dienst im Palast verrichtest. Ich möchte dich eine Weile im Auge behalten. Denn auch ich habe gesehen, was der Spiegel zeigte!"

..

Callendil traf schnell auf die Fremden. Sie trugen die bewusstlose Frau in einen Gästetalan.

Callendil sprach einen der Männer an.

„Wer ist die Frau?"

„Sie ist Natila, meine Schwester. Ich bin Halbarad, Dúnedain aus dem Norden und dies ist mein Vetter Ar..Streicher! Ihr seid eine Elbin, eine der Wachen?"

Jetzt lächelte Callendil. Erst einmal, fand sie die Art, wie die Menschen ihre Sprache sprach, sehr exotisch. So hart und abgehackt, aber faszinierend. Schließlich bemerkte sie ihre Unhöflichkeit.

„Verzeiht, mein Name ist Callendil! Ich bin ein Teil der lorischen Wache. Mein Bruder muss auf euch getroffen sein!"

„Bruder?" fragte Halbarad und stieg mit Natila auf den Armen die Treppe zum Talan hinauf.

„Verzeiht, ich sehe erst jetzt, dass sie verletzt ist. Kann ich euch helfen?"

„Nicht nötig, Callendil o Lorien, etwas Schlaf und sie wird wieder wie neu sein!" stellte Streicher fest.

„Wie ihr wünscht. Es war schön euch kennen zulernen!" stellte Callendil fest und verbeugte sich bevor sie die Menschen, richtung zuhause, verließ.

Natürlich lief sie direkt den Zwillingen in die Arme. Sie versuchte noch auszuweichen, doch Elrohir hatte sie schon entdeckt und kam pfeifend auf sie zu.

„Callendil, ach schön dich zu sehen. Mein unsensibler Bruder hier, wollte partout nicht nach dir Ausschau halten!"

„Hallo Elrohir, Elladan!" Sie ließ sich von Elrohir in den Arm nehmen, doch Elladan ignorierte sie, als sein er nicht da.

Sie hasste ihre Nackenhärchen, die sich schon wieder aufgestellt hatten und dieser verdammte Schauer, der ihren Rücken hinrunterjagte.

Wortlos verließ Elladan die beiden und ging in Richtung Palasttalan.

Callendil wagte es nicht einmal ihm nachzuschauen.

„Warum reißt ihr euch nicht endlich zusammen, verdammt noch mal!" brummte Elrohir.

„Elrohir, lass es! Wir sind nicht füreinander bestimmt!"

„Nicht füreinander bestimmt? Ich habe selten jemand gesehen, der besser zusammen gepasst hatte als ihr beiden! Ich wünschte ich würde endlich eine Elbin finden die ich so lieben könnte, wie Elladan dich liebt, oder du ihn!"

„Ach Elrohir, das ist es. Ich könnte ihn nicht guten Gewissens im Arm halten, wenn ich weiß dass er dann sterben könnte!"

„Visionen sind nicht…ach was sage ich. Es ist müßig immer und immer wieder das gleiche. Es ist euer Leben!"

Callendil war erleichtert, dass Elrohir das Thema beendet hatte. So lenkte sie das Gespräch auch gleich um.

„Wer sind die Menschen, die euch begleitet haben?"

Elrohir atmete tief durch und begann zu lächeln. Er bemerkte die List, die Callendil versuchte, ging aber darauf ein.

„Es sind Waldläufer aus Arnor. Aragorn ist Schützling _adars_. Es ist Arathon's Sohn, bitte sprich auch du ihn in der Gegenwart Fremder nur mit Streicher an. Es soll geheim bleiben, dass Isildur's Erbe zurückkehren wird!"

„Isildur's Erbe, sehr interessant. Dann wird es wohl bald ein Ende haben. Aber eigentlich wollte ich mehr über die Frau wissen, die dabei ist!"

Elrohir lächelte.

„Ihr seit euch so ähnlich. Schon als Baby hatte Elladan an diesem Menschenkind einen Narren gefressen. Sie ist die Cousine Aragorns. Halbarad ist ihr Bruder. Was ist mit ihr, dass sich jetzt schon Galadhrim für sie interessieren?"

„Haldir!"

„Haldir?"

„Er hat sie wohl getroffen und sie muss wohl großen Eindruck hinterlassen haben!" Callendil grinste und Elrohir sah sie verwundert an.

„Na wir werden sehen!"

..

Am nächsten Tag fand ein Festbankett statt, um die Zwillinge willkommen zu heißen. Da Callendil keinen Dienst hatte musste sie an dem Bankett teilnehmen. Sie setzte sich so, dass sie später neben der Menschenfrau sitzen konnte, denn die Elbin wollte Natila unbedingt kennen lernen.

Langsam trafen die Gäste ein. Die Zwillinge setzen sich ihr schräg gegenüber und Halbarad setze sich neben die Elbin. Callendil wurde etwas wütend. Entschloss sich jedoch höflich zu dem Mensch zu sein. Wer weiß was die Zukunft bringen würde.

„Hättet ihr etwas dagegen, wenn sich eure Schwester neben mich setzen würde? Ich würde sie gerne näher kennen lernen!"

Halbarad lächelte.

„Gerne Callendil o Lorien! Es freut mich, wenn meine Schwester auch Freunde in Lothlorien findet!"

Er beugte sich etwas näher zu Callendil. „Sie hat eine merkwürdige Anziehung auf Elben!"

Callendil lächelte, sie mochte diesen Menschen, der so anders war, als die Elben in ihrem Wald.

Er war fast so groß wie sie, aber breit, muskulös wie die Menschenkrieger, er trug seine Haare schulterlang, sie waren dunkelblond und leicht gewellt. Sein Bart ließ ihn, wie diesen Streicher, etwas verwegen aussehen. Typisch Waldläufer eben.

Dann kam endlich Natila und Streicher. Die Menschenfrau, sah mit einem Mal ganz anders aus. Sie trug ein Kleid und ihre Haare offen.

„Hübsch!" dachte Callendil. Aber wirklich verstehen konnte sie nicht, was Haldir an ihr fand.

Halbarad war aufgestanden und setze sich einen Platz weiter und rief seine Schwester zu sich. Aragorn setzte sich neben die Zwillinge.

Callendil lächelte die Menschenfrau an, die sich etwas unsicher umsah. Elladan und Elrohir grinsten sich an und Elladan flüsterte seinem Bruder ins Ohr:

„Das hat sie sich nicht freiwillig an!" und Elrohir nickte.

Callendil wusste nicht, ob Natila es gehört hatte, doch die Dúnadan warf den Zwillingen einen verächtlichen Blick zu.

‚Gut so' dachte die Elbin und wusste, dass sie diese kleine Menschenfrau schon ins Herz geschlossen hatte.

Dann kamen endlich auch Celeborn und Galadriel die Treppe aus dem Palasttalan herunter.

Callendil beobachtete Natila, während das Herrscherpaar herabkamen. Es waren nicht der Herr und die Herren des Goldenen Waldes, den die Dúnadan beobachtete, sondern ihren Bruder, der vor Galadriel die Treppe herunterkam.

Die Elbin sah das Leuchten in Natila's Augen. Es war das gleiche, das sie am Vortag in Haldir's Augen sah.

Callendil bemerkte, wie sich die Frau zu ihr herüberbeugte. Es war das 1. Mal, dass Natila sie überhaupt beachtete.

„Könnt ihr mir sagen, wie die Wache der Herrin heißt?" fragte sie schließlich die Elbin.

Callendil lächelte.

„Es ist Haldir, mein Bruder, Hauptmann der Garde Loriens. Ich habe schon von eurer Begegnung gehört! Ich bin Callendil, die Nichte Lord Celeborns!"

Callendil verbeugte sich mit diesen Worten und lächelte.

„Halbarad hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt, Natila in Dúnedain!"

Natila lächelte jetzt ebenfalls und verbeugte sich leicht.

„Da bist du mir aber im Vorteil, Callendil!"

Die beiden Frauen redeten während des Essens und so lernten sie sich ein wenig kennen. Callendil zeigte der Dúnadan stolz Caras und führte sie bis zum verbotenen Garten, wo Natila auf Haldir das erste Mal traf. Sie wusste, dass er nicht weit weg sein konnte.

…

Haldir trat die Treppe des Palasttalans herunter, gefolgt von Celeborn und Galadriel. Er entdeckte die Menschenfrau sofort. Schließlich hatte er die ganze Nacht von ihr geträumt – solange er schlafen konnte. Denn die meiste Zeit lag er wach und sehnte sich danach, die Lippen dieser Frau zu schmecken. 

Er fühlte ihre Blicke auf sich, doch ignorierte sie. Er führte seine Lady und den Lord an ihre Plätze und zog sich diskret zurück. Seine Eltern saßen auch am Tisch, genauso wie seine Brüder, doch Haldir zog es vor zurück in den Garten zu gehen um den Wachdienst wieder aufzunehmen.

Es war schon später Nachmittag, als er seine Schwester mit der Menschenfrau kommen sah.

Am Abend zuvor hatte ihm Callendil alles erzählt über diese Frau, was sie in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Er war jetzt schon fasziniert von diesem Wesen. Was wäre wenn er sie näher kennen würde?

Schließlich sah er wie Callendil mit Natila durch das Tor schritt und wie die Menschenfrau sprach:  
„Nein danke – mir reichen meine Träume vollkommen! Wusstest du nicht, dass die Dúnedain, wenn sie reines Numenorer Blut haben, in Ihre Zukunft blicken können?"

. „Nein, siehst du nun habe ich schon etwas über andere Völker gelernt. Mein Onkel wird stolz sein" sagte Callendil und Haldir trat hinter sie. Er konnte doch nicht einen Menschen in den Garten lassen.

„Dein Onkel wird dich den Wargs zum Fraß vorlegen, wenn er wüsste, wen du an diesen Heiligen Ort gebracht hast!" sprach er und die Frauen drehten sich um.

Callendil beschwichtige ihren Bruder, doch Natila starrte Haldir wieder nur an. Als sie aus ihrer Starre erwacht war, stammelte sie nur etwas von gehen und flüchtete.

Die beiden Elben sahen ihr nach.

„Was hat das Mädchen nur dass sie so durchdreht, wenn du ihn ihre Nähe kommst?"

Callendil sah ihren Bruder an und er sah nicht minder verwirrt aus.

„Hallo Haldir? Hörst du mich?"

„Sicher Kleines. Ich werde mich um sie kümmern!"

Callendil schüttelte den Kopf.

„Geh ihr nach. Sprecht endlich miteinander. Sonst werde ICH wütend!" Mit einem Schups jagte sie ihren Bruder aus dem Garten.

„Ich habe noch Dienst bist Sonnenuntergang!"

„Ich übernehme ihn!"

Haldir gab Callendil seine Waffen und rannte los, nur ein kleines „Danke" schrie er noch zurück.

Callendil sah die Waffen ihres Bruders an und schüttelte den Kopf. Noch nie hatte er freiwillig seine Waffen zurückgelassen.

Die Elbin lief pfeifend durch den Garten.

..

Haldir fand Natila auf einem verwaisten Talan. Er konnte sie vom Boden aus erkennen. Ihr weißes Kleid schien durch den Blätterwald.

Er kletterte zu ihr hinauf und sah in ein erschrecktes Gesicht.

„Warum fliehst du von mir Natila in Dúnedain? Hab ich dir ein Leid zugefügt?" fragte Haldir die Dúnadan.

„Ich weiß es nicht - Haldir o Lorien! Ich kenne dich, doch ich hab dich doch noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen! Es ist mir nicht geheuer!"

„Seit unendlicher Zeit habe ich das Bild einer Frau im Kopf: von dir. Ich weiß ebenfalls nicht warum. Aber die Valar werden ihre Gründe haben!"

Wie aus einem Zwang heraus trafen sich ihre Lippen. Es war wie ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle. Haldir wurde es heiß und kalt. Er schmeckte diese Frau, die so anders war, als alles was er seither kannte.

„Erzähl mir mehr von dir und deinem Volk, Natila in Dúnedain!"

tbc


	34. Wiedervereinigung

Sehnsüchte und andere Schwierigkeiten by S.E.

Diclaimer: siehe Kap 1

Rating: PG13

Timeline: 3019 III in Lorien und Minas Tirith

Paring: Callendil/ Elladan

Haldir / Natila

So das ist nun wirklich das letzte Kapitel der Geschichte. Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken die so fleißig mitgelesen haben. Natürlich wäre ich auf eurer Meinung gespannt.

Danke an alle Reviewer die mich so schön unterstützt haben

Eirien, Lion, Andvagoriel und besonders Seni, die einen ganz besonderen Platz eingenommen hat in dieser Geschichte…ein Dank an euch alle

Und ein ganz besonderen Dank an Heitzi.

So jetzt möchte ich euch noch viel Spaß wünschen und darauf hinweisen, das zwar diese Geschichte zu Ende ist, aber es gibt eine Fortsetzung um das Leben Natilas, Callendils, Eirien und ihren Elben… sie heißt Ein Leben ist nicht genug und wird bald gestartet..

Bussi

Kapitel 34

Wiedervereinigung

Haldir und Natila waren sich schnell näher gekommen. Einige Jahre später sind sie auf einer Lichtung in Lothlorien den Bund eingegangen.

Nie war Haldir glücklicher als in der Zeit mit dieser Menschenfrau. Die Erinnerung an Alagos verblasste und wurde tief in seinem Herzen vergraben. Denn er wollte diese Frau lieben, nur diese Frau.

Er wusste genau, dass er schwinden würde, sobald Natila ihr menschliches Schicksal, der Sterblichkeit, ereilt hatte. Doch es war ihm gleich. Das nahm er gerne in kauf. Denn mit ihrem Tod würde seine Existenz sinnlos werden.

Callendil konnte zwar Haldir nicht wirklich verstehen, aber sie mochte Natila und so war sie bei der Schließung ihres Bundes dabei. Nur Rúmil war nicht zu gegen. Er war an der Nordgrenze. Er hatte mit Haldir privat, seit der Sache mit Elanor, kein einziges Wort gewechselt.

Callendil verbrachte viel Zeit mit den Dúnedain. Sie fand es ein faszinierendes Volk. Die Waldläufer waren ihr an Herz gewachsen. Weil Natila ihr Waldläufersein nicht aufgeben wollte, konnte Callendil so etwas auf ihre Schwägerin aufpassen. Denn Haldir blieb stets in Lothlorien zurück.

Einmal ging Callendil sogar mit nach Bruchtal, den Waldläufern zuliebe. Dort ignorierte sie die Fürstenfamilie völlig. Nicht einmal zu Arwen ging sie, mit der sie ein ziemlich neutrales Verhältnis hat.

Sie erfuhr nur so nebenbei, dass Arwen Aragorn liebte. Aber das war Callendil auch gleich. Denn sie würde niemals wieder lieben.

Es kam die Zeit, da brach der Krieg offen aus. Callendil war zu dieser Zeit in Düsterwald und hatte so erfahren, das Elrohir den Bund mit der Schwester Legolas' eingegangen war.

Seni nahm es mit Fassung, denn sie wusste, dass beide Kinder diese Verbindung nicht wollten, doch Thranduil bestand, aus irgendeinem Grund drauf.

Der Streit zwischen Thranduil und Seni artete derart aus, dass die Elbin beschloss nach Valinor zu gehen, alleine und ohne ihre Familie. Callendil war es nicht einmal vergönnt, die Freundin, die wie eine Mutter für sie war, zu verabschieden.

Callendil verstand die Welt immer weniger, deshalb hatte sie beschlossen zurück nach Lothlorien zu gehen. Sie musste die Galadhrim unterstützen den Goldenen Wald zu schützen.

Als sie ankam saß Haldir in seinem Teil ihres Talans und starrte vor sich hin.

Callendil sah sie entsetzt an, es musste etwas Schreckliches geschehen sein.

„Was ist geschehen? Ist etwas mit Natila?"

Haldir sah seine Schwester an und konnte seine Tränen nicht zurückhalten.

„Du musst dich um sie kümmern, versprichst du mir das?"

„Haldir was ist, du machst mir angst!"

„Wir werden die Menschen unterstützen in diesem Krieg. Wir werden nach Rohan gehen und gegen Saruman's Uruk-hai kämpfen. Ich werde als Hauptmann die Einheit anführen!"

Jetzt musste sich Callendil setzen.

„Ich werde dich begleiten!"

„Nein Kleines, du musst mit deinen Brüdern den Wald beschützen, denn auch hier droht Gefahr.

Bitte sorge dich um Natila und das Kind!"

Callendil spürte wie sich ihr Magen zusammenkrampfte.

„Natila hat ein Kind? Warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt!"

„Es dauert noch bis zum späten Sommer. Sie hat es erst empfangen!" Haldir's Tränen tropften auf die Federn die vor ihm lagen.

„Du wirst dich um deine Familie kümmern, du wirst zurückkehren! Versprich es mir!"

Jetzt musste auch Callendil weinen. Sie ging zu Haldir und legte ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß.

„Versprich es mir!"

„Callendil du musst stark sein, stark für dich und für meine beiden Frauen! Ich hätte gerne meine Tochter kennen gelernt!" Haldir schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht. Callendil nahm ihn in ihre Arme.

„Wieso glaubst du, dass du nicht zurückkommen wirst?"

„Ich hab es im Spiegel gesehen!"

„Du hast deinen Tod im Spiegel gesehen, weiß Galadriel davon?"

„JA"

„Und sie schickt dich trotzdem?"

„Wenn wir nicht siegen, wird Sauron gewinnen. Ich möchte meine Frauen in Frieden leben sehen! Natila wird nicht alleine sein. Sie hat das Kind und dich!"

„Ich werde nach Valinor gehen, wenn alles vorbei ist, das weißt du doch!"

„Callendil Kleines, bitte hör nicht länger auf deinen Verstand, hör auf dein Herz. Ich hat es auch und hab die schönste und erfüllteste Zeit meines Lebens, in diesen wenigen Jahren, mit meiner kleinen _adaneth_gehabt!"

Den ganzen Abend saßen sie gemeinsam am Tisch und machten neue Pfeile.

In der Nacht lagen sie zusammen in Haldir's Bett und hielten einander.

..

Es kam wie es kommen musste. Haldir fiel in Helms Klamm, genauso wie die meisten Elben. Nur wenige kehrten zurück und erzählten von der siegreichen Schlacht. Selbst die Toten wurden zurückgelassen.

So konnte Callendil nur alleine in Haldir's Bett liegen und weinen. Sie weinte um ihren geliebten Bruder, der ihr mehr bedeutet hatte als alles andere, abgesehen von Elladan, der nun auch in Rohan war, wie Callendil erfuhr.

Sie hatte nicht lange Zeit zum trauern. Schon am nächsten Tag wurde Lothlorien angegriffen und Celeborn ließ den Wald verteidigen.

Es war der blutigste Kampf, den Callendil je gefochten hatte, doch nach 3 Tagen waren die Orks geschlagen und Celeborn blies zum Angriff auf Dol Goldur.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde diese Festung auch eingenommen. Es war ein kurzer Kampf, denn die Elben waren von Rache getrieben und die Orks waren der geballten Wut der Elben hilflos ausgeliefert.

Es war am letzten Tag des Kampfes, als Callendil mit ihren Brüdern die Festung erreichte. Ihre Einheit war damit beauftragt worden, die Festung zu befreien.

Da die meisten Orks geflüchtet waren ging es schnell.

Doch es waren nicht alles Orks entdeckt worden. Leider bemerkte Callendil ihren Angreifer zu spät und noch bevor sie zuschlagen konnte traf sie das Orkschwert im Gesicht. Sie sah Sterne, doch es gelang ihr noch, das Elbenschwert in den Ork zu rammen ehe sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

Sie kam im Elbenlager zu sich. Einen dicken Verband um ihren Kopf und das Kinn. Sie konnte nicht sprechen. Orophin saß an ihrem Bett und hielt ihre Hand.

„Willkommen zurück große Schwester! Du hast uns ein Scheck eingejagt, als wir dich blutüberströmt fanden. Es war dem Ork wohl gelungen dein Kinn zu spalten. Aber keine Sorge, es wird wieder. Der Heiler ist zufrieden und in ein paar Wochen sieht man nichts mehr."

Callendil wollte etwas sagen, doch sie konnte den Mund nicht aufmachen. Der Verband war zu fest.

„Nun in ein Paar Tagen kommt der Verband weg."

„Lass dich nicht von dem Kleinen ärgern, Callendil! Es ist alles in Ordnung, nur ein Kratzer!"

Rúmil schlug dem jüngeren Bruder auf den Arm und schickte ihn weg.

„Dein Kiefer war nur ausgerenkt! Es ist Morgen wieder besser!"

Callendil war sichtlich erleichtert und in der Tat konnte sie am nächsten Tag ihren Kiefer wieder bewegen und zwei Tage später nahm sie auf eigene Verantwortung den Verband ab.

Eine hässliche Narbe zierte ihr Kinn. Doch sie würde verblassen, wie alle Narben verblassen.

Sie machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um Elladan.

Sie hatte erfahren, dass die Bruchtal Zwillinge Isilurs Erbe nach Gondor begleiteten. Callendil's Angst zog sich wie ein fester Ring um ihr Herz. Keiner konnte ihr sagen ob sie Überlebt hatten, ob einer verletzt war. Keine Nachricht drang zu ihnen vor

„Ich muss nach Minas Tirith!" stellte Callendil schließlich fest

Ohne irgendwelchen Begleitschutz machte sich die Elbin alleine auf nach Gondor, nachdem sie von ihrem Hauptmann entlassen wurde.

Als sie den Pelennor erreichte stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Denn die Schlacht war geschlagen, doch überall war nur Tod und Verderben zu sehen.

Sie traute sich gar nicht die vielen Leichen anzusehen, aus Angst Elladan zu entdecken.

Sie wurde von den überlebenden Soldaten und Menschen, die die Leichen einsammelten, mit großen Augen angesehen.

Selten hatten sie eine Elbin gesehen und noch seltener eine, deren Haare wie eine Fahne im Wind hinter ihr herwehte, während sie über das Meer der Toten lief und scheinbar nach jemanden Ausschau hielt. Ihr Pferd lief langsam hinter ihr her.

Endlich hatte sie die Zelte erreicht, die vor der Stadt errichtet waren. Vor einem der Zelte stand Legolas und unterhielt sich mit einem Zwerg.

Als er Callendil sah kam er ihr sofort entgegen.

Sie nahmen einander in die Arme.

„Callendil, wie froh ich bin dich lebend zu sehen! Wie sieht es im Goldenen Wald aus?" fragte der Waldelb.

„Es ist vollbracht. Wir haben die Orks aus Lothlorien und aus Dol Goldur vertrieben! Bitte Legolas sag mir wo Elladan ist!"

Jetzt war es dem Prinzen klar warum die Elbin den gefährlichen Weg in den Süden unternommen hatte. Die Sehnsucht und die Angst trieben sie in die Stadt der Menschen.

„Keine Angst. Elladan und Elrohir sind unverletzt und wohlauf. Wir hatten eine kleine Schifffahrt. Aber das sollen sie dir selbst erzählen. Ich führe dich zu ihnen!"

Doch Callendil fiel auf ihre Knie. Eine Zentnerlast wurde ihr von den Schultern genommen. Sofort beugte sich Legolas zu ihr hinunter.

„Callendil? Kann ich dir helfen?"

Die Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht herunter doch sie lächelte.

„Nein Legolas danke. Ich bin so erleichtert. Aber ich will ihn lieber nicht sehen. Die Kraft hab ich nicht mehr. Es genügt ihn in Sicherheit zu wissen!"

„Es ist noch nicht vorbei! Wir werden morgen zum schwarzen Tor ziehen!" erklärte Legolas und sah hinüber zum großen Zelt.

„Aragorn hat noch einmal alle Menschenvölker Mittelerdes zusammengeführt. Nun werden wir morgen aufbrechen."

„Ich werde mitkommen. Wenn dies die Entscheidungsschlacht ist werde ich mit euch leben oder sterben!" erklärte Callendil und stand auf.

„Weißt du ob Natila überlebt hat? Ich muss zu ihr! Wo ist Halbarad?"

„Natila ist in den Häusern der Heilung. Halbarad ist auf den Feldern gefallen."

Callendil schluckte, einerseits war sie erleichtert ihre Schwägerin lebend zu wissen, doch wenn Halbarad auch tot war würde es der _adaneth_schlechter gehen als jemals zuvor.

„Haldir ist in Helms Klamm…" Legolas versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Ich weiß, ein Bote hat uns informiert!" stellte Callendil trocken fest. Wie sollte sie Natila gegenübertreten und Stärke zeigen? Sie würde nun alle Kraft brauche, die sie nur bekommen konnte um diese Zeit zu überstehen.

Callendil musste immer häufiger trocken schlucken. Sie bekam kaum noch Luft, langsam merkte sie wie ihre eigenen Kräfte sie verließen.

„Ich werde jetzt Elladan holen. Callendil du brauchst jemanden zum Weinen, jemand der deinen Schmerz teilt!" bat Legolas.

„Nein bitte das würde ich nicht überstehen. Bitte nimm mich einfach in den Arm, nur einen Augenblick dann geht es wieder!"

Die Elbin war kaum noch in der Lage die Worte zu sprechen als Legolas sie in seine Arme nahm und Callendil weinte ihre ganze Trauer und Verzweiflung heraus.

Engumschlungen standen sie inmitten von regem Treiben. Doch sie ließen sich nicht stören. Er wiegte sie und streichelte sie und gab ihr Trost.

Etwas entfernt vor dem Zelt den künftigen Königs standen zwei Elben und beobachteten das Geschehen.

Elladan wollte loslaufen als er Callendil auf die Knie fallen sah. Doch Elrohir hielt ihn auf.

„Nein! Wenn sie dich jetzt sieht, übersteigt es ihre Kräfte. Elladan. Du weißt sie ist hier wegen dir. Sie wird zu dir kommen. Du musst warten!"

„Ich will sie noch einmal in meinen Armen halten Elrohir. Bevor ich sterben muss, möchte ich sie noch einmal küssen dürfen. Sie ist doch meine Frau! Kannst du mir sagen warum?"

Elladan sah seinen Bruder verzweifelt an.

„Erstens werden wir dort nicht sterben und du weißt es genau. Zweitens: Warum? Warum ihr beiden dämlicher seid als eine Horde Wargs? Das kann ich dir auch nicht beantworten. Aber ich bitte dich um ihretwillen. Lass Callendil zu dir kommen. Sie hat Haldir verloren, vielleicht sogar noch einen Bruder. Wer weiß das, dich verkraftet sie jetzt nicht. Legolas wird ihr gesagt haben, dass du lebst und das ist gut!"

Elladan blickte zu seiner Frau, die von Legolas umarmt dastand und weinte. Der Noldo konnte sie bis zu sich weinen hören und er betete zu den Valar, sie mögen ihm nur einen einzigen Wunsch erfüllen.

..

Als sich Callendil wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte ging sie hinauf in die Stadt und in die Häuser der Heilung. Sie stand einige Zeit vor Natilas Türe und sammelte ihre letzten Kräfte.

Dann öffnete sie die Türe.

Natila und ihre Freundin Eirien saßen am Tisch und aßen. Eirien war ebenfalls Waldläuferin und war seit einer geraumen Zeit an Natila's Seite.

Callendil und Natila fielen sich in die Arme und Callendil konnte ihre Tränen nicht stoppen, während Natila keine mehr zu haben schien. „Es tut mir so unendlich Leid meine Liebe, ganz Lothlorien trauert mit dir, Kleines!"

Natila sah so verzweifelt aus. „Er fehlt mir so sehr, Callendil, jede Faser meines Körpers schreit nach ihm!"

Callendil legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf Natilas leicht gewölbten Bauch. Sie konnte das Kind fühlen.

„Es ist doch immer bei dir! Vergiss das niemals!" Callendil hatte das Gefühl, dass es der einzige Grund für Natila war noch weiter zu leben.

Nach dem Callendil erfahren hatte, das Natila auch mit zum Schwarzen Tor gehen würde, beschloss sie ihre Schwägerin mit ihrem Leben zu beschützen.

Sie reihte sich zu den Waldläufern ein und mied jeden Kontakt mit Elladan. Auch er schien ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen.

So geschah es, dass sie gemeinsam die letzte große Schlacht ausfochten. Jeder kämpfe aus einem anderen Grund, aber da sie sich gegenseitig schützen und der Ring der Macht zerstört wurde, hatten alle überlebt.

Natila war zwar verwundet, doch ihr und dem Kind ging es gut. So konnten sie in den Tagen nach dem Sieg das erste Mal feiern.

…

Nach der Krönung des Königs hielt Callendil es nicht länger aus in Minas Tirith. Die Umgebung und diese viele Menschen machten sie unglücklich. Die Anwesenheit Elladan tat ihr übriges.

Sie ging zurück nach Lothlorien, wo alles vorbeireitet wurde die Gefilde zu verlassen.

Lady Galadriel hatte beschlossen mit einem Teil der Galadhrim nach Valinor zu gehen. Die Sehnsucht nach ihrer Tochter war zu groß.

Lord Celeborn hingegen wollte die Galadhrim, die nicht in den Westen gehen wollten nicht alleine lassen und beschloss zu bleiben.

Callendil hatte ihren Entschluss längst gefasst, sie wollte fort von dem Ort, der ihr so viel genommen hatte.

Ein letztes Mal reisten sie nach Gondor um an den Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten des Königs und Arwen teilzunehmen.

Callendil ritt mir ihren Brüdern als Begleitschutz mit. Sie wollte sich von Natila verabschieden und noch einmal nachsehen ob es der Menschenfrau gut ging. Gerne hätte sie ihre Nichte kennen gelernt, doch wenn die große Reise schon früher beginnen würde, sollte es nicht sein.

Kurz vor Minas Tirith traf der Tross der Lorien Elben auf die Bruchtal Elben und gemeinsam ritten sie in der Festung ein.

Callendil konnte es wieder an ihren Nackenhaaren spüren, dass Elladan in der Nähe war, noch bevor sie ihn überhaupt sah. Als sie ihn sah traf es ihr Herz. Sie spürte, dass sie fort musste. Würde sie es nicht tun, könnte sie nicht mehr lange leben.

Er sah so glücklich aus und auch Elrohir wirkte so erlöst. Nur sie, sie war die gleiche verzweifelte, einsame Elbin.

Der einzige Trost in dieser Zeit war Natila. Callendil verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihrer Freundin, dessen Bauch nun schon deutlich seine Rundung zeigte. In der Nähe der Dúnadan fühlte sich Callendil wohl. Dort war eine Frau, die sie brauchte, die sich freute sie zu sehen.

Doch leider war den beiden nicht viel Zeit gegebent. Denn die Gemeinschaft der Elben, Menschen und Halblinge machten sich auf den Weg den König von Rohan zur letzten Ruhe zu betten.

Es war die letzte Reise der Elben und so musste Callendil sich von Natila und ihrer Nichte für immer verabschieden. Doch sie betete still, dass sie sich irgendwann wieder sehen würden.

Die Heimreise folgte über die Pforte von Rohan.

In Edoras erfuhr Callendil den Grund für Elrohirs gute Laune. Er hatte seiner wahren Liebe eine Chance gegeben und Eirien um den Bund gebeten. Die Tatsache, dass Elrohir entschied seinem Herzen zu folgen, sorgte dafür, dass Callendil sich noch elendiger fühlte. Sie wollte nur fort.

Als es schließlich weiterging und die Elben Helms Klamm erreichten bat Callendil und ihre Brüder Lord Celeborn, ob sie nicht Haldir mit nach Lothlorien nehmen könnten. Sein Körper hatte eine bessere Stätte verdient als das Schlachtfeld der Menschen.

Er bekam seine letzte Ruhestätte an dem Ort, an dem er am Glücklichsten war. Es war eine Lichtung, die ihm und Natila ans Herz gewachsen war.

..

Monate später saß Callendil in ihrem Talan auf dem Boden und sortierte zum zigten Mal ihre und Haldir's Habseligkeiten durch, die er nach seiner Bindung an Natila in ihrem Talan gelassen hatte.

Callendil schlug das Buch auf und eine getrocknete Rose viel heraus. Sie nahm die Blüte in ihre zitternde Hand. In diesem Moment brach alles über sie herein.

Sie sah den Rosenbusch vor ihren Augen, die verzauberte Lichtung, ihre Tränen die Elladan's Augen heilten.

Sie sah die kleine Lichtung in Lothlorien wo sie mit Elladan den Bund eingegangen war. Sie sah die Visionen Elronds. Sie sah Haldirs Tod. Sie schrie.

Callendil kauerte auf dem Boden, mit der Rose in der Hand und weinte. Sie merkte nicht, wie Rúmil an sie heran trat.

„Callendil? Kann ich dir helfen?"

Mit verweinten Augen sah sie ihren jüngeren Bruder an. Genau in diesem Augenblick sah sie das erste Mal, wie ähnlich Rúmil Haldir war.

„Nimmst du mich in den Arm?" fragte sie leise.

Er wiegte sie wie ein Kleines Kind und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Du wirst deinen Frieden haben in Valinor!" sprach er ihr tröstend zu.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich Frieden will! Rúmil, ich weiß nicht was ich will. Ich will …ich will doch nur glücklich sein!"

„Du wirst glücklich sein wenn du in den Unsterblichen Landen bist."

Callendil wusste das er sie nicht verstehen würde. Haldir hätte sie verstanden, da war sie sich sicher.

Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und stand auf.

„Du hast Recht, es wird Zeit mich von all dem zu trennen. Mein Dienst beginnt. Ich muss fort!"

Sie verrichtete ihre Wache vor dem Palasttalan, bis ein Bote kam und Celeborn informierte, das Menschen in den Wald eindrangen, die in der Begleitung von einem von Elrond's Söhnen war.

Callendil ließ sich sofort freistellen und erwartete die Besucher vor der Stadt.

Sie konnte schon von weitem Natila und Eirien erkennen, gefolgt von Elrohir. Callendil rannte ihnen entgegen. Endlich einmal etwas Positives!

Die Begrüßung viel herzlich aus, sie nahmen einander in die Arme und Callendil entdeckte in einem Tuch vor Natila's Bauch das Kind.

Natila band das Tuch auf und gab das Mädchen ihrer Tante.

„Willkommen Kleines!" sagte Callendil und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

„Wie ähnlich sie Haldir ist!" sah sie doch in die gleichen blauen Augen wie die ihres Bruders.

Jetzt konnte Callendil nicht anders und musste weinen. Natila strich ihr aufmunternd den Rücken.

„Das ist Lothmeleth, Haldir's Vermächtnis!"

Callendil führte die Gruppe zum Palasttalan wo sie alle von Celeborn begrüßt wurden. Callendil zog sich jedoch früh zurück. Sie hatte über so vieles nachzudenken und konnte es nicht solange sie diejenigen sah, an denen ihr Herz hing.

Am nächsten Morgen fand sie Natila weinend vor Haldir's Grab. Auf dem Hügel saß Lothmeleth und hielt eine Mallorn-Blüte in der Hand. Sie hörte die verzweifelten Worte, die Natila an Haldir und dann an Eirien richtete und in diesem Moment fiel ihre Entscheidung.

„Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich werde dich nicht im Stich lassen Natila, ich werde nicht fortziehen. Ich werde euch nach Bruchtal begleiten, bis ich eine Entscheidung getroffen habe. Ich werde euch später alles erklären, doch jetzt möchte ich euch erstmal in den Arm nehmen."

So standen sie gemeinsam auf der Lichtung und hielten einander in den Armen. Die kleine Lothmeleth war sichtlich begeistert und gluckste fröhlich vor sich hin.

Zwei Wochen verbrachen sie noch in Lothlorien, in denen Callendil ihre Entscheidung Celeborn und ihren Brüdern mitgeteilt hatte. Sie ließ sich aus dem Dienst der Galadhrim entbinden und nahm Abschied von ihren geliebten Mallyn. Sie ging ein letztes Mal auf ihre kleine Lichtung und pflückte ein letztes Mal eine der weißen Rosen.

Sie wusste, dass es ein Abschied für immer sein würde. Denn selbst wenn sie in Mittelerde bleiben würde, käme sie nicht mehr in den Goldenen Wald.

Es war später Frühling als die zwei Elben mit den Menschenfrauen und dem Kind über den Rothornpass das Nebengebirge überquerten. Die Valar meinten es gut mit ihnen, denn sie schenkten ihnen gutes Wetter.

Je näher sie Bruchtal kamen umso nervöser wurde Callendil. Ein Tag vor der Ankunft rastete die Gruppe ein letztes Mal vor einem kleinen Lagerfeuer. Die Frauen waren schon eingeschlafen und Callendil kümmerte sich um die kleine Lothmeleth, die nicht schlafen wollte. Sie saß zufrieden auf Callendil's Arm und betrachtete die Welt um sich.

Elrohir spielte mit seinen Fingern vor dem Mädchen herum, die versuchte seine Hand zu fangen.

Callendil lachte.

„Sie ist ein Elbenkind, hast du es auch schon bemerkt?" Elrohir nickte.

„Sie hat nicht viel von den Menschen. Aber wir können uns auch täuschen. Ich kenne nicht viele Menschenkinder!"

„Sie schließt die Augen nicht beim schlafen und sie war noch nie krank!" stellte Callendil fest.

„Sie wächst zu schnell für ein Elbenkind. Sie ist erst 8 Monate alt und sie wie groß sie ist" erklärte Elrohir und Callendil nickte.

„Du hast ja Recht! Freust du dich auf dein Kind?" fragte sie schnell.

„Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst. Was kann es schöneres geben?" fragte Elrohir und traf damit einen wunden Punkt bei Callendil.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich würde es aber auch gerne mal erfahren. Wenn ich nur wüsste was ich tun soll!"

„Lass dein Herz deine Schritte lenken und es wird nie falsch sein." Callendil nickte und sah nachdenklich ins Feuer

.

Am nächsten Mittag kamen sie durch das Tor von Bruchtal und wurden von Elrond erwartet. Er lächelte, das war Callendil suspekt. Der Lord begrüßte Natila und das Kind, dann Eirien und Elrohir. Doch bevor er zu Callendil kam stellten sich bei ihr die Nackenhaare auf.

Sie sah in die sturmgrauen Augen Elladans. Er kam auf sie zu, hob sie hoch und nahm sie ganz fest in seine Arme. Dann küsste er sie ohne, dass sich Callendil wehren konnte.

Es war auch nicht nötig, denn sie erwiderte den Kuss.

Es war als ob ein Meer von Blumen blühte. Callendils Herz ging auf und nahm ihren Gemahl in Empfang. Sie hörten Natila's Stimme, die sie aus dem Kuss riss

„Callendil?" Die Dúnadan war völlig überrascht.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte es euch schon lang sagen. Aber ich war mir selbst noch nicht sicher, was mich hier erwarten würde."

Noch ehe jemand etwas erwidern konnte schnappte sich Elladan Callendil und trug sie auf seinen Armen davon.

„Ich kann gehen, lass mich runter, Elladan!"

„Nein, niemals wieder. Ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen!"

Während sie sich erneut küssten führte Elladan Callendil hinunter zum See.

Auf der kleinen Wiese, neben dem Wasserfall, legte Elladan Callendil sanft auf das weiche Gras.

Sie blieb einfach liegen und sah in die sturmgrauen Augen ihres Elben.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir das richtige tun?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Was sagt dir dein Herz?" fragte Elladan lächelnd.

„Das es richtig ist, mit dir die Ewigkeit zu verbringen und dauerte sie auch nur einen Wimpernschlag!"

Elladan beugte sich über Callendil und küsste sie, ganz sanft, als ob er eine Knospe berühren wollte.

„_Bereth__ nin_, ich liebe dich so sehr!" Wieder küsste er sie, doch diesmal etwas leidenschaftlicher.

„_Hervenn__ nin_, ich werde dich ewig lieben, ganz gleich was noch geschehen mag!"

Jetzt küsste Callendil Elladan und fordertet mit ihrer Zunge Einlass in den Mund, den sie so sehr begehrte.

Der Kuss schien nicht zu enden, doch schließlich mussten sie Luft holen.

Sie pressten ihre Körper aneinander.

„Elladan, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe. Wie sehr ich das hier vermisst habe. Ich hatte völlig verdrängt wie schön es sein kann. Ich hatte mit keinem…."

Elladan unterbrach ihren Redeschwall mit einem erneuten Kuss.

„Schhhhh….lass die Vergangenheit hinter uns. Jetzt gibt es nur noch uns. Ich habe mit _adar_ gesprochen. Ich hab ihm klar gemacht, dass es mir gleich ist, wie hoch der Preis für deine Liebe ist. Ich möchte keinen Augenblick mehr missen wollen. Ich möchte dich in meinen Armen halten, dich küssen, dich streicheln, dich schmecken, dich lieben können!" Elladan's Augen leuchteten als er die Worte sprach.

Callendil presste ihre Hüfte gegen seine.

„Worauf wartest du, dann gib mir alles, was du dir ersehnst! Denn auch mich verlangt es danach."

Und die Ewigkeit begann, just in diesem Moment. Und würde sie nur einen Wimpernschlag anhalten, es wäre IHR gemeinsamer Wimpernschlag.

ENDE

* * *

Ich möchte diese Geschichte Heitzi widmen, schließlich ist sie ihretwegen entstanden und ich bin froh darüber.

Mögest du alle Kraft erhalten die du brauchst, und Freunde die dir beistehen.

Du hast so viel Freude in mein Leben gebracht, dafür möchte ich mich bedanken. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir ein Teil davon zurückgeben.


End file.
